


L'Ombre des Tourbillons

by Khloey53



Series: Les Ombres d'Uzushio [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 69,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khloey53/pseuds/Khloey53
Summary: Haletante, je me recroquevillai encore plus, serrant mes paupières avec force."Je m'appelle Sachiko Kaguzu. J'ai vingt-six ans. Je suis la fille de Momiji Kaguzu et d'Ayumu Kawazoe. Ma mère est une simple paysanne d'un village à la frontière du Pays du Feu mais mon père... Mon père est l'un des derniers ninjas du Clan Kaguzu. Il m'enseigne les techniques ninjas depuis que je suis toute petite. J'ai..."***- Cette personne était là pour Naruto ou pour les descendants des principaux clans du Pays des Tourbillons. Dans les deux cas, cela revient au même : Naruto est concerné.- Hum... Je vois. Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix. Je me chargerai personnellement de leur protection. Si je pouvais avoir une équipe de l'ANBU, ce serait bien évidemment encore mieux...- Cela va de soit. Va voir Hayate avec ça, continuai-je en lui tendant un rouleau. Elle se placera directement sous tes ordres avec son équipe.- Bien Kakashi-senpaï. Qu'en est-il de Naruto ? Faut-il le mettre au courant ?
Relationships: Gaara/Original Female Character, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi Hatake/Original Female Character, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Les Ombres d'Uzushio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663573
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

J’avais toujours pensé que je mourrais à Kuniumi. Le village où ma mère était née. Le village où j’étais née. Le village où mes enfants seraient nés.  
J’aurais eu une longue vie paisible, mariée à mon meilleur ami. Juste une personne de plus au sein de cette petite communauté de paysans.  
Beaucoup aurait pensé « si seulement cela avait été aussi simple ».  
Mais moi, j’avais toujours rêvé d’une vie pleine d’aventures, de dangers et d’amour. Une vie pleine de passions en tout genre. Une vie qui vaille le coup d’être vécue.  
J’avais toujours rêvé de ressembler à ces grands ninjas dont mon père me parlait si souvent. De ressembler à mes illustres ancêtres, eux qui avaient longtemps été parmi les plus crains de tous les pays réunis.  
J’avais toujours rêvé de protéger les gens que j’aimais, les gens que j’aimerais. Et je n’aurais jamais hésité à me sacrifier pour eux.  
Aujourd’hui, je n’ai aucun regret. Si ce n’est un.

Celui de ne pas avoir été au près de toi plus longtemps. Auprès de vous.

***

J’avais toujours pensé que cela n’était pas fait pour moi. Que j’étais fait pour être un ninja d’exception. Mais un ninja avant tout.  
Et cela me convenait.  
Puis vous êtes arrivés. Et vous êtes repartis tout aussi vite. Me convaincant que je n’avais rien à faire là dedans. Me convaincant presque que je portais malheur.  
Ils ont suivi, à leur tour. Mais eux, ils ont tenu bon. Ils m’ont peu à peu réconcilié avec le bonheur. Ils m’ont peu à peu réhabitué à vivre dans la lumière.  
Quand elle a débarqué, soleil étincelant, elle m’a volé mon âme, mon esprit et mon cœur.  
Elle a chassé les dernières traces de ténèbres. Elle m’a guidé sur le chemin de la vie. Elle m’a fait ouvrir les yeux et y a attaché les siens.  
Et elle a disparu, rattrapée par l’inéluctable. Elle m’a été arraché alors que je commençais tout juste à me remettre.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout recommence de la même manière ?

***

Je m’étais toujours pensée du genre solitaire. Mais elle m’a ouvert les yeux. Elle m’a changée. Elle nous a tous changés.  
Par son sacrifice, elle nous a rapprochés, a dévoilés nos liens aux yeux de tous et a souhaité que nous les acceptions. Tous autant que nous étions.  
Une amie. C’est ce qu’elle était devenue pour moi en si peu de temps.  
Quelqu’un avec qui partager tous les petits événements de la vie, toutes les joies, tous les malheurs. Quelqu’un qui vous écoute lorsque vous parlez. Quelqu’un qui vous montre qu’il est toujours à vos côtés. Quelqu’un prêt à pleurer avec vous, à rire avec vous, à ne rien dire ou à tout dévoiler.  
Quelqu’un qui vous soutient quoi qu’il arrive.  
Mais la vie ne fait pas de cadeaux. Jamais. Et maintenant je me demande. Qu’aurais-tu voulu ? Comment aurais-tu souhaité que je tienne bon ?  
J’aime à penser que tu voudrais que je continue ma vie. Que je ne me referme pas sur moi-même. Que je m’appuie sur ces liens dont tu m’as forcé à prendre conscience.  
Mais si j’ai réussi tout cela, c’est grâce à toi. J’ai besoin de toi pour continuer à avancer. Nous avons tous besoin de toi, à commencer par lui et moi.

Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu m’abandonnes ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu nous abandonnes tous ?


	2. Sachiko : Raconte-moi une histoire !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faites la connaissance de Sachiko

Paniquée, je refusais de croiser SON regard. Je savais exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Et je n'avais aucune envie d'y assister. Je savais aussi que tous mes efforts seraient vains : c'était une fatalité que je ne saurais éviter.  
Comme pour confirmer mes dires, une force invisible me fit relever la tête. Les yeux pleins de larmes, je finis par découvrir SES yeux.  
À la seconde où nos regards se rencontrèrent, la vie de l'homme commença à défiler derrière mes paupières. Désespérée, je luttai de toutes mes forces pour contenir les images. SA vie... SA vie avait été si dure... IL avait perdu tous ses proches, les uns après les autres... Même après, lorsqu'IL avait fini par retrouver un certain équilibre, la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec LUI.  
Les images devenaient de plus en plus dures à mesure qu'elles approchaient de l'inévitable. Je me mis à hurler. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne pouvais pas ! Pas alors qu'IL...  
Alors que le kunaï s'enfonçait dans SON ventre, tout devint noir...

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la gorge serrée et les joues baignées de larmes. Je laissai échapper un cri rauque avant d’enfouir ma tête dans mes bras.  
" Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi ! " pensai-je. " Tu peux le faire ! La liste. Sers-toi de la liste ! "  
Haletante, je me recroquevillait encore plus, serrant mes paupières avec force.  
" Je m'appelle Sachiko Kaguzu. J'ai vingt-six ans. Je suis la fille de Momiji Kaguzu et de Ayumu Kawazoe. Ma mère est une simple paysanne d'un village à la frontière du Pays du Feu mais mon père... Mon père est l'un des derniers ninjas du Clan Kaguzu. Il m'enseigne les techniques ninjas depuis que je suis toute petite. J'ai... "  
J'hésitai à continuer. La suite m'apporterais plus de peine que de réconfort et l'exercice n'aurait alors plus aucun intérêt. Voyant que ma respiration était redevenue calme, je décidai de m'arrêter là. Je me rallongeai sur mon lit, les yeux levés vers le plafond. J’essayai de me concentrer sur les arabesques et les fleurs de cerisiers peintes au dessus de moi, mais rien n’y fit. Les pensées continuaient à tournoyer dans ma tête.  
Ma vie.  
SA vie...

***

Le soleil se leva sans que je n'aie réussi à me rendormir. Depuis que j'avais quitté mon village, LE rêve n'avait cessé de me hanter. Je savais exactement ce qu'il signifiait... Mais il restait tellement de zones d'ombre... Tellement de mystères...  
Je me relevai brusquement, coupant court à ce flot d'incompréhension, de douleur, de désespoir... Et comme toujours, je décidai de faire ce que je savais le mieux : fuir. Encore et toujours. Fuir ma famille et mes amis. Fuir mes rêves et leur signification. Fuir ce qui pourtant me rattraper toujours.  
Je finis d'empaqueter mes affaires puis je jetai un coup d’œil dans ma chambre d'auberge. Pas que je puisse oublier quoi que ce soit qui me manquerait mais c'était une habitude que j'avais prise depuis le début de mon exil…  
Mon regard échoua sur le petit miroir, accroché sur le mur au dessus du lit. Sachant ce qui m’attendait, je m’attardai longuement sur mon visage, détaillant chaque nuance de mes étranges yeux violets, suivant la courbe de mon nez ou celle de mes sourcils, avant de dériver vers mon court kimono bleu nuit. Du bout des doigts, je caressai le gigantesque arbre, brodé avec des fils argenté et lavande, descendit jusqu’à ma ceinture épaisse et effleurai le fourreau de mon arme. Combien de temps avant que je ne puisse voir de nouveau ? Combien de temps avant de profiter à nouveau de toutes ces couleurs ?  
Je sortis finalement mon bandeau de soie de mon sac : bleu nuit, comme mon kimono, brodé de fines feuilles d’un joli rose pâle, il était sublime. Mais son utilisation restait à désirer… Je le nouai délicatement devant mes yeux. Aussitôt, je concentrai mon chakra au niveau de mes oreilles pour compenser la perte de ma vue. Et immanquablement, ces deux petites actions, toutes simples, ouvrirent la porte à mes souvenirs. Par moment, je détestais franchement mon esprit !

Mon père me souriait gentiment, mes ses yeux trahissaient sa tristesse.  
\- Sachiko-chan, je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela mais c'est une habitude que tu dois prendre ! Comprends bien, c'est pour té protéger ! Tu sais bien que si un ninja étranger venait à te voir, il...  
\- Je sais Otoochan ! Il penserait que je suis une héritière du fameux Rinnegan du Sage Rikudô et on ne peut pas prévoir quelle serait sa réaction ! récitai-je sagement. Seulement c'est quand même embêtant ce bandeau devant mes yeux, je ne peux plus rien y voir moi !  
Du haut de mes dix ans, je regardai mon père. Et si mon expression se voulait rebelle, elle ne pouvait cacher ma véritable adoration pour cet ancien ninja, à la fois fort et doux, gentil et juste, et surtout, surtout si aimant...  
La voix de ma mère retentit dans le lointain. Mon père ajouta quelque chose avant de m'enfermer dans ses bras et de m'emporter avec lui vers la femme de son cœur...

Une nouvelle fois le retour à la réalité me laissa meurtrie, sans défense. Mes parents... Mes chers parents... Je posai ma main devant mes yeux.  
Mes yeux.  
Le premier fardeau que la vie m'avait imposé.

***

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que j'avais quitté l'auberge. Trois jours que je refusais de dormir pour ne pas revivre mon rêve. Trois jours que je marchais en m'accordant seulement quelques pauses pour grignoter un morceau ou pour reposer mes jambes. Trois jours que je vivais dans le noir complet et que je me dirigeais uniquement grâce à mon chakra.  
J'étais épuisée. Complètement vidée. Et pourtant l'idée même du sommeil me terrorisait. Pourquoi dormir si c'était pour revivre SA mort ? Alors je persévérais, pas après pas, je tenais bon. Je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça éternellement mais je préférais ne pas y penser.  
Évidemment, je finis par m'écrouler. Mais, même là, affalée contre un arbre, je persistais à lutter pour ne pas dormir. Inévitablement, je finis par céder...

Je me réveillai brusquement, bouleversée. LE rêve... Il était bien là mais... Il y avait quelque chose de différent... Une nuance qui avait fait toute la différence.  
La mémoire me revint avec une telle force que cela me coupa le souffle. J'avais entendu SA voix. Pas distinctement certes. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'IL disait mais tout de même...  
Quelque peu reposée, je me remis en route. Sans réelle bonne volonté, je dois bien l'avouer ! Mais que voulez-vous, je n'avais pas de but, je fuyais tout ce qui m'était cher et je ne connaissais rien au monde en dehors de mon village ! Je soupirai... Depuis cinq ans, depuis que j'avais quitté ma famille et mes amis, ma vie n'était pas très reluisante !

Je me figeais soudain, les sens aux aguets, et lançai mon ouïe à l’assaut de la forêt. Pendant un court instant, j’avais eu l’impression d’être suivi. J’étais persuadée d’avoir entendu quelqu’un !  
J’attendis de longues minutes mais plus rien. Après tout, ce ne serait pas étonnant que je devienne folle, je passais tellement de temps seule. Ce n’était peut-être qu’un animal…  
J’hésitais encore plusieurs secondes avant de me décider à reprendre ma route, mais l’attrait de ce village, que j’avais détecté à quelques centaines de mètres de là vers l'Ouest, me décida finalement. Malgré ma courte nuit et surtout, malgré mes craintes, j'avais besoin de repos. De vrai repos.

Je trouvai rapidement une auberge abordable et décidai d'y rester quelques jours. Le changement dans mon rêve... Il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il était temps pour moi de trouver ma place. De poursuivre un but. Le tout était de trouver lequel ! C'est pour cela que je me devais de prendre quelques jours pour établir ce que je savais déjà mais surtout, ce que j'avais besoin de savoir ! Car ma résolution était prise : je devais empêcher SA mort. Je devais tous les empêcher de mourir !  
Je rejoignis ma chambre, à l'étage. Bien évidemment la première chose que je fis en arrivant là-haut, ce fut d'enlever ce maudit bandeau et de profiter de ma vue pour observer dans les moindres détails ce qui m’entourait. Les courbes simples et épurées des quelques meubles. La douceur du dégradé de crème et de beige. Je me gorgeais de ces visions, si anodines pour certains, mais qui pour moi, étaient synonymes de liberté.  
Je sortis ensuite un rouleau de mon sac et commençai à réfléchir. Et immanquablement, ce retour dans ma mémoire ouvrit la porte à mes souvenirs...

\- Otoochan ! Otoochan ! S'il te plaît ! Raconte-moi une histoire !  
Assise sur mon lit, je dévorais mon père des yeux. Je devais  
avoir quatre ans, peut-être cinq. Mon père me rejoignis en riant.  
\- Laquelle veux-tu Sachiko-chan ?  
\- Celle du clan ! Oh oui raconte-moi l'histoire du clan Kaguzu !  
\- Encore ? Mais c'est déjà celle que je t'ai raconté hier !  
\- M'en fiche ! répondis-je en grimaçant.C'est celle que je préfère !  
\- D'accord, d'accord Sachiko-chan ! Alors voilà... Le clan Kaguzu était l'un des clans les plus importants d'Uzushio. Certaines affirment même qu'il formait, avec le clan Uzumaki, la base de notre village !  
Mon père s'interrompit un instant, alors que je me trémoussais pour m'allonger sur ses genoux.  
\- Les Uzumaki étaient réputés pour deux choses : leur maîtrise du fûinjutsu* et leur vitalité exceptionnelle ! D'aucun pensait qu'ils devaient leur extraordinaire résistance à leur parenté avec les Senju de Konoha mais la vérité était légèrement différente…  
Je levai les yeux vers lui, avide d'entendre la suite. C'était ma partie préférée ! Mon père me sourit avec amour avant de reprendre :  
\- La vérité, c'est que les Uzumaki ont toujours été protégés par les Kaguzu. Bien sûr, leur chakra extraordinaire leur permettait de survivre à un grand nombre de danger mais dès que leurs vies étaient menacées, les Kaguzu intervenaient.  
\- Otoochan ! Comment ils faisaient pour toujours être présent aux bons moments ?  
Je connaissais pertinemment la réponse mais je révérais ces moments passés avec mon père. Alors je m’efforçais toujours de les faire durer le plus possible !  
\- Et bien voilà.... Les Kaguzu ont des pouvoirs très particuliers ! Tout d'abord ils sont capables de voir la mort de leurs proches, de toutes les personnes qui leur sont chères, et donc d'intervenir au bon moment. Mais ils possèdent également d'autres capacités hors-normes...  
\- Les quelles Otoochan ? Les quelles ?  
\- Ça, ma Sachiko, tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant de le découvrir !  
Comme à chaque fois, je pestais un long moment avant de renoncer devant l'obstination de mon père. Et comme à chaque fois, je me jurais de le faire parler un jour !

Cette fois, il n'y avait ni larmes sur mes joues, ni sanglots dans ma gorge. C'était comme si mon esprit s'était complètement coupé de mes émotions. Je notai froidement ce que je savais de mon clan. Pas grand chose pour être honnête ! En résumé, je ne connaissais que notre capacité à voir l'avenir, enfin de façon assez restreinte tout de même et... la flagrante ressemblance entre nos yeux et le Rinnegan.

*art de manipuler les sceaux

***

Après ces quelques jours, j'en étais arrivée à une conclusion : il me fallait découvrir tout ce que je pouvais sur mon Kekkei Genkai* ! Et pour recueillir ces informations je ne voyais que deux solutions : trouver une personne qui accepterait de tout me raconter ou retourner dans un lieu si pleins d’histoire et de souvenirs que je pourrais dénicher quelques informations. Bien évidemment, je ne connaissais personne qui ait survécu à la destruction d'Uzushio et qui aurait donc côtoyé mes ancêtres. Et retourner voir mon père n'était même pas envisageable. Pas alors qu'il avait toujours refusé... Pas après ce que j'avais fait...  
Je n'avais donc pas le choix : je devais me rendre au village caché des Remous. Je devais partir à la découverte de mon village. De mon pays. Le pays des Tourbillons.  
En quelques secondes, mes affaires étaient emballées et j'étais prête à partir. Avant de sortir, je remis nécessairement mon bandeau. Je vérifiai à tâtons mes réserves de kunaïs et de shuriken, fis glisser mon Tantô** dans son fourreau puis terminai en faisant jouer mes aiguilles entre mes doigts.  
Je me mis en marche à la tombée de la nuit. Je ne voulais surtout pas me faire remarquer et curieusement c'était le moyen le plus discret de quitter le village : la nuit était le seul moment où l'entrée Sud n'était pas surveillée. Donc même une jeune fille marchant seule avec la lune pour seule lumière passerait inaperçue !  
Je repris ainsi ma longue marche avec cependant une légère différence : désormais j'avais un but.

*don héréditaire  
**petit katana


	3. Sachiko : Plus je m'approchais d'Uzushio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko arrive à Uzushio

Mon voyage jusqu'à la côte ne dura que quelques jours. Il faut dire que je ne m'arrêtais que trois ou quatre heures par nuit durant lesquelles, par chance, mon rêve se fit plus discret. Il était toujours présent certes, mais les images restaient à la périphérie de mon esprit, comme si ce dernier les tenait à distance par la seule force de ma volonté. Encouragée par ce progrès, que j'associais sans nul doute à mon nouvel objectif, je n'en avançais que plus vite, comme portée par des ailes invisibles.  
Deux ou trois fois, j’eus de nouveau l’impression d’être suivi, mais je ne remarquai aucun chakra particulier et j’en déduisis que je devenais purement et simplement paranoïaque.

Une fois arrivée, je décidai de ne pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention en louant les services d'un des rares pêcheurs de la région. En plus, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus couru sur l'eau ! Depuis que j'avais quitté mon village... Non ! Quelle idiote, je savais pourtant que je ne devais pas penser à mon passé ! Parce que cela ouvrait toujours la porte à mes souvenirs…

\- La clé de la réussite d’un ninja, c’est l’entraînement Sachiko-chan ! clama mon père. Alors aujourd’hui, je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose !  
\- Oh oui ! Ça sera quoi cette fois Otoochan ? Tu vas enfin m’apprendre un super technique ?  
\- Non ma puce, pour ça, il va encore falloir attendre un peu, mais tu t’en rapproches chaque jour ! Et le prochain exercice ne pourra que t’aider, regarde !  
Nous étions dans notre coin préféré de la forêt prêt de chez nous.Préféré parce qu’une petite mare brillait au centre de la clairière. Et c’est sur elle que mon père s’élança soudain.  
Stupéfaite, je l’observais qui se tenait fièrement devant moi. Immobile SUR l’eau.  
\- Alors Sachiko-chan, pas trop déçue ?

Je chassai tant bien que mal mes pensées négatives et m'élançai, fendant l'air et l'espace aussi vite que me le permettaient mes jambes. Une nouvelle fois, je fuyais mon passé.

Heureusement l'île où se situait Uzushio n'était pas très éloignée et il me fallut peu de temps pour y arriver.  
Lorsque je mis pieds à terre, le soleil se couchait, illuminant les lieux d’une lumière irréelle. Le village n’était pas encore visible et pourtant, la majesté des lieux imposait déjà un respect sans borne pour tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette île. Les petites collines projetaient des ombres immenses sur la plage de sable fin, qui se teintait de rouge avec le crépuscule.  
Je choisis de m’installer là pour me reposer. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de mes origines et cela me paniquait plus encore que tout ce que j’avais pu imaginer. J’avais besoin de faire une pause avant de franchir le point de non-retour.

Je me levai en même temps que l'aurore, emplie d'une détermination nouvelle. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Était-ce une indication pour me montrer que j'avais fait le bon choix ? C'est ce que je me plaisais à croire. C'est ce que j'avais besoin de croire.  
Plus je m'approchais d'Uzushio, plus l'atmosphère était pesante. J'avais la désagréable impression que l'air s'infiltrait dans tous les pores de ma peau. Puis vinrent les ruines. Obscures et effrayantes et pourtant... si pleines de promesses et d'espérance ! Sachant que tout le monde avait depuis longtemps déserté les lieux, j'avais pris la liberté de retirer mon bandeau et les paysages qui s'offraient à mes yeux n'en étaient que plus magnifiques, malgré l'ombre des souvenirs.  
Je m'avançai pas à pas entre les hautes tours réduites à de simples vestiges. Chacune semblait clamer douleur et souffrance, perte et mort.  
Soudain quelque chose attira mon attention. L'emblème de mon clan. L'arbre de vie des Kaguzu. Gravé dans la pierre. Gravé dans l'histoire.  
Pétrifiée, je restais un moment à contempler ce qui était, pour moi, le plus grand symbole d'espoir. Je finis par me précipiter à l'intérieur, folle de joie. Cet instant de béatitude n'eut d'égal que la déception qui s'en suivit. Quelle idiote j'étais ! Comment pouvais-je penser que je trouverais toutes les réponses du premier coup ?! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Ceci ne devait être que les ruines d'une ancienne demeure de membres de mon clan. Ce n'est pas là qu'ils allaient cacher tous leurs secrets !  
« Réfléchis, Sachiko." m'intimai-je. " Tu les cacherais où toi tes secrets ?! »  
Mais oui ! Un sanctuaire ! Un autel, un temple, n'importe quoi ! Et les lieux de culte se trouvent généralement à la limite des villes !  
Je replongeai bien vite dans l'euphorie qui m'avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt et sortis en trombe du bâtiment. Je ne m'arrêtai même pas pour regarder où aller et filer vers ce qui me semblait être la bonne direction.

C'est de cette manière que je réussis à me perdre. Je me serrais donné des gifles ! Comment je pouvais être aussi imprudente ! J'étais seule, perdue dans un village que je ne connaissais pas, sur une île au beau milieu de l'océan ! Je m'affalai par terre, pleurant de rage. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et m’empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. J'étais perdue, perdue, perdue !  
Je ne contrôlais plus rien, mes émotions avaient pris le dessus. L’angoisse me serrait la gorge, la peur faisait trembler tous les membres de mon corps. La panique me dépossédait du moindre soupçon de raison qu’il aurait pu me rester.  
J'avais déjà vécu une situation comme celle-là... Il y avait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant... La première fois que j'avais eu... ce rêve... Immanquablement, ces similitudes ouvrirent la porte à mes souvenirs...

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ma tête... J'avais si mal ! Je... Je ne pouvais pas... Cette douleur... C'était trop... Et ces images ? Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cet homme, je ne le connaissais même pas ! Et pourtant... Au début, sa simple présence m'avait emplie de joie...  
Je restais assise sur mon lit jusqu'au petit matin. Je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir... Épuisée, je me levai tant bien que mal et rejoignis la cuisine. Ma mère était déjà levée, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle me sourit en me voyant arriver.  
\- Sachiko-chan ! Tu as bien dormi ?  
Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à répondre autrement... C'est ce moment que choisit mon père pour arriver derrière moi et m'attraper par surprise. Je poussai un petit cri et me retournai brusquement.  
\- Un ninja est toujours sur ses gardes, Sachiko-chan ! me sermonna-t-il en riant.  
J'hésitais alors entre me joindre à son rire et lui sauter dessus pour lui faire la peau. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de choisir... Nos regards se croisèrent et ce fut le noir...

La vie de mon père défila en un instant derrière mes paupières closes. Ses joies, ses peines. Ses réussites, ses défaites. J'assimilai chaque seconde de son existence. Jusqu'à sa mort

Je revins à moi peu à peu... Ma tête me faisait de nouveau souffrir le martyr. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qui transperça mon cœur quand les images me revinrent en mémoire. Mon père allait mourir. Et c'est moi qui allais le tuer.

Les jours qui suivirent, je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile à mesure que je croisais les regards de toutes ces personnes que je connaissais. Toutes ces personnes qui m'étaient chères. Elles allaient toutes mourir. Elles allaient toutes mourir de MA MAIN. 

Je devais empêcher cela. Je devais TOUT FAIRE pour empêcher cela !

Une semaine plus tard, je quittai le village.

***

Pour la première fois, une de mes absences m'avait été réellement utile ! Grâce à elle, je m'étais souvenue pourquoi je faisais tout cela. Pourquoi je devais continuer d'essayer, de me battre. Pour ma famille. Pour mes amis. Pour LUI.  
Je m'étais alors relevée et j'avais commencé à observer les alentours. Je cherchais un bon point d'observation. Une tour encore debout. Une colline. Au pire, un simple amas de gravats plus haut que les autres ferait l'affaire. Par chance, le village se situait dans une petite vallée et je trouvais facilement de quoi me satisfaire. Ce n'était peut-être pas une véritable montagne mais c'était largement suffisant pour voir le village dans son ensemble !  
Le soleil était alors très bas dans le ciel. À croire que j'avais erré plus longtemps que ce que je pensais. Ou délirer. Ou les deux. Bref, dans tous les cas, je choisis de m'établir sur le somment de ma colline pour la nuit. Je n'en serais alors que plus reposée pour reprendre mes recherches !

La matinée était déjà très avancée quand je me réveillai le lendemain. Je constatai qu'une fois de plus la proximité avec Uzushio avait empêché mon rêve de pointer le bout de son nez !  
J'entrepris alors de faire ce pour quoi j'étais montée : observer le village et ses alentours. Je remarquai immédiatement le plus gros bâtiment, en plein centre. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait de la demeure du dirigeant ou du moins de son lieu de travail. Uzushio avait-il lui aussi son Kage comme les cinq grands pays ninjas ? En tous les cas, c'était un bon endroit pour conserver les secrets de tous les clans du village ! Même si je ne négligeais pas l'idée du sanctuaire.  
À propos, il semblerait qu'aucun édifice ne ressemble à un lieu de culte. Minute... Ce n'était pas un temple, là-bas de l'autre côté de la ville ?  
Je m'apprêtais à m'élancer quand je réalisai quelque chose. J'avais suivi un entraînement de ninja ! Alors pourquoi continuer à se perdre dans les ruelles alors que je pouvais rester en hauteur ? Sauter de toit en toit, ça ne devrait pas me poser de problèmes !  
Me maudissant intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, je bondis de mon perchoir et filai vers ma lueur d'espoir.

***

Les ténèbres étaient omniprésentes et manque de chance, j'étais incapable d'utiliser des techniques Katon ! Impossible de m'éclairer ! Je recommençai à râler : il fallait toujours que quelque chose n'aille pas quand je pensais enfin toucher au but ! Cependant contrairement à hier, j'avais encore toute ma tête. Il n'y avait donc bien une certaine amélioration !  
Dans ces conditions, il ne m'était pas difficile de confectionner une torche. Encore faudrait-il l'allumer, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire ! Je ramassai une branche qui traînait à l'entrée et oh miracle ! au bout de plusieurs minutes je réussis à obtenir une étincelle en frottant mon kunaï avec une grosse pierre.  
Mon morceau de bois s'enflamma aussitôt dévoilant les multiples sculptures autour de moi. 

La salle donnait l'impression d'être divisée en quatre. Chacune de ces parties étaient organisées autour de l'emblème d'un clan. Il y avait bien-sûr le tourbillon des Uzumaki ainsi que l'arbre de vie des Kaguzu. Je ne reconnaissais pas les deux autres mais pour être honnête, il ne m'intéressait pas.  
Je m'approchai du mur est à pas lents. Le mur des Kaguzu. Il était constitué en majorité par ce que je supposais être des portraits des Grands de notre clan, mais j'étais incapable de reconnaître qui que ce soit. Et la principale raison n'était sûrement pas ma totale ignorance de notre histoire ! Non, j'étais bien trop captivée par quelques lignes, juste en dessous du blason, pour être attentive à quoi que ce soit d'autres.

Clan Kaguzu  
Ombres des Tourbillons  
Détenteurs de l'Aïgan  
Manipulateurs de l'Inyôton*** Suprême

***art de manipuler le Yin et le Yang, les deux "natures" à la base de toutes les techniques non-élémentaires


	4. Sachiko : Et sur cette plaque...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko croise la route de certaines personnalités...

L'Aïgan ?! La pupille de l'amour ? Non mais c'est une blague ? Ils avaient fumé quoi là les ancêtres ? Et puis, ils se refusaient vraiment rien ! L'Inyôton suprême, rien que ça ! Ils cherchaient vraiment à se faire mousser, franchement !  
J'étais déçue. Non, catastrophée. C'était ça les seules indications qui me restaient de mon clan ? Ce ramassis d'idioties présomptueuses ? Ils se la racontaient vraiment les vieux !

Encore que... L'Aïgan... La pupille de l'amour... Ça correspondait aux légendes... Et à ce que je vivais en ce moment. C'est vrai, au fond c'est pour voir l'avenir, ou plutôt la mort, des gens que j'aimais que mon pouvoir se déclencher... De là à dire qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un Dôjutsu*, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Pourtant, la plupart du temps, les pupilles héréditaires modifiaient l'apparence des yeux de leurs utilisateurs, non ? Quand elles étaient activées j’entends.  
Finalement... Ce n'était peut-être pas complètement dénué d'intérêt... Enfin pour ce qui était de l’Aïgan, parce que, franchement l’Inyôton Suprême, c’était vraiment du grand n’importe quoi !

Je décidai de jeter un œil aux inscriptions des autres clans, histoire de voir à quel point je pouvais me fier à tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce temple. Celle des Uzumaki ne m’apprit rien de nouveau, leur clan était tellement célèbre ! Mais je fis quand même la découverte de deux autres des clans d’Uzushio : le clan Yamashita et le clan Fujiwara. Les membres du premier semblaient pouvoir se rendre invisible à volonté, exactement comme le Deuxième Tsuchikage… Quant à ceux du second, il pouvait changer d’apparence et même camoufler leur chakra.  
Je rageais intérieurement. Pourquoi mes pouvoirs n’étaient pas décrits aussi clairement ? Il fallait que j’apprenne à les maîtriser, surtout aux vues de ce qui risquait de LUI arriver !  
Tout à ma colère, je ne remarquai les voix qu’aux derniers moments. Non mais comment j’avais pu les manquer ! Mais ce n’était pas le moment de me faire des reproches : je devais réagir et vite ! Quitter les lieux avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ! Sauf… Sauf que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Pour qu’ils soient eux-aussi venus jusqu’ici, ils appartenaient forcément à un des clans d’Uzushio ! Et dans ce cas, je pourrais peut-être en apprendre davantage…  
Malgré les risques, je décidai donc de me cacher pour épier leur conversation. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi et jetai finalement mon dévolu sur les poutres du plafond. De là, je pourrai même voir toute la scène. Je finis par rejoindre ma cachette, alors même qu’ils entraient dans le sanctuaire…

Ils étaient deux. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir leur visage mais je devinais que l’un d’eux était une fille.  
\- Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- Je crois que… Je crois que c’est à cause du mariage… J’ai besoin de savoir d’où je viens, de retrouver mes racines, tu vois ?  
La fille s’arrêta. Au ton de sa voix, je devinai qu’elle était surprise. Très surprise.  
\- C’est toi qui dis ça ? C’est moi ou tu viens d’avouer que tu avais peur de quelque chose ?!  
\- J’ai jamais dit ça ! J’ai juste dit que…  
\- Cherche pas, je suis sûre que j’ai raison !  
Deux autres personnes entrèrent. C’était fou ça, dire que l’endroit est censé être abandonné !  
\- Eh bien, vous avez fini de vous chamailler comme des enfants ?  
La fille se retourna exposant son visage. Ses cheveux étaient ornés d’un bandeau pourpre surmonté d’une plaque de métal. Et sur cette plaque… L’emblème des ninjas de Konoha !

*art d'utiliser les pupilles

***

\- Ça va Sasuke ! On ne faisait que discuter ! répondit la fille.  
\- Tu n’as pas besoin de t’énerver. répliqua le garçon en face d’elle, les yeux brillants d’exaspération.  
Le premier shinobi concentra son chakra dans sa main pour éclairer les lieux. Quelle idiote, j’aurais pu y penser moi aussi ! Enfin, désormais je pouvais parfaitement les voir.  
La fille avait de courts cheveux roses et des yeux verts brillant de malice. Elle ne semblait pas du tout atteinte par les propos du dénommé Sasuke, comme si, pour elle, c’était juste un mauvais côté dont il fallait savoir faire abstraction.  
Le garçon à côté d’elle était blond aux yeux bleus. À son comportement, je devinais qu’il était plein d’une énergie sauvage qui ne le rendait pas forcément facile à supporter ! Mais on pouvait tout de suite voir qu’il était profondément gentil...  
Quant aux deux autres garçons, ils avaient tous les deux des yeux et des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. On aurait presque pu les penser frères ! Mais sans que je puisse vraiment l’expliquer je savais que ce n’était pas le cas. Peut-être parce qu’ils ne semblaient pas vraiment partager quoi que e soit…  
En tous les cas, le dénommé Sasuke ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec… disons… sa petit crise de colère. Il s’en prenait désormais à son camarade blond et ne se gênait pas pour lui expliquer sa façon de voir les choses.  
\- Naruto, tu avais vraiment besoin qu’on t’accompagne ? Cette histoire ne concerne que toi !  
\- Je comptais partir seul j’te signale ! C’est Kakashi-sensei qui a refusé ! Et puis je n’aurais sûre…  
\- Ça suffit ! les coupa la kunoichi. Sasuke, tu es le seul ici à te te comporter comme un enfant ! Grandis un peu ! Tu n’es peut-être pas ravi d’être ici mais Naruto et toi, vous êtes comme des frères, alors même si tu n’étais pas censé venir, je peux t’assurer que ta présence ici le toucherai beaucoup si tu y mettais un peu du tiens !  
\- Eh Sakura, pourquoi t’as dit ça ?  
Tout à leur dispute, les trois ninjas ne remarquèrent pas leur camarade qui s’éloigna discrètement et s’approcha du mur des Uzumaki. Cessant d’écouter les autres, je le regardai faire le tour du sanctuaire.  
Attendez une seconde… Si c’était des ninjas… Ça voulait dire qu’ils pouvaient à tout moment sentir ma présence ! J’étais prise au piège à cause de ma propre stupidité… Raaahhhh, j’aurais mieux fait d’appartenir au clan Fujiwara ! Au moins comme ça, j’aurais pu complètement dissimuler ma présence ! Surtout maintenant, alors que celui-là se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi ! Bon pour le moment, il avait l’air plus concentré sur les bas-reliefs que sur autre chose mais quand même… Il fallait que je sortes d’ici !  
Je commençais à paniquer et malgré tous mes efforts, je n’arrivais pas à l’empêcher…

Étonnement, ce fut eux qui me ramenèrent à la raison. Inconsciemment bien sûr mais quand même. Je finis par remarquer qu’ils avaient fini par se taire et avaient tous rejoins le dernier shinobi. Comment il s’appelait celui-là d’ailleurs ?  
Désormais, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la stèle centrale.  
\- Euh… Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ce que ça représente ? J’ai pas trop suivi là ! Sakura ? Saï ? Quelqu’un ?  
Ah. Donc le dernier se prénommait Saï. Et Naruto n’était pas très futé en réalité.  
\- Cette stèle… Elle représente l’alliance entre Konoha et Uzushio.  
Ah bon ? Comment ils pouvaient dire ça eux ?  
\- Regarde Naruto, ici, c’est une représentation de Hashirama Senju, le Hokage Premier du nom. Et ici, c’est un de tes ancêtres, Ashina Uzumaki.  
Quoi ? Le Naruto en question était un descendant du clan Uzumaki ? Alors j’avais raison ! Il y avait eu d’autres survivants ! D’autres ninjas d’Uzushio… Qui auraient pu transmettre leurs connaissances à leur descendance ! Il y avait donc encore de l’espoir pour moi.  
\- Qui c’est celui encore ?  
\- Ah j’oubliais… Tu as beau te marier dans quelques jours, tu restes avant tout Naruto Uzumaki, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha !  
\- Tu sais Saï, tu peux aussi ajouter le Héros de Konoha, celui qui a vaincu Pain, le Héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. N’aie pas peur de me faire rougir !  
\- Ça va Naruto, on a compris ! l’interrompit Sakura. On sait bien que tu as pris la grosse tête ! Il n’empêche que tu ne connais même pas l’histoire de ton propre clan ! Ashina Uzumaki était le chef du clan Uzumaki à l’époque de la fondation de Konoha… Naruto ! Tu m’écoutes !  
Ce dernier avait filé à l’autre bout du sanctuaire et ne prêtait plus du attention à sa camarade.  
En le voyant aussi proche de moi, je compris qu’il était temps pour moi de filer. Ils risquaient de me surprendre à tous moments ! Et j’en savais maintenant assez pour continuer ma quête…

***

Ainsi donc, certains shinobis d’Uzushio avait survécu… Et leur descendance vivait à Konoha. Des Uzumaki… Mon clan avait toujours vécu pour les protéger. Était-ce pour lui que ma technique s’était déclenchée ? Pour ce Naruto Uzumaki ? Pourtant je ne le connaissais même pas…  
Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’était pas l’homme de ma vision. Un jour peut-être ferait-il parti des personnes que je souhaiterais protéger mais pour le moment… J’avais d’autres chats à fouetter.  
Et la prochaine étape était de trouver un moyen de rencontrer ces ninjas de Konoha sans attirer l’attention sur mes yeux si… particuliers ! Autant dire, mission impossible.  
Enfin, j’y songerais plus tard. Le plus urgent était de quitter cette île avant que je ne me fasse repérer et que je tombe entre les mains de ninjas mal attentionnés…

J’atteignis la plage au crépuscule. L’envie de rester camper ici cette nuit était grande mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers la silhouette du village avant de m’élancer sur les eaux noires, fendant de nouveau l’air et les flots.

Arrivée sur les côtes du Pays du Feu, je me retournai et scrutai longuement les flots. Au fond de moi, j’espérai pouvoir apercevoir quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me relier à mon village. Espoir bien vain, je le savais mais j’étais bouleversée. Entre la découverte de ce lieu hors du temps et la rencontre de cet Uzumaki…  
Les Uzumaki. Je savais plus de choses sur eux que sur les Kaguzu ! Comble de l’ironie n’est-ce pas ? Mon père me parlait tout le temps d’eux, comme s’ils étaient la seule chose importante. Je le revoyais, assis sur le pas de la porte, observant les nuages.  
Il ouvrit la porte à mes souvenirs.

\- Tu vois Sachiko-chan, Uzushio avait la chance de compter dans ses rangs l’un des plus grands clans du monde. Les meilleurs ninjas étaient si souvent des Uzumaki ! Je t’ai déjà parlé de Mito Uzumaki ? Elle était extraordinaire…  
\- Je sais Otoochan ! C’est elle qui a épousé le premier Hokage de Konoha ! répondis-je fièrement.  
\- Tu as raison ma puce. Elle a aussi été la première jinchuriki de Kyûbi, le Démon à Neuf Queues. Je me demande…  
Il se tût, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Je n’avais alors qu’une dizaine d’années et je n’eus aucun scrupule à le pousser à continuer.  
\- Eh bien Otoochan ?  
Il tourna la tête vers moi et son visage trahissait sa surprise. On aurait dit qu’il avait presque oublié ma présence à ses côtés.  
\- Rien Sachiko-chan, me dit-il en souriant.  
\- Ce n’est pas vrai ! C’est un mensonge ça et tu m’as promis de toujours être envers moi !  
Il me dévisagea un moment et je sentis mes joues prendre une jolie teinte rosée. Je détestais focaliser l’attention… Soudain mon père m’attrapa et m’attira dans ses bras.  
\- Depuis quand tu as autant de répondant toi ? s’écria-t-il en riant. Très bien, puisque tu veux tout savoir, je me demandais si l’actuel jinchuriki de Kyûbi était un descendant des Uzumaki !

Il n’y avait aucun doute, c’était comme si mon esprit m’envoyait un message.  
Naruto Uzumaki serait la réponse à mes questions.


	5. Kakashi : le pire Hokage de toute l'histoire de Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier aperçu de la situation à Konoha, du point de vue de Kakashi

Je soupirai longuement en observant la pièce autour de moi. Il ferait bientôt nuit mais personnellement, j’allais encore devoir rester là un moment. Tsunade s’était gardé de me prévenir pour toute cette paperasse autrement vous pourriez être sûres que j’aurais refusé !  
Cette remarque me fit sourire. Chaque soir c’était la même rengaine ; je me plaignais, je pestais intérieurement, je maudissais Tsunade et les autres mais pour rien au monde je n’aurais échangé ma place. J’avais enfin l’impression de servir à quelque chose. De vraiment être utile. N’importe qui m’aurait dit ça il y a trente ans, je ne l’aurais pas cru. Même si cela avait été Minato-sensei. Ou Rin. Ou Obito…  
Obito… C’est grâce à lui que je tenais bon les mauvais jours. Ceux où Shizune et Shikamaru arrivaient les bras si pleins de parchemins en tout genre qu’ils finissaient par m’ensevelir avec mon bureau. Les jours comme aujourd’hui par exemple…  
Excepté qu’aujourd’hui, il y avait aussi ce pressentiment. La dernière fois que j’avais ressenti cela, la Lune avait failli tomber sur la Terre et ce n’était pas pour me rassurer. Surtout sachant que Naruto et Sakura étaient loin d’ici dans des territoires devenus inconnus pour nous autres, ninjas de Konoha. Naruto et Sakura… Finalement j’avais fini par tisser quelques liens après vous avoir perdu Rin, Obito. Mais j’étais terrifié à l’idée de tout détruire encore une fois.  
Je devais bien me l’avouer être Hokage me permettait aussi de me tenir loin des autres, hors d’atteinte. Un peu à part. Je n’avais pas besoin d’être très expansif ou d’approfondir mes relations.  
Oui, moi, Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi l’Impitoyable, Kakashi le Hokage Sixième du Nom, j’avais peur de vraiment aimer à nouveau. Parce que j’étais aussi Kakashi le Fratricide…  
Et pourtant qu’est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Les sentiments, ce sont pas des choses qui se contrôlent…  
Ainsi il y avait d’abord eu Tenzo, mon « petit frère ». Il m’avait forcé à m’ouvrir jusqu’à ce que je me lie aussi avec Gaï, Asuma, Kurenaï et les autres. Puis il y avait eu l’équipe 7. Naruto. Sakura. Et même Sasuke et Saï. Ils étaient devenus ma famille. Une famille qui s’était considérablement agrandie lorsque j’étais devenu Hokage !  
N’était-ce pas terriblement ironique ? Moi qui avait si peur d’aimer et d’être aimé, moi qui me cachait derrière mes responsabilités, j’étais néanmoins en charge de tout un village !

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand je finis par sortir de mon bureau. Par la fenêtre bien sûr. Je commençai à déambuler tranquillement dans les rues du village, le nez en l’air. Ces derniers temps, avec l’organisation du mariage de Naruto et Hinata, je ne sortais presque plus et uniquement la nuit. Il faut dire que c’était un véritable casse-tête ! Savoir qui pourrait assister à la cérémonie sans que le village soit privé de la protection de tous ses Jônins. Et puis gérer Naruto qui semblait bien plus paniqué qui ne voulait bien l’admettre.  
Encore ce pressentiment. Je pensais que l’éloigner du village, surtout ainsi accompagné, ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Que cela ne présentait aucun danger. Mais je n’en étais plus aussi sûr désormais. Qui sait ce qui pouvait bien se cacher à Uzushio maintenant que le village avait été abandonné !  
Comme d’habitude lorsque j’étais préoccupé, mes pas m’avaient directement mené à la tombe de Rin. Et comme d’habitude, c’est là que je passai la nuit, mes pensées se bousculant avec force dans mon esprit.

***

C’est avec un immense soulagement que j’appris le lendemain le retour de Naruto et de ses camarades de l’équipe 7. Comme je le pensais, Sasuke souhaita repartir immédiatement. Depuis la fin de la guerre, et même s’il avait été gracié de tous ses crimes passés, il n’était pas encore prêt à revenir au village définitivement. Cependant au vu du comportement de Sakura, il y avait du progrès !  
En effet, cette dernière semblait plus épanouie, plus sûre d’elle. Comme si ce voyage vers Uzushio lui avait plus profiter à elle qu’à Naruto ! À côté d’elle, Saï, égal à lui-même, ne laissait rien transparaître mais je savais désormais déceler la lueur dans ses yeux, signe qu’il était lui-aussi heureux de ce périple.  
Quant à Naruto… Il y avait du mieux, c’était évident. Mais ce n’était toujours pas cela. Au fond de moi, je savais bien de quoi il aurait besoin. D’un membre de sa famille. N’importe qui pour peu qu’ils appartiennent au village caché des Remous. Quelqu’un qui saurait lui raconter l’histoire de son clan, l’histoire de ses ancêtres. Mais il était le seul. Enfin le seul reconnu quoi qu’il en soit. Il y aurait bien Karin mais son appartenance au clan Uzumaki n’était pas prouvée…  
Je les congédiai après un bref rapport. Évidemment, Naruto fila rejoindre Hinata sous l’œil affectueux de Sakura qui, elle, partit rendre visite à Tsunade, son mentor en plus d’être notre ancienne Hokage.

C’est alors que je me rendis compte que Saï était toujours là, toujours aussi impassible. Du moins en apparence parce qu’au fond de ses yeux, je remarquai une lueur d’inquiétude qui faisait écho à mon propre pressentiment.  
\- Quand nous étions là-bas, commença-t-il, j’ai cru détecter une présence. Ça n’a duré qu’une fraction de seconde avec qu’elle ne disparaisse mais je suis presque sûr que quelqu’un nous a épiés un moment.  
Je restais interdit. Quelqu’un les avait espionnés ? Avaient-ils été suivis jusqu’au Pays des Tourbillons ? Ou était-ce un survivant qui vivait toujours là-bas ? Peu probable, mais il ne fallait pas exclure cette possibilité.  
Ainsi donc il y avait bien quelque chose de louche qui se tramait. Et encore une fois, il semblait que Naruto était concerné, plus ou moins directement…  
\- Merci Saï. Je crains malheureusement que nous ne puissions rien faire de plus. Comme tu le sais, la sécurité pour le mariage de Naruto et Hinata sera maximale et cela ne changera pas. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.  
\- Maître Hokage, je suis désolé d’insister mais ne faudrait-il pas enquêter ? Il faudrait au moins s’assurer que la cible est bien Naruto…  
\- Je préviendrai toutes les équipes. Malheureusement, encore une fois, les événements actuels m’empêchent de mobiliser qui que ce soit pour cette mission. Il nous faudra attendre et rester vigilant.  
\- Bien.

***

\- Vous m’avez convoqué Maître Hokage ?  
\- Yamato pas toi aussi, je t’en pris ! Je suis toujours le même. J’ai juste changé de fonctions !  
Malgré ce que j’avais dit à Saï, j’étais aussi inquiet que lui à l’idée que quelqu’un cherche à s’en prendre à Naruto. C’est pour cela que je m’étais finalement décidé à convoquer Yamato.  
\- Bien Kakashi-senpaï, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
Je lui jetai un regard noir au dessus de mon masque. Depuis le temps qu’on se connaissait Tenzo, ou plutôt Yamato puisque c’est comme cela qu’il s’appelait désormais, n’avait jamais cessé de m’appeler comme cela. Alors qu’il savait pertinemment que je n’aimais pas cela !  
Je décidai de laisser planer le silence encore un peu. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu’il détesterait cela, mais c’était une petite vengeance personnelle pour toutes ces cérémonies niaiseuses !  
\- Je souhaite renforcer la protection autour de nos futurs mariés et j’aimerais que tu t’en charges. Je sais bien que tu es très occupé avec Orochimaru en ce moment mais je pense qu’il… disons qu’il peut sûrement se passer de toi un petit moment non ?  
Yamato grimaça en réponse. Il avait encore du mal à accepter le retour de son ancien tortionnaire. À sa décharge, plusieurs années dans une cuve, c’est tout de même un léger traumatisme.  
\- Il y a un problème avec Naruto et Hinata ?  
Perdu dans mes pensées, je mis quelques temps à répondre.  
\- Pardon ? Eh bien, Saï pense avoir repéré quelqu’un lors de leur voyage à Uzushio. Je doute fort que des personnes vivent encore là-bas, ce n’est qui ne laisse qu’une possibilité. Cette personne était là pour Naruto ou pour les descendants des principaux clans du Pays des Tourbillons. Dans les deux cas, cela revient au même : Naruto est concerné.  
\- Hum… Je vois. Dans ce cas, je n’ai pas le choix. Je me chargerai personnellement de leur protection. Si je pouvais avoir une équipe de l’ANBU, ce serait bien évidemment encore mieux…  
\- Cela va de soit. Va voir Hayate avec ça, continuai-je en lui tendant un rouleau. Elle se placera directement sous tes ordres avec son équipe.  
\- Bien Kakashi-senpaï. Qu’en est-il de Naruto ? Faut-il le mettre au courant ?  
Je me tournais vers la fenêtre. De là, je pouvais voir le visage de Minato-senseï, qui était aussi le père de Naruto, sculpté dans la roche avec les autres Hokages.  
\- Dans la mesure du possible, il vaudrait mieux qu’il n’en sache rien. Mais avec ses capacités, il risque d’avoir tôt fait de vous repérer. Dans ce cas, dites-lui simplement qu’il s’agit d’une mesure de précaution avec l’arrivée du mariage. Après tout, c’est vraiment de ça qu’il s’agit…  
Yamato acquiesça avant de disparaître prestement. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seul avec mon pressentiment… Et mes vieux démons.  
***

Des dossiers, des dossiers et encore des dossiers ! Rapports de missions, demandes de mutation, papiers administratifs pour le prochain examen chûnin… Ce n’était pas la diversité qui manquait mais tout de même ! Cela restait de la paperasse. J’allais vraiment y laisser ma peau !  
J’étais encore en train de maudire Tsunade dans ma barbe quand je tombais sur un inquiétant rapport sur la frontière ouest du pays.  
Plusieurs villages avaient été victimes d’attaques armées de la part d’un ennemi non identifié. Aucune victime à déplorer pour le moment mais les populations vivaient dans la peur constante de voir leurs habitations et leurs réserves partirent en fumée.  
Et jusqu’à présent, aucune percée n’avait été tentée dès lors que des ninjas se trouvaient dans ou à proximité des villages.  
Ce qui voulait dire qu’il nous était impossible d’identifier clairement l’ennemi. Et ne pas pouvoir l’identifier, c’était ne pas pouvoir se préparer à la riposte.  
Penché sur les différents documents du dossier, j’essayai de trouver une solution. Il m’était impossible d’envoyer des équipes dans chaque village de la frontière et un seul shinobi serait inefficace contre tout un groupe armé, surtout si tous ces commandos étaient aussi habiles qu’ils le paraissaient ! Sans même parler des risques encourus par le ninja s’il n’avait pas de renfort.  
Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit sans plus d’informations. Par contre… Il y avait peut-être un moyen pour récupérer ces informations ! Si une équipe arrivait à se fondre dans la population d’un des villages ciblés, elle réussirait peut-être à apprendre quelques petites choses !  
Mais encore une fois, le danger était grand. Si ce groupuscule décidait finalement de faire des victimes…  
La population aussi serait en danger. Ce qui voulait dire que c’était un risque à prendre. Restait désormais à trouver les bons shinobis pour cette mission.

***

Je m’étais finalement décidé à envoyer une équipe, dont Anko avait pris la tête. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle. Et puis ses deux coéquipiers, Rô et Soku, deux shinobis de l’ANBU, étaient sans aucun doute les plus qualifier pour cette mission.

Puis dans les jours qui suivirent, je dus me résoudre à faire plusieurs choses que je me refusais jusqu’alors. Même si je devais avouer que leurs banalités me rassuraient et me soulageaient pour de courts instants du véritable fardeau qu’était le mien...  
La première fut d’accepter que les gens me nomment dorénavant « Hokage-sama ». J’avais endossé la fonction depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir que je ne pourrais jamais rien n’y changer.  
Ensuite, je dus arrêter d’essayer de fausser compagnie aux membres de l’ANBU chargés de ma protection. Que je le veuille ou non, j’étais le visage de Konoha : me tuer n’en aurait que des conséquences plus graves. Il fallait que je me fasse à l’idée d’être une cible vivante. Enfin du moins, encore plus qu’avant.  
Enfin, il me fallut appliquer le système de Tsunade pour décider qui pourrait ou non venir au mariage du héros de Konoha. En clair, noter les cadeaux qu’on leur ferait.

J’étais sur le point de devenir le pire Hokage de toute l’histoire de Konoha. Comparer l’amitié des gens non mais et puis quoi encore !


	6. Sachiko : Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko arrive à Konoha

L’idée était aussi alléchante que dangereuse mais malgré cela, ma décision était prise depuis longtemps. Depuis l’instant où elle avait prononcé son nom : Naruto Uzumaki, symbole de mon espérance ! Je devais le rencontrer, parler avec lui. Découvrir tout ce qu’il savait sur mon village. Sur notre village. C’est pour cela que depuis six jours, j’étais en route vers Konoha.  
J’avais mis une semaine à accepter ma décision. Ma raison ne pouvait déjà plus rien faire contre le désir de mon cœur mais j’avais tout de même passé tout ce temps à hésiter. Alors pour compenser cette stupidité, je fonçais.  
Approcher de Konoha, et donc rencontrer de plus en plus de shinobis, me forçait bien sûr à être plus prudente. Je veillais donc à adopter un comportement normal dès que je me trouvais en publique, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. J’étais également obligée de m’arrêter chaque nuit dans une auberge - il ne fallait pas que des ninjas me tombent dessus en pleine nuit alors que je ne portais pas mon bandeau ! - et ma paranoïa augmentait à chaque minute ! J’avais désormais constamment l’impression d’être la cible de tous les regards.  
J’arrivais tout de même à progresser rapidement et l’excitation me gagnait petit à petit. Encore une fois, mon esprit me mettait en garde contre mon impulsivité : j’avais eu exactement la même réaction en arrivant à Uzushio mais pourtant je n’y avais pas appris grand-chose.

Je devais être à deux ou trois jours de Konoha quand j’entendis des ninjas évoqués Naruto. Ce fut ce qui me perdit.

***

Curieuse, j’augmentais la concentration en chakra au niveau de mes oreilles, pour essayer d’épier leur conversation. Pour une fois, j’étais ravie d’avoir dû porter ce maudit bandeau toutes ces années ! Habituée à ne pas voir les gens autour de moi, j’avais appris à utiliser mes autres sens, beaucoup plus discrets pour l’espionnage.  
Les hommes parlaient d’un mariage qui approchait à grands pas. Je savais déjà qu’il s’agissait de celui de Naruto, la kunoichi l’avait mentionné lorsqu’ils étaient à Uzushio. Sa fiancée s’appelait Hinata et elle était l’une des héritières du clan Hyûga. Encore un clan avec un célèbre Dôjutsu ! Rien que ça, ça pourrait m’être utile. Il pouvait y avoir des similitudes entre le Byakugan et l’Aïgan non ?  
Je compris que la protection serait extrêmement élevée pour toute la durée des célébrations. Les deux futurs époux étaient de véritables héros de la dernière guerre. Enfin surtout Naruto apparemment. Les shinobis ajoutèrent même qu’il était sans nul doute le plus puissant des ninjas de tous les villages réunis ! Rien que ça… Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur cette guerre ; à ce moment-là, j’étais déjà sur les routes, à fuir toutes traces de civilisation. Coupée du monde pendant plus de quatre ans, il me fallait combler ce vide… Enfin pour le moment, le plus important était de réunir des informations sur le dernier descendant des Uzumaki ! Sinon je ne pourrais jamais mettre au point un plan pour l’approcher…  
Je me concentrai à nouveau sur leur conversation. Malheureusement, elle n’était pas très intéressante. Ils ne semblaient pas être des ninjas de rang supérieur et chargés de petites missions, ils ne connaissaient même pas vraiment ma « cible ».  
Dépitée, je me levai brusquement, emportée par mes émotions. Encore une fois, je n’avais pas su trouver le juste milieu entre l’exaltation et la totale indifférence. Je sortis donc de l’auberge à grands pas pour prendre l’air un instant.  
Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers la forêt. J’y avais passé tant de temps ces cinq dernières années que c’était presque devenu une seconde maison pour moi…  
Je m’appuyai contre un arbre et me laissai glisser par terre. Comme à chaque fois que je pensais être isolée, je fus prise de l’envie subite de retirer mon bandeau. Mais je savais être encore trop proche du village pour me le permettre.

Je ne remarquai même pas que je m’endormais, bercée par le vent dans les feuilles. Par contre, je ressentis très bien le réveil.  
Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’ils n’étaient pas discrets. Et pourtant, ils avaient quand même réussi à s’approcher très, très près. Paniquée, je n’osais plus respirer. Pourtant je devais immédiatement me calmer, préparer une contre-attaque, trouver un moyen de me sortit de ce guêpier dans lequel je m’étais fourrée comme une idiote !  
Je m’assenais une sublime claque mentale pour me remettre les idées en place. Pour le moment, ils étaient méfiants, sans plus. Si je ne faisais rien pour confirmer leurs soupçons, je pourrai sûrement éviter l’affrontement.  
Je finis donc semblant de continuer à dormir un petit moment. Malheureusement, ça ne servit absolument à rien.  
\- On sait que tu es réveillée. Alors fais pas semblant, faut qu’on cause.  
Cette voix, c’était celle de leur chef. Je le savais parce que c’était toujours lui qui finissait par conclure leurs débats tout à l’heure. Et puis franchement, ça s’entendait rien qu’à sa voix. Orgueilleux, sûr de lui. Exactement le genre de personne que je ne peux pas voir en peinture.  
\- Allez, lève-toi.  
Je relevai doucement la tête, orientant mon visage vers eux. Ainsi mis en évidence, mon bandeau les surprit. Je les entendis chuchoter, se demandant si j’étais aveugle. Bon point pour moi, si je pouvais les convaincre de ça, je serais tirée d’affaires. Enfin normalement.  
\- Qu’est-ce que t’as aux yeux ? T’es aveugle ?  
\- Oui… répondis-je dans un souffle.  
Aïe. Je pensais pas être toujours aussi tendue.  
\- Ben qu’est-ce qui t’aies arrivée ?  
\- Je suis née comme ça.  
Silence. Cette réponse semblait les perturber encore plus que mes pseudo-yeux d’aveugle. Je fus la première à reprendre la parole.  
\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
Ils reportèrent leur attention sur moi. C’est dingue, ces types n’étaient vraiment discrets sur rien, mais sans les voir, je pouvais ressentir leur étonnement ! Dans le même temps, je savais que la colère de l’un d’eux montait rapidement…  
\- Assez bavardé ! Pourquoi t’es sortie comme ça tout à l’heure ?  
Raahhh, idiote, idiote, idiote ! Le self-contrôle, tu connais vraiment pas !  
\- Eh bien… C’est-à-dire que, vous voyez, comme je suis aveugle, j’ai appris à ne compter que sur mes autres sens, et donc… mon ouïe est devenue très sensible et… Il y avait juste trop de bruits pour moi dans l’auber…  
\- Arrête de nous baratiner. On a un ninja sensoriel dans notre équipe, on sait très bien que tu maîtrise le chakra. Et on sait aussi que tu nous espionnais tout à l’heure. Cette concentration en chakra au niveau de tes tympans, elle était impossible à louper !  
Ah. Pas si nuls que ça en réalité. J’étais vraiment mal pour le coups.  
\- Ce n’est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! C’est juste une habitude que j’ai prise pour pouvoir me déplacer plus facilement, tout ça quoi !  
Pathétique. Ma pauvre Sachiko, tu es tout simplement pathétique. Et tu devrais réfléchir à un plan B rapidement parce que ça ne s’annonce pas bien. Pas bien du tout.  
Je me concentrais pour essayer d’évaluer leur nombre exact. Trois si je ne m’abuse. Logique, c’est le nombre habituel pour une mission moyenne. Pour ce qui est de leurs capacités…  
\- Eh tu nous écoutes ? Voilà comment ça va se passer. Ou tu nous suis sans faire d’histoire, ou on t’emmène de force avec nous.  
\- Pour aller où ? Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous accompagnerais, j’ai rien fait de mal !  
\- Tu nous épiais c’est évident ! Et on a des ordres.  
Bon pas le choix… Je passe à l’attaque !

Je me redressai vivement pour leur faire face puis je dégainai mon Tantô et concentrai mon chakra dans sa lame.  
\- Raiton ! La lame de foudre ! ( Kaminari no Yaiba ) !  
Je fonçai vers mes adversaires. Loin de moi l’idée de les tuer mais je devais au moins réussir à les assommer pour avoir le temps de fuir. Heureusement, j’avais l’effet de surprise avec moi : le temps qu’ils réagissent, deux d’entre eux étaient à terre. Je m’élançai vers le troisième quand je fus stoppée en plein élan.  
\- Doton ! Kekkai Dorôdômu, ( la geôle de terre ), chuchota une voix près de mon oreille.  
Pas possible. Ils étaient quatre. Et je m’étais faite avoir !

***

Autant vous dire que la fin de mon voyage ne fut pas des plus confortables. Après mon court coup d’éclat, trois d’entre eux étaient terrifiée à l’idée que je parvienne à me libérer de mes liens et à les attaquer. Malheureusement pour moi, ces derniers étaient parcourus par un flux constant de chakra Doton. Impossible pour moi de les défaire !  
On ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre Konoha. J’essayais de me dire que j’avais fini par arriver au bon endroit mais pieds et poings liés, cette tentative pour me remonter le moral était vouée à l’échec. Surtout que mon but n’était pas trop de me faire remarquer…  
J’atterris directement dans le bureau du Hokage. Même sans le voir, puisque j’avais toujours mon bandeau, je pouvais ressentir sa puissance tellement son aura était impressionnante.  
\- Eh bien Raïdo, il semblerait que votre mission ait été intéressante.  
Je me figeai. Sa voix. Je l’avais déjà entendue quelque part. Mais où ?  
\- Hokage-sama, grâce à Hoheto, nous savons qu’elle a essayé de nous espionner. Étant donné ce que nous savions sur le voyage de Naruto-san et ses compagnons vers Uzushio, nous avons jugé bon de la ramener au village.  
\- Vous avez bien fait. Comment s’appelle-t-elle ?  
\- Elle n’a rien voulu nous dire. Nous n’avions pas les moyens nécessaires en route pour la faire parler.  
\- Je comprends. Autre chose ?  
\- À part ce léger incident, la région est calme.  
\- Bien vous pouvez disposer.  
\- Et pour la fille ?  
\- Laissez je m’en occupe.  
\- Maître Hokage…  
\- Raïdo.  
\- Bien.  
Ils sortirent tous quatre de la pièce me laissant seul avec le Hokage. L’ambiance était électrique et je sentais le malaise grandir en moi. Je tremblais de tous mes membres depuis que j’avais posé le pied dans cette pièce.  
Après un court moment de silence, IL reprit la parole.  
\- Eh bien alors, comment t’appelles-tu ?  
Sa voix… Sa voix était douce, rassurante. J’avais beau ne rien savoir de lui, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de lui faire confiance.  
\- Sachiko. Sachiko Kag… Kawazoe.  
Apparemment, il me restait tout de même un peu de jugeote. J’avais pensé à éviter de lui révéler mon vrai nom !  
\- Sachiko Kawazoe. Eh bien vois-tu Sachiko, il y a bien longtemps, je reçus un cadeau très précieux de l’un de mes meilleurs amis. Un cadeau si précieux que, pour diverses raisons, j’étais contraint de le cacher sous mon masque. Il s’agissait d’un Dôjutsu de plus en plus rare : un Sharingan. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi caches-tu tes propres pupilles derrière ce bandeau ?  
Je suffoquais. Il m’avait percé à jour si vite !  
\- Je…  
\- Allons, ne t’inquiètes pas. Si tu n’es pas dangereuse pour Konoha, je ne dirai rien. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.  
Encore une fois, sa voix m’envoûta. Alors, timidement, je détachais mon bandeau pour dévoiler mes yeux violets. J’entrepris immédiatement d’observer mon interlocuteur. Il devait avoir une dizaine d’années de plus que moi. Hormis ses cheveux blancs en bataille, il m’était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit, caché comme il l’était par son bureau surchargé de paperasse, mais surtout à cause du masque qui lui recouvrait tout le bas du visage.  
\- Je suis Kakashi Hatake, le Sixième Hokage de Konoha.  
Je n’entendis pas la suite. Plus je le regardais, plus mon sentiment de malaise augmentait. Et finalement, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent...


	7. Kakashi : il va falloir être un peu plus honnête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencontre entre Kakashi et Sachiko

Je ne la connaissais pas. Pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, lorsque je la vis s’écrouler brusquement, mon corps réagit tout seul. Une seconde plus tard, j’étais près d’elle. Je l’avais rattrapée juste avant qu’elle ne touche le sol.  
À son contact, je fus pris d’une étrange sensation de bien-être. Comme si sa seule présence comblait tous les vides de ma vie.

Elle ne resta pas longtemps évanouie. Après à peine quelques secondes, elle se réveilla en poussant de petits gémissements. Ses joues étaient humides de larmes et elle était secouée de tremblement. Qu’est-ce qui avait pu la bouleverser à ce point ?  
Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Choqué, je suffoquai un instant. Ses yeux. Ses yeux ressemblaient au Rinnegan comme deux gouttes d’eau. À une exception près : les cercles violets se limitaient à la pupille. Mais qui était-elle vraiment ?  
Elle finit par se réveiller pour de bon. Dès qu’elle eut reprit ses esprits, son regard s’accrocha au mien. Elle semblait terrifiée.  
\- Je crois qu’il va falloir être un peu plus honnête avec moi, Sachiko.

***

Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, la respiration sifflante. J’avais le sentiment qu’elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de me regarder. Pas plus que je ne le pouvais. Comme si nous étions tous les deux pris dans un énorme ouragan et que nos regards étaient les seules prises des alentours.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis quelque chose se briser en elle et elle laissa libre court à ses émotions. Les larmes se remirent à couler lorsqu’elle reprit la parole.  
\- Kawazoe… Kawazoe est le nom de ma mère. Mon père… Lui c’est l’un des derniers membres du clan Kaguzu.  
Je restais bouche bée après sa déclaration. Elle appartenait au légendaire clan Kaguzu ? En tant qu’Hokage, j’étais l’un des rares ninjas à connaître un peu l’histoire d’Uzushio. Mais jamais je n’aurais imaginé qu’il y ait d’autres survivants que Naruto et Karin…  
Je fus arraché à ma réflexion quand elle se soustraya brutalement à mon étreinte. Elle avait les joues rouges et elle évitait désormais de croiser mon regard. Sans que je saches réellement pourquoi, cela me blessa profondément…  
Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et serra ses bras autour de son buste. Dos à moi, elle décida de continuer son récit.  
\- Depuis que je suis toute petite, mon père m’entraîne aux arts ninjas. Ninjutsu*, Taïjustsu**, même le Genjutsu*** y est passé. S’il me parlait tout le temps de mon, de notre clan, il n’a jamais rien voulu me dire sur notre Kekkei Genkai. Je savais qu’il existait mais je savais pas ni en quoi il consistait, ni comment le maîtriser… Sauf qu’il y a cinq ans, il a fini par se manifester.  
\- Tu as eu des visions de la mort de tes proches ?  
Surprise par mon intervention, elle se retourna vivement vers moi.  
\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?  
\- Konoha et Uzushio ont toujours été très liés. Le temps a passé depuis la disparition de ton village, mais les Hokages continuent à être éduqués par leurs prédécesseurs à tous vos secrets.  
Elle pinça ses lèvres fines puis se détourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle mit du temps à digérer l’information et qu’en elle reprit enfin, sa voix n’exprimait plus rien.  
\- Mon père, ma mère, mes amis… Ils y sont tous passés.  
\- C’est pour ça que tu t’es enfuie ?  
\- Non si je me suis enfuie… C’est parce que… Leur assassin… Leur assassin c’était moi.  
Elle avait dit les derniers mots tellement bas que je faillis ne pas les entendre. 

*techniques ninjas nécessitant l’emploi du chakra et agissant directement sur l’adversaire, et non pas sur son esprit comme le Genjutsu  
**littéralement, techniques du corps  
***techniques d’illusions

***

Pour briser le froid, je décidai de retourner m’asseoir à mon bureau. Je restais quelques temps à l’observer, la tête appuyée sur mes mains croisées. Au premier coup d’œil on pouvait voir qu’elle était une grande ninja, débordante d’une énergie contrôlée, éclatante d’une discrétion fluide…  
\- Et tout à l’heure ? Que s’est-il passé ? lui demandai-je.  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de me regarder pour répondre.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous, Hokage-sama ?  
\- Pourquoi t’es-tu évanouie ?  
\- Ce n’était rien, juste un petit coup de fatigue. J’ai dépensé trop de chakra en essayant d’échapper à vos hommes et je n’ai pas tout récupéré.  
Elle me mentait, c’était évident. Elle avait répondu bien trop vite avec un ton bien trop détaché. Mais je ne pouvais rien exiger de plus, elle ne me faisait pas encore assez confiance.  
\- Justement. Pourquoi tu les espionnais ?  
Cette fois, elle quitta la fenêtre pour s’approcher.  
\- Je…  
Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau humides mais sa détermination était tout de même visible.  
\- Je dois rencontrer Naruto Uzumaki.  
Je haussai les sourcils. Je n’étais pas vraiment surpris mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’elle le dise aussi clairement.  
\- Ah oui ? Rien que ça ? Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Il est seul survivant du village d’Uzushio avec mon père et moi. Par conséquent, il est le seul qui puisse répondre à mes questions.  
\- Ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. Naruto n’est pas le seul descendant des Uzumaki. Par ailleurs, il serait incapable de répondre à n’importe quelle question sur votre village. Néanmoins, il est possible que certaines personnes ici soit en mesure de t’aider.  
La surprise se peignit sur son visage. Il n’était pas difficile de deviner qu’elle ne savait pas quoi penser de nous autres, shinobis de Konoha et d’ailleurs.

Je soupirai. Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas me laisser distraire ! Mais je me savais également incapable de laisser quelqu’un d’autres s’en occupait.  
\- Comme tu le sais déjà, le mariage de Naruto approche. Personne ne pourra rien pour toi avant la fin des festivités, trop de ninjas sont mobilisés pour assurer la sécurité du village. C’est pourquoi jusque là, tu resteras tout le temps à côté de moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre de vue avec le peu que nous connaissons de toi.  
Ses joues étaient de nouveau rouges. Elle sembla vouloir répliquer, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma tout aussi vite. Bien. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j’avais décidé ça alors si en plus j’avais dû me justifier… 

***

\- Aller, viens avec moi Sachiko.  
J’avais un peu honte de laisser autant de paperasse inachevée mais avec elle à deux pas de moi, j’étais incapable de me concentrer. J’avais donc abandonné l’idée sous prétexte que, pour une fois, je pourrais me reposer un petit peu. Enfin après avoir assouvi ma curiosité.  
Comme à mon habitude, je sortis par la fenêtre et m’élançai sur les toits. Sans même avoir à regarder derrière moi, je savais qu’elle n’avait aucun mal à suivre le rythme. Je sentais sa présence à chaque seconde… Ainsi que celles des deux ninjas de l’ANBU qui nous suivaient discrètement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous atteignîmes le terrain d’entraînement numéro 7. Mon préféré. Jusqu’à maintenant, j’avais toujours fait passer le test des clochettes ici.  
Mais la situation était différente que tout ce que j’avais pu vivre jusqu’ici. La kunoichi n’avait certainement pas le niveau d’un simple genin pour effrayer les hommes de Raïdo, toutefois de là à dire qu’elle était aussi forte que Naruto… Et puis, elle ne me connaissait pas, elle ne pourrait pas se servir de la ruse contre moi.  
Ce serait un combat de force pure.  
\- Très bien, voici le topo. Si tu dois te révéler être une menace pour Konoha, je préfère avoir un peu d’avance et connaître un minimum tes capacités. Bien sûr, plus tu t’investiras dans ce test, plus j’aurai de raison de te faire confiance.  
Debout, les bras croisés, elle hocha rapidement la tête, sans rien dire. Décontenancé par sa flegme apparente, j’hésitai un moment avant de continuer.  
\- Le but est simple, tu dois essayer de t’emparer de cette clochette. Tous les coups sont permis mais je préférerai éviter l’hôpital aujourd’hui. Tout est clair ?  
Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle était vraiment plus bavarde tout à l’heure…  
\- Alors commençons. C’est parti !  
Au début, je crus qu’elle n’avait pas réagi. Puis je m’aperçus de la tension dans ses jambes et de la lueur dans ses yeux. Et à force d’étudier sa défense si discrète, je me rendis compte qu’elle était quasiment imparable.  
Stupéfait, je me laissai distraire un minuscule millième de seconde. L’instant d’après, elle était sur moi, Tantô en main. Comment avait-elle pu dégainer aussi vite ?  
Malgré tout, je réussis à parer son attaque sans trop de problèmes. Mais elle enchaîna aussitôt, comme si elle avait déjà prévu plusieurs coups. Comme si elle savait que je parerais sans difficulté.  
Si Shikamaru avait eu une quelconque habilité en combat rapproché, j’étais sûre que son attitude extérieure aurait ressemblé à celle de Sachiko en ce moment même.  
Ce n’était pas le moment de philosopher à quelques sujets que ce soit bon sang ! Sachiko Kaguzu n’avait pas l’air de vouloir s’arrêter pour m’en laisser le temps. Ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus vifs et son sabre virevoltait de chaque côté de mon corps.  
Puis, sans aucune raison, elle bondit, exécuta un saut périlleux ailleurs tout simplement parfait et rengaina son arbre alors qu’elle atterrissait à trois mètres de moi. Elle se mit immédiatement à exécuter des mudras avant de s’exclamer :  
\- Fûton ! La bourrasque de Fûhaku ! ( Arashi no Fûhaku ) !  
Une technique Fûton ? Dans son rapport, Raïdo ne faisait mention que de techniques Raiton. Elle maîtrisait deux natures de chakra ? Pas très étonnant, mais c’était tout de même la preuve d’un certain niveau… Sans parler de sa technique en elle-même « la bourrasque de Fûhaku » ! Selon les archives de Konoha, cette attaque appartenait à un ensemble, les « Jutsu no Fûhaku », créé par les plus grands manipulateurs de Fûton que le village ait portés.  
Les techniques du dieu du vent…  
Il faudrait que je me penche plus en détails sur la question mais pour le moment…  
\- Katon ! répliquai-je. Katon Hôsenka no jutsu ! ( Technique de la balsamine ) !  
Mon attaque était peut-être d’un niveau plus faible que la sienne mais ma nature Katon devrait tout de même affaiblir son Fûton.  
Comme je l’avais prédis, nos attaques s’annihilèrent au contact l’une de l’autre, déclenchant un gigantesque nuage de fumée.  
Par contre, je n’avais pas prévu que, lorsque le nuage finirait par disparaître, elle aurait disparu.  
Pour ressurgir derrière moi, son Tantô dans la main droite, la main gauche fermée devant sa bouche.  
\- Fûton ! Le souffle destructeur de Fûhaku ! ( Atsugai no Fûhaku ) !  
Pas le temps de riposter, il fallait que j’esquive ! Je me décalai rapidement vers la gauche, mais elle semblait avoir prévu le coup. En moins de deux, elle était sur moi, le sabre levé.  
Son visage était toujours aussi impassible.  
Je contrais son attaque in-extremis et les coups recommencèrent à s’enchaîner comme tout à l’heure. Rapide, précise, elle ne me laissait aucune ouverture qui m’aurait permis de reprendre l’avantage.  
À un certain moment du combat, elle essaya d’insuffler du chakra Raiton dans sa lame, mais ayant lu son rapport de capture, je la vis venir et je ripostai avec une petite technique Doton.  
Le combat reprit, toujours aussi violent. Aucun de nous deux ne réussissait à vraiment prendre le dessus. Aucun de nous deux ne réussissait à trouver comment mettre fin à l’affrontement.

Nous arrêtâmes subitement, le souffle court. Nos visages n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.


	8. Kakashi : je ne pouvais pas me permettre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi confie Sachiko à quelqu’un avant de retourner s’occuper de ses devoirs de Kage

\- Tu as quartier libre pour ce soir. Enfin si l’on peut dire parce que je ne peux pas te laisser sortir. Toutefois… Jusqu’à nouvel ordre, tu es ici chez toi.  
Elle hocha distraitement la tête – à croire qu’elle ne s’adresserait à moi plus que comme cela désormais ! - et je la guidai jusqu’à la deuxième chambre. Arrivé là-bas, je restai un moment devant la porte alors qu’elle était immobile au centre de la pièce. Je me décidai finalement à parler.  
\- Bon eh bien… Ah demain.  
Une nouvelle fois, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. J’hésitais encore un peu puis finalement, je m’éloignai doucement, presque à regrets.

Allongé sur mon lit, je fixai le plafond au dessus de moi. Pour le repos en plus, c’était raté, j’étais incapable de trouver le sommeil. Mais au moins, j’avais atteint mon objectif : j’avais réussi à me faire une vague idée de son niveau. Tout simplement impressionnant. Elle était impressionnante. Elle n’était peut-être pas très forte physiquement mais elle était rapide, précise et efficace.  
Et surtout, elle ne se laissait jamais démonter. Comme si elle n’avait aucun mal à s’adapter à toutes les circonstances.  
Elle faisait partie de ces êtres à part qui ne faisaient pas que foncer sur la voie ninjas. Elle la vivait. Depuis que j’étais enfant, j’étais qualifiée de génie mais elle… Elle, elle était du même acabit sur Naruto. Et même si elle n’avait finalement qu’un dixième de la puissance du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, elle dépasserait aisément tous les autres ninjas. Si ce n’était pas déjà fait.  
Son image m’apparaissait à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. L’effet qu’elle me faisait m’était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Je la connaissais à peine et je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer d’elle !  
Je me rendis compte que j’étais terrifié. Ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix était en train de se produire et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l’empêcher. Non, je ne voulais rien faire. Et c’était bien cela le plus effrayant.  
Quelques jours plus tôt, j’admettais assumer la responsabilité d’Hokage pour m’éloigner des autres, éviter les rencontres. Au final, c’était à cause de ces mêmes responsabilités que je l’avais rencontré aujourd’hui.  
À cause ? Ou grâce ? Je savais même plus…  
« Rin… Obito… J’aimerai tellement que vous soyez avec moi aujourd’hui. Pour m’aider, me conseiller, me soutenir… Et maître… Minato-sensei, dans quelques jours Naruto va se marier. La petite Hinata est adorable, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle sera parfaite pour cet excité de Naruto ! Et puis, je n’arrêterai jamais de le surveiller, je vous le promets. Ils seront heureux, j’en suis convaincu… »

Tard dans la nuit, je finis par m’endormir.

***

Je me réveillai avant l’aube alors autant dire que pour la « véritable nuit de repos », c’était foutu. Par contre, j’avais eu le temps de repenser à la situation et j’en étais arrivé à deux conclusions. La première était qu’au vue de ma concentration d’hier, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la garder près de moi, même si j’avais l’impression que cette décision m’écartelait. La deuxième était qu’actuellement je ne pouvais la confier qu’à une seule personne.  
Je sortis de ma chambre pour préparer un petit-déjeuner, ce qui m’étonna moi-même, je dois bien l’avouer. Depuis quand je cuisinais moi ? Pour quelqu’un d’autres qui plus est !  
Après cela, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Aller la chercher ou attendre qu’elle vienne ? Finalement, je ne m’interrogeais pas très longtemps : mes pas me conduisirent directement devant sa porte. Je toquai doucement contre le battant et attendis quelques secondes. Quand elle apparut dans l’encadrement, je m’arrêtai de respirer. Comment pouvait-elle me faire autant d’effet, honnêtement ?  
Elle rougit en me voyant. À se demander lequel de nous deux était le plus gêné !  
\- Hokage-sama, dit-elle en s’inclinant légèrement.  
Je me raclai la gorge et tentai de reprendre mes esprits.  
\- Hum… Viens manger, Sachiko, on a faire aujourd’hui…  
Non mais plus froid que ça tu meurs ! Bravo Kakashi !  
\- Euh, oui, j’arrive tout de suite.  
Elle balbutia encore un peu avant de se retourner. Je la vis attraper quelque chose dans ses affaires et porter la main à sa tête. Je compris aussitôt ce qu’elle était en train de faire.  
\- Attends !  
Elle sursauta et me lança un coup d’œil surpris. Il faut dire qu’encore une fois, j’aurais pu faire plus doux…  
\- Je comprends que tu veuilles cacher tes yeux, mais ici, à Konoha, tu ne risques rien. Nous sommes assez doués pour remarquer que tes pupilles ne sont pas des Rinnegans. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour ça…  
Hésitante, son regard alterna longuement entre moi et son bandeau de soie. Je la comprenais si bien et pourtant la voir douter de moi me faisait souffrir, tellement souffrir. J’ajoutai doucement :  
\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je te le promets, Sachiko.

***

Kurenaï arriva dans mon bureau juste après nous. Elle me sourit gentiment ; je parie qu’elle avait remarqué mon trouble. Actuellement, c’était tout de même l’une de mes plus proches amis. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers Sachiko, de l’autre côté de la pièce, et son sourire monta jusqu’à ses yeux. Effectivement, elle avait compris… Enfin , je veux dire, elle avait remarqué mes euh… interrogations !  
Elle s’approcha doucement de moi avant de sourire encore une fois - à croire qu’elle ne faisait que ça depuis qu’elle était mère - et de demander doucement :  
\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Hokage-sama ?  
Il n’y avait qu’elle pour faire ça, pour allier le tutoiement aux pompeuses formules de politesse.  
\- J’aimerai que tu gardes un œil sur Sachiko pour moi dans les jours à venir. Elle ne connaît pas le village et je ne pourrai pas m’occuper d’elle avant quelques temps. Je te fais confiance pour l’occuper.  
\- Bien sûr, ne t’en fais pas pour ça ! Avec Mirai, ce n’est pas le travail qui manque chez moi ! Je peux même la prendre à pleins temps si tu veux !  
C’était quoi ce sous-entendu même pas sous-entendu ? Alors que Sachiko était juste à côté en plus ! Je lui jetai un regard noir au dessus de mon masque.  
\- C’est gentil de ta part, Kurenaï. Mais le problème a déjà été réglé, si tant est qu’il y en ait eu un un jour. Si cela ne te dérange pas, il suffit que tu la raccompagnes ici chaque soir.  
\- Pas de problème.  
Elle se détourna de moi et s’adressa à Sachiko :  
\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter le village !  
Après un dernier clin d’œil de la part de Kurenaï, elles sortirent toutes les deux. Et en voyant Sachiko s’éloigner, j’eus la très nette impression que l’on m’arrachait le cœur.

***

Incroyable, même quand elle n’était pas à côté de moi, cette fille m’obsédait ! Enfin, avec le malaise qui régnait entre nous deux en moins, j’avais réussi à me concentrer juste assez pour terminer mon programme de la matinée. En plein milieu de l’après-midi d’accord mais quand même !  
On frappa à ma porte et Shizune passa timidement la tête par l’entrebâillement :  
\- Hokage-sama, le Maître Kazekage va arriver d’une minute à l’autre.  
\- Shizune, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m’appeler comme ça ? répondis-je en soupirant. Quoi qu’il en soit, allons l’accueillir comme il se doit.  
J’attrapais la coiffe réglementaire des Kages avant de sortir de la pièce à la suite de Shizune.

Nous n’eûmes pas à attendre longtemps. Gaara, le Kazekage Cinquième du Nom et aussi l’un des meilleurs amis de Naruto, arriva quelques instants après nous, accompagné de ses gardes du corps, Kankurô et Temari. Depuis plusieurs années, les relations entre Suna et Konoha étaient des plus amicales et je les saluai donc chaleureusement.  
\- Cela faisait longtemps Sixième du Nom. Je m’excuse de mon retard, les autres Kages sont-ils déjà arrivés ? répondit-il en s’avançant.  
\- Oui, ils viennent d’arriver. Venez, nous les retrouverons dans mon bureau.

Nous rejoignîmes le Tsuchikage Troisième du Nom et le Raikage Quatrième du Nom. Surpris, Gaara s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte :  
\- Je ne vois pas le Mizukage…  
\- Ils ont pris du retard à cause du mauvais temps, lui répondit Shizune.  
J’écartai légèrement les bras pour essayer de paraître accueillant. Pas très concluant si vous voulez mon avis, mais Shizune me disait tout le temps que je devais arrêter de ressembler à une porte de prison.  
\- Pendant ce temps, relaxez-vous et appréciez ce que notre village a à vous offrir. Un Shinobi de Konoha vous accompagnera.  
C’est alors que le Tsuchikage mit LE sujet sur le tapis.  
\- Au fait Sixième du Nom, j’ai appris que Naruto allait se marier.  
\- Oui, vous êtes donc au courant ?  
\- J’ai préparé un cadeau de mariage provenant d’Iwa.  
Non ! Pas encore des cadeaux ! Qu’est-ce que j’avais fait pour mériter ça ?  
\- Puis-je vous demander de le présenter au mariage ? continua Ônoki.  
\- Kumo enverra aussi un cadeau ! renchérit A. Je vous fais la même demande.  
Encore pire ! Maintenant ils allaient en faire toute une histoire et ils allaient tous chercher à faire mieux que le voisin ! Comme si je n’avais pas assez de choses à gérer avec les cadeaux des Shinobis de Konoha ! J’essayais de garder mon air accueillant pour répondre :  
\- Je comprends. Je suis sûr que Naruto en sera très heureux.  
Du coin de l’œil, je vis Gaara baissait la tête, le regard vide.  
\- Naruto… va se marier, murmura-t-il.  
Je le comprenais. Moi aussi, j’avais été surpris quand j’avais appris les intentions de mon ancien élève. Lui, si immature, serait pourtant le premier de sa génération à passer le cap. Bien sûr, des couples s’étaient formés depuis le temps mais aucun ne semblait vouloir s’afficher ou passer aux choses sérieuses. Et puis, Gaara avait eu une enfance si proche de celle de Naruto, il était toujours ébahi de voir comment ce dernier avait su rebondir.

***

Le reste de la journée avait été plutôt chargé, surtout avec les derniers préparatifs pour le conseil des Kage. Pourtant, dès que mon esprit avait un instant, mes pensées se tournaient immédiatement vers elle… Le Tsuchikage et le Raikage me rejoignirent alors qu’accoudé à mon bureau, je regardais le soleil descendre petit à petit.  
\- Le Mizukage ne devrait plus tarder, leur annonçai-je.  
\- Dans ce cas, nous devrions appeler le Kazekage, répondis le vieil Ônoki.  
Nous fûmes interrompus par Shizune qui frappa à la porte.  
\- Kakashi-sama…  
Encore ? Combien de fois il faudrait que je lui dise ?  
\- Oublie ce « sama »…  
Elle avait vraiment l’air embêtée, le problème était aussi sérieux ? Elle baissa les yeux vers son cochon, Ton-Ton, qu’elle tenait dans ses bras, comme à son habitude.  
\- Nous avons reçu un demande, afin de réajuster le temps attribué au divertissement, pour le mariage de Naruto et Hinata.  
Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire encore ? Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle faisait cette tête maintenant !  
\- Hein ? Comment ça ? Et qui le demande ?  
\- Cela vient…  
Elle rougit encore plus et dut prendre une grande inspiration avant de continuer :  
\- Du garde du corps de Raikage-sama…  
\- Quoi ?  
Le Raikage semblait complètement fou. Je préférai ne pas imaginer ce qu’allait subir Killer B lorsque son frère allait lui tomber dessus…

Eh bien, je savais qu’ils allaient m’attirer des ennuis ceux-là mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite ! J’allais devoir clarifier les choses et plus vite que ça…


	9. Sachiko : je serais l'Ombre des Ombres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après quelques semaines à Konoha, le mariage de Naruto

Lorsque je passai le pas de la porte, je ne pus m’empêcher de me retourner discrètement vers lui. Il avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre mais je pouvais quand même voir le profil de son visage. Cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures que j’avais croisé son regard pour la première mais je n’arrivais toujours pas à y croire. J’avais fini par le trouver.  
L’homme de mes visions, c’était lui. Kakashi Hatake, le Sixième Hokage du village de Konoha, était la personne qui, un jour, me serait la plus chère. Et il mourrait certainement à cause de moi.  
C’est ce que m’annonçait mon Kekkei Genkai.

Je suivis la kunoichi à travers le dédale de ruelles du village cachée des Feuilles mais je restais perdue dans mes pensées. Ce ne fut que quand je finis par lui rentrer dedans que je remarquai qu’elle me faisait la visite depuis le début. Je rougis immédiatement jusqu’au bout de mes oreilles. S’il y a bien deux choses que je déteste c’est me faire remarquer et rendre les autres mal à l’aise. La deuxième peut paraître un peu présomptueux, croire qu’on est la source du malaise des gens c’est déjà s’accorder de l’importance, mais il n’empêche que… Mince ! Elle avait recommencé à me parler et moi, j’avais recommencé à ne rien écouter ! La honte…  
\- Je suis désolée, je n’ai rien écouté à ce que vous me racontiez…  
Je sentis mes joues chauffées en disant cela. Je n’avais vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup-là…  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas ! Bon alors reprenons depuis le début. La visite du village n’a pas l’air de t’intéresser plus que ça, mais tu risques de passer beaucoup de temps avec moi, alors je vais quand même me présenter.  
Tout en disant cela, elle m’entraîna à sa suite, fendant la foule avec douceur. Jolie paradoxe, il fallait bien l’avouer. Oh non, je m’égarai encore, concentration Sachiko !  
\- Je suis Kurenaï Yuhi, ex-Jônin du village de Konoha. J’ai pris ma retraite lorsque j’ai appris que j’étais enceinte !  
Elle me sourit en disant cela. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait l’air si heureuse. Maintenant, ce que j’aurais bien aimé savoir c’est pourquoi ils restaient cette lueur si triste au fond de ses yeux. Comme si elle avait perdu une chose qu’il lui était très cher. Enfin, j’avais quelques hypothèses sur la question mais j’aurais aimé en être sûre…  
\- Aller, à ton tour ! Comment tu t’appelles ?  
Je rougis encore une fois. Non mais je faisais que ça en ce moment !  
\- Je suis Sachiko Kaw…

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je te le promets, Sachiko. »

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement mais il n’était pas derrière moi. Non, c’était dans ma tête que j’avais entendu sa voix. Je souriais doucement. J’avais compris…  
Je reportai mon attention sur Kurenaï ; ses étranges yeux rouges, qui au fond ressemblaient beaucoup aux miens, brillaient de surprise. Évidemment quand la personne avec qui vous êtes en train de parler se retourne subitement, vous vous demandez un peu ce qui se passe… Enfin. Je lui souris à mon tour avant de reprendre :  
\- Je suis Sachiko Kaguzu, je viens de Kuniumi, un village proche de la frontière avec le pays de l’Herbe. Ma mère est une paysanne mais mon père, lui, est un ninja.  
Je me crispai légèrement, de peur qu’évoquer ainsi mon passé ne provoque encore une fois un des ces trous noirs dont mon esprit semblait avoir le secret. Mais rien. Rien ne se produisit. Ni flash, ni perte de connaissances. Rien !

La kunoichi, elle, me regardait fixement, encore plus surprise que je me confie aussi facilement, mais finalement elle se reprit vite et recommença à marcher.  
\- On voit tout de suite que tu es une ninja, à ta façon de te déplacer. Et aussi à ta façon de regarder le monde autour de toi. Par contre, je peux aussi deviner que tu n’as pas participé à la dernière Grande Guerre Ninja.  
\- Non, c’est exact… Durant ces cinq dernières années, j’ai été quelque peu… disons, coupée du monde, je n’étais même pas au courant de la guerre… Et à ce propos… Vous pourriez… Me la raconter ?  
Elle s’arrêta devant à l’entrée dans un immeuble et me poussa doucement à l’intérieur. La lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux… Elle semblait plus présente. Je m’en voulus aussitôt, je la connaissais à peine et déjà, je trouvais le moyen de la rendre malheureuse !  
\- Voici mon petit chez moi ! Viens, je vais te présenter ma fille. Après ça, je t’expliquerai tout ce que tu veux savoir.

***

Quatre heures plus tard, j’étais au courant de tous les événements que j’avais pu manquer. L’Akatsuki et sa poursuite des Jinchurikis, la résurrection de Madara Uchiha, la déclaration de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja et la création de l’Alliance Ninja. Tout. Je savais même comment Asuma Sarutobi, le père de Mirai, était mort. Sans nul doute, cela avait été la partie la plus difficile à raconter pour Kurenaï… D’ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle l’avait fait…  
J’avais aussi un début de piste sur Kekkei Genkai. Je pensais savoir pourquoi il s’était déclenché ce jour-là et pas avant… Les dates correspondaient.  
La première fois que j’avais rêvé de Kakashi Hatake, le village de Konoha était sur le point d’être attaqué par les sept incarnations de Pains. Et ce jour-là, il avait failli mourir. Ou même, il était mort mais Nagato l’avait ressusciter. J’avoue que la deuxième possibilité était un peu dure à avaler…

J’avais toujours été du genre solitaire. Même à Kuniumi, j’avais très peu d’amis, voire quasiment aucun. Enfin, sauf Michiyo, et puis plus tard, Koharu. Ce n’était pas que j’étais distante avec les gens, mais je ne les laissais pas vraiment approcher de moi. Psychologiquement, je veux dire. Et pourtant, au bout de quelques jours à Konoha, je m’étais déjà liée avec plus de personnes que je n’avais jamais eu d’amis.  
Kakashi, avec qui cela avait presque été automatique.  
Kurenaï, avec qui je passais mes journées. Plus le temps défilé et plus je l’appréciais ; nous ne partagions pas forcément beaucoup de choses et pourtant, un véritable lien s’était rapidement tissé entre nous. Selon moi, c’était parce qu’elle me faisait terriblement penser à Michiyo. Ses cheveux un peu fou et presque aussi noirs que les miens. Et puis cette lueur dans le regard. De maturité enfantine que la vie avait bouleversé.  
Je fis également la connaissance de Shikamaru, un grand jeune homme dans les vingt ans, avec des cheveux noir charbon réunis en une sorte d’ananas sur le haut de sa tête. Il portait les vêtements traditionnelles des shinobis de Konoha mais ce que je remarquai surtout, ce fut ses boucles d’oreille. J’avais l’intime conviction qu’elles symbolisaient quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort.  
De ce que je compris, il était le parrain de Mirai et il était clair que l’enfant et sa mère comptaient beaucoup aux yeux du jeune Jônin. Il avait été l’élève d’Asuma et il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il était un stratège né. Nous discutions longuement, des sujets les plus banaux aux plus sérieux. Avec lui aussi je me liais vite d’amitié, mais pour le coup, il était évident que nous avions beaucoup en commun. La vivacité d’esprit, bien sûr, mais aussi cette volonté de bien faire et de protéger tout le monde. Shikamaru essayait tant bien que mal de cacher cette qualité, qui pour les hommes sonnent souvent comme un aveu de faiblesse, mais je le perçai vite à jour et nous nous en entendîmes que mieux.  
Et puis, il y avait notre passion pour le Shôgi. Comme moi, il avait appris avec son père, dès son plus jeune âge. Ma longue expérience ne l’empêchait pas de gagner systématiquement mais un soir, il m’apprit tout de même que j’étais l’adversaire la plus redoutable qu’il ait eu à affronter depuis la mort de son père.

Le soir, Kurenaï me raccompagnait au bureau de l’Hokage. Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de désirer ces instants des heures durant, et pourtant, le moment venu, j’étais systématiquement paniquée. Sa présence m’était indispensable alors que je savais si bien ce qu’il allait advenir si je me rapprochai de lui.  
Du reste, il semblait aussi mal à l’aise que moi. Parfois même, j’avais l’impression d’être un simple fardeau de plus pour lui. Mais un geste maladroit survenait, à chaque fois que je commençais à douter. Si maladroit que j’étais convaincue que Kakashi Hatake, l’Impitoyable Ninja au Sharingan comme on l’appelait autrefois, n’avait pas l’habitude de ces petites marques d’affection…

Mais ce qui me réjouissait le plus, c’est que mon esprit semblait enfin apaiser. Comme si le fait d’avoir rencontré Kakashi avait réparé ce que ma toute première vision avait brisé.  
Ce qui signifiait plus de trous noirs. Je pouvais accéder à mes souvenirs quand bon me semblait sans même avoir à m’évanouir ! Les visions aussi me laissaient tranquille. Ce qui était logique, maintenant que je connaissais l’identité de mes « différentes victimes », elles n’avaient plus rien à m’apprendre. Même ma paranoïa semblait m’avoir quitté ! Je n’avais plus l’impression d’être épiée constamment.

***

Le mariage de Naruto finit par arriver. Ce jour-là, Kurenaï décida de m’habiller elle-même. Au début, ça me surprit, je n’avais pas l’habitude de me faire belle mais le résultat était plutôt réussi, il me fallait bien l’avouer. Elle m’avait choisi un long kimono de soie rouge, rehaussé de fils d’or qui formaient de petits oiseaux. Assorti à des pinces, d’or elles-aussi, qui remplaçaient mes éternelles baguettes de bois, c’était tout simplement sublime !  
C’était étrange pour moi d’assister au mariage de quelqu’un que je ne connaissais que de nom mais plus le temps passé, plus je me sentais bien à Konoha. Je suivis donc Shikamaru et Kurenaï sans aucune appréhension. Mais une fois arrivée, ce fut une autre histoire… Shikamaru rejoignit Temari, une kunoichi du village de Suna et, maintenant que je commençais à vraiment bien le connaître, il n’était pas difficile pour moi de remarquer à quel point il tenait à elle. Quant à Kurenaï, elle se fit presque immédiatement accaparée par ses anciens élèves, Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame.  
Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, ils avaient leur propre vie ici. Mais seule, je me sentais de trop.  
\- On broie du noir Sachiko ?  
Je frissonnais. Je ne l’avais pas entendu arriver. Je ne l’avais même pas senti. Je me tournai vers lui et sourit… avec tendresse ! Non mais je me laissais complètement aller là !  
\- Maître Hokage ! le saluai-je. Non, non, ce n’est rien…  
Je me tus, mal à l’aise mais les mots finirent par sortir tous seuls.  
\- Seulement je ne connais personne ici et…  
\- Ce n’est pas tout à fait exact. Tu me connais, moi, et, en tant que Sixième Hokage, je connais presque tout le monde ici !  
\- On ne se la raconterait pas un peu là, Maître Hokage ?  
Je rougis avant même la fin de ma phrase.  
« Quelle idiote ! C’est moi qui prend mes aises on dirait ! » pensai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Il faut bien que la fonction d’Hokage ait quelques avantages, non ?  
Je relevai la tête, ébahie. Il l’avait bien pris finalement… Il me sourit derrière son masque et je remarquai alors la légère rougeur sur cette pommette. Je n’étais pas la seule à être mal à l’aise en fin de compte…  
\- Aller, reprit-il. Laisse moi faire les présentations !  
Ce qui fit alors me surprit plus que je ne l’admettrais jamais. Il me prit la main. Et m’entraîna à sa suite dans la foule d’invités. C’est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Naruto, Sakura et Saï, les anciens élèves de Kakashi, mais aussi de Ino et Chôji, les camarades de Shikamaru et de dizaines d’autres shinobis de Konoha. C’est aussi ainsi que je compris que j’avais peut-être fini par trouver ma place. Mais certainement pas là où je m’y attendais.  
Sauf que...

***

Malheureusement, toutes les belles histoires ont une fin. Et pour la mienne, le début de la fin eut lieu au beau milieu de l’échange des vœux.

Assise à côté de Kakashi, je ne me lassais pas d’admirer la mariée. Hinata Hyûga était tout simplement sublime, et, comme toutes femmes lors d’un mariage, je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’être très légèrement jalouse, tellement elle semblait rayonner.  
J’étais captivée par le kimono de la jeune femme, envahie par l’ambiance festive, mon attention était totalement fixée sur la cérémonie qui se déroulait face à moi. Du moins, c’est ce que je pensais.  
Car, pour autant, je n’eus aucun mal à repérer Saï lorsqu’il fit signe à son Hokage. Alors, quand ils commencèrent tous les deux à pourchasser l’intrus, je les suivis discrètement. Parce que ma décision était prise, désormais je serais l’Ombre des Ombres*. Et je protégerai Konoha et son Hokage au péril de ma vie.

* l’ombre des Kages


	10. Sachiko : Je suis Sumire Fujimoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencontre avec Sumire

Je les suivis un long moment. Ils sortirent du village et s’enfoncèrent même dans les bois. Devant nous, je percevais l’espion qui essayait de nous semer. Ou de nous attirer loin des autres ? En tous les cas, c’était pas bon…  
On finit par s’arrêter. Enfin, je finis par m’arrêter parce que Kakashi et Saï, ils finirent surtout par tomber sur notre « ennemi ». En quelques secondes, il était hors d’état de nuire. Ou plutôt, elle. Parce que la personne qui espionnait le mariage de Naruto était une kunoichi. Il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus.  
Et elle ne manquait pas de charmes, particuliers certes, mais tout de même. Avec ses yeux vairons, l’un aussi vert que les feuilles des arbres et l’autre d’un jolie fuchsia, et ses longs cheveux dorés, elle resplendissait littéralement. Son corsage de cuir mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine et ses hautes spartiates ne faisaient que rallonger ses jambes de gazelle.  
Je ne pus m’empêcher de grincer des dents. Après tout, à côté d’elle, j’étais tout simplement insignifiante… Et elle était si proche de Kakashi !  
\- Qui es-tu ?  
Je n’avais jamais entendu une telle dureté dans la voix du Hokage. Quand il en allait de la sécurité de son village, il n’y allait pas doucement. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il ne m’avait jamais considérer comme une menace…  
Ces deux constatations me calmèrent légèrement et je pus reprendre mon observation sans que mon esprit soit obscurci par la colère.  
La fille releva la tête dans un mouvement plein de grâce. Quand elle parla, je me remarquai aussi qu’elle avait une voix d’ange. La jalousie reprit aussitôt sa place dans mon cœur : comment osait-elle faire du charme à MON Kakashi comme ça ? Alors qu’elle était sa prisonnière en plus !  
Quoi ? Moi ? Je l’avais appelé MON Kakashi ? Impossible, je n’aurais jamais fait ça. Enfin bref, revenons-en à cette espionne.  
\- Je suis Sumire Fujimoto.  
Saï réagit aussitôt en plaquant son Tantô contre sa gorge.  
\- Fujimoto ? C’est pas un nom de clan ça. Tu viens d’où ? Pour qui tu travailles ?  
Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard et continua à battre des cils devant Kakashi.  
\- Je ne travaille pour personne. La seule personne qui m’intéresse, c’est moi-même. Enfin, peut-être que ça pourrait changer, pour un beau gosse comme toi.  
La garce ! Elle allait m’entendre celle-là ! Je reportai mon attention sur le Hokage, et je dois bien admettre que le voir aussi impassible me remplit de bonheur.  
\- Réponds aux questions, asséna-t-il. Ou je t’envoies à la Section d’Interrogation.  
La Section d’Interrogation ? Pas très rassurant, j’étais heureuse d’avoir échappé à tout ça.  
\- D’accord, d’accord… soupira-t-elle langoureusement. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Fujimoto est bien un clan. Ou était, ça dépend comment vous le prenez. Mon clan a été éradiqué. Comme tous ceux de mon village.  
Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je ne connaissais qu’un seul village ninja qui avait été complètement détruit. Et c’était…  
\- Y en a une qui a déjà compris. Vous pourriez lui dire de descendre d’ailleurs. C’est pas très sympa de la laisser toute seule là-haut !  
\- De qui tu parles ? Tu as des complices ? demanda Saï.  
Quoi ? Ils n’étaient pas au courant que je les suivais depuis le début ? Je n’avais pourtant rien fait pour dissimuler ma présence !  
Je vis Kakashi et Saï modifier légèrement leurs appuis pour se mettre en position de combat.  
\- Absolument pas, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Mais elle n’a pas l’air de faire partie de vos alliés non plus ! N’est-ce pas ?  
Elle s’adressait directement à moi maintenant ? Il me fallait rassurer les deux shinobis de Konoha ou c’est moi qui allait en prendre pour mon grade. Je descendis vivement de mon perchoir et me rapprochai d’eux.  
\- Ce n’est que moi, Maître Hokage.  
Kakashi se détendit aussitôt.  
\- Sachiko… Tu n’aurais pas dû nous suivre, c’était prendre de gros risques.  
\- Je suis désolée, Maître Hokage, répondis-je en baissant la tête.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil vers moi et je l’entendis murmurer mon prénom en poussant un long soupir.  
\- Ouh, c’est chaud entre vous ! Sachiko Kaguzu ! Je ne pensais pas que j’étais aussi chanceuse !  
Je tournai rapidement la tête vers elle. Elle me connaissait ?  
\- Bien sûr que je te connais ! Tu es célèbre chez nous ! Sachiko, la dernier survivante du clan Kaguzu ! Presque aussi célèbre que Naruto Uzumaki !  
\- Je ne comprends pas… Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? répliquai-je agressivement. Qui es-tu vraiment ?  
Kakashi se déplaça imperceptiblement, de sorte à se trouver juste devant moi. Surprotecteur en plus de ça…  
\- C’est simple. Le clan Fujimoto est le cinquième clan d’Uzushio. Si les Kaguzu sont les protecteurs des Uzumaki, les Fujimoto sont les espions. Et les voleurs.

***

\- Les voleurs ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
Je tremblais de tous mes membres ; j’étais terrifiée. Sa voix… Sa voix me tétanisait. Ses yeux me paralysaient. Et ses paroles…. Ce qu’elle racontait me pétrifiait sur place.  
\- Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais je ne peux pas rester discuter avec vous plus longtemps ! J’ai un programme chargé, vous comprenez !  
Elle se tourna vers moi pour m’offrir son plus beau sourire de garce.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas Sachiko, on se reverra très vite ! Si tu pouvais saluer Naruto de ma part, lui aussi sera invité à notre petite réunion de famille.  
Finalement, elle obliqua vers Kakashi.  
\- À bientôt, beau gosse ! Toi aussi je t’ai dans le collimateur tu sais…  
Après un dernier clin d’œil, elle disparut. Purement et simplement. Et moi, comme libérée de l’étau qui me tenait debout, je m’effondrai.

Comme le jour de notre première rencontre, Kakashi ne mit qu’une fraction de seconde à arriver près de moi. Il me rattrapa même avant que je touche le sol. En me sentant trembler de tous mes membres, il me serra contre lui et je ne pus m’empêcher d’enfouir mon visage dans son kimono de cérémonie.  
J’étais en train de craquer. Trop c’était trop ! J’avais tout perdu lorsque j’avais dû quitter ma famille. J’en avais trouvé une nouvelle en arrivant à Konoha mais ce n’était pas de tout repos. Surtout avec Kakashi… Et maintenant l’autre folle qui se mettait à déblatérer un tas d’âneries !  
\- Kakashi, gémis-je.  
Pas très glorieux si vous voulez mon avis. Surtout lorsqu’on sait ce qu’il se passa après.  
Les images tournoyaient dans ma tête mais elles étaient bien trop floues pour que je puisse reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Même les voix étaient impossible à identifier !  
Qu’est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? C’était quoi cela bon sang ?  
Ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal. Ma vision s’obscurcissait à chaque seconde et des points rouges commençaient à danser devant mes yeux. Je me mis à haleter, je ne parvenais presque plus à respirer.  
Les jambes flageolantes, je vacillai et finis par m’écrouler sous le poids des images. Des images que je ne pouvais même pas voir.  
Et je m’évanouis.

***

À mon réveil, je fis connaissance avec l’hôpital de Konoha. Et aussi avec une grande blonde sulfureuse. Une docteur ? Une infirmière ? En tous cas, elle avait une présence des plus surprenante.  
\- Je ne sais pas exactement qui tu es ni ce que tu représentes, Sachiko Kaguzu, mais pour que Kakashi me demande de t’occuper de toi en personne, c’est que tu es forcément… spéciale.  
J’essayai de me relever mais ma tête se mit immédiatement à tourner.  
\- Reste calme, reprit l’autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu es complètement épuisée. C’est déjà étonnant que tu te sois réveillée si vite…  
\- Que s’est-il passé ? répliquai-je aussitôt. Et puis, qui êtes-vous ?  
\- J’oubliais… soupira-t-elle en réponse. Tu es encore toute nouvelle à Konoha. Je suis la Princesse Tsunade. J’étais la Cinquième Hokage de Konoha.  
\- Que… Quoi ? Mais que faites-vous là alors ?  
\- J’ai quitté mes fonctions il y a presque trois ans. Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, c’est Kakashi le Hokage maintenant, railla-t-elle. Quant à expliquer exactement pourquoi je suis ici, c’est tout aussi simple. Je suis la meilleure ninja médecin de tout le village. Même si je dois avouer avoir formé d’excellentes disciples ces dernières années.  
Je la regardai, bouche bée. Joli palmarès, c’était rien de le dire ! Mais ça ne me disait pas comment je m’étais retrouvée ici.  
\- D’accord, c’était très intéressant mais bon sang, qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?  
Désormais, c’était elle qui me regardait, surprise. Allons bon, qu’est-ce que j’avais encore dit ?  
\- Tu… Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?  
\- Parce que… Je devrais me souvenir de quelque chose ?  
Tsunade m’observa longuement, les sourcils froncés, ces longs cheveux blonds cachant en partie son regard. Je n’y comprenais plus rien ! Je me souvenais de Sumire disparaissant alors que tous nos regards étaient fixés sur elle et puis… De Kakashi tournait vers moi, de Saï qui me regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés et… Plus rien ! Mais que c’était-il passé après ? Pourquoi Saï me regardait-il comme cela ? Bon sang, QU’EST-CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIAIT ?  
L’ex-Hokage se décida finalement à me répondre.  
\- Tu t’es évanouie. Kakashi et Saï t’ont ramené ici et ils m’ont demandé de veiller sur toi. Mais qu’importe, Kakashi t’attend dans son bureau. Il semblerait que tu doives impérativement assister au prochain debriefing.

***

Tsunade avait dû m’aider à me lever, mais j’avais finalement réussi à rejoindre le bureau du Hokage. Il n’empêche que quand j’arrivai, la pièce était déjà pleine, presque prête à exploser ! Enfin autant qu’une pièce puisse exploser. Je reconnus Saï mais aussi Sakura et, à ma grande surprise Shikamaru et son équipe.  
\- Sachiko, nous n’attendions plus que toi.  
Comme toujours, sa voix me fit frissonner. Non mais comment il pouvait me faire autant d’effet en prononçant à peine quelques mots ? J’inclinai légèrement la tête pour répondre :  
\- Excusez-moi, Hokage-sama…  
\- Tu pourrais être plus tendre avec elle, Kakashi, m’interrompit Tsunade. Je ne pense déjà pas qu’elle aurait dû quitter son lit dans l’état où elle est, pour en plus la faire venir jusqu’ici ! Regarde moi ces cernes sous ses yeux, j’aurais peut-être même dû la mettre sous anesthésie pour qu’elle se repose vraiment !  
Ah parce qu’il avait rude ? J’étais vraiment en train de perdre la tête. Quoique… Vue comment Shikamaru riait dans sa barbe… Attendez, Tsunade était seulement en train de le charrier ? Et personnellement, je ne me sentais pas vraiment fatiguée !  
\- Hum oui, tu as sûrement raison. Attends, c’est aussi grave que ça ? Tsunade, tu m’avais dit que c’était un simple coup de fatigue !  
\- Et c’est le cas, m’exclamai-je. Je vais bien ! Parfaitement bien.  
\- Tsunade, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Oui, bon, j’ai peut-être un peu exagéré la deuxième fois, répondit-elle en faisant la moue. Mais c’était seulement pour te faire réagir !  
Kakashi lui lança un regard noir mais elle ne se déroba pas et lui renvoya un sourire étincelant. Toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce souriaient discrètement, ce qui me fit grincer des dents. Je ne comprenais plus rien, à croire que mon malaise avait déconnecté mon cerveau !  
Le Hokage se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention et décida d’enchaîner.  
\- En tous les cas, nous pouvons maintenant commencé. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir et encore plus à mettre au point…  
Nous nous rassemblâmes face à lui, de l’autre côté du bureau. Kakashi croisa ses mains sous son menton puis nous observa un à un. Sauf moi, j’avais l’impression qu’il évitait de croiser mon regard depuis tout à l’heure…  
\- Si je vous ai à tous demandé de venir ici, c’est parce que je pense que vous êtes les mieux placés pour vous occuper de cette mission. Mais tout d’abord…  
Silence. Un silence long. Un silence lourd. Rempli de tensions. Tout le monde sentait que quelque chose de grave était en train d’arriver et que ça serait à nous de régler tout ça.  
\- Tout d’abord, parlons donc de l’intrus que Saï, Sachiko et moi avons pourchassé hier.


	11. Kakashi : parlons donc de l'intrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conseil de guerre à Konoha

Dès qu'elle posa le pied dans la pièce, je sentis tous mes moyens m’abandonner. Comme si c’était le moment ! Quand en plus Tsunade avait commencé à se comporter bizarrement… Franchement qu’est-ce qu’elle me voulait ? Bref, je réussis finalement à me re-concentrer et je me lançai.  
\- Si je vous ai à tous demandé de venir ici, c’est parce que je pense que vous êtes les mieux placés pour vous occuper de cette mission. Mais tout d’abord…  
Silence. Un silence long. Un silence lourd. Rempli de tensions. Tout le monde sentait que quelque chose de grave était en train d’arriver et que ça serait à nous de régler tout ça.  
\- Tout d’abord, parlons donc de l’intrus que Saï, Sachiko et moi avons pourchassé hier.

***

Ils me regardèrent tous avec une attention redoublée. Et avec une mine légèrement étonnée pour la plupart.  
\- Un intrus ? s’exclama Sakura. Qui visait-il ? C’est Naruto n’est-ce pas ? Il a encore réussi à se mettre dans le pétrin ?! Et Sasuke… Il est une cible lui aussi ?  
\- Mais enfin Sakura, répliqua Ino, qu’est-ce que Sasuke vient faire là dedans ? Il n’est même pas au village en ce moment !  
\- Tu peux parler Ino, tu étais aussi obsédée qu’elle dans le temps, soupira Shikamaru.  
Ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Les seuls qui restaient silencieux étaient Saï et bien sûr, Sachiko. Elle ne devait pas y comprendre grand-chose étant donné le peu qu’elle en savait sur l’histoire de l’équipe 7… Mais ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ell… à tout cela. Pas plus que ce n’était le moment de débattre, pour la énième fois, au sujet de Sasuke !  
\- Taisez-vous et écoutez.  
Ils refixèrent immédiatement leur attention sur moi. Curieusement, je crus voir une lueur de gratitude dans les yeux de Sachiko. Je la fixai un instant mais je fus rapidement rappelé à l’ordre par la rougeur qui colora soudainement ses joues.  
\- Effectivement un espion s’est infiltré dans Konoha lors du mariage de Naruto. Et oui Sakura. C’est Naruto sa cible. Du moins, l’une de ses cibles. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, Sasuke ne risque absolument rien. Non, le centre de l’histoire, c’est…  
Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi. On aurait pu entendre les mouches volées, ils n’osaient même plus respirer.  
\- Le centre de l’histoire, repris-je, c’est le village d’Uzushio.  
Silence.  
Encore ? J’avais autant d’impact que ça ? On me l’aurait dit une dizaine d’années auparavant, quand ils étaient devenus mes élèves, je ne l’aurais jamais cru !  
\- Uzushio ? Bégaya Sakura. Le village de Naruto ? Le village des Uzumaki ?  
\- Des Uzumaki, oui. Mais le noyau dur du village était formé de quatre clans, pas seulement d’un. Et l’un d’eux est, ou plutôt était, le clan Kaguzu.  
Le regard que lança aussitôt Shikamaru à Sachiko me fit froncer les sourcils. Et quand je vis qu’elle hochait la tête avec douceur pour confirmer ses soupçons, une bouffée de jalousie fit chauffer mes pommettes. Ils étaient aussi proches que ça ? Mais ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu’ils se connaissaient !  
\- Le clan Kaguzu… murmura Shikamaru. Ce qui veut dire… Que Sachiko fait aussi partie de ces cibles ?  
Je respirai profondément pour essayer de me calmer. Après tout, je me faisais sûrement des idées !  
\- En effet. Voici donc notre plan d’action. Sakura et Saï, vous assurez la protection de Naruto et Hinata pendant la journée. Étant donné vos relations avec eux, vous ne devriez pas trop éveiller l’attention de Naruto. Je vous fais confiance pour vous répartir les rôles, il vous faudra tenir sur la longueur.  
Ils acquiescèrent tous deux avec ferveur et la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de Sakura me fit comprendre que j’avais fait le bon choix. Naruto ne risquait rien avec eux à ses côtés.  
\- Ino, Chôji, repris-je, vous serez de surveillance de nuit. Vous devrez être d’une vigilance à toutes épreuves ! Je me doute que ça ne sera pas facile mais…  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kakashi-sama, m’interrompit Chôji. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance !  
Je les regardais un long moment, silencieux une fois de plus.  
\- Merci, répondis-je simplement.  
Je reportai mon attention sur Shikamaru. Avec ce que je venais de voir, je n’étais plus aussi sûr de moi… Non, le plus important c’était SA sécurité. Le reste n’importait pas. Ou pas tout de suite dans tous les cas.  
\- Quant à toi, Shikamaru… Ta mission sera double. D’un côté, tu devras assurer la protection de Sachiko… Non ne proteste pas Sachiko, tu ne connais pas assez le village pour te défendre correctement toute seule. De l’autre côté… Tu seras également chargé de sa formation.  
Des cris de surprise saluèrent mes paroles. Je souris sous mon masque. Je ne cherchais pas du tout mon petit effet, c’était vraiment pas mon genre ! Mais il n’empêche que…  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire Maître Hokage ? s’exclama Shikamaru.  
\- Exactement ce que j’ai dit. Tu t’assuras de son niveau, bien que je ne doute pas qu’elle ait été bien formée par son père, et tu lui enseigneras, en complément, les arts ninjas façon Konoha.  
Sachiko me regardai, ébahie et il fallait bien avouer qu’elle était plutôt mignonne avec cette tête : ses grands yeux violets étincelaient et éclairaient son visage de mille et une paillettes de vie alors que de l’autre côté, ses cheveux de nuit apportaient une touche de maturité.  
\- Maître Hokage… Maître Hokage ?  
\- Hein ?  
Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi. Quant à Sachiko, ses joues étaient aussi rouge qu’un coucher de sole… Des comparaisons poétiques maintenant ? Raaaahhhhh, ça n’allait plus du tout !  
\- Excusez-moi, Shikamaru tu disais ?  
Il m’observa un instant, l’air dubitatif mais je haussai les sourcils en retour et il reprit aussitôt :  
\- Je pourrais sans problème m’occuper de la surveillance de jour tout seul mais je n’ai pas de réserves illimitées. Il faudra que je dorme alo…  
\- Le problème est déjà réglé, je me chargeai moi-même de la protection de nuit.  
Nouveau silence gênant. Ça commençait vraiment à devenir lourd, c’était quoi leur problème à tous ?  
\- Une dernière chose. Personne, hormis les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, ne doit être mis au courant. Nous ne connaissons pas assez de choses sur la menace pour le moment et il ne faudrait pas créer un vent de panique. Et quand je te dis personne c’est PERSONNE. Surtout pas Naruto ! Des objections ?  
\- Aucune, Maître Hokage, répondirent-ils en cœur.  
\- Alors, la mission commence… immédiatement !

***

Je me retrouvais de nouveau seul avec ma paperasse, mais sans plus de motivations que les jours précédents. L’échange muet entre Sachiko et Shikamaru… Cette vision me hantait. Il n’y avait vraiment pas de quoi pourtant ! Mais je n’arrivais pas à me sortir ces images de la tête.  
Rien n’y fit. Je restai totalement inefficace tout le reste de la journée. Je décidai finalement de sortir prendre l’air. Et peut-être manger un bol de ramens chez Ichiraku.  
En chemin, j’observais le village et ses habitants. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la paix semblait régner sur Konoha. Tout semblait si simple, si paisible, si doux. Mais cette fille… Sumire Fujimoto… Est-ce qu’elle ne risquait pas de tout faire voler en éclat ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Ce qui voulait dire que quels que soient mes problèmes personnels, je devais trouver la concentration nécessaire pour tenir mon rôle. Parce que l’avenir s’annonçait difficile…  
Ces constats me permirent de retrouver la motivation qu’il me manquait et je rejoignis ma prison pour reprendre mon travail.

Une fois arrivé, je remarquai immédiatement un dossier bleu sur mon bureau, bien en évidence. Bleu… La couleur des dossiers importants. Ce qui voulait dire que cela ne pouvait venir que d’Anko et son équipe.  
Enfin des nouvelles de la frontière !  
Il y avait bien eu une attaque. Dans le village de Kumiko, là où étaient basées Anko et son équipe. Selon elle, le groupe était composé d’une dizaine d’hommes armés et très bien entraînés. L’assaut était planifié à la seconde près mais encore une fois, il n’avait fait aucune victime. Ils étaient entrés dans le village, avaient réquisitionnés toute la nourriture puis étaient repartis.  
Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils faisaient dans la finesse ou la discrétion. Ils étaient là pour impressionner, non, pour faire peur.  
Alors, ils brutalisaient quelques villageois, distribuaient quelques coups, épargnant les organes vitaux et frappant là où cela faisait mal, là où cela laissait des traces.  
Mais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu’ils comptaient faire sur le long terme. Aucun moyen de savoir comment nous pourrions les arrêter.  
Le seul détail vraiment intéressant qu’Anko avait pu relever, c’était qu’il portait tous un bandeau frontal, du même type que celui des ninjas des villages. Mais le symbole qui ornait ce fameux bandeau, c’était le dessin stylisé d’un lever de soleil.  
Tout cela me rappelait bien trop l’Akatsuki pour que la suite s’annonce bien. Cette organisation… Était-ce elle qui avait repris l’idéal de Madara ? Après la lune rouge, le lever de soleil…

***

C’est penché sur le dernier rapport de l’équipe Tenten que me trouvèrent Shikamaru et Sachiko à la tombée de la nuit. Je relevai à peine la tête à leur approche mais je sentis tout de suite SA présence.  
\- Vous devriez ralentir un peu le rythme, Kakashi-sama. Vous êtes peut-être un ninja d’exception mais ça ne vous empêchera pas de vous tuer à la tâche.  
Cette fois-ci, je daignai finalement relever les yeux de mon travail.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas trop pour moi, Shikamaru. Je suis plutôt du style endurant.  
\- Je n’en doute pas mais si vous devez en plus vous retrouvez à veiller la nuit…  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas.  
Nous nous affrontâmes du regard mais il détourna vite les yeux. Moi-même je fronçai les sourcils, étonné par mon propre comportement. Une confrontation comme celle-ci, qui plus est avec mon bras droit, le ninja en qui j’avais le plus confiance pour m’épauler, ne serait sûrement pas des plus productives en ce moment !  
\- Enfin, je m’arrête là pour ce soir. Tu peux y aller Shikamaru, je prends le relais.  
Il inclina légèrement la tête et se dirigea à reculons vers la sortie. Après un dernier clin d’œil à Sachiko, ce qui me mit une fois de plus en rogne, il s’éloigna rapidement. J’attendis encore quelques secondes avant de me tourner vers Sachiko.  
\- Aller viens. Rentrons.  
Elle hocha la tête, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres, et me suivit quand je sortis. Par la fenêtre évidemment. Cette routine, nous la connaissions tous les deux et le trajet passa presque sans que l’on ne s’en aperçoive.  
Arrivés là-bas, c’est Sachiko qui se mit à préparer le dîner. Au début, j’étais vraiment mal à l’aise quand elle faisait ça, mais maintenant c’était presque naturel entre nous. Surtout qu’elle était bien meilleure cuisinière que moi !  
Une fois à table, je me retins un moment mais finalement, je ne pus m’empêcher de balancer LE sujet.  
\- Dis-moi Sachiko, je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de Shikamaru.  
Elle sourit distraitement et son regard se porta au loin, à travers la fenêtre derrière moi.  
\- On est devenu très proche, c’est vrai. Mais ce n’est pas très étonnent, on se ressemble beaucoup tous les deux. Avec toutes ces journées passées chez Kurenaï-senpaï, nous avons beaucoup discuté. Et je crois que…  
Elle se tut un instant, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs. Moi à l’inverse, je ne tenais pas en place. Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir dire ?  
\- Tu crois que ?  
Mince, ça m’avait échappé… Sachiko par contre semblait avoir remarqué mon empressement. Ce qui n’expliquait pas la soudaine rougeur sur ses joues. Et si… Et si j’avais raison depuis le début ? Après tout elle venait de confirmer qu’elle appréciait beaucoup Shikamaru…  
\- Je crois que… balbutia-t-elle. Je crois que je suis la seule personne à qui il ait jamais parlé de ce qu’il ressent vraiment pour Temari.


	12. Sachiko : Aucun de nous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mission de protection de Sachiko et Naruto continue

Je courrais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Derrière moi, j’entendais mes poursuivants qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
« Réfléchis Sachiko ! Comment faire pour leur échapper ? »  
Avisant l’orée de la forêt, je bondis, attrapai une branche basse et escaladai habilement l’arbre pour me cacher dans les hauteurs. De là, je pouvais voir sans être vue. Enfin sauf si mes assaillants avaient l’idée de lever la tête.  
Comme je l’avais deviné, ils étaient deux. Un contre deux, je pouvais m’en sortir. Maintenant, il me fallait un plan d’attaque. Désormais, en plus du Fûton et du Raiton, je maîtrisais un début de Suiton. Et parmi mes nouvelles techniques… Bon c’était bien beau de savoir comment en terminer mais encore fallait-il trouver la bonne occasion.  
Ils s’étaient arrêtés en arrivant dans la forêt. Forcément, ils ne savaient pas où j’étais, cela aurait été dangereux pour eux de continuer à l’aveuglette.  
En tous les cas, c’était le moment ou jamais d’agir. J’attrapai deux kunaïs dans ma pochette, je me concentrai quelques secondes et je les lançai. Comme je m’en doutais, ils les évitaient facilement. Comme les deux suivants. Et les deux d’après. Et moi pendant ce temps, je leur donnais de plus en plus d’informations qui pourraient leur permettre de me repérer.  
Quand je les vis bondir vers moi, un sourire carnassier se fraya un passage sur mes lèvres. Sourire qui redoubla lorsque j’avisai leurs mines ébahis. Ils n’avaient rien vu venir !  
\- On se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement ! On t’aura Sachiko Kaguzu ! Fûton ! Kamaitachi no Jutsu ! ( la lame du vent ) ! s’exclama l’un d’eux.  
Il réagissait exactement comme je l’avais prévu !  
\- Raiton ! Chidori ! ( les mille oiseaux ) ! répliquai-je.  
Je ne pouvais le nier, je l’aimais bien cette technique ! Ce n’était pas forcément la plus désignée dans une situation comme celle-ci, mais je ne pus pas m’empêcher de l’utiliser. Même si elle ne contra pas totalement la technique adverse, les éclairs me dégagèrent un passage suffisant pour que je passe à l’action. C’était l’ouverture que j’attendais ! J’enchaînai aussitôt.  
\- Suiton ! Suirô no jutsu ! ( la prison aqueuse ) !  
Mes deux ennemis furent immédiatement absorbés par une gigantesque vague d’eau et ainsi, immobilisés, ils se retrouvèrent totalement impuissants.  
Je descendis de mon arbre, ravie. Un sourire éclatant éclairait mon visage quand je m’adressai à eux :  
\- Dites les gars, c’était vraiment facile cette fois ! Vous vous relâchez on dirait ! J’espère que vous m’avez pas laissé gagner parce que là sinon, vous allez souffrir pour de bon !  
Ils essayèrent de répliquer mais l’eau les empêchait de parler. Prête à laisser exploser mon rire, j’annulai ma technique pour laisser sortir Shikamaru et Naruto.

***

Trois mois déjà. Trois mois depuis le début de cette « mission de rang S ». Et cependant, rien n’avait vraiment changé. On ne savait toujours rien du véritable objectif de Sumire Fujimoto. On ne savait toujours pas si Naruto et moi étions ses seules cibles et ce qu’elle voulait vraiment faire de nous.  
Au bout d’un mois, j’avais senti la frustration qui commençait à monter. J’étais rapidement devenue irritable et agressive. Mes entraînements avec Shikamaru, bien que très intéressants, restaient trop théoriques pour que j’ai vraiment l’impression que cela serve un jour à quelque chose. Et tout cela, Kakashi l’avait vite remarqué. Alors il avait décidé de m’imposer quelques exercices pratiques. Il avait essayé de demander à Shikamaru de s’en occuper mais celui qui était devenu mon meilleur ami s’était vite avoué dépassé.  
Niveau puissance, j’étais bien loin devant lui, ne serait-ce qu’au niveau de ma quantité de chakra. C’est pourquoi Kakashi avait essayé de prendre du temps pour s’entraîner avec moi. C’est là qu’il m’avait appris les mille oiseaux. Mais rapidement ses obligations d’Hokage l’avaient rattrapé et il avait dû réfléchir à une autre solution.  
Au même moment, Naruto, que je soupçonnais fortement d’être doté d’une sensibilité très particulière, commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Alors Kakashi avait décidé de faire d’une pierre deux coups. Un jour, il avait convoqué Naruto et lui avait tout révélé.  
Du moins, c’est ce qu’il avait fait croire à Naruto. Ce dernier était convaincu que j’étais la seul cible de Sumire. Et que sa mission était de m’enseigner le plus de choses possibles pour que je puisse me défendre le jour venu. Lorsque j’avais été mise au courant des véritables machinations de Kakashi, j’avais été furieuse. Après tout, je passais presque pour une faible dans cette histoire ! Mais au fil des jours, et surtout, au fil des affrontements avec Naruto, j’avais bien dû admettre que c’était exactement ce qu’il nous fallait à tous les deux. Naruto ne se doutait de rien et n’avait aucune raison de penser qu’on lui cachait quelque chose. Et moi… J’avais enfin trouvé l’occasion d’appliquer tout ce que mon meilleur ami me baratinait à longueur de journée. Cela n’avait pas empêcher Naruto de gagner systématiquement ! Mais tout de même, je m’étais améliorée, jusqu’à aujourd’hui où j’avais même réussi à les battre ! Même si clairement, ils étaient préoccupés par autres choses…  
Mais le plus important pour moi, c’était que j’avais enfin fait connaissance, non, appris à connaître, Naruto Uzumaki. Il m’avait raconté son enfance, parlé des personnes qui lui étaient chères, il s’était confié sur ce qu’il avait pu ressentir toutes ces années. De mon côté, si je ne m’étais pas autant ouverte qu’avec Shikamaru, je lui avais tout de même fait part de beaucoup de choses. Nous avions notamment partagé tout ce que nous savions sur notre village d’origine. L’un comme l’autre, cela nous avait beaucoup de bien. Nous ne nous sentions plus tout à fait seuls.  
Et il s’était facilement ajouté à la liste des personnes qui comptaient pour moi.  
Moi qui avait longtemps été du genre solitaire, même quand je vivais toujours dans mon village, je m’étonnais toute seule de voir tous les si précieux amis que je m’étais faits à Konoha.  
En l’espace d’à peine quelques mois.

Michiyo. Koharu. Vous auriez été fières de moi, pas vrai ? Depuis le temps que vous me disiez que je devrais faire plus d’efforts, que je devrais m’ouvrir et laisser les autres approcher.  
C’est ce que j’ai fait. Du moins, inconsciemment. Parce que, jusqu’au bout, j’aurais essayé de les protéger.  
Et je continuerais à le faire. Quoi qu’il m’en coûte, m’avoir accueilli, les bras ouverts, ne leur porterait pas préjudice.  
Je donnerai ma vie pour les personnes que j’aime.

***

Après l’exercice de ce matin, Shikamaru avait décrété que nous avions tous besoin d’une pause. Naruto était immédiatement allé retrouver Hinata ; de mon côté je n’avais pas eu le choix, j’avais été emmenée de force à la pâtisserie attitrée de mon fainéant préféré. Une fois là-bas, nous nous sommes lancés dans une des conversions dont nous étions les seuls à avoir le secret. Mélange de réflexion profonde et de banalités confondantes.  
\- Sinon Sachiko, dis moi donc… comment ça se passe avec Kakashi-sama ?  
Je m’étouffai avec ma bouchée d’onigiri et relevai la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. L’autre baka sourit en me voyant comme ça et en retour, je lui jetai un regard noir. Le genre de regard que vous lancez à quelqu’un que lorsque vous avez envie de le tuer doucement. Pour qu’il souffre un maximum.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là, baka ?  
\- C’est qu’on devient grossière ma parole !  
Il poussa un long soupir. Il était le seul à faire ça pour montrer son intérêt !  
\- Pfff… Galère, je ne pensais pas que ce serait à moi d’avoir cette conversation avec toi. Tant pis, je me lance. Tu tiens à lui, c’est une évidence. Cette lueur dans tes yeux quand tu le regardes… Tu ne l’as pour personne d’autres. Quant à lui… Il suffit de voir combien il est perturbé quand tu entres dans la pièce où il se trouve pour deviner que tu ne le laisses certainement pas indifférent.  
Je rougissais de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses explications. C’était si visible que ça ?  
\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit-il, c’est que cette lueur dont je te parlais… Il y a de l’amour, c’est évident, mais il y a aussi… Cette douleur abyssale.  
À ces mots, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il me connaissait si bien, il avait tout deviné. Je respirai de plus en plus difficilement. J’essayai de toutes mes forces de rester calme, serrant les poings si forts que mes ongles s’enfoncèrent dans mes paumes.  
\- Tu avais tout prévu pas vrai ? balbutiai-je.  
Il ne répondit pas mais sa bouche se plissa en une moue qui parlait pour lui.  
\- Bien… Je suppose que j’aurais dû t’en parler à un moment ou à un autre de toutes manières. Shikamaru, que sais-tu vraiment du clan Kaguzu ?  
\- Pas grand-chose, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi.  
J’ancrai mon regard dans le sien.  
\- Tu ne mourras pas avant longtemps. Et à première vue, tu ne souffriras.  
Ce fut à mon tour de sourire faiblement devant sa tête. La même que celle que j’avais moi-même tout à l’heure.  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça avec autant d’assurance ? Tu ne peux pas voir le futur à ce que je sache !  
\- Pas le futur, non. Mais la mort des personnes que j’aime, ça oui. Sans aucun soucis.  
Je me lâchai. Je lui racontai tout ce que je savais sur mon pouvoir, sur son fonctionnement. Mais surtout, je lui confiai comment il s’était déclenché. Et qui l’avait déclenché.  
J’avais besoin de me confier. De dire toute la vérité à quelqu’un, quelqu’un qui me comprendrait et qui me soutiendrait. Et pour cela, je savais que je pouvais compter sur Shikamaru. Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, il n’était pas impliqué dans cette histoire, je ne le mettais pas en danger en lui racontant tout cela. Surtout que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, à lui comme à aucun autre.  
\- Tu sais Shikamaru, vous risquez tous de mourir à cause de moi. Sauf que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Si mon pouvoir existe, c’est bien pour que ceux qui le détiennent puissent faire quelque chose.  
Je relevai les yeux vers lui, encore plus déterminée que le jour au j’avais décidé cela.  
\- Tu l’auras compris, mon nom signifie « ombre des tourbillons ». Parce qu’autrefois, notre pouvoir servait surtout à protéger les Uzumaki, et le village des Tourbillons en général. Mais moi, je vais devenir l’Ombre des Ombres. Et Kakashi sera la première personne que je protégerai, même si pour ça, je dois oublier mon cœur, même si je dois m’éloigner de lui pour être sûre qu’il ne devienne pas une victime collatérale de ceux qui en ont après moi.  
Je fixai mon ami, l’air rude et les poings serrés. Et lui, comme unique réponse, il posa sa main sur la mienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous quittâmes le restaurant et nous commençâmes à marcher dans les rues de Konoha. Puis, soudainement, Shikamaru s’arrêta et se retourna vers moi. J’attendais sa réaction avec appréhension mais ce qui dit fut pour moi le plus grand réconfort que quiconque aurait pu m’accorder.  
\- Tu sais, Sachiko, tu n’es peut-être pas née à Konoha, mais tu as la Volonté du Feu. Cette volonté de protéger notre village, ses valeurs et tous ses habitants. Cette volonté qui est la première chose que l’on cherche à apprendre à nos jeunes ninjas. Alors tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est de suivre ton cœur. Parce qu’il est rempli d’amour et que les cœurs remplis d’amour ne conduisent que sur la bonne voie.

***

Aucun de nous deux ne vit la silhouette sombre s’éloigner après ma confession.  
Aucun de nous deux ne sentit l’étrange goût de nos pâtisseries.  
Aucun de nous deux ne remarqua que nos sens étaient émoussés lorsque nous quittâmes finalement la terrasse.  
Aucun de nous deux réalisa combien la situation s’annonçait mal. 

Nous nous fîmes avoir comme des bleus. À croire que mes nombreuse journées d’entraînement n’avaient été là que pour faire joli.  
Ils nous tombèrent dessus au détour d’une rue. Ils ne mirent que quelques secondes à nous neutraliser. Et moi qui avait promis de protéger tout un village, je ne fus même pas capable de protéger mon meilleur ami. Je ne fus même pas capable de me défendre moi-même.  
Une minute plus tard, nous avions disparu, emportés au loin par nos ravisseurs.


	13. Sachiko : Lorsque vous voyez un de vos proches souffrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire a une petite discussion avec Sachiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tenais à préciser que ce chapitre est la raison majeure pour les Warnings de l’histoire. Autrement, il contient une scène de torture. Ce n’est pas la plus explicite au monde mais elle est quand même bien là... Je vous conseille donc de vous abstenir si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de choses. Comme je le lis souvent, je suis responsable de ce que j’écris, pas de ce que vous lisez !  
> Pour éviter de spoiler ceux qui voudraient lire quand même, le résumé des événements de ce chapitre sera dans les notes au début du chapitre prochain.  
> Voilà ! Bonne lecture

Le réveil fut difficile. Ma tête me faisait affreusement souffrir et mon estomac semblait lui aussi vouloir se rebeller. Mais pire que tout, je n’arrivais pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.  
Au final, ce fut un gémissement douloureux sur ma droite qui mit le feu au poudre. Shikamaru ! Il était en vie, loué soit Rikudô. Et moi, je pouvais enfin observer mon environnement avec attention.  
Nous étions attachés à des croix en bois, à quelques mètres de distance l’un de l’autre. Très crucifixion si vous voulez mon avis, cela rendait l’atmosphère un peu glauque. Mais bon, mes talents de décoratrice d’intérieur n’étaient pas encore assez reconnus pour que ma parole ait de la valeur.  
Mauvais ça. Je faisais de l’humour. Je ne faisais de l’humour que quand la situation était vraiment catastrophique. La question maintenant était : que devais-je faire pour qu’elle n’empire pas encore plus ? Parce que ça pouvait toujours être pire. Toujours.  
\- Shikamaru ? soufflai-je. Shikamaru ! Espèce de flemmard réveille-toi, bon sang !  
Pour seule réponse, j’eus le droit à une sorte de grognement… approbateur ?  
Toute seule, qu’est-ce que je pouvais vraiment faire ?  
Toute seule, qu’est-ce que j’étais vraiment capable de faire ?

Je n’eus pas vraiment le temps de me poser la question.  
-Sachiko ! Tu m’as manqué ma puce !  
Je dirigeai mon regard vers la source de cette voix, juste à temps pour voir Sumire Fujimoto sortir de l’ombre, triomphante. Elle s’avança vers moi avec sa démarche de top-modèle, balançant ses cheveux vers l’arrière en un geste plein de provocation.  
\- Je ne pensais pas t’avoir aussi facilement ! C’est dommage que tu sois vraiment la dernière héritière de ton clan, tu n’as vraiment pas l’air très puissante. Qu’importe, je devrais bien me contenter de toi !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? crachai-je. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi pour arriver à tes fins ? Et puis d’ailleurs, c’est quoi ton véritable objectif ?  
\- Le chaton sort ses griffes ? Ne t’inquiète pas, dans mon immense mansuétude, je te mettrai au courant de tout en temps voulu ! Mais d’abord, nous allons apprendre à nous connaître toi et moi ! Le temps que ton compagnon se remette des effets de ma petite drogue maison. Oh mais suis-je bête ! Dans ce cas, nous avons l’éternité devant nous puisque je lui en réinjecterai toutes les heures !  
Je serrai les dents, furieuse. Elle savait que je comprendrai ce que cela impliquerait. Au bout d’un moment, Shikamaru risquait l’overdose. Et la mort. Et elle savait aussi que je n’y pouvais rien ! La garce, je ne pensais pas pouvoir la détester encore plus que ce jour-là, lorsqu’elle s’était mise à draguer Kakashi.  
\- Bien allons-y ! Parle-moi de toi, Imôto* !  
Eh ben voyons ! Elle ne se refusait rien ! Comme si j’allais ne serait-ce qu’adresser la parole à une fille comme elle ! Je me crispai encore plus et la foudroyait du regard. Elle n’aurait pas ce qu’elle voulait ! Pas tant que je serai en vie !  
\- Allons ne fait pas cette tête. C’est devenu trop personnel pour toi ? Bon restons-en là alors, en réalité, il n’y a qu’une chose qui m’intéresse. L’as-tu éveillé ?  
De quoi elle parlait ? Non, impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être…  
En même temps, quoi d’autres ? Aux vues de ce que je savais, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Ce qui nous liait c’étaient nos origines. Uzushio. Nos clans.  
Et clan rime avec Kekkei Genkai.  
\- Que sais-tu de mon don héréditaire ?  
Oups, j’avais flanché, je lui avais adressé la parole. Bravo pour les résolutions très bien tenues Sachiko ! Mais c’était peut-être l’unique chance que je n’aurais jamais de découvrir la vérité alors…  
\- Plus que toi on dirait ! Les Kaguzu… Peut-être le clan qui reçut le plus de surnoms ! Les Protecteurs des Uzumaki, les Détenteurs de l'Aïgan, les Manipulateurs de l'Inyôton Suprême, les Ombres des Tourbillons. Pour ne citer que les plus connus ! Mais pourquoi autant de dénominations ? Parce que vous êtes un mystère. Personne, même pas les membres de votre propre clan, ne sait quel est votre véritable pouvoir. La légende raconte que vous l’éveillez petit à petit. Lorsqu’il est nécessaire.  
Elle eut un petit sourire carnassier et se rapprocha encore plus.  
\- Lorsque vous voyez un de vos proches souffrir par exemple.

* petite sœur

***

Après sa dernière phrase-choc, elle était sortie, sans plus me prêter attention. Mais j’avais compris le message. Ce n’était pas pour rien si elle avait aussi fait enlever Shikamaru. Elle pensait qu’en le torturant, elle ferait apparaître le déclic chez moi. Que mon pouvoir s’éveillerait. Et qu’elle pourrait alors agir à sa guise. Comment ? Je ne le savais toujours pas, mais cela n’avait plus d’importance. Pas question que Shikamaru souffre à cause de moi !  
Depuis plusieurs heures, enfin autant que je puis en juger, ils ne lui avaient plus rien donné. Je devinai qu’elle avait besoin de lui conscience. Pour qu’il hurle le plus possible sûrement. Et j’avais beau le tourner dans tous les sens, je ne parvenais pas à trouver une solution pour éviter cela.  
J’étais totalement impuissante.  
Désespérée, je ne pus qu’assister une nouvelle fois à l’entrée de Sumire. Sauf que cette fois, son regard n’était pas seulement triomphal. Il luisait aussi d’une folie sans limite.  
Une folie qui n’appartenait qu’aux plus grands psychopathes.  
Elle s’approchait toujours plus de nous et à chaque pas, son sourire s’élargissait, remontant jusqu’à ses yeux vairons.  
\- Tu verrais ta tête, Imôto ! C’est trop drôle ! On dirait que tu as enfin compris ! Tu es piégée !  
Elle éclata de rire. Le genre de rire que seuls les grands malades savent exécuter.  
\- Je vais te révéler mon programme, Imôto ! Alors voilà, je vais commencer par m’amuser un peu avec ton cher ami mais comme je préfère toujours faire plusieurs choses à la fois, j’en profiterai pour tout t’expliquer !  
Jusqu’à maintenant elle avait concentré son attention sur moi mais bien sûr, elle n’avait pas oublié Shikamaru. Elle s’approcha de lui sans se départir de son sourire arrogant et attrapa un kunaï dans chaque main.  
Mon esprit commença à s’agiter. Elle ne devait pas le toucher ! Elle n’avait même pas le droit de l’effleurer ! J’essayai de me libérer de mes liens en me débattant de toutes mes forces mais rien n’y fit. Et elle, elle continuait à ricaner dans sa barbe.  
\- Shikamaru ! Gémis-je. Non, Shikamaru !  
Son rire redoubla et elle agit. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une ligne de feu barrait la joue de mon meilleur ami. Ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Mais il ne cria. Il ne laissa même pas échapper un quelconque grognement. Il serra la mâchoire et releva la tête.  
Brave Shikamaru. Il ne me lâcherait pas. Si je cédai, ce ne serait pas à cause de lui.  
\- Vous êtes des dures à cuire à Konoha ! Ça n’en sera que plus amusant ! Commençons ! Et puis comme ça, elle risque moins d’y perdre la vie quand elle déclenchera sa technique !

***

\- Perdre la vie ? Pourquoi sa propre technique pourrait causer sa mort ? réagit immédiatement Shikamaru.  
\- Oh mais vous êtes encore plus incultes que ce que je pensais ! s’exclama-t-elle.  
Elle éclata de rire, encore une fois. Le genre de rire que seuls les méchants, complètement fous, savent réaliser. Ce qu’ils ne se privent de faire, le ressortant à tous bouts de champs.  
\- La seule chose certaine à propos du Kekkei Genkai des Kaguzu, c’est qu’il s’agit d’une tactique sacrificielle. Plus leur amour est fort, plus ils risquent leur vie en activant leur technique ! Parce que, lorsqu’une personne qu’ils aiment est en danger, plus rien ne les arrête. Pas même les limites de leur propre corps.

***

\- Mais nous étions supposés en avoir fini avec toi, cracha-t-elle soudainement. Désormais, JE devais être au centre de l’attention !  
Ses yeux brûlaient d’un feu ardent. Vert pour l’un, rose pour l’autre, mais dans les deux cas terrifiants. Aussi vite qu’elle s’était énervée, elle retrouva son immense sourire prétentieux  
\- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, je t’ai dit que mon clan était celui des espions et des voleurs. Parce que nous sommes des voleurs… de techniques.  
Des voleurs de techniques ?  
\- Bah, on connaît déjà ça à Konoha, répliqua faiblement Shikamaru. Le Sharingan, ça te dit quelque chose ? Entre Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke, on a eu de véritables monstres !  
\- Je te pensais plus intelligent, toi qu’on surnomme le « génie de Konoha » ! À aucun moment je n’ai parlé de copie, mais bien de vol ! Tu comprends la différence ? Une fois que je me suis appropriée la technique, mon adversaire ne peut plus l’utiliser !  
Quoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et puis, comment un Kekkei Genkai comme celui-là avait-il pu rester secret ? Même si le mien semblait pas mal non plus… Je ne devais pas penser à ça ! Rien ne devait m’empêcher de sauver Shikamaru !  
\- Malheureusement, mon don héréditaire a des points faibles, comme tous les autres. Il ne fonctionne que sur d’autres dons héréditaires et ce, pour une durée limitée. Ce qui veut dire que si je volais ta Manipulation des Ombres, je ne la détiendrais pas éternellement, à un moment ou à un autre, elle te reviendrait. Sauf…  
Moi qui pensait entendre enfin des bons nouvelles ! Qu’est-ce qui pouvait être pire que cela, franchement…  
\- Sauf qu’il y a quelques exceptions. Mon Kekkei Genkai devient parfait lorsque je m’en sers pour voler les techniques des autres clans d’Uzushio. Ce sont les seules techniques que je peux garder indéfiniment pour créer le ninja parfait. Le ninja qui allie la vitalité des Uzumaki, l’invisibilité des Yashimata, la métamorphose des Fujiwara et surtout, la botte secrète des Kaguzu !

***

Alors ce qu’elle voulait, c’était s’emparer de mon Kekkei Genkai. Et du chakra spécial de Naruto.  
\- Assez parler, reprit-elle. Je commence à me lasser, on va accélérer les choses. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour que tu souffres un maximum, mon chou ? Histoire que ta copine se secoue un peu !  
Je la regardai, complètement paniquée. Une solution, il fallait qu’on trouve une solution ! Et puis qu’est-ce qu’elle fabriquait cette foutue cavalerie ? C’était maintenant qu’on avait besoin d’aide !  
Je ne la vis pas agir. Son kunaï transperça la paume de Shikamaru qui, cette fois, ne put pas se retenir et hurla de douleur.  
\- Shikamaru ! criai-je.  
Des larmes de rage coulaient sur mes joues, faisant écho à celles que mon meilleur ami essayait de retenir. Quant à Sumire, elle s’était remise à rire, hystérique. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs quand son deuxième kunaï atterrit dans l’autre main de sa victime. Elle en sortit deux de plus et se mit en position. Où est-ce qu’elle allait viser cette fois ?  
Curieusement, elle ne lança pas son arme et préféra s’approcher d’une démarche féline. Une fois à quelques centimètres de mon ami, elle déchira sa chemise pour pouvoir poser la pointe de son kunaï sur sa clavicule.  
\- Tu… vas… souffrir… fredonna-t-elle.  
Elle fit glisser son arme le long du buste de Shikamaru, enfonçant de plus la lame, et commença à dessiner de petites arabesques sur sa poitrine.  
Le cri de mon ami monta crescendo.  
Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus !  
\- J’ai une idée ! chantonna-t-elle. Que diriez-vous de faire savoir au monde entier qui tu es, Shikamaru Nara ? Tu aimerais que j’inscrive « génie »* sur… pourquoi pas sur ton épaule ?  
Elle leva son kunaï, déjà enduit du sang de mon ami, pour l’approcher de son épaule. Elle commença aussitôt à tracer les kanjis, fendant la chair, et son rire redoubla.  
Quand je vis les épais filets de sang qui coulaient le long du bras de Shikamaru, je recommençai à me débattre de toutes mes forces. Les larmes inondaient mes joues et je n’arrivai même plus à crier tellement ma gorge était serrée.

Une fois de plus, je tirai sur mes liens. Sauf que pour le coup…  
Je les fis exploser.  
Je fis tout exploser.

* ( tensai ) 天才


	14. Kakashi : Tu as failli mourir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi intervient pour tenter de sauver Sachiko et Shikamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Résumé du chapitre précédent :
> 
> Sachiko et Shikamaru se sont fait enlever par Sumire. Alors qu’elle les retient prisonniers dans son repère, Sachiko découvre que son ennemie sait des choses sur le fonctionnement de son Kekkei Genkai, et notamment une : il s’agit d’une technique sacrificielle dont la puissance est proportionnelle à l’amour portée à la personne pour qui elle est activée. Sachiko découvre aussi que Sumire possède également un Kekkei Genkai : celui de voler les dons héréditaires (Kekkei Genkai et techniques Hidden), ce qui lui permet de s’en servir alors qu’elle en prive son adversaire (à la différence du Sharingan). Cependant son don est limité dans le temps, à une exception près : les Kekkei Genkai d’Uzushio lorsqu’elle les rassemble tous ensemble. Elle leur révèle alors que son but est de créer le ninja suprême en s’emparant notamment du don de Sachiko et du chakra de Naruto.   
> Dans cet optique, elle souhaite éveiller le pouvoir de la Kaguzu (pour pouvoir lui voler) et commence donc à torturer Shikamaru pour forcer Sachiko à l’utiliser.   
> Le chapitre s’arrête lorsque Sachiko, folle de désespoir, fait exploser ses liens... et le reste du repère avec ça.

Je relevai brusquement la tête. Mon mauvais pressentiment était de retour. Un goût de sang emplit ma bouche et ma vision se troubla un instant. C’était mauvais ça. Très mauvais. La dernière fois que cela s’était produit, la Lune avait failli tomber sur la Terre.  
\- Shizune ! criai-je.  
Elle déboula dans mon bureau dans les secondes qui suivirent, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.  
\- Kakashi-sama ?  
\- Fais venir Shikamaru et Sachiko ici. Tout de suite.  
Elle repartit immédiatement. Agité, je me levai de ma chaise et je commençai à faire les cent pas devant mon bureau. Je sentais la tension monter dans la pièce, alors même que j’étais seul. Mais j’avais conscience que quelque chose était en train de se passer et ne pas savoir quoi exactement m’obsédait.  
Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi. Je ressassais tout ce qui avait pu se passer ces trois derniers mois, cherchant le moindre indice qui expliquerait mon malaise, mais rien y fit. Si Sumire avait effectivement décidé d’agir, elle l’avait fait sur un coup de tête, c’était évident ! Car rien n’indiquait qu’elle était revenue observer le terrain, préparer son action.  
Lorsque Shizune revint enfin, j’étais furibond, mes yeux lançaient des éclairs et je tremblai de tous mes membres.  
\- Où sont-ils ?  
Ma voix aussi était chargée de colère, d’impatience et d’agressivité.  
\- Kakashi-sama, je suis désolée… Nous les avons cherché partout.  
Je crus que le monde s’écroulait autour de moi. Elle avait très certainement été enlevée. Par Sumire Fujimoto. Cette garce allait mettre son plan, quel qu’il soit, à exécution !

***

Tout de mit en place très rapidement. Shizune avait dû se charger d’expliquer les derniers événements à mes trois anciens élèves : j’étais trop énervé pour le faire moi-même. À chaque instant, je me retenais pour ne pas laisser échapper ma colère. Je savais très bien que si je cédai des personnes innocentes, ou du moins extérieure à cette affaire, en feraient les frais.  
Alors que nous courions pour rattraper Hinata et les autres, je sentis plusieurs fois le regard de Sakura pesait sur moi. Elle s’inquiétait, je le savais très bien, mais je n’avais aucun moyen de la rassurer pour le moment. Je ne pouvais que foncer et espérer.  
Espérer la retrouver.  
Espérer arriver à temps.  
Espérer qu’elle irait bien.  
Espérer qu’elle serait en vie.  
Espérer.  
Sachiko.

***

\- Kakashi-sama !  
Je me retournai vers Hinata, dont le Byakugan était activé.  
\- Nous avons retrouvé leurs traces, ajouta-t-elle. Kiba et Akamaru ont une nouvelle piste.  
Nous descendîmes tous les deux de l’arbre depuis lequel j’observai les environs pour rejoindre les autres et nous nous lançâmes sur-le-champs à la suite de Kiba.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, nous entendîmes l’explosion suivie aussitôt par de la fumée qui montait à l’horizon. Je fis volte-face, cherchant Hinata du regard.  
Elle réagit immédiatement et réactiva son Byakugan.  
\- Trois kilomètres au Nord-Est ! Annonça-t-elle. Je décompte au moins cinq chakras différents. Et parmi eux… Aucun doute, Shikamaru et Sachiko sont là-bas !  
\- Fonçons ! ordonnai-je.

***

Nous mîmes moins de dix minutes à rejoindre notre cible. Là-bas, la fumée était vraiment dense, neutralisant le flair de Kiba et celui d’Akamaru.  
\- Hinata ! Qu’est-ce que tu vois ?  
\- Ils sont par là ! Suivez-moi !  
Elle nous guida le plus vite possible à travers le nuage. Personne ne parlait et la tension montait à chaque pas. Mais soudain Hinata s’arrêta brusquement. Je pouvais lire l’incompréhension sur son visage, cependant ce qui m’inquiétait le plus, c’était cette lueur de panique.  
\- Hinata, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? la questionna Naruto.  
\- C’est Sachiko… Je n’y comprends rien, son chakra… Il est extrêmement puissant un instant et quasiment inexistant la seconde après ! Et elle se déplace à une telle vitesse, c’est incompréhensible ! Je crois qu’elle est en train de se battre !  
\- Dépêchons-nous ! Il faut qu’on comprenne ce qu’il se passe, répondis-je marquant ainsi la fin de cette pause imprévue.  
Nous finîmes par arriver sur les lieux du combat. Hinata avait dit vrai Sachiko se déplaçait à une vitesse folle. Presque aussi vite que mon sensei, le Quatrième Hokage, ce qui n’était pas peu dire !  
Elle affrontait Sumire et pour le moment, elle ne semblait pas en difficulté. J’observai les alentours et remarquai Shikamaru un peu plus loin. Il était évident que Sachiko essayait de s’éloigner de lui, pour le protéger du combat. Auquel je ne pouvais qu’assister, totalement impuissant à aider la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi ! Même si visiblement, elle n’avait vraiment besoin de personne. Elle enchaînait les coups toujours plus rapidement et son Taïjustsu était impressionnant de précision.  
Si je ne pouvais rien pour elle actuellement, je pouvais aider Shikamaru.  
\- Sakura, avec moi. Les autres, tenez-vous prêts à intervenir si ça tourne mal.  
En nous approchant, nous purent prendre conscience de l’étendue des blessures de Shikamaru. Il avait été torturé, cela ne faisait aucun doute.  
\- Shikamaru, tu m’entends ? Shikamaru ?!  
Sakura activa immédiatement son ninjutsu médical alors que Shikamaru reprenait difficilement conscience. Puis soudainement, il releva la tête.  
\- Hokage-sama ? Vous êtes arrivé, loué soit Rikudô. Où est Sachiko ? Elle va bien ?  
\- Pour le moment, oui, tout va bien. Elle se bat contre Sumire mais elle a clairement l’avantage.  
\- Quoi ? Elle est en train de se battre ? Maître Hokage ! Il faut l’arrêter immédiatement !  
\- Hein ? Shikamaru, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
Il ne m’écoutait plus. À le voir, il était clairement en train de chercher Sachiko. Il fronça les sourcils et pâlit brusquement lorsqu’il comprit qui étaient les deux silhouettes qui se déplaçaient à cette vitesse.  
\- Non, non, non, bredouilla-t-il. Ça va pas du tout ! Il faut agir !  
\- Shikamaru, explique-toi !  
Il avait déjà bondit sur ses pieds et courrait pour s’approcher des deux combattantes.  
\- Naruto, s’écria-t-il, j’ai besoin de lumière !  
Ce dernier réagit sur l’instant.  
\- Compris ! Fûton ! Rasen-shuriken ! ( Shuriken tourbillonnant ) !  
Son attaque dissipa en grande partie la fumée, laissant apparaître le soleil. Dont Shikamaru avait besoin pour utiliser sa technique. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il comptait faire à la fin ?  
\- Kakashi-sama ! Occupez-vous de Sumire !  
Quoi ? Mais lui alors, que comptait-il faire ? Tant pis, je poserai les questions après.  
Mais tout était déjà fini. Dès que Shikamaru avait lancé sa Manipulation des Ombres, Sumire en avait profité pour s’échapper. Parce que la cible de mon bras droit était Sachiko. Pourquoi il avait fait ça, bon sang ?  
Pour avoir déjà essayé, je savais qu’il était inutile de poursuivre notre ennemie : nous ne la rattraperions pas. Je préférai donc tourner la tête vers Sakura pour lui donner mes ordres, avant de rejoindre Shikamaru.  
Il la tenait dans ses bras et ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Quand je m’approchais, je l’entendis murmurer :  
\- Espèce d’idiote ! Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? Tu savais très bien que c’était ce qu’elle voulait ! Et tu connais les conséquences de cette technique de toutes manières !  
\- Calme-toi, baka, répliqua-t-elle faiblement. Je suis toujours en vie, tu vois bien.  
Elle s’évanouit. Pour la centième fois depuis que je la connaissais, mon corps réagit instinctivement. Je me précipitais vers elle en criant son nom. Sakura apparut à côté de moi, l’air déterminé. Ses mains s’illuminèrent une nouvelle fois mais elle finit par me jeter un regard rassurant.  
\- Elle est tirée d’affaires. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kakashi-sensei.  
Effectivement, Sachiko reprit peu à peu conscience. Elle battit des paupières puis finalement, ouvrit les yeux. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses pupilles d’améthyste et laissai échapper une larme. Une seule. 

***

Nous étions repartis rapidement : Shikamaru et Sachiko avaient besoin d’un endroit calme pour se reposer. Et quoi de mieux que l’hôpital de Konoha pour cela ? Parce que je comptais bien les y enfermer jusqu’à nouvel ordre !  
Shikamaru avait profité du voyage pour tout nous expliquer. Désormais, on connaissait la menace avec précisions. Pour autant, je savais qu’il me cachait encore quelque chose. À propos de sa réaction lorsqu’il avait appris que Sachiko était en train de se battre. Il avait prétendu qu’il avait juste eu peur que Sumire en profite pour mettre ses plans à exécution mais je me doutais qu’il n’y avait pas que cela.  
Nous nous accordâmes des pauses beaucoup plus régulières qu’à l’aller. L’heure n’était plus à la rapidité, mais bien à la prudence.  
Par conséquent, je m’isolai régulièrement. Je n’avais pas encore trouvé le moyen d’évacuer ma peur, ma colère. Ma frustration. J’avais été totalement impuissant à la protéger ! Comment pouvais-je prétendre pouvoir défendre tout un village dans ces conditions ?  
Le soir venu, je décidai que nous arrêterions pour la nuit. Je pris le premier tour de garde et je me mis à l’écart pour avoir une vue d’ensemble sur notre campement. Les sens en alerte, je la remarquai sans problème lorsqu’elle s’approcha mais je ne réagis pas.  
\- Tout va bien Hokage-sama ?  
Je lui jetai un coup d’œil rapide, tout en restant silencieux. Elle s’avança encore et alla jusqu’à s’asseoir à côté de moi. Je me décidai finalement à répondre à sa question.  
\- Tout va bien, Sachiko. Tu devrais pas te faire de soucis pour moi.  
\- Pourtant, il y aurait de quoi, répliqua-t-elle.  
Je me tournai vers elle, surpris.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
\- Vous dégagez tellement de colère, de rancœur… et même de tristesse, je dirai.  
Je me remis à fixer l’horizon, mal à l’aise. Elle avait dit cela comme si c’était une véritable évidence. Comme si elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mais qu’elle trouvait cela on ne peut plus normal.  
\- J’ai simplement eu peur.  
Elle se releva brusquement, mais au lieu de rejoindre les autres, elle se campa devant moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Il n’y avait pas de quoi, Kakashi. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je te le promets.  
J’écarquillai les yeux, ébahi. Ces mots… C’est ce que je lui avais dit le premier matin… Le premier jour qu’elle avait passé à Konoha.  
Elle leva timidement la main et finit par la poser sur ma joue. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur à travers mon masque. Je pouvais même sentir la douceur de sa peau…  
Sans que je ne le décide vraiment, je recouvris sa main de la mienne et fermai les yeux, savourant cet instant. Quand je finis par relever la tête, nous étions aussi rouges l’un que l’autre, mais pourtant aucun de nous deux ne voulaient bouger.  
Je laissai échapper quelques larmes, et la gorge serrée, je me décidai enfin à parler.  
\- Tu as failli mourir…  
\- Mais je suis là maintenant. Et je n’ai rien.  
Elle approcha sa deuxième main, ce qui me fit relever la tête.  
Ce qui eut un effet pour le moins inattendu.  
Au lieu d’embrasser mon front, comme elle en avait visiblement l’attention, elle se retrouva à m’embrasser à travers mon masque.  
Surprise, elle recula presque immédiatement mais je la retins doucement. Je cherchai à accrocher son regard, guettant dans ses yeux…  
Alors, je fis ce que je n’avais encore jamais fait auparavant.  
Je baissai mon masque.  
Et je l’embrassai.


	15. Kakashi : Je pense qu'il est temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi organise la riposte de Konoha

Comme chaque matin, je fus réveillé par les premières lueurs de l’aube. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers ma fenêtre dessinaient de drôles de motifs sur le plancher et dans les airs. Je m’étirais paresseusement avant de me décider à me lever pour de bon, aidé par les délicieux fumets qui flottaient jusqu’à ma chambre.  
Je rejoignis la cuisine, dans laquelle Sachiko était déjà en train de s’affairer. Elle se retourna en m’entendant approcher et me sourit, sourire à l’origine d’une certaine mollesse dans mes genoux.  
\- Bonjour Kakashi-san !  
\- Bonjour Sachiko, lui répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.  
Je m’assis à table et une énorme assiette atterrie aussitôt devant moi, accompagné d’un léger baiser sur le haut de ma joue. Évidemment, mes pommettes prirent immédiatement une jolie teinte rosée. Très noble pour un ninja supposé être le plus fort de son village !  
\- Shikamaru sort de l’hôpital aujourd’hui, murmura Sachiko en prenant place à côté de moi.  
Je levai la tête vers elle mais elle évita mon regard. Je me retins de pousser un long soupir : cela faisait trois jours que nous étions rentrés et depuis, depuis notre baiser, tout était comme ça. Je savais qu’elle m’aimait autant que je l’aimais, et elle me le prouvait assez souvent pour que je ne puisse en douter, mais elle restait distante. Elle se cachait derrière des titres cérémonieux et ne franchissait jamais les limites qu’elle semblait s’être fixée.  
\- Je compte aller le retrouver, ajouta-t-elle, pour fêter sa sortie.  
\- Bien sûr, je comprends, répondis-je. J’aurais aimé t’accompagner mais j’ai du travail qui m’attend. D’ailleurs si vous pouviez me rejoindre dans la journée, Shikamaru et toi, je voudrais que l’on discute de certaines choses.  
\- Entendu.

***

On frappait à la porte de mon bureau. Sans même lever les yeux, je grommelai un « entrez » en guise de réponse. Shizune passa la tête à travers la pièce et annonça :  
\- Shikamaru-kun et Sachiko-chan, Kakashi-sama.  
\- Fais-les entrer Shizune. Il faut qu’on discute tous les trois.  
Shikamaru fit son apparition, accompagné de Sachiko. Je lui adressai un rapide sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur le chef du clan Nara. Il avait encore les traits tirés mais c’étaient les seuls signes de sa récente torture.  
\- Tu as meilleure mine, Shikamaru.  
\- Effectivement, répondit ce dernier. Sakura et Maître Tsunade se sont bien occupées de moi. Sans parler d’Ino qui était tout le temps sur mon dos. Galère…  
Je laissai échapper un léger rire suite à cette réplique.  
\- Eh bien, je ne t’avais pas entendu dire ça de puis un long moment, c’était vraiment aussi dure que ce que tu veux nous faire croire ?  
\- De toutes manières, les femmes, c’est galère ! Euh, sans offense Sachiko, ajouta-t-il en lançant un coup d’œil à son amie.  
\- Mais je suis tout à fait d’accord avec toi, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Avant de lui mettre une formidable gifle derrière la tête.  
\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais Shikamaru, je veux ton avis.  
\- Excusez-nous, Hokage-sama, se reprit-il aussitôt. Je pense qu’il est temps.  
\- C’est aussi ce que je crois.  
\- Temps de quoi ? Demanda Sachiko en fronçant les sourcils.  
Shikamaru et moi échangeâmes un regard et finalement celui-ci poussa un long soupir avant de lui répondre :  
\- Maintenant que l’on sait exactement ce que veut Sumire Fujimoto, on peut affirmer sans problème que Naruto et toi, vous n’êtes pas ses seules cibles. Elle doit chercher à s’en prendre également à d’autres ninjas, descendants des clans Yamashita et Fujiwara. Notre devoir est de les protéger, comme nous cherchons à vous protéger tous les deux. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire seuls, le monde shinobi est bien trop grand pour que nous aillons de réelles chances de les retrouver avant elle. C’est pour cela qu’il est temps de prévenir les autres Kage et le reste de l’Alliance Ninja.  
\- Par ailleurs, il faudrait contacter Sasuke. Lui seul serait capable de convaincre Karin de se réfugier au village, annonçai-je. Selon tous vraisemblances, et bien que cela n’aie jamais été confirmé, Karin est elle-aussi une descendante du clan Uzumaki. Beaucoup plus facile à atteindre que Naruto, même si celui-ci semble être la cible privilégiée de Sumire.  
J’avais ajouté cela en voyant l’air d’incompréhension qui se peignait une fois de plus sur le visage de Sachiko, ce à quoi elle répondit par un bref hochement de tête.  
\- Shikamaru, continuai-je, de par ton rôle dans l’Alliance, je te laisse te charger de prévenir tous les concernés. Essaye de les convaincre de venir directement au village, et le plus vite possible.  
Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant qu’il ne passe la porte, je rajoutai :  
\- Et Shikamaru… Je suis désolé de t’imposer tout cela alors que tu sors juste de l’hôpital mais tu…  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Hokage-sama. Je remplirai mon rôle du mieux que je le peux, comme toujours. Je leur dois bien ça.  
Je baissai les yeux. Je comprenais ce qu’il ressentait ; moi-même, si je réussissais à tenir, c’était en leur mémoire. En la mémoire de tous nos disparus, morts pour le salue de Konoha. Morts pour la paix du monde shinobi. Paix que Sumire Fujimoto menaçait.

Une fois Shikamaru partit, je me retrouvai seul avec Sachiko. Pas que ce soit inhabituel, loin de là, mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’être toujours un peu gêné. Je sortis de derrière mon bureau et me rapprochai d’elle. Elle me tournai le dos, le regard fixé sur les visages de la falaise, mais dès que je fus juste derrière elle, elle tendit la main et attrapa la mienne.  
\- Comment va-t-il ? lui demandai-je doucement.  
\- Aussi bien qu’il puisse aller après tout ce qu’il a subi. Par ma faute…  
Les dernières mots se perdirent dans le sanglot qui lui serrait la gorge. Je tirai sur sa main pour qu’elle se retourne vers moi, mais une fois de plus elle évita mon regard.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Sachiko ?  
Elle ne me répondis pas. À la place de quoi, elle enfouit son visage dans ma veste qu’elle commença à inonder de ses larmes.  
\- Plus personne ne doit souffrir à cause de moi… Elle ne doit plus pouvoir utiliser qui que ce soit contre moi ! Pleura-t-elle.  
Je ne pouvais rien faire d’autres que la serrais contre moi, le plus fort possible. Ce qu’elle me cachait… C’était pour cela qu’elle restait à distance ? Pour cela qu’elle n’allait jamais plus loin qu’un simple baiser sur la joue ? Elle avait peur… pour moi ?

***

\- Shizune !  
Après sa petite crise de larmes, Sachiko avait décidé de rejoindre Sakura et Hinata sous les statues des Hokages. Et moi, j’avais décidé de me repencher sur les attaques de la frontières.  
\- Hokage-sama ? répondit mon assistante en arrivant dans la pièce.  
\- Des nouvelles d’Anko ?  
\- Ils ont changé plusieurs fois de villages et à chaque fois, les constations ont été les mêmes. Des groupes sur-entraînés. Ils entrent, ils brutalisent quelques villageois, récupèrent tout ce qui peut leur être utile et repartent comme ils sont arrivés.  
J’appuyais mon menton sur mes mains croisées et fermai les yeux pour réfléchir.  
\- Et à chaque fois, ils se concentrent sur la nourriture ?  
\- Non, pas systématiquement. Ils peuvent aussi s’emparer des vêtements et quand il y en a… Ils s’emparent aussi de toutes les armes qu’ils peuvent trouver.  
Je rouvrais les yeux pour focaliser mon attention sur Shizune.  
\- Je croyais qu’ils étaient déjà armés ? Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d’en voler d’autres ?  
\- Selon Anko, ils sont en train de s’étendre. À chaque nouvelle attaque, elle pouvait remarquer de nouvelles têtes parmi les assaillants. Et elle affirme que parmi ces nouveaux… Certains sont des adolescents des villages alentours.  
\- Quoi ? Ils voient leur famille battue, leur maison saccagée et ils rejoignent quand même l’organisation responsable de tout cela ?  
\- Il semblerait, oui.  
Je me tournai vers la fenêtre et laissai mon regard dérivé sur le toit des maisons de Konoha. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis Shizune qui commençait à s’agiter derrière moi, mal à l’aise.  
\- Dis à Anko de revenir. Je veux la voir en personne. Elle et son équipe. Je veux savoir tout ce qu’ils ont pu remarquer, jusqu’au moindre petit détail. On doit découvrir toute la vérité sur ce « soleil levant ».

***

Ce que Shikamaru avait réussi à faire était un véritable tour de force. En moins d’une semaine, il avait réuni tous les membres importants de l’Alliance Ninja à Konoha.  
Quand je rentrais dans la pièce, accompagné de Sachiko et Naruto, tout le monde était déjà présent. Le Kazekage Cinquième du Nom, Gaara, avec ses principaux lieutenants, Kankurô et Temari ; le Mizukage Cinquième du Nom, Meï Terumi, accompagné de Chôjûrô, un des Sept Épéistes de la Brume ; le Tsuchikage Troisième du Nom, Ônoki, son fils et bras droit, Akatsuchi, et sa petite fille, Kurotsuchi et enfin le Raikage Quatrième du Nom, A, qui avait la suite la plus nombreuse, avec son « frère », Killer B, et les deux membres les plus importants de l’Alliance originaire du village de Kumo, Darui et Omoï.  
Je les indiquai tour à tour à Sachiko tandis que nous rejoignions nous aussi nos places. Comme tous les Kages, je m’assis autour de la grande table ronde. Sachiko et Naruto se placèrent à ma gauche et Shikamaru à ma droite.  
À la seconde où les autres Kages remarquèrent les yeux de mon amie, les cris commencèrent à fuser de tous côtés.  
\- Que signifie tout ceci Maître Hokage ? attaqua A.  
Je n’étais pas étonné qu’il soit le premier à parler, il était toujours aussi impulsif et sûr de sa force. Pour lui se mettre en avant ne serait jamais un risque, il était certain de pouvoir riposter quoi qu’il arrive. Je lui répondis sans même lever les yeux vers lui.  
\- Vous devriez regarder un peu mieux, Maîtres Kages. Il est vrai que les yeux de Sachiko ressemblent au si tristement célèbre Rinnegan mais ils n’en possèdent ni les pouvoirs, ni la forme exacte. Selon moi, il s’agit d’une simple coïncidence. Et il ne s’agit absolument pas de notre problème actuellement.  
Pour seule réponse, j’eus le droit à des grognements dubitatifs et à des regards noires.  
\- Hokage-sama, vous permettez ? me demanda Shikamaru. J’aimerais entrer dans le vif du sujet.  
Je lui adressai un bref hochement de tête et il prit donc la parole face à tout ce beau monde plutôt en colère pour expliquer les derniers événements.  
\- Il y a désormais un peu plus de quatre mois, Hokage-sama, avec l’aide de Saï et Sachiko Kaguzu, commença-t-il en désignant la jeune fille à côté de moi – ce qui provoqua aussitôt de nouveaux grognements -, a poursuivi une intrus. Intrus qui avait réussi à s’infiltrer dans Konoha alors même que la sécurité avait été renforcée pour le mariage de Naruto. Sans surprise, elle a alors pu s’échapper sans que nous ayons appris quoi que ce soit de tangible sur ses motivations. La seule chose que nous savions était que tout cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l’antique village d’Uzushio.  
Des murmures emplirent aussitôt la salle en réaction aux paroles de Shikamaru. Il faut dire que la mention d’Uzushio ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas tout, cria Shikamaru cherchant à faire taire les chuchotis pour pouvoir reprendre. Sumire Fujimoto, puisque c’est ainsi que se nomme notre ennemie, est réapparue il y a de cela deux semaines. Elle a cherché à enlever Sachiko et nous avons tous deux étaient capturés par des hommes à son service.  
\- Comment ça Shikamaru ? réagit Temari. Tu fais aussi partie des cibles de cette folle ?  
Ainsi Sachiko avait raison… Il y avait bien quelque chose entre ces deux là. Je me retournai à demi vers elle et put entrapercevoir le léger sourire qui flotta un instant sur ses lèvres.  
\- Non, je n’étais qu’une victime collatérale, étant avec Sachiko lorsque Sumire a voulu agir. Bref, le fait que nous nous en sommes sortis sans trop de dégâts et en ayant enfin recueilli des informations sur ses objectifs. D’où votre présence ici aujourd’hui.  
Un silence de mort, bien différent de l’empressement de tout à l’heure, avait empli la salle. Il faut dire que Shikamaru étai sans conteste un excellent orateur : en un tour de main, il avait réussi à détourner l’attention de Sachiko et de ses yeux.  
\- Eh bien, jeunot, ne nous fait pas attendre comme ça, grommela Ônoki, crache donc le morceau !  
\- Sumire Fujimoto est une descendante d’un des anciens clans d’Uzushio. De ce fait, elle possède une technique héréditaire des plus surprenantes : elle est capable de déposséder ses adversaires de leurs dons héréditaires ou de toutes techniques hiden, habituellement impossibles à copier, durant un court laps de temps et de s’en servir à leur place. Mais cette technique peut avoir une autre utilisation, bien plus dangereuse.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui eut être plus dangereux que de se faire dépouiller de ses techniques au profit de son adversaire ? s’exclama Kurotsuchi.  
\- En l’utilisant sur les bonnes personnes, elle peut créer le ninja suprême.


	16. Sachiko : Ma mission à moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite du conseil des Kages

Je les regardai et même sans les connaître, je devinai qu’ils étaient tous, sans exception, stupéfier par la nouvelle. Au point qu’ils en avaient tous oublié mes yeux et leur couleur étrange. Shikamaru avait bien rempli sa mission, il n’avait eu aucun mal à rendre ses révélations fracassantes. Sans compter le fait qu’elles étaient déjà extraordinaires.  
Soudain, leur colère et leur incompréhension éclatèrent et ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps. Tous sauf le Kazekage, du village de Suna. Gaara si je me souvenais bien. Naruto m’avait déjà parlé de lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avaient immédiatement cherché à croiser le regard de Kakashi, comme s’il pensait pouvoir obtenir des réponses en faisant cela. Et curieusement, cela fonctionna parce que Kakashi prit finalement la parole.  
\- Puis-je avoir votre attention ?  
Le silence se fit presque instantanément dans la pièce : l’aura qui émanait de l’Hokage imposait le respect par sa force et sa gravité.  
\- Qu’y a-t-il de plus, Maître Hokage ? répliqua le Raikage, A si je ne m’abusais, presque hargneusement.  
Il commençait à me chauffer sérieusement les oreilles lui ! Et la considération pour ses égaux alors ? Kakashi étaient peut-être plus jeune que lui mais tout de même, ce n’était pas une raison !  
\- Shikamaru a effectivement dit qu’elle serait en mesure de créer le ninja suprême, répondit ce dernier. Mais le début de sa phrase mentionnait les « bonnes personnes ». Sumire Fujimoto ne peut pas garder en elle les Kekkei Genkai de clans qui n’appartenaient pas à Uzushio.  
\- Naruto… soupira Gaara. Tu t’es encore mis dans une situation impossible, je me trompe ?  
\- Pour une fois, j’y suis pour rien, Gaara, je t’assure ! répondit le blond en riant.  
\- C’est exact, Naruto est une cible de Sumire, non plus en tant que Bijû comme au temps de l’Akatsuki, mais en tant qu’Uzumaki, reprit Kakashi. Le clan Kaguzu était un autre clan important d’Uzushio, ce qui explique que Sachiko soit elle-aussi une cible.  
Il me lança un regard pour que je prenne la suite : j’étais la plus compétente en ce qui concernait les deux autres clans du village caché des Remous.  
\- Uzushio était fondé sur l’entente entre quatre clans majeurs, commençai-je.  
Je rougis aussitôt d’être le centre de l’attention. Une attention pas très amicale qui plus est. Mais je n’avais pas le choix. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas me ridiculiser sous les yeux de Kakashi !  
\- Les deux premiers étaient, comme dit précédemment, le clan Uzumaki et le clan Kaguzu. Pour les deux autres, il s’agit du clan Fujiwara et du clan Yamashita.  
Je remarquai que Gaara était soudainement devenu écarlate à la mention d’un des deux noms. D’ailleurs, son lieutenant Kankurô prit la parole sitôt que j’eus fini ma phrase.  
\- Yamashita tu dis ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses frères et sœurs. Ce ne serait pas le nom de famille d’Anami ?  
\- Si c’est exact, répondit Temari, fronçant ses fins sourcils blonds au dessus de ses yeux de saphir.  
Shikamaru, mon ami, tu avais pas trop mal choisi sur ce coup-là. Elle avait un charme fou ! Cette pensée me fit sourire. Enfin, intérieurement, parce qu’avec tous ces regards assassins fixés sur moi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre le moindre écart.  
Je reportai mon attention sur le Kazekage. Cette Anami… qui était-elle vraiment ?  
\- Les descendants de ces clans ne portent pas forcément leur nom, continua Kakashi. C’est pourquoi nous vous demanderons de mener des recherches approfondies dans vos villages respectifs. Il ne faut négliger aucune famille qui se serait établie depuis la destruction du village caché des Remous.  
\- Que comptez-vous faire une fois que vous les aurez identifier ? questionna Ônoki.  
\- Il faudrait les mettre sous protection rapprochée, dans un endroit connu de nous seul, intervint A.  
\- C’est hors de questions, le coupa Naruto.  
Ses yeux brillaient de colère et il semblait sur le point d’exploser.  
\- Vous avez déjà tenté de me faire ce genre de coup fourré et ça n’a pas marché ! Au final, je me suis échappé et c’est grâce à ça que nous avons pu l’emporter contre Madara et Kaguya ! Des idées comme celle-là ne mèneront nul part.  
Il avait été enfermé au début de la Grande Guerre ? C’était un épisode que Kurenaï avait omis de me raconter !  
\- Je comprends ton point de vue, Naruto, soupira Ônoki, mais le Raikage n’a pas entièrement tord. Tu as l’expérience du combat, et tu serais apte à te défendre en cas de problème, mais est-ce le cas pour les autres descendants ?  
Attendez… Il parlait de moi ? Il comptait m’enfermer ? Non, impossible ! Ce n’était même pas envisageable !  
\- Maîtres Kages, commençai-je.  
Ma voix tremblait tellement elle était chargée de colère. Je n’étais pas un jouet ou un pantin pour lequel on pouvait prendre des décisions à sa guise.  
\- Je suppose que la grande majorité d’entre vous n’avez jamais entendu parler des autres clans d’Uzushio avant ce jour. Et il me suffit de voir les regards que vous me lancez depuis le début de cette réunion, tout ça à cause de mes yeux, pour savoir que j’ai raison. Mais savez-vous que vos prédécesseurs, les Kages en poste lorsque mon village était encore debout, ne connaissaient pas plus les Kaguzu que vous ? Notre nom signifie « Ombre des Tourbillons », l’un de nos surnoms est « Protecteurs des Uzumaki », et vous savez pourquoi ?  
Je criai presque désormais et j’étais sur le point de craquer, de laisser surgir tous les sentiments, toutes les émotions que je contenais depuis trop longtemps. Mais ce n’était pas le moment, je devais trouver le juste milieu pour que seule ma détermination paraisse à travers mes mots. Je réussis à continuer plus calmement :  
\- Parce que notre mission a toujours été d’assurer la survie des Uzumaki et du village d’Uzushio en général. Nous ne portons pas seulement le nom d’Ombre des Tourbillons. Nous sommes les Ombres des Tourbillons. Il est vrai qu’aujourd’hui, Uzushio n’est plus. Mais tant qu’il restera des représentants du clan Uzumaki, tant que l’esprit de notre communauté survivra ici, à Konoha, notre mission sera toujours d’actualité ! Ma mission à moi est de protéger du mieux que je pourrais Naruto Uzumaki et le Hokage du village de Konoha ainsi que toutes personnes portant en elle la Flamme de la Volonté, parce que tous ninjas d’exception qu’ils soient, il y aura toujours des traîtres pour les prendre à revers.  
Je me tus un instant, à bout de souffle.  
\- Alors ma question est la suivante, Maîtres Kages. Que dois-je faire pour vous prouver qu’il serait stupide de m’enfermer ?  
Le silence resta souverain de longues minutes après ma dernière tirade. Sans surprise, ce fut ce Raikage, si arrogant, qui reprit la parole en premier. Celui, je ne l’appréciais vraiment pas…  
\- Tu parles bien petite. Mais tu parles trop. Ce sont les actes qui comptent, pas les mots ! Et tes actes nous prouvent que tu n’es pas de taille à affronter cette Sumire.  
\- C’est faux, répliquai-je immédiatement. Il est vrai qu’elle a réussi à nous avoir, qu’elle a été en mesure de nous kidnapper. J’ai été faible et j’ai relâché ma vigilance au pire instant. Je l’admets volontiers. Mais j’étais seule quand je l’ai affrontée et elle a préféré fuir devant moi ! Parce que j’avais le dessus.  
\- C’est ça que tu dois nous prouver, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
Il préparait quelque chose, c’était certain. Mais quoi que ce soit, je l’affronterai sans sourciller si cela pouvait me permettre de conserver ma liberté.  
\- Je ferai ce que vous me demanderez de faire.  
Son sourire s’agrandit encore.  
\- Affronte le meilleur d’entre nous. Et bats-le.  
C’est ça qu’il voulait ? Il se pensait à ce point supérieur ? Il allait être surpris !  
\- Très bien. Qui sera mon adversaire ?  
\- Naruto, lâcha A.  
Naruto ? Il se moquait de moi ! Je n’allais pas affronter mon ami, celui que j’avais promis de protéger juste parce qu’il remettait en cause mes capacités à me défendre !  
\- Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? Vous n’avez rien écouté à ce que je viens de raconter ? J’ai juré de le protéger comment pourrai-je m’attaquer à lui ?  
Je bouillais de rage et je devais me retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de ce baka de première classe. Les poings serré, j’agrémentais mes paroles par un regard noir.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, Maître Raikage, nous interrompit Shikamaru, je pense que cela n’aurait aucun intérêt.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? cracha l’autre.  
Perdue, je me tournai moi aussi vers Shikamaru. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir en tête ?  
\- Vous comme moi savons que Naruto ne se battra jamais à pleines puissances contre Sachiko. Ce n’est pas son ennemie, c’est même l’une de ses amies. Il n’est donc pas difficile d’affirmer qu’il n’utilisera pas le mode Kyûbi et encore moins le chakra de Rikudô. Il est donc inutile qu’ils s’affrontent dans ces conditions.  
\- Naruto reste un ninja extrêmement fort, répliqua le Raikage.  
\- C’est gentil de ta part d’essayer d’épargner ma fierté Shikamaru mais tu aurais pu leur dire toute la vérité !  
Mon regard alternait entre mes deux amis depuis un moment maintenant. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils trafiquaient tous les deux ? Naruto aussi était dans le coup ? Lui qui avait toujours un train de retard d’habitude, il arrivait à mener tout le monde en bateau !  
Je jetai un coup d’œil à Kakashi à côté de moi mais il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce qui était en train de se passer juste devant lui. Il avait cette position, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, celle qui traduisait sa plus grande flegme. Mais ne s’en souciait-il vraiment pas ?  
\- À moins que ce soit la tienne que tu aies voulu protéger ? reprit l’Uzumaki. C’est vrai qu’elle a été forte sur ce coup-là ! Nous battre tous les deux en à peine deux attaques ! Surtout qu’elle avait d’abord annulé l’effet de ma technique Fûton ! Ce n’était pas le Shuriken tourbillonnant mais tout de même…  
Bonjour cher ami le Silence, cela faisait longtemps que tu n’étais pas venu faire un petit tour dans cette pièce. Konoha cherchait vraiment à surprendre les autres villages aujourd’hui !  
Je comprenais enfin où ils voulaient en venir ! Alors je leur adressai un bref hochement de tête à tous les deux, accompagné d’un léger sourire de satisfaction. Ils avaient vraiment assuré, c’était évident que je n’allais pas devoir affronter Naruto maintenant !  
\- Très bien, ragea le Raikage, dans ce cas gamine, ton adversaire ne sera pas Naruto mais moi-même. Et je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux !  
Un cadeau, il venait de m’en faire un ! Depuis le début, je me demandais comment je pourrais lui faire fermer sa trop grande bouche et voilà qu’il m’apportait la solution sur un plateau d’argent !  
\- Très bien. Allons-y dès maintenant, il ne faudrait pas que l’on tarde trop à aborder les autres questions importantes du jour !  
\- Sachiko, intervint Kakashi pour la première fois depuis le début de mon altercation avec le Raikage.  
Cette fois-ci, je me décidai à l’affronter. De toutes manières, il devait avoir tout compris depuis mes révélations publiques. Je fixai mon regard dans le sien et murmurai :  
\- Qu’y a-t-il Kakashi ?  
Il me regard a en silence, les yeux emplis d’un doute et d’une douleur que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
\- Le Raikage est un ninja extraordinaire. Il fait partie des shinobis les plus forts de tous les pays réunis. Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ?  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Je sais ce que je fais Kakashi. J’ai déjà eu l’occasion d’étudier ses techniques. Je ne prétend pas être plus puissante que lui mais je devrais au minimum être capable de lui démontrer que je peux me défendre seule.  
\- Au delà de ça… Tu es sûre que ça en vaut le coup ? Tu ne serais pas forcément enfermée, mais on pourrait te fournir une protection rapprochée.  
\- C’est de ma liberté dont on parle Hokage-sama ! Elle fait partie de moi au même titre que mon chakra. J’ai besoin d’elle pour continuer à avancer.  
Cette fois, il ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de continuer à me fixer avec ses magnifiques yeux de velours noir. Regard que je m’efforçai de soutenir pour donner plus de poids à mes paroles :  
\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je te le promets.  
Il hésita encore un instant puis finis par céder. Néanmoins quand je passai à côté de lui, il m’attrapa l’épaule et la serra tout de même furtivement.  
Shikamaru, lui, n’hésita pas à m’arrêter complètement.  
\- Sachiko, fais attention.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, baka. Ce n’est pas un type arrogant comme lui qui pourra me faire mal.  
\- Ce n’est pas de ça dont je parlais.  
Je relevai la tête vers lui. Il avait l’air aussi inquiet que notre Hokage, si ce n’était plus. On aurait presque dit que, étant dans l’incapacité de dévoiler la véritable cause de son inquiétude, il essayait de me transmettre tout cela rien qu’avec ses yeux.  
Je lui souris doucement et le pris rapidement dans mes bras – chose que je n’avais absolument pas l’habitude de faire ! - pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l’oreille :  
\- Aucun de vous n’est en danger pour le moment, si ?  
Il me serra à son tour contre lui, et je n’eus pas besoin de l’entendre pour savoir ce qu’il pensait : « Peut-être, mais on ne sait jamais, il y a toujours quelques choses qui peut mal tourner ! ». Je décidai, en connaissance de cause, d’ignorer ses pensées négatives et je me détachai finalement de lui.  
\- Alors tout devrait bien se passer, conclus-je avec un sourire rassurant.


	17. Kakashi : démêler toute cette histoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko affronte le Raikage

Je les regardai se positionner l’un en face de l’autre. Mon esprit était encore préoccupé par tout ce que je venais de découvrir à propos de l’am… de Sachiko mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser distraire pour le moment.  
Le vent soufflait fort sur le terrain d’entraînement numéro 12, faisant claquer leurs vêtements. Irrité, le Raikage ôta sa longue veste blanche et la laissa s’envoler. Moi qui connaissait bien Sachiko, je n’avais aucun mal à deviner que tout, chez cet homme, l’exaspérait.  
La Mizukage, qui s’était apparemment auto-proclamée arbitre du combat, s’avança pour crier :  
\- Hajime !  
Un voile d’électricité recouvrit aussitôt son adversaire. Shikamaru l’avait initié à toutes les techniques propres aux actuels Kages, Sachiko devait donc se douter que sa vitesse, comme la portée de ses coups, en serrait démultipliée. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il ne fallait absolument pas qu’il la touche. Elle ne devait même pas se laisser effleurer !  
Elle fronça les sourcils, signe qu’elle réfléchissait à un plan d’attaque. Elle alla même jusque joindre ses doigts exactement comme Shikamaru. Bien, cela voulait dire qu’elle préférait prendre exemple sur ce dernier plutôt que sur Naruto qui aurait foncé tête baissée ! J’avais eu un peur qu’elle préfère prendre exemple sur son deuxième senseï.  
Pour le moment, le Raikage se contentait de lui tourner autour, la jaugeant, en quête de la moindre petite ouverture. C’était un combattant hors pair qui, bien qu’impulsif et agressif, était loin d’être stupide. Et il avait assurément reconnu la kunoichi de valeurs qu’était Sachiko. Même s’il avait encore du mal à l’admettre.  
Le léger sourire qui flotta furtivement sur ses lèvres me confirma ce que je pensais. Elle savait pertinemment qu’il ne bougerait pas avant elle. Il attendait une ouverture. Il attendait qu’elle se dévoile avant lui ! Surtout que le but premier restait de la tester.  
Il fonça sur elle à la seconde où elle commença à fermer les yeux. Mais elle n’était déjà plus là. Je retins à mon tour un sourire : j’avais confiance en ses capacités et je m’étais douté qu’elle ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement.  
À voir son saut, elle l’avait renforcé en insufflant du chakra dans ses pieds. Je retins un léger rire en apercevant l’air ahuri du Raikage lorsqu’il comprit qu’elle avait évité son coups. Qu’elle n’était plus là. Malgré sa vitesse inégalable, il l’avait manqué !  
Et à voir le propre sourire Sachiko, elle estimait que c’était à son tour d’entrer en scène !  
\- Suiton ! Daibakufu no jutsu ! ( Technique de la grande cataracte ) !  
Elle commençait fort. Mais elle devait quand même se douter que cette attaque ne ferait pas grand-chose à son adversaire…  
Un véritable raz-de-marée s’abattit sur ce dernier, qui l’évita sans peine. Mais c’était à prévoir, et Sachiko enchaîna directement.  
\- Raiton ! Jibashiri ! ( Meurtre électromagnétique ) !  
Intelligent. Associé à sa précédente technique Suiton, l’effet des éclairs allait être renforcé. Et même un excellent manipulateur de Raiton, comme le Raikage, n’apprécierait pas d’être atteint par un tel mélange !  
Le seul problème, c’est que cela allait aussi gêner Sachiko. Cela allait être difficile pour elle de trouver un endroit libre pour se réceptionner, après son saut ! Mais elle avait tout prévu, et elle n’eut aucune difficulté à rejoindre le couvert des arbres pour préparer sa prochaine attaque.  
Soudain elle bondit sur le Raikage, toujours enveloppé de sa foudre, et l’attaqua… à mains nues ! Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait d’utiliser le Taïjustsu face à un adversaire comme lui ? Le plus étonnent c’est que les coups qu’il lui portait ne semblaient pas l’atteindre. Comme lors de son combat contre Sumire, elle enchaînait les mouvements, incroyable de précisions.  
Et puis, à la seconde où elle fut touchée, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche.  
Un clone ? Quand est-ce qu’elle avait eu le temps de le créer ? Je ne l’avais vu exécuter aucun Mudra ! Pourtant je ne l’avais pas quitté des yeux une seule fois…  
Deux autres Sachiko surgirent et attaquèrent à leur tour le Raikage. Puis une troisième, une quatrième, jusqu’à atteindre une dizaine de clones.  
Finalement, Naruto l’avait bien influencé.  
Qu’est-ce qu’elle comptait faire ?  
Je continuais à observer ses doubles qui enchaînaient les techniques de Taïjustsu à toutes vitesses. J’étais certain que la véritable Sachiko n’était pas parmi eux, mais je l’avais perdue de vue.  
Mon regard fut brusquement attiré par un éclat de lumière dans les sous-bois.  
Il ne me fallut qu’une seconde pour comprendre. Une de plus pour réagir.  
Je filais vers elle avec une seule idée en tête.  
Elle ne devait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire. Elle risquait de le tuer !

***

En me rapprochant, j’eus la confirmation qu’elle comptait bien utiliser les mille oiseaux. Elle savait faire abstraction de sa vue pour n’utiliser que son ouïe, comblant les lacunes de ma technique sans avoir besoin de Sharingan.  
Mais dans la situation où il était, le Raikage ne pourrait pas esquiver. Et si elle le touchait, elle allait le tuer, c’était absolument certain !  
Je me forçai à accélérer encore alors que je sentais le vent claquer contre moi, me giflant le visage. Je n’étais plus qu’à quelques mètres d’elle quand je me décidai finalement à crier son nom, espérant attirer son attention et lui faire réaliser ce qu’elle était en train de faire.  
Nos regard se croisèrent et je la vis écarquiller les yeux alors même que je sentais quelqu’un bondir vers moi.  
\- Kakashi ! hurla-t-elle.  
Je m’étais déjà retourné pour faire face à mon adversaire et nous commencions à nous battre. Du coin de l’œil, je pus voir que Sachiko avait changé de direction et fusait vers moi. Je remarquai également que ses clones avaient disparu, éveillant l’attention du Raikage qui ne tarda pas à comprendre.  
La fille, puisque c’était une fille, était rapide mais sa technique laissait à désirer. Ce n’était pas Sumire et je doutais qu’elle fasse partie de ses larbins, alors qui était-elle ?  
Nos corps se rapprochaient avant de se séparer à nouveau, suivant le rythme de notre combat. Alors que son visage était à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, je remarquai la colère qui luisait dans ses yeux.  
\- Tu voulais lui faire du mal pas vrai ? me cracha-t-elle.  
Je la regardai sans comprendre mais ne cherchait pas à répliquer. J’étais à peu près sûr que cela ne servirait à rien et qu’elle n’écouterait pas un traître mot de ce que je lui dirai.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais faire à Sachiko ? continua-t-elle en hurlant.  
Sachiko ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle venait faire là dedans ? C’est d’elle dont elle parlait tout à l’heure ? Mais, jamais je ne lui ferai du mal ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle racontait ? Et puis qui était-elle ?  
La jeune Kaguzu s’interposa subitement entre nous après un échange particulièrement puissant qui nous avait tous deux envoyés plus loin. Les yeux de Sachiko lançaient des éclairs lorsqu’elle se redressa pour faire face à mon ennemie.  
\- Ne. Le. Touche. MÊME PAS ! lui jeta-t-elle, furieuse.  
Mais mon ennemie ne l’écoutait plus, elle avait préféré foncer sur elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était légèrement plus petite que Sachiko et elle n’eut aucun mal à fourrer son nez dans son cou.  
\- Sachiko-chan ! Tu m’as tellement manqué ! Je n’ai pas compris quand tu es partie, tu sais, tes parents étaient si tristes et puis, il y avait Ishimaru, lui, il était tout simplement dés-es-pé-ré ! Par contre, j’ai pas compris, Michiyo avait l’air triste mais sans plus, comme si elle en savait beaucoup plus que moi sur toute cette histoire. Et puis après, quand tu as été enlevé par ces ninjas de Konoha, j’ai eu tellement peur mais je ne pouvais rien faire, ils étaient bien trop nombreux ! Alors, j’ai préféré attendre et essayé…  
Elle continuait de parler comme cela, à toute vitesse. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s’était rassemblé autour de nous et je vis que je n’étais pas le seul à froncer les sourcils, complètement perdu. Je jetai un coup d’œil à Shikamaru mais il n’avait pas l’air dans savoir beaucoup plus, vu la tête qu’il faisait.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Sachiko se décida enfin à réagir et elle attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules pour la repousser. Son regard était de nouveau dur et elle lui demanda brutalement :  
\- Qui es-tu bon sang ? Et comment tu peux savoir autant de choses sur mon passé ?  
La gamine ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis avant de lancer un petit cri, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.  
\- Je suis désolée Sachiko-chan, j’avais totalement oublié ! Attends…  
Sous nos yeux médusés, sa silhouette vacilla : les courts cheveux bruns laissèrent place à une longue tresse aux mèches noires et blanches et ses yeux noisettes virèrent au bleu nuit. J’eus même l’impression qu’elle devenait un peu plus grande. Et, bien que ses vêtements restèrent sensiblement les mêmes, un confortable sweat gris à capuche avec un traditionnel pantalon ninja noir, deux sabres apparurent dans son dos, les poignées dépassant légèrement au dessus de ses épaules.  
Mais le plus étonnant fut sans aucun doute l’immense cri de joie que poussa alors Sachiko.  
\- Koharu !

***

Fières de leurs retrouvailles, les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent immédiatement dans une discussion tumultueuse. À laquelle je ne comprenais toujours rien, même si je remarquais que les noms de Michiyo et Ishimaru revinrent plusieurs fois.  
Mais elles furent rapidement interrompues par la Mizukage qui fonça soudainement sur la dénommée Koharu pour lui asséner une magistrale claque derrière la tête. J’avais déjà vu ça quelque part moi…  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? s’exclama Meï. Depuis six ans que je n’ai de tes nouvelles que par oiseaux interposés, tu débarques maintenant comme une fleur ?  
Koharu se retourna en ouvrant de grands yeux enfantins avant de répondre avec une petite voix :  
\- Meï-ané ? Mais pourquoi tu es là ? Et puis, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?  
\- Pourquoi je crie comme ça ? Tu te moques de moi Koharu ? C’est trop dure pour toi d’imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse me faire du soucis pour toi ? Et ta mère ! Tu veux qu’on en parle de ta mère ? Tous les matins, elle arrive dans mon bureau, avec son regard suppliant, et elle me pose la même question : Meï, a-t-elle dit quand est-ce qu’elle comptait rentrer ?  
\- Ah, ça, euh… Tu sais, je comptais revenir vite mais après, il y a eu Sachiko et Michiyo et Sachiko s’est enfuie et…. Enfin tu comprends, j’ai été très occupée !  
\- Attendez une minute, les interrompit Sachiko. Mizukage-sama, Koharu, vous vous connaissez ?  
Décidément, j’avais manqué un épisode, je ne comprenais absolument plus rien. Et visiblement, je n’étais pas le seul puisque même Sachiko avaient les yeux remplis d’incompréhension. Ce qui me poussa à me racler doucement la gorge avant de demander :  
\- Quelqu’un se charge des explications ?  
Les trois kunoichis se retournèrent vers moi dans un magnifique ensemble, aussitôt suivi d’un long soupir de la part de la Mizukage.  
\- Maîtres Kages, annonça-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement, permettez moi de vous présenter ma petite sœur, Koharu. Enfin petite demi-sœur, nous avons seulement le même père.  
\- Oui, ma mère s’appelle Michiko Fujiwara alors que celle de Meï…  
Ses dernières mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres quand elle sentit que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Même la Mizukage la regardai avec les yeux écarquillés, visiblement sous le choc.  
\- Koharu, murmura Sachiko, qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
\- Juste que ma mère se nomme Michiko Fujiwara, qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à ça ?  
Un lourd silence tomba sur l’assemblée alors que chacun essayait de digérer ce que nous venions d’apprendre. Ce fut Shikamaru qui brisa l’étreinte glacée en lâchant avec un léger sourire :  
\- Eh bien, trouver tous les descendants d’Uzushio n’aura pas été si galère.  
Cette simple phrase nous secoua tous et nous détournâmes finalement les yeux de Koharu. Pour tous nous mettre à fixer Shikamaru avec des airs dubitatifs.  
\- Tu n’as pas tort baka, ironisa Sachiko, mais rien n’est encore fini, alors te réjouis pas trop vite !  
Le jeune stratège jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie, qui se voila de tristesse lorsque cette dernière murmura :  
\- Tu sais très bien ce qu’il peut advenir…  
Je fronçai les sourcils, encore une fois. Bon sang, j’étais supposé être le chef de ce village non ? Alors pourquoi n’étais-je au courant de rien de ce qui était en train de se passer ? Je dissimulai un petit grognement avant de me décider de prendre enfin les choses en mains.  
\- Il me semble que tous ces nouveaux éléments nécessitent un petit retour en salle de réunion. Nous avons du travail Maîtres Kages ! annonçai-je. Suivez-moi.  
Je repartis en direction du village et tout le monde m’emboîta le pas dans un brouhaha constant, chacun essayant tant bien que mal de démêler toute cette histoire.


	18. Sachiko : nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin du conseil des Kage

Je rejoignis Kakashi à l’avant de la colonne, abandonnant Koharu à la colère de sa grande sœur. J’étais encore toute retournée par tout ce que je venais d’apprendre sur mon amie : sœur de Kage et descendante d’Uzushio, rien que ça !  
Arrivée à côté du Hokage, j’hésitai un instant à attraper sa main. Il semblait crispé et je me doutais que toute cette histoire le laissait perplexe. Même pour moi, qui pensait pourtant connaître Koharu, il y avait encore tant de zones d’ombres. Je me décidai finalement et il serra brièvement ma main en retour. Ce simple geste me fit sourire, il était si rassurant dans ce monde où je commençai à perdre tous mes repères.  
Nous marchâmes ainsi quelques temps avant que je trouve enfin le courage de lui poser la question.  
\- Kakashi… Pourquoi avoir tenté de m’interrompre tout à l’heure ?  
Il s’arrêta aussitôt et fit signe à Shikamaru de prendre la tête de la petite troupe, nous laissant en retrait. Il me dévisagea un long moment durant lequel les petites rides entre ses yeux me firent facilement comprendre qu’il était inquiet. Et plutôt deux fois qu’une.  
\- Le Chidori est une attaque offensive et extrêmement dangereuse, commença-t-il. Peu de gens la maîtrise aussi bien que toi et entre tes mains, elle deviendrait presque une arme de destruction massive ! Tu en es consciente n’est-ce pas ? Tu étais consciente que si tu le touchais, tu le tuerais à coup sûr ?  
Je reculai d’un pas, estomaquée. Il avait vraiment pensé que j’avais mis la vie du Raikage en danger ?  
\- Mais enfin, je ne suis pas stupide, j’avais prévu le coup ! Mais si je l’avais atteint, mon attaque ne lui aurait absolument rien fait !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? me demanda-t-il incrédule. Comment une attaque telle que celle-ci pourrait-elle être inoffensive ?  
Je fronçai les sourcils. C’était évident non ?  
\- Quand j’étais petite, je me battais souvent contre mon père pour pouvoir tester mes techniques. Il m’a appris à doser mon chakra pour que je puisse décider de l’intensité de l’attaque. En réalité, je pense que c’est un peu la même idée lorsque des ninjas comme Sakura utilisent leurs techniques médicales. Je ne cherchais pas à le blesser, mon attaque là uniquement pour faire de la figuration !  
\- Comment est-ce possible ?  
Une petite lumière s’alluma finalement dans mon esprit. S’il ne comprenait pas, c’est parce qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Il ne savait pas ce dont j’étais en train de parler.  
\- Tu… Vous… Mais comment faites-vous pour les combats d’entraînement ? m’exclamai-je.  
Pour toutes réponses, Kakashi m’adressa une petite grimace avant de soupirer un discret « On gère comme on peut... »  
Après quoi, le silence s’installa, quelque peu gênant. Je sentis mes joues qui commençaient à chauffer et je ne savais plus où poser les yeux. Jusqu’à ce que je croise le regard de Kakashi.  
Je fus comme happée par ses yeux, aussi noirs que du charbon, et sans savoir comment nous en étions arrivés là, nous nous retrouvâmes en train de nous embrasser. Une main posée sur mes hanches et l’autre perdue dans mes cheveux, Kakashi me serra contre lui avec force. Je finis par enfouir ma tête contre son torse et il resserra son étreinte autour de moi.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la réalité nous rattrapa et nous nous séparâmes à regret pour rejoindre les autres.  
Cependant, il ne lâcha pas ma main.

***

Bien évidemment lorsque nous arrivâmes, tout le monde était déjà installé. Nous eûmes même droit à une remarque du grand Raikage en personne ! Enfin Kakashi plutôt que moi à dire vrai.  
\- Maître Hokage, le Mizukage n’attendait plus que vous pour tout nous expliquer.  
\- Veuillez m’excuser, répondit Kakashi en baissant brièvement la tête.  
\- Bien, commença la Mizukage, comme je vous le disais tout à l’heure, Koharu est ma demi-sœur. Néanmoins jusqu’à ce jour, je n’avais jamais entendu le véritable nom de sa mère. Après son mariage avec notre père, elle avait pris le nom de Michiko Terumi. J’avais dix ans lorsque Koharu est née et je l’ai en grande partie élevée, ses parents étaient des ninjas d’exception et par conséquent, ils étaient souvent absents. Notre père maîtrisait le Yôton, Kekkei Genkai dont Koharu et moi avons toutes les deux hérité, quant à ta mère…  
Elle se tourna vers Koharu, laquelle semblait n’avoir qu’une seule envie, être ailleurs.  
\- J’ai toujours su qu’elle était une espionne inégalable mais je n’ai jamais su quels étaient ses véritables pouvoirs.  
\- Eh bien… murmura mon amie avant de reprendre d’une voix plus forte. Nous pouvons modifier notre apparence et une fois cela fait, nous ne consommons pas de chakra pour maintenir notre couverture. Mais ce n’est pas tout… Nous pouvons aussi camoufler notre chakra, bien que cela soit plus difficile et plus fatiguant. Ainsi nous devenons indétectables soit parce que nous en modifions la nature, soit parce que nous le faisons tout simplement disparaître.  
Ses paroles eurent incontestablement un effet dévastateur. Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, moi y compris, la regardaient autrement. J’étais sûrement la moins surprise, ayant déjà appris quelques petites choses sur le clan Fujiwara lors de mon séjour à Uzushio, mais je n’avais pas réellement pris conscience de l’étendue de leurs talents.  
\- Sachiko ? m’interpella alors Kakashi.  
\- Il n’y a aucun doute, répondis-je immédiatement. Koharu, tu es bien celle que nous recherchions.  
\- Que vous recherchiez ? balbutia-t-elle. Allons bon qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ?  
Elle me supplia du regard et je n’eus aucun mal à deviner ce qu’elle souhaitait. Comprendre. Elle avait besoin que je lui explique les derniers événements. J’avais ressenti exactement la même chose dès lors que mes pouvoirs s’étaient manifestés.  
Je commençai à ouvrir la bouche mais je fus interrompue par Shikamaru qui posa la main sur mon épaule. D’un léger mouvement de la tête, il attira mon attention sur Kakashi qui s’apprêtait à parler.  
\- Je suis navrée pour toi Koharu mais tu vas devoir attendre avant d’obtenir toutes les réponses que tu cherches. Mizukage, je vous propose de rester avec nous tout à l’heure, pour que l’on puisse finir de tirer au clair cette histoire. Pour le moment, nous avons d’autres problèmes à régler.  
La Mizukage hocha la tête en me lançant un regard mystérieux. J’avais oublié que, jusqu’à peu, elle n’était pas au courant que sa sœur me connaissait. Ni comment nous nous étions rencontrées. Mais cela ne serait qu’une autre partie de ma vie que je serais contrainte de raconter à des inconnus…  
\- Pour commencer, reprit mon Hokage, j’aimerais revenir sur la proposition du Raikage. Maintenant que vous avez pu vous-même vous rendre compte de la valeur de Sachiko, souhaitait vous toujours la garder enfermée ?  
J’avais oublié cette histoire ! Enfin, Koharu m’avait fait oublier cette histoire. Alors que c’était quand même pour cela que nous nous étions battus en premier lieu. Mais j’aurais préféré qu’elle passe tout simplement à la trappe cette foutue idée !  
A poussa un long soupir, tambourina longuement sur la table avec ses doigts, consulta du regard ses deux lieutenants, jeta même un rapide coup d’œil au Tsuchikage, avant de finalement se décider à enfin répondre !  
\- Il ne fait aucun doute qu’elle peut se défendre seule.  
Je me retins de pousser un gigantesque cri de joie et me contentait de sourire à Naruto, qui me regardait avec un air malicieux. En voilà un qui n’avait pas eu l’air de douter de mes capacités une seule seconde, et honnêtement, cela faisait chaud au cœur.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que les deux derniers ne devraient pas subir cette mesure de protection !  
\- Il n’en est pas question ! répliqua la Mizukage. Maître Raikage, ma sœur a réussi à s’échapper de Kiri en un tour de main, croyez-vous vraiment qu’elle se laissera faire ? Elle aussi vous a montré de quoi elle était capable, si cette Sumire cherche à s’en prendre à elle, elle n’aura aucun mal à disparaître complètement et même nous, tous Kages que nous sommes, nous aurons du mal à la retrouver contre son gré !  
\- Il en va de même pour Anami, enchaîna calmement Gaara. Elle est d’une puissance peu commune et elle peut se rendre invisible à volonté, elle non plus n’aurait aucun mal à disparaître.  
C’était la première que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges reprenait la parole depuis la première évocation de cette Anami et encore une fois, il était impossible de manquer la légère rougeur qui colorait aussitôt ses pommettes.  
Le Raikage semblait sur le point de répliquer mais Kakashi le prit de vitesse.  
\- Il me semble que cette question est donc close. Personne ne sera enfermé cette fois. Quelqu’un a une objection ?  
Personne ne se risqua à prendre la parole, pas même A.  
\- Bien continuons dans ce cas, reprit le Hokage. Selon moi, il serait tout de même plus sage de rassembler tous les descendants d’Uzushio au même endroit.  
\- Et je suppose que vous souhaiteriez que cet endroit soit Konoha ? glissa sournoisement Ônoki.  
\- En effet, j’en serais rassurée mais je suis prêt à écouter toutes vos propositions.  
\- Moi, du moment que je reste avec Sachiko, tout me va ! intervint Koharu.  
Je souriais doucement et lançai un petit clin d’œil à mon amie, avant de reporter mon attention sur les autres Kages. Qui, eux, n’avaient pas l’air de se préoccuper vraiment de cette dernière remarque.  
\- Je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix dans ce cas, soupira Meï.  
\- Oh merci Meï-ané !  
Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait être gamine par moment. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elle était censée avoir le même âge que moi…  
\- Qu’en pensez-vous Maître Kazekage ? Bien que cette situation implique toute l’Alliance Ninja, le Raikage et le Tsuchikage ne sont responsables d’aucun des descendants d’Uzushio, ajouta Kakashi. Vous êtes le seul à être concerné en tant que protecteur de tous les habitants de Suna.  
Manière discrète de signifier à A et Ônoki qu’il n’avait pas leur mot à dire ! Bravo, mon… Kakashi !  
Mais Gaara hésitait tout de même à donner son accord. Son regard chercha celui de ses frère et sœur avant de papillonner dans toute la pièce. Il finit toutefois par rencontrer celui de Naruto qui lui adressa un discret hochement de tête, comme s’ils avaient tous deux signé un pacte secret.  
\- Très bien Maître Hokage, j’accepte, soupira le Kazekage. Néanmoins je souhaiterais rester un temps avec elle. Bien sûr si la situation venait à s’éterniser, je serais rattrapé par mes obligations et je vous confierais alors sa protection pleine et entière, mais pour le moment…  
\- Cela va de soi, répondit Kakashi. Et pour ce qui est de la rapatrier jusqu’ici ?  
\- Nous partirons dès la fin de la réunion. Temari et moi ferons simplement l’aller-retour et nous reviendront immédiatement avec Anami.  
\- Si vous le permettez, je propose qu’une équipe de shinobis de Konoha vous accompagne. Désormais nous risquons tous, du moins tous ceux liés aux descendants d’Uzushio, d’être attaqués à tous moments. De plus, je pense que Naruto et Sachiko devraient en prendre la tête.  
Je sursautais, stupéfaite. Je savais que Kakashi me faisait confiance mais en tant que personne, pas en tant que ninja… de Konoha. Cette petite marque de reconnaissance me remplit de joie. Et fit inévitablement chauffer mes pommettes. Mais pourquoi avais-je la peau si pâle ?!  
\- Je vous remercie, Maître Hokage, je pense en effet que ce serait plus sage, répondit Gaara.  
Le Hokage fit alors signe à Shikamaru qui sortit aussitôt de la pièce, certainement pour aller choisir une équipe. Naruto se rapprocha également de son senseï mais il n’eut même pas besoin de parler que Kakashi répondait déjà :  
\- Vas-y Naruto, mais ne sois pas en retard.  
Sans plus attendre, le blond suivit mon meilleur ami hors de la pièce. Le silence retomba alors. Je détestais cela mais apparemment, personne ne trouvait cela étrange que ce cher ami revienne tout le temps dans une réunion aussi importante !  
\- Maîtres Kages, annonça Kakashi, quelques choses à ajouter ?  
\- Non, il me semble que tout est réglé, répondit Gaara alors que les autres, en particulier le Raikage, se contentaient de hocher la tête ou de grogner.  
\- Bien, Maître Kazekage, si vous acceptiez d’attendre quelques petites minutes, notre équipe sera prête très bientôt.  
\- Pour notre part, nous allons nous retirer, grommela A, pas vrai Ônoki ?  
Ce dernier acquiesça une nouvelle fois mais il rajouta :  
\- Je compte sur vous pour nous tenir au courant Maître Hokage.  
\- Cela va de soi.  
Ils quittèrent la pièce les uns après les autres, ne restèrent que Kakashi, Koharu, le Mizukage et moi. Après un signe de tête de mon Hokage, je m’empressai de tout raconter à mon amie dont le visage se crispa au fur et à mesure. Mais elle ne dit rien avant que je n’ai terminé. Puis, à son tour, elle expliqua à sa sœur comment elle avait décidé de partir visiter le monde, il y a de cela six ans, puis comment elle m’avait rencontré, de passage à Kuniumi. Une véritable histoire d’une petite adolescente éprise de liberté mais c’est bien ce qui faisait le charme de la jeune Fujiwara. Un tel contraste de maturité entre deux moments différents, il n’y avait qu’elle pour faire cela !


	19. Sachiko : arrivée au village caché du Sable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencontre avec la dernière héritière d’Uzushio

Au bout de trois jours, notre petite troupe atteignit finalement Suna sans avoir rencontré de problèmes particuliers. Rock Lee et Tenten avaient été sélectionnés pour nous accompagner, Shikamaru avait en effet jugé que leur grande endurance nous serait des plus utiles pour ce long périple. Et pour cause, lors de notre arrivée au village caché du Sable, Lee déclara immédiatement qu’il était prêt à repartir sur le champs !  
À partir de là, Gaara chargea Kankurô de nous conduire dans un endroit où nous pourrions nous reposer un peu avant de repartir dès le lendemain matin. Le Kazekage comptait quant à lui se rendre directement chez Anami et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu’il nous demanda, à Naruto et moi-même, de l’accompagner. En voyant mon air stupéfait, il argua que nous serions les mieux placés pour lui exposer la menace et lui expliquer les événements à venir.  
J’acceptais donc et suivis le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges à travers les ruelles de son village. Un peu en retrait, je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire en voyant Naruto plaisanter avec Gaara. Ils étaient à la fois si semblables et si différents ! Un peu comme moi avec Koharu.

***

Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement devant une jolie petite maison de pierres blanches et le Kazekage frappa doucement contre le montant. Nous entendîmes quelqu’un dévaler des escaliers intérieurs puis la porte s’ouvrit et une jeune fille fit son apparition.  
Encore une fois, elle devait avoir à peu près mon âge mais elle était légèrement plus petite que moi, à trois ou quatre centimètres près. Ses cheveux chocolat ne dépassaient pas ses épaules et ils étaient retenues par un petit bandeau de cuir clair. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient extraordinaires, d’un doré si intense qu’on aurait pu les prendre pour des flaques d’or pure. D’ailleurs si son visage n’exprima aucune émotion quand elle nous aperçut, j’étais prête à parier que ses yeux, eux, s’étaient illuminés lorsqu’ils s’étaient posés sur Gaara.  
D’ailleurs, mon impression fut vite confirmée car, lorsqu’elle prit la parole, sa voix était chargée d’émotions au point de trembler imperceptiblement.  
\- Gaara, murmura-t-elle, quand es-tu arrivé ?  
\- À l’instant, répondit ce dernier. On peut entrer ?  
Elle hocha brièvement la tête et s’effaça souplement pour nous ouvrir le passage. Après quoi elle nous conduisit dans un petit salon où elle nous fit asseoir avant de nous proposait à boire.  
Une fois tout le monde bien installé, elle prit place en face de nous, le visage sérieux.  
\- Anami, commença Gaara, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki et Sachiko Kaguzu.  
\- Enchantée de te rencontrer, Naruto, répondit-elle en souriant, Gaara me parle souvent de toi. Enchantée également Sachiko Kaguzu même si je suis navrée de t’avouer que je ne connais rien de toi.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, la rassurai-je en souriant à mon tour, si tu veux tout savoir, le Maître Kazekage ne me connaissait pas non plus avant de me rencontrer, il y a trois jours de cela.  
\- Tes grands-parents ne sont pas là ? demanda Gaara.  
\- Non, ils sont partis au marché, vous les avez ratés de peu. Et toi, comment s’est passé ton voyage ?  
\- Justement, Anami, c’est pour cela que nous sommes là. Naruto, Sachiko, je pense qu’il vaut mieux que vous vous chargiez de tout lui raconter.  
Le blond et moi échangeâmes un regard pour décider lequel de nous deux commencerait et sans surprise, c’est moi qui fut choisie. Je me retournai donc vers Anami et me lançai :  
\- Anami, de ce que nous a dit le Maître Kazekage, tu appartiens au clan Yamashita n’est-ce pas ?  
Elle acquiesça, soudain crispée, mais son visage n’exprimait toujours rien. Ce n’était pas possible, cette fille était complètement blasée ou quoi ? À moins qu’elle soit tout simplement devenue une véritable championne pour cacher ses émotions.  
\- Connais-tu les origines de ton clan ?  
\- Vaguement, me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mon grand-père est né à Uzushio, peu de temps avant la destruction du village. Ses parents et lui ont pu en réchapper et ils sont venus s’installer ici, à Suna.  
\- Formidable, ça nous facilitera la tâche. Alors voilà, comme tu le sais sûrement, les Uzumaki sont eux-aussi originaires d’Uzushio, au même titre que les Kaguzu et que les Fujiwara. Aujourd’hui, les descendants encore en vie de ces quatre clans réunis se comptent sur les doigts des deux mains, il y a toi pour le clan Yamashita, Naruto et une fille nommé Karin pour les Uzumaki, moi pour les Kaguzu et une autre fille du nom de Koharu pour les Fujiwara, le tout sans compter nos parents ou grands-parents respectifs, qui semblent trop vieux pour être concernés. Sans offense pour eux.  
\- En quoi cela est important ?  
\- En réalité, il y avait un cinquième clan, lui-aussi très puissant. Le clan Fujimoto. Les membres de ce clan possèdent un Kekkei Genkai très particulier qui leur permet de voler les autres dons héréditaires.  
\- Un pouvoir extrêmement utile est puissant, je le comprend, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi ou même avec vous.  
\- Comme tous Kekkei Genkai, le don des Fujimoto a une faiblesse : lorsqu’ils volent un pouvoir, ils ne le gardent pas éternellement et il finit par retourner à son propriétaire.  
Je fis une pause, cherchant à ménager mon petit effet.  
\- Sauf dans un cas. Sauf s’il s’agit de Kekkei Genkai d’Uzushio.  
Pour une fois, elle laissa une pointe de panique affluée sur son visage et sa bouche se tordit en une moue contrariée.  
\- Si je comprends bien, ils seraient capables de regrouper quatre techniques héréditaires au minimum ?  
Je hochai la tête mais gardai le silence, l’invitant à continuer.  
\- C’est mauvais ça. Vous êtes capables de quoi ?  
\- Je n’ai pas de don héréditaire à proprement parler, répondit Naruto. Mais tous les Uzumaki ont un chakra très particulier qui leur assure une longévité hors du commun.  
\- Donc ils deviendraient presque immortels ? Et pour les autres ?  
\- Les Fujiwara peuvent modifier leur apparence et la nature de leur chakra pour se camoufler à la perfection. Les espions parfaits. Quant aux Kaguzu…  
J’hésitai quelques secondes : que pouvais-je bien dire devant eux ? Anami m’inspirait la confiance, j’avais le sentiment que je pourrais tout lui dire. Mais je ne pouvais sûrement pas me le permettre devant les deux garçons.  
« Sois prudente, Sachiko » m’ordonnai-je.  
\- Quant aux Kaguzu, repris-je, personne ne connaît exactement leur pouvoir. Tout ce que je sais c’est qu’il s’agit d’une sorte de botte secrète qui se manifeste que dans les cas extrêmes. Mais à partir de là, il est difficile de nous imaginer des limites.  
\- Je suppose que vous savez déjà que je peux me rendre invisible à volonté ?  
Nous acquiesçâmes à ses paroles et elle se perdit aussitôt dans ses pensées. Au bout d’un long moment, elle reporta son attention sur nous, ses yeux brillants et son visage déterminé.  
\- Je suppose également que si vous êtes ici, c’est qu’un membre de ce clan fait des siennes ?  
Elle regardai particulièrement Gaara et elle soupira en voyant la mine de ce dernier.*  
\- Tu as tout compris, Anami, murmura-t-il en la fuyant du regard.  
Devant le manque de réaction de mes deux camarades, je pris les choses en main, ou plutôt, je continuais sur ma lancée pour finir de lui apporter les informations dont elle avaient besoin pour pouvoir appréhender la situation dans son ensemble.  
\- Notre ennemie se nomme Sumire Fujimoto. Nous ne savons pas encore si elle a des complices mais si il semblerait difficile et très peu probable qu’elle ait pu faire tout cela seule.  
\- Très bien. Et quelle est la suite du programme ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- D’un commun accord avec les autres Kages, répondit Gaara, nous avons décidé de tous vous réunir à Konoha, pour votre propre protection. Dans le meilleur des cas, Sumire Fujimoto en profitera pour tenter sa chance alors que nous serons prêts. Dans le pire, vous serez quoi qu’il arrive en sécurité et nous pourrons envisager l’avenir plus sereinement.  
\- Je n’ai pas le choix pas vrai ? soupira-t-elle.  
\- C’est le mieux pour toi Anami. Temari et moi t’accompagneront, même si je risque de devoir rentrer si cela venait à trop durer.  
À ces mots, ses yeux d’or retrouvèrent le même éclat que celui qu’ils avaient lorsqu’elle avait aperçu Gaara sur le pas de sa porte. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question implicite de son Kazekage, mais j’étais sûre qu’elle accepterait. Même si c’était juste pour la forme, elle donnerait son accord.  
\- J’ai quand même le temps de prévenir mes grands-parents ? railla-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr. Nous repartons demain matin, sois prête à ce moment-là.  
Nous nous levâmes tous les trois et Anami nous raccompagna jusqu’à l’entrée. En sortant Gaara lui serra tout de même discrètement l’épaule, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire furtif dans lequel je décelai une touche de tristesse.  
Puis nous rejoignîmes nos compagnons et au fond de moi, j’espérai pouvoir en profiter pour faire un bon petit somme !

***

Alors qu’une fois encore, Gaara nous guidait à travers les rues de Suna, je sentais que Naruto bouillonnait à côté de moi. Et comme c’était quand même Naruto, il finit par exploser.  
\- Dis moi Gaara, cette fille, tu la connais depuis longtemps ?  
\- Depuis que nous sommes enfants, elle est née ici à Suna. Mais elle n’était pas à l’Académie, à l’époque, ses parents étaient encore en vie et ils ne souhaitaient pas qu’elles se mêlent à nous. Sûrement à cause de moi.  
\- Raconte pas n’importe quoi, c’est évidemment qu’elle est plus âgée que nous, cette décision a été prise avant que tu n’entres en jeux, tu te fais des films mon vieux.  
Ce cher Naruto et son tact légendaire. Il n’avait qu’à dire qu’Anami et moi étions de vieilles mémés tant qu’il y était ! Pour la peine, il eut droit à une magistrale claque derrière la tête et il ne chercha même pas à se plaindre lorsqu’il vit mon regard.  
\- Et sinon, vous vous êtes rapprochés comment ? enchaîna-t-il.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas si proches que ça, marmonna Gaara en rougissant, quand je suis devenue Kazekage, elle était sur le point d’entrer dans les forces spéciales, grâce à sa capacité à devenir invisible. Mais Temari lui a proposé de devenir mon garde du corps personnel et elle a accepté. Nous sommes devenus amis à force de passer tout notre temps ensemble.  
\- Comment se fait-il qu’elle ne t’ait pas accompagné à Konoha dans ce cas ?  
\- Temari et Kankurô s’en occupaient déjà.  
\- Mouais, rétorqua Naruto. Tu sais le maria…  
Pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes, mon ami se reçut une gifle derrière la tête et il décida finalement de s’arrêter là pour aujourd’hui. Mais il n’en avait pas fini avec ce pauvre Gaara…

***

Je fus réveillée avant l’aube par un Lee totalement surexcité. Je faillis lui mettre mon poing dans la figure mais finalement ma raison m’en empêcha, arguant qu’il pourrait encore nous être utile.  
Nous retrouvâmes Anami devant chez elle, un petit sac sur les épaules. Une fois de plus, elle n’exprimait rien pourtant je n’eus aucun mal à deviner sa peine. Peine qui s’estompa un tout petit peu quand elle vit arriver Gaara. Décidément, il y avait plus entre eux que ce que le Kazekage voulait bien admettre ou je ne m’y connaissais pas ! Bon d’accord, je n’y connaissais vraiment rien, mais quand même.  
Ce dernier en profita pour lui présenter les deux derniers membres de notre petite troupe qu’elle salua respectueusement. Mais qu’elle n’approcha, comme si les contacts physiques n’étaient pas trop sa tasse de thé.  
\- Dis moi Anami, tu n’as pas l’intention d’emmener Kureno avec toi ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.  
\- Si, bien sûr que si, il est juste là, mais tu le connais, il n’est pas très à l’aise avec les personnes qu’il ne connaît pas alors dès qu’il vous a vus arriver, il s’est caché.  
Anami avait répondu en glissant une main dans sa sac. Elle en ressortit un adorable petit renard des sables qui fila se réfugier dans le coup de sa maîtresse dès qu’il eut mis le museau en dehors de sa cachette.

Quand nous partîmes, le soleil venait juste de se lever. Nous en avions pour trois jours de chemin. Encore.  
Mais j’étais décidée à en profiter pour apprendre à connaître Anami. J’avais besoin de savoir pourquoi j’étais si confiante en sa présence, pourquoi j’éprouvais enfin le sentiment de pouvoir être moi-même. Un peu comme avec Shikamaru sauf qu’avec lui, la confiance était venue progressivement, au fur et à mesure que nous nous découvrions.  
Et puis, je ne pouvais plus attendre pour comprendre pourquoi le symbole de son clan était le kanji pour « loup ».  
Mais mon but ultime était surtout de pouvoir approcher de ce petit fennec absolument trop mignon !


	20. Sachiko : Enton !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retour sur Konoha avec les ninjas de Suna

\- Il s’appelle Kureno, c’est bien ça ?  
Anami releva la tête vers moi, méfiante. Elle était en train de jouer avec son fennec et visiblement, elle ne m’avait pas entendu arriver. Elle me toisa quelques instants mais laissa finalement son visage s’adoucir. Et reprendre son éternelle expression neutre.  
\- C’est ça. Je l’ai trouvé dans le désert quand j’avais douze ans. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés.  
\- Ça fait un sacré bout de temps alors ! Tu dois avoir quoi, vingt-cinq ans ?  
\- En réalité, j’ai eu vingt-sept il y a deux jours.  
Je la regardai, surprise et restait sans rien dire un moment. Anami finit donc par relever la tête vers moi, sûrement étonnée que je ne dise plus rien.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas Sachiko-san ?  
\- Eh bien… murmurai-je. Je me doutais que nous serions très proche, au niveau de l’âge je veux dire. Koharu aura elle-aussi vingt-sept ans dans un mois et demi et Naruto, bien qu’il soit le plus jeune du groupe, va tout de même vers ses vingt-et-un ans ! Mais j’avoue que, là…  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Où est le problème ? Ça paraît logique que l’on soit tous aussi proche, ça doit faire partie des conditions pour que la technique des Fujimoto fonctionne à la perfection.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison, et puis en réalité il n’y a pas vraiment de problème. En fait, si j’étais aussi surprise, c’est que moi aussi j’ai eu vingt-sept ans il y a deux jours.  
La kunoichi de Suna me fixa un instant mais son visage n’exprimait toujours rien. Par conséquent, je sursautais presque lorsqu’elle me sourit brusquement.  
\- Temari dirait que c’est un signe ! Un signe que nous sommes faites pour nous entendre.  
Suite à quoi, elle éclata de rires. Je fronçai les sourcils sans savoir comment réagir mais je finis tout de même par me joindre à elle. Attirant ainsi les regards de toute notre petite troupe sur nous.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait autant rire ? grommela Temari.  
\- Rien, rien du tout, Temari-senpaï, lui répondit son amie en riant de plus belle.  
Nos compagnons continuèrent à nous fixer quelques secondes avant de se remettre à installer le campement. Nous nous joignîmes à eux en souriant et au moment du repas, la bonne humeur régnait sur tout le monde. Même Gaara souris en écoutant les blagues de Naruto et Lee !

***

Nous répartîmes avant l’aube. J’effectuais le début du trajet en compagnie de Tenten mais vers midi, je rejoignis la tête de notre petite troupe où se trouvait Naruto, Gaara et Anami.  
\- Dis-moi Anami, pourquoi le kanji pour « loup » est brodé sur tes vêtements ? C’est le symbole de ton clan ?  
\- Tout à fait ! Et puis même sans cela, le loup resterait mon animal favori.  
\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Naruto. Les crapauds sont quand même beaucoup plus cool et bien utiles pendant un combat ! Sans Gamabunta, Gamaken et Gamahiro, je n’aurais jamais pu vaincre les sept Pains ! Sans oublier le vieux crapauds aussi !  
\- Détrompez-vous Naruto-san, le loup est un animal fort et rapide et l’un des meilleurs coéquipiers lorsque l’on se retrouve en difficulté ! Combien de fois ne m’en suis-je sortie que grâce à Kureno !  
\- Mais ce n’est pas un loup ! Et puis il est tout petit ! répliqua le jinchuriki de Kurama.  
\- Le fennec est parfois appelé loup du désert. Même s’il s’agit en réalité d’un renard. Quant à sa taille, ne vous y fiait pas ! C’est tout de même un animal ninja.  
Tout cela était très intéressant et moi qui était une fervente admiratrice de ces surprenants animaux, j’étais on ne peut plus d’accord avec Anami, mais je n’avais toujours pas obtenu la réponse à ma question.  
\- Pourquoi ce symbole pour le clan Yamashita ? Repris-je.  
\- Vous ne le savez pas Sachiko-san ? s’étonna la ninja.  
J’esquissai une grimace et passai une main dans ma franche, gênée.  
\- Arrête de m’appeler comme cela, je te rappelle que nous avons le même âge ! Au jour près… Bref, je ne connais déjà rien à mon clan, et si je sais quelques petites choses sur le tien, c’est grâce à mon petit séjour à Uzushio. Les seules informations que j’ai me viennent des fresques du temple du village caché des Remous !  
\- Je vais vous expliquer. En réalité, le lien entre le pouvoir des Yamashita, c’est à dire l’invisibilité, et les loups n’est pas des plus évidents. C’est même plutôt tiré par les cheveux si vous voulez mon avis mais ça ne me dérange pas, je m’identifie sans problème à ces animaux. Mais je m’égare. Dans les anciennes légendes, les loups sont souvent associés à la lune. Et ces mêmes légendes associent l’invisibilité à ce même astre. Alors par syllogisme*, les loups et l’invisibilité ont été associés !  
\- J’ai pas tout compris, lâcha Naruto en faisant la moue. Elle n’a aucun sens ton histoire !  
Je posais la main sur l’épaule de mon ami et le rassurai en riant. Selon Shikamaru, Naruto avait énormément mûri mais Naruto resterait toujours Naruto. Un peu à la ramasse dès que cela commence à se compliquer !  
\- Merci pour cette histoire Anami.  
\- Mais de rien, Sachiko-s…  
Elle s’interrompit en voyant mon regard incendiaire et nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Cependant nous ne restâmes pas sérieuses très longtemps et nous nous mîmes rapidement à rire.  
Mais je m’arrêtai brusquement. J’avais entendu quelque chose. Nous étions suivis, je dirai par au moins quatre personnes. Et tout cela n’annonçait rien de bon.  
\- Mais Kazekage, quatre personnes à huit heures.  
\- Je viens de les remarquer moi aussi, répondit-il. Continuons à avancer comme si de rein était, il faut que nous les prenions par surprise.  
Je hochai brièvement la tête et renforçai la concentration en chakra au niveau de mes oreilles.  
\- Regroupons-nous, ordonna le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.  
Nous continuâmes à avancer, en formation serrée. J’avais l’impression que le temps passé désormais au ralenti et l’atmosphère était de plus en plus tendue.  
Les minutes s’écoulèrent, les uns après les autres. Et les quatre ninjas, parce que pour se déplacer ainsi cela ne pouvait être que des ninjas, continuaient à nous suivre.  
\- Je dirai qu’ils ont commencé à nous suivre lorsque nous avons passé la frontière, annonçai-je. Selon toutes vraisemblances, ils attendent une ouverture pour pouvoir passer à l’action.  
\- Je pense aussi, confirma le Kazekage. Ce qui veut dire qu’ils nous attaqueront sûrement lorsque nous dresserons le camps. Quand nous commencerons à nous éloigner les uns des autres.  
\- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Lee.  
Je consultais Gaara du regard et nous nous mîmes d’accord implicitement.  
\- Mettez tous pieds à terre. Maintenant. Le crépuscule approche, profitons des dernières lueurs du jour pour pouvoir riposter. Naruto, dès qu’ils se montrent, attaque les avec tes clones. Je ferrai de même, si notre nombre augmente brusquement, ils prendront certainement peur et nous n’aurons plus à nous préoccuper d’eux. Maître Kazekage, si cela s’avère nécessaire, lancez des attaques à distance avec votre sable. Vous de même, Temari-san. Lee, Tenten, restez en retrait pour le moment, vous êtes notre botte secrète, si nous avions vraiment besoin de les combattre, nous aurons besoin de vous sur tous les fronts.  
\- Et moi, interrogea Anami. Qu’est-ce que je fais ?  
\- Je ne connais pas assez bien tes capacités pour pouvoir te donner un rôle précis, raisonnai-je, alors… Je ne peux que te demander d’intervenir quand tu le jugeras nécessaire. Mais ne t’expose pas trop. Très bien, alors tout le monde a compris ?  
Ils répondirent tous positivement et je donnai le signal. Nous quittâmes donc les cimes des arbres pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Comme nous l’avions prévu, nos poursuivants accélérèrent immédiatement et dans les secondes qui suivirent, ils nous apparurent. Ils étaient quatre, comme je l’avais annoncé.  
Naruto et moi réagîmes au quart de tour.  
\- Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! ( Multiclonage ) !  
Plus puissant que moi, le futur Hokage fit créer une trentaine de clones lorsqu’une petite quinzaine seulement apparurent autour de moi. Pou autant cela n’effraya pas nos adversaires qui continuèrent à foncer sur nous en poussant des cris de guerre pathétique.  
Ce n’était pas normal. Nous leur avions clairement démontré que leur effet de surprise était tombé à l’eau et nous étions en large supériorité numérique alors pourquoi s’acharnaient-ils ? Surtout qu’ils n’étaient pas des ninjas extraordinaires, c’était évident !  
Derrière moi, j’entendis Gaara ordonnai à sa sœur de se tenir prête mais aucun de nous n’eut le temps d’agir. Surgie de nul part, une voix se mit soudainement à crier :  
\- Enton ! Le tonnerre de flammes noires ! ( Kurohomura no Kaminari ) !  
Des flammes noires surgirent de toutes parts, bondissant vers nos adversaires à une vitesse folle. Ces derniers prirent immédiatement la fuite en hurlant.  
Deux secondes plus tard, ils n’étaient plus là. Et Anami réapparut devant moi.

*figure de style pas très importante. C’était juste histoire de la placer !

***

Gaara fondit sur elle et à voir sa tête, il n’était pas très content. J’aurais même dit qu’il était furieux. Et à première vue, j’avais totalement raison parce qu’il se mit à lui hurler dessus dès qu’il lui mit la main dessus.  
\- Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ? Je croyais qu’on avait déjà parler de ça Anami !Tu ne le maîtrises pas encore assez bien ! Tu ne dois pas utiliser l’Enton, sous aucun prétexte ! Tu risquerais de blesser tes alliés ou pire de te blesser toi ! Et puisque personne ne peut te l’enseigner, il me semble que l’on avait convenu que tu n’y ferais plus jamais appel !  
Le Kazekage était tellement en colère que son discours était difficile à suivre. Néanmoins le message était clair. Enfin du moins, pour nous autres personnes extérieures à la conversation. Parce qu’Anami, elle, n’avait pas l’air de vouloir laisser tomber l’affaire.  
\- Depuis quand c’est à toi de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire ? Je suis assez grande pour m’assumer toute seule Gaara ! Je connais parfaitement les risques lorsque j’utilise mon Enton, et comme je ne suis pas tout à fait stupide, je sais différencier les moments où je peux l’utiliser et ceux où il vaut mieux que j’évite ! Je ne le maîtrise peut-être pas parfaitement mais quand même ! Dans des circonstances comme cela, il n’y avait aucun risque pour vous, pour moi ou même pour ces imbéciles en face de nous ! Arrête de te faire du soucis pour rien ! Arrête de me materner ! C’est moi qui suis censée te protéger, pas l’inverse !  
Depuis le début de l’altercation, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Temari et moi étions restés là sans bouger, ébahis par ce qui était en train de se passer sous nos yeux. Mais la dernière des shinobis de Suna semblait estimer que ses deux compagnons s’étaient assez donnés en spectacle car elle finit par s’avancer discrètement vers eux.  
\- Gaara, Anami, ça suffit. Vous êtes stupides de vous crier dessus comme ça ! Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de vous mettre un peu à la place de l’autre pour une fois ? Anami, il était juste inquiet, tu sais combien il tient à toi…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore Temari ? l’interrompit son frère.  
\- Toi, tais-toi et laisse moi terminer ! Je disais donc, tu sais qu’il se fait du soucis pour toi…  
Le Kazekage essaya une nouvelle fois de faire taire sa sœur mais elle lui asséna une violente claque derrière la tête qui lui fit perdre toutes velléités de révolte. Après quoi, elle se retourna vers lui et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Quant à toi, tu devrais savoir que si Anami a fait cela, c’était simplement pour tous nous protéger, asséna-t-elle. C’est une kunoichi intelligente et elle n’en serait pas là aujourd’hui si elle ne connaissait pas parfaitement bien ses forces et ses faiblesses ! Alors certes, peut-être que cela comportait des risques mais je la crois quand elle nous dit qu’ils étaient calculés !  
\- Merci de me soutenir Temari.  
\- Te fais d’illusions Anami, je sais que ce que tu as fait était dangereux et la prochaine fois que tu tentes un coup comme cela, si tu n’en meurs pas, c’est moi qui te tuerais. Même si Gaara se venge sur moi après.  
Temari finit enfin par s’arrêter et elle toisa froidement son jeune frère et son amie un long moment avant de reprendre.  
\- Est-ce que tout cela est bien clair ? Alors nous pouvons repartir.

***

Ce fut le seul incident que nous rencontrâmes sur la route du retour. Gaara et Anami s’ignoraient mais Temari avait l’air de penser que cela ne durerait pas. Apparemment, ce n’était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait entre eux deux, et elle se finissait toujours par se réconcilier.  
\- Anami est la seule à Suna à n’avoir jamais considéré Gaara comme un monstre, nous avait-elle dit. Quoi qu’il arrive, elle finira par le pardonner, une fois qu’elle aura médité sur la question. Quant à Gaara… Ses motivations sont beaucoup plus simples mais le résultat est le même. Il reviendra toujours vers elle.


	21. Kakashi : Sasuke ? Senseï ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke retourne à Konoha et Anami surprend tout le monde

Je commençai à regretter ma décision à la seconde même où elle se mit en route. Quel idiote j’avais été, l’envoyer en mission alors qu’elle était une véritable cible mouvante ! La priver de protection alors que Sumire pouvait s’en prendre à elle à tous moments ! Certes elle n’était pas seule et j’avais entièrement confiance en les capacités de Naruto mais tout de même !  
La veille, j’avais reçu un message de Suna qui m’informait qu’ils étaient bien arrivés et qu’ils devraient repartir dès le lendemain. C’est à dire aujourd’hui. Mais savoir que l’aller s’était passé sans problème ne me rassurait pas plus que ça, cela avait même plutôt l’effet inverse. J’avais la très nette impression que quelque chose allait mal tourner.  
Assis à mon bureau, je ruminais mes pensées noires sans prêter attention à tout ce que j’avais à faire. Bravo le sérieux pour un Hokage. Et dire que cela faisait presque quatre mois que cela durait !  
Shizune frappa à la porte, me tirant au passage de mes réflexions.  
\- Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun est arrivé.  
\- Dis lui de venir immédiatement.  
C’est ainsi que Sasuke débarqua dans mon bureau quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de l’ancienne équipe Taka, c’est à dire Suigetsu, Jûgo et bien sûr, Karin.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin de rameuter toute la troupe, Sasuke.  
Ce dernier me lança un regard noir avant de prendre la parole :  
\- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi et encore moi pourquoi Karin est en danger.  
Je poussais un long soupir et fermai les yeux. J’allais vraiment devoir raconter toute l’histoire une fois encore ?  
\- Pour faire simple, une descendante du clan Fujimoto d’Uzushio cherche à s’en prendre à tous les descendants du village caché des Tourbillons. En tant qu’Uzumaki présumé, Karin est une cible. Si tu veux plus de détails, tu devras attendre le retour de Naruto et Sachiko.  
\- Naruto est lui-aussi visé ?  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Alors que fait-il en dehors du village ? grogna-t-il.  
\- Il est allé chercher une autre descendante à Suna, pour la rapatrier ici. Et puis tu le connais, essaye seulement de lui ordonner de rester tranquillement ici alors que tout le pays est en danger.  
\- Comment ça tout le pays ? Et puis, vous comptez vraiment réunir toutes les cibles ici ? Ça serait presque les offrir sur un plateau d’argent à leur ennemi !  
\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, pour avoir tous les détails, tu devras attendre Sasuke. En attendant, je te conseille de profiter de ton séjour à Konoha pour régler quelques affaires. Oh et passe donc voir Shikamaru pour qu’il trouve de quoi loger tes compagnons.  
Nouveau regard noir. Je décidai de prendre cela comme une marque d’affection puisque de toutes manières, il ne savait faire que cela.  
\- Très bien, répondit-il finalement. Et jusqu’à quand devrons-nous rester ?  
\- Naruto devrait être de retour dans environ trois jours, lui et son équipe ont dû repartir de Suna ce matin.  
Sasuke se retint visiblement de pousser un petit grognement à mon annonce et, après m’avoir salué d’un bref hochement de tête, il tourna les talons et sortit vivement de la pièce, aussitôt suivi de ses trois acolytes. Curieusement, Karin était restée plutôt silencieuse, je m’attendais à plus de démonstration de sa part. Et puis, pourquoi Sasuke avait-il eu besoin de réunir toute son équipe ?  
J’entendis des cris en provenance du couloir, me faisant penser qu’en réalité, la jeune Uzumaki avait simplement gardé sa colère pour mon ancien élève.  
Je contins un soupir : cette histoire était déjà assez compliquée comme cela sans avoir besoin de rajouter une querelle d’amoureux dont Sakura n’hésiterait pas à se mêler.

***

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour moi mais je réussis tout de même à prendre sur moi. Et à être un minimum efficace pour une fois.  
Néanmoins, ce fut avec une joie mal dissimulée que j’appris que Sachiko et Naruto n’étaient qu’à quelques minutes du village. Je demandai à Shizune de prévenir Sasuke, Sakura et Hinata puis je sortis directement de mon bureau pour rejoindre l’entrée du village.  
Sakura ne tarda pas à arriver et je supposai donc qu’elle devait être de repos aujourd’hui, sans quoi Tsunade l’aurait sûrement retenue à l’hôpital. Puis Hinata apparut à son tour et se rapprocha de son amie avec qui elle commença à discuter. Sans doute pour faire passer le temps. Lorsque Sasuke fit finalement son apparition, il préféra rester dans son coin, ce qui ne m’étonna guère. Quoiqu’il aurait quand même pu faire un effort et se joindre aux deux kunoichis.  
Peu de temps après, nous purent commencer à voir l’équipe au loin. Naruto et Gaara fonçaient en tête, vite suivis de Temari et d’une fille que je ne connaissais pas. J’en déduisis qu’il devait donc s’agir de la fameuse Anami Yamashita. Derrière eux, je pus encore identifier Lee et Tenten mais de là où j’étais, je ne pouvais pas encore voir Sachiko. Je commençai immédiatement à imaginer le pire mais déjà, Gaara arrivait et je me dus d’aller le saluer comme il se devait. Je pris également le temps de dire quelques mots à Anami, qui ne semblait pas très intéressée par tout ce que je pouvais lui dire.  
À vrai dire, cela m’arrangea car ainsi, à l’instant même où je l’aperçus, je pus partir à sa rencontre et la prendre dans mes bras. Sachiko dut sûrement remarquer mon inquiétude parce qu’elle se mit à rire doucement et me chuchota à l’oreille :  
\- En voilà un qui a dû être légèrement tendu cette semaine. Mais tu vois, je n’ai rien. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi Kakashi, je te le promets.  
Et elle conclut en déposant un baiser léger sur ma joue. Enfin sur mon masque mais au niveau de ma joue. Bref. Je me décidai finalement à la laisser respirer mais m’emparai aussitôt de sa main en retour. Du coin de l’œil, je la vis lever les yeux au ciel en souriant mais elle ne fit rien pour se dégager. Au contraire, elle répondit d’une courte pression avant de m’entraîner à sa suite pour qu’elle puisse à son tour saluer Sakura et Hinata.  
Malheureusement, je dus me résoudre à l’abandonner là car la jeune ninja médecin l’accapara d’emblée pour lui présenter Sasuke. Quant à moi, je fus rattrapé par mes obligations puisque Gaara souhaitait que l’on se réunisse tous pour décider de la suite des événements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions donc tous dans la salle de réunion. La Mizukage nous avait rejoint, accompagnée de sa sœur et Sasuke était rapidement revenue avec Karin… Et Suigetsu et Jûgo. Ce qui, une fois de plus, me fit froncer les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi ils étaient là.  
\- Très bien, tout le monde est là ? demandai-je.  
Un brouhaha léger se fit entendre et j’en conclus donc que je pouvais commencer.  
\- Nous n’avons aucune idée de quand Sumire Fujimoto souhaite agir. Par conséquent, je propose d’intégrer ses cibles aux équipes de ninjas de Konoha. Elles seront ainsi sous constante surveillance de la part de shinobis expérimentés sans pour autant être mises à l’écart.  
Naruto approuva vigoureusement et ce, sans aucune hésitation. Il faut dire que cela le changerait un peu des salles de classe où il passait ses journées à étudier pour pouvoir se préparer à devenir Hokage. Personnellement, il y avait bien des moments où je n’avais qu’une hâte : que ce jour arrive enfin.  
L’hôte de Kurama ne fut cependant pas le seul à accepter, il fut vite rejoint par la totalité de l’assemblée. Après quoi, chacun en alla de son petit commentaire et la Mizukage en profita pour annoncer qu’elle devait retourner à Kiri et que par conséquent elle me confiait sa sœur. Je crois même qu’elle rajouta que s’il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle m’en tiendrait personnellement pour responsable.  
Sasuke chercha lui-aussi à se manifester, arguant que je lui avais promis des explications, mais je confiais à Naruto le soin d’expliquer tout l’affaire à son meilleur ami.  
\- Vous avez du temps à rattraper tous les deux et nous avons actuellement des choses plus importants dont il faut que nous parlions.  
\- Encore ? s’exclama Koharu. Le monde shinobi est au bord d’une nouvelle guerre ninja ou quoi ?  
\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire jeune fille, répliquai-je. Il semblerait qu’une nouvelle organisation du type de l’Akatsuki ait vu le jour.  
La semaine dernière, après avoir vu Anko, j’avais enfin pu mettre au point une stratégie à propos des attaques dans les villages de la frontière. Enfin, une stratégie était un bien grand mot, il s’agissait plutôt d’étapes obligatoires pour mettre ce groupuscule hors d’état de nuire, mais tout de même, c’était un premier pas. Et j’avais enfin trouvé l’équipe parfaite pour cette mission !  
\- Très bien, j’ai l’attention de tout le monde ?  
\- Ça pour avoir notre attention, vous l’avez ! Crachez le morceau, Kakashi-senseï ! s’écria Naruto.  
\- Depuis plusieurs mois, des membres d’une association inconnue jusqu’alors organisent des assauts calibrés à la seconde près. Ils ne tuent personne mais n’hésitent pas à blesser les villageois. Ils entrent, ils prennent tout ce qui peut leur être utile et ils repartent. Il y a peu, j’ai envoyé une équipe s’infiltrer là-bas. Les informations qu’ils m’ont rapportées sont faibles mais assez conséquentes pour que je puisse mettre au point une ligne de conduite.  
\- Attendez une minute Maître Hokage, m’interrompit Gaara, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu’il s’agit d’un seul et même groupe ?  
\- Ils portent tous un bandeau, du même type que les nôtres, avec un soleil levant.  
\- Un soleil levant hein ? murmura Sachiko. Après la lune, le soleil…  
Je lui jetai un coup d’œil surpris. Après tout, j’avais eu exactement la même réflexion !  
\- Drôle de coïncidence, n’est-ce pas ? Enfin si tant est que ce soit vraiment une coïncidence. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est ici que vous intervenez. Si vous êtes tous d’accord pour vous impliquer là-dedans bien sûr. Maître Kazekage, j’attends notamment votre accord pour lancer une opération conjointe avec Suna.  
\- Nous vous apporterons notre aide avec joie Maître Hokage.  
\- Voici le plan. Une fois que j’aurais pris connaissance des capacités des nouveaux arrivants, je vous répartirai par équipe de trois. Chaque équipe sera envoyée dans un des villages de la frontière. Votre rôle premier sera de protéger les villageois mais vous devrez aussi essayer de récolter un maximum d’informations pour que l’on puisse savoir combien ils sont et surtout où se trouve leur repère. En clair, votre mission sera la même que celle d’Anko mais les effectifs renforcés devraient permettre une plus grande efficacité. Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
\- Vous nous faites foncer dans l’inconnu, remarqua Sasuke.  
\- Sur ce point, nous n’avons pas le choix, Sasuke. Il en va de la sécurité de toute une population. De centaines de personnes. D’enfants, de femmes, d’hommes, de vieillards. Des gens qui ont besoin de vous.  
Le silence se fit grave maintenant que chacun s’efforçait de prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Maintenant que chacun voyait le nombre de vies qui étaient en jeu.  
\- D’autres remarques ? demandai-je.  
Personne ne répondit alors je décidai d’enchaîner.  
\- Sachiko, sachant que tu peux gérer tes attaques, je souhaiterais que tu affrontes Koharu et Anami devant moi pour que je puisse juger de leurs capacités. Avec l’accord des deux intéressées bien sûr.  
\- Aucun problème, répondit Koharu en riant. Tu te souviens, Sachiko, du nombre de combats que l’on a fait pour amuser Michiyo ?  
\- À vrai dire, c’est surtout mes bras qui s’en souviennent ! Tu n’arrivais pas tout à fait à maîtriser la technique de mon père !  
\- Sachiko, intervins-je, je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques. Aucune de vous.  
\- Il n’y a aucun risque, Kakashi, réagit-elle aussitôt. Koharu se serra entraîner. Pas vrai ?  
\- Hum… Oui, tout à fait, bien sûr.  
\- Et de votre côté ? demandai-je aux ninjas de Suna.  
\- Aucune objection, me répondit la kunoichi.  
\- Moi j’en ai une, répliqua Gaara. Anami, je t’interdis d’utiliser l’Enton !  
\- Gaara, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète : JE SUIS ASSEZ GRANDE POUR M’ASSUMER TOUTE SEULE !  
\- Anami, as-tu seulement conscience…  
\- L’Enton ? lâcha Sasuke. Tu peux utiliser l’Enton ? Je croyais qu’il s’agissait d’une technique héréditaire propre aux Uchiha ! Je croyais que le seul moyen pour pouvoir utiliser cette nature de chakra, c’était de posséder un Sharingan !  
Le jeune Uchiha se retrouva aussitôt sous le feu de tous les regards. Enfin surtout sous ceux d’Anami et de Gaara. C’était la première fois que je remarquai un peu d’intérêt dans les yeux de la kunoichi de Suna.  
\- Tu possèdes l’Enton ? murmura-t-elle. Tu possèdes vraiment l’Enton ?  
\- C’est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question !  
\- Tu pourrais m’apprendre à le maîtriser ? lui demanda-t-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à sa dernière remarque.  
Elle venait vraiment de demander à Sasuke de lui apprendre quelque chose ? Elle venait de demander à Sasuke de devenir son professeur ? Son senseï ?  
Sasuke ? Senseï ?


	22. Anami : Équipe numéro 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les ninjas partent en mission dans les villages de la frontière

\- Maître Hokage ?  
Il releva la tête de sa paperasse pour me jeter un coup d’œil, surpris.  
\- Anami ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
\- Les trois jours sont presque écoulés. Nous partons demain n’est-ce pas ?  
\- C’est exact. Il y a un problème avec ça ? Tu souhaiterais peut-être plus de temps pour pouvoir t’entraîner avec Sasuke peut-être ?  
\- Non, nous avons eu assez de temps, il a réussi à me faire trouver la pièce manquante. Non, en réalité j’ai une requête à vous formuler.  
\- Eh bien, je t’écoute.  
\- Vous allez nous répartir par équipe de trois n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Anami, viens en au fait s’il te plaît.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir derrière mes deux mèches de cheveux chocolat. Comme si ce n’était déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça d’aller voir un inconnu pour l’impliquer dans une affaire qui risquerait fortement de déborder sur ma vie personnelle !  
\- Je souhaiterais que vous me mettiez avec Sachiko et Koharu.  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahi par ces quelques mots.  
\- Tu veux que je te mettes en équipe avec deux kunoichis que tu ne connais presque pas ? Alors que tu es chargée de la protection du Kazekage et qu’il fait lui aussi partie de l’opération ?  
\- Gaara et moi… Nous avons besoin de prendre de la distance. Et puis, j’ai bien réfléchi à quelque chose. À tous moments, Sachiko, Koharu et moi risquons d’être enlevées par une folle furieuse qui veut s’emparer de nos pouvoirs. Si nous devons nous défendre, ce sera par nos propres moyens et je trouverais intelligent que nous ayons le temps de nous coordonner. Histoire d’être prêtes à réagir.  
\- Ton raisonnement tient la route, même si je souhaiterais que tout cela n’arrive pas. Cependant, il peut aussi s’appliquer à Naruto. Lui aussi fait partie de cette histoire.  
\- Non. Avec Naruto, ce n’est pas la même chose. Nous sommes puissantes. Sachiko, Koharu et moi nous sommes puissantes, plus puissantes que la plupart des ninjas. Nos dons héréditaires sont des plus extraordinaires et nos parents semblent avoir eu la curieuse tendance à être attirés par d’autres ninjas très puissants. Mais Naruto… Il est encore au-delà de tout ça. Ce n’est pas à lui d’apprendre à s’adapter à nous. C’est à nous d’apprendre à s’adapter à lui. C’est à nous d’apprendre à ne pas le gêner.  
Il croisa ses mains sous son menton et m’observa un long moment, silencieux. Comme s’il méditait sur la question. Et puis, tout d’un coup, il se replongea dans ses dossiers, comme s’il ne me prêtait plus aucune attention. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne savais même pas si sa réaction me rendait mal à l’aise ou me mettait en colère.  
\- Très bien, finit-il par annoncer, mais tu dois te douter que le Kazekage ne sera pas d’accord.  
\- Vous n’avez qu’à lui dire que je vous l’ai demandé. Je peux vous assurer qu’il ne répliquera rien.

***

\- Avec l’aide de Shikamaru, j’ai pu déterminer quelle serait la meilleure répartition pour les équipes de cette mission, commença le Hokage. Tout d’abord, je vous présente Anko et son équipe, Rô et Soku. Ils vous brieferont en chemin.  
Comme les autres ninjas autour de moi, je saluai rapidement les trois shinobis de Konoha qui venaient de faire leur apparition.  
\- Pour ce qui est des équipes sous leur tutelle… Elles seront au nombre de quatre. Jûgo, Suigetsu, Karin, vous n’êtes pas des ninjas de Konoha, je ne peux donc rien vous imposer mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous ajouter à l’opération en tant que cinquième équipe.  
\- Enfin un peu d’action, ricana Suigetsu, depuis le temps que j’attendais ça ! Vous êtes partants les gars ? Sasuke, t’es d’accord ?  
\- Faites ce que vous voulez, Suigetsu, je ne suis plus votre chef, lui marmonna ce dernier sans même le regarder.  
\- Génial ! Jûgo, Karin ?  
\- Si ça te tente, Suigetsu…  
Ces trois-là m’énervaient mais je n’en laissais rien paraître. Comme d’habitude. Parce qui si je devais finir par réagir cela serait pour mettre mon poing dans la tête de cette pimbêche aux longs cheveux de feu. Durant les trois jours que j’avais passé à m’entraîner avec Sasuke Uchiha, elle n’avait cessé de nous suivre, et tout cela juste pour pouvoir me fusiller du regard à chaque seconde qui passait ! Alors que je ne lui avais rien fait !  
\- Vous réglerez ça plus tard, ça ne concerne que vous, soupira Kakashi Hatake.  
Si j’avais eu pour habitude d’être plus démonstrative, j’aurais peut-être pu envisager de le serrer dans mes bras. Après tout, il venait de fermer leur clapet aux trois bakas à côté !  
\- Je peux commencer ? reprit-il. Alors voilà, équipe numéro 1, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyûga. Équipe numéro 2, Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi et Temari no Sabaku. Équipe numéro 3, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki et Gaara no Sabaku. Équipe numéro 4, Koharu Fujiwara, Anami Yamashita et Sachiko Kaguzu.  
\- Maître Hokage, il n’a jamais été question de séparer les ninjas de Suna, intervint le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.  
Et voilà, c’était reparti pour un tour. Je respectais mon Kazekage, peut-être mais qu’il faisait partie des rares personnes que j’appréciais, mais par moment, je n’avais qu’une envie, arriver par derrière et lui mettre une monumentale claque derrière la tête !  
\- Gaara, arrête ça, l’interrompis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de garder mon calme, s’il l’a fait, c’est parce que je lui ai demandé. C’est parce que j’ai moi aussi besoin de vivre ma vie. Sans avoir quelqu’un qui me dis quoi faire ou ne pas faire à chaque seconde !  
Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un long moment et comme je l’avais prédis, il finit par céder.  
Je ne l’avais jamais vu se dévoiler à ce point. Laisser voir ce qu’il pensait n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais là, il avait été touché, triste même. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ?  
C’était très étrange. De voir comment tout le monde pouvait évoluer.  
Le Hokage coupa court à mes pensées philosophiques du moment lorsqu’il conclut ce briefing.  
\- Vous partez sur le champs, annonça-t-il.

***

Accompagnée de Sachiko et Koharu, je suivais les autres membres de l’expédition, direction les villages de la frontière. Depuis que nous étions partis, Gaara ne m’avait plus adressé la parole mais Temari, elle, avait tenté de me réconforter en me disant que cela ne durerait pas. Que j’avais pris la bonne décision.  
Comme si j’avais besoin d’être rassurée. Les choix que je faisais étaient toujours réfléchis et je m’efforçais de les tenir jusqu’au bout. Je n’avais jamais failli.  
Je fus tirer de ma rêverie par Sachiko. Cette fille, je l’aimais bien. Elle avait le même regard que moi. Le regard de quelqu’un de droit dans ses bottes. Le regard de quelqu’un qui assumait sa différence sans pour autant en faire un obstacle pour sa sociabilité. Bon sur ce point-là, je travaillais encore mais j’avais bon espoir ! La preuve, j’avais commencé à me faire des amis ! La fratrie no Sabaku. Même si je me disputais tout le temps avec Gaara. Et plus récemment, Sachiko et la petite Koharu. Bon d’accord, la kunoichi de Kiri avait presque le même âge que moi mais elle était si gamine que j’avais du mal à enregistrer cette information. D’ailleurs au départ, j’avais pensé que je ne pourrais pas la supporter. Tout le temps en train de parler ou de faire des câlins. Mais au final…  
Sachiko me désigna le sol où les autres étaient en train de se réunir autour d’Anko et je la suivis donc pour les rejoindre. La Jônin prit aussi la parole pour assigner chaque équipe à l’un des villages de la frontière.  
\- Équipe numéro 1, vous irez à Naozumi, c’est le village le plus proche. Équipe numéro 2, vous irez à Ibuki, le village est un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres mais il est une cible récurrente. Équipe numéro 3, ce sera Taiki. Équipe numéro 4, à Masato, le village le plus au sud. Quant à vous, continua-t-elle en s’adressant désormais à Jûgo, Suigetsu et Karin, vous vous rendrez à Shigure. Mon équipe et moi-même serons à Kumiko, le village à une position plutôt centrale qui vous permettra de nous joindre rapidement. Alors surtout, n’hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit!  
Après ce long discours, nous nous séparâmes pour nous rendre chacun dans le village qui nous avait été attribué. Notre voyage dura plusieurs heures, Anko Mitarashi nous avait bien prévenu que notre village était l’un des plus éloigné. Mais nous profitâmes du trajet pour discuter. Kureno fit même une petite apparition en passant quelques minutes à bondir entre nous.  
Le soleil se couchait lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin. Tout était calme, les villageois étaient paisibles et l’auberge où nous décidâmes de nous rendre était chaleureuse, accueillante.  
La nuit se passa sans problème, nous prîmes chacune un tour de garde mais ce fut plus histoire de sauver les apparences qu’autre chose. 

***

Le lendemain matin, nous fîmes un petit tour pour découvrir les lieux. Rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire et nous finîmes par nous installer à la terrasse d’un café. De là, nous pouvions facilement observer les environs sans nous faire remarquer.  
Les minutes passaient et cette mission commençait déjà à m’exaspérer. Je détestais attendre ! Sachiko et Koharu remarquèrent vite que mon humeur commençait à s’assombrir mais elles n’y pouvaient rien. À moins de pouvoir faire soudainement surgir nos ennemis !  
\- Vous avez entendu ça ?  
Je regardai Sachiko fermer les yeux sans comprendre. Qu’est-ce qu’elle était en train de fabriquer ?  
\- Ils sont au moins une dizaine et ils seront là dans quelques minutes.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? lui demanda Koharu. Ah non attends je sais. Bandeau, chakra, oreilles.  
\- Vous m’expliquez ? leur demandai-je.  
\- Bah, étant donné qu’on a encore un peu de temps avant le début des hostilités, profitons-en ! Quand j’étais jeune, commença mon amie, enfin je te dis, mais je le faisais encore il y a seulement quelques mois, enfin bref, je portais un bandeau.  
\- Un bandeau ?  
\- Oui, pour cacher mes yeux. À cause de leur ressemblance avec le Rinnegan. Mais la partie intéressante, c’est que pour compenser j’ai appris à développer mon ouïe. Histoire de me déplacer sans trop me casser la figure.  
Nous fûmes interrompues par l’arrivée d’une dizaine de shinobis avec le bandeau du soleil levant. Ils se déployèrent aussitôt dans le village et réunirent les villageois sur la place centrale. Nous nous mêlâmes à eux sans rien dire, observant nos assaillants le plus discrètement possible. Ils entraient dans chaque maison et ressortaient les bras chargés de victuailles et parfois avec quelques vêtements ou même des armes.  
Pour le moment, aucun d’entre eux n’avaient tenté quoi que ce soit contre les habitants. Plutôt louche, on nous avait pourtant dit qu’ils étaient violents et agressifs ! Et plutôt deux fois qu’une.  
Sachiko se mit soudain à s’agiter à côté de moi. Elle semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose qui l’inquiétait. Elle avait même l’air un peu paniquée.  
\- Koharu, murmura-t-elle, ta technique héréditaire fonctionne aussi sur les autres ?  
\- C’est un peu plus coûteux en chakra, mais oui. Pourquoi ?  
\- Transforme-nous ! Tous les trois. Et fais bien attention à camoufler notre nature de chakra.  
La kunoichi de Kiri s’exécuta sans trop poser de questions mais à voir sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas plus que moi.  
\- C’est fait, regardez-vous. Tu nous expliques maintenant ?  
\- La fille là bas. Celle qui dirige.  
\- Oui et alors ?  
\- C’est elle.  
\- Elle qui ?  
Je pensais que je commençai à comprendre. Ce qui n’était visiblement pas le cas de Koharu qui nous regardait toutes les deux avec des yeux écarquillés.  
\- C’est notre ennemi c’est ça ?  
Sachiko hocha la tête, secouant au passage ses courts cheveux blonds. Oui parce que Koharu avait décidé que sa meilleure amie avait besoin d’une couleur.  
Je reportai mon attention sur la jeune femme à quelques pas de nous. Des longs cheveux dorés, des yeux vairons, une silhouette fine et longiligne. Sachiko n’avait pas menti, cette fille était magnifique.  
\- Oui, murmura la jeune ninja de Konoha. Sumire Fujimoto, la dernière descendante du clan caché d’Uzushio. La voleuse de Kekkei Genkai. Et si on ne fait rien, la future ninja suprême.  
J’hésitai un instant. Le ton de Sachiko me faisait penser qu’il était temps. Temps que je leur parle de mon plan. Temps que je leur dise pourquoi j’avais vraiment demandé au Hokage de nous mettre toutes les trois dans la même équipe.  
\- Écoutez… Si j’ai demandé au Hokage de nous mettre… Sachiko, ça ne va pas ?  
J’avais dit en remarquant le visage pâle et les traits fatigués de mon amie.  
\- Non, non, tout va bien, ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est qu’un léger mal de tête. Tu disais ?  
Je la regardai, suspicieuse. Et j’avais raison de m’inquiéter car à la seconde où Sumire quitta la village avec ses troupes, Sachiko s’affaissa sur Koharu.


	23. Anami : j'ai une idée en tête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le trio d’Uzushio décide de n’en faire qu’à sa tête

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Koharu à Sachiko, pour la centième fois.  
\- Koharu, je vais parfaitement bien, c’était juste un léger vertige. Un petit mal de tête, rien de grave !  
La kunoichi de Kiri et moi la regardions avec suspicion. Elle cachait quelque chose et elle n’allait pas s’en tirer comme ça !  
\- Arrête de nous baratiner Sachiko ! Et explique-nous ce qui s’est passé, lui ordonnai-je.  
La jeune Kaguzu me jeta un regard noir et répliqua aussitôt :  
\- Dans tes rêves Anami ! C’était toi qui était en train de raconter quelque chose. Si tu veux vraiment que je m’explique, ça va devoir attendre.  
\- Parce qu’il y a bien quelque chose à expliquer ? remarquai-je.  
\- Non ! Absolument rien ! J’ai eu un petit vertige. Point. Il n’y a plus rien à dire !  
Je haussai les sourcils et lui lançai mon regard blasé numéro 3. Celui avec une petite touche de mépris qui signifiait « arrête de te prendre pour la reine des menteuses et crache le morceau ! ». En réponse à quoi, Sachiko me regarda sans que ses étranges yeux violets n’exprime quoi que ce soit.  
Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucune de nous ne voulait céder, aucune de nous ne voulait abandonner la partie.  
Et puis soudain, la ninja de Konoha commença à se crisper et à haleter. Elle essayait de rendre cela discret mais je le remarquai quand même.  
\- Tu peux toujours essayer de résister… commençai-je.  
\- Tais-toi, m’interrompit mon amie en murmurant tout doucement. Anami, je ne dirai rien. Pas maintenant. Alors tu vas nous raconter ce que tu voulais nous raconter et quand je jugerai que le moment sera venu, je t’expliquerai. Je t’expliquerai tout ce que tu voudras savoir.  
\- Très bien, répondis-je après quelques secondes d’hésitation. Mais je peux t’assurer que tu tiendras ta promesse.  
En face de moi, la kunoichi relâcha la pression ; ses épaules se relâchèrent et elle détourna finalement le regard. Ses traits étaient de nouveau fatigués, comme si elle lutait contre quelque chose.  
\- Parle maintenant, chuchota mon amie.  
\- Quand le Maître Hokage a annoncé les équipes… J’ai dit à Gaara que je lui avais demandé de faire ça pour que je puisse prendre mes distances avec lui. Mais ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Depuis le début, j’ai une idée en tête. Le Hokage nous a laissé entendre que cette histoire traînée en longueur depuis un moment déjà et je crois que j’ai la solution pour obtenir les informations dont il a vraiment besoin.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? s’exclama Koharu. Comment est-ce possible ? Et si c’est vraiment le cas, pourquoi tu n’en as pas parlé plus tôt ?  
Je lui jetai un rapide coup d’œil pour la forcer à se taire avant de reprendre.  
\- C’est une idée plutôt osée. Koharu… Toi et moi, nous sommes spécialisées dans les infiltrations pas vrai ? Alors on peut infiltrer leur repère. Il nous suffit de suivre la prochaine équipe d’intervention sous une autre apparence, notre chakra camouflé par ton don héréditaire.  
\- Anami, jubila Koharu, tu es un génie !  
\- Attends une minute Koharu, la coupa Sachiko, Anami, ce que tu proposes… Ce que tu proposes est extrêmement dangereux. En fait, deux shinobis infiltrés dans une base remplie d’ennemis en arme, c’est plus que dangereux, c’est du suicide !  
\- Qui a dit que l’on serait que deux ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Anami, qu’est-ce que je fais là moi ? Pourquoi avoir demandé que je sois aussi dans cette équipe ?  
Je la fixai un long moment et laissai même un léger sourire affluer sur mes lèvres. Finalement, cela s’annonçait encore plus facile que prévu !  
\- Avec les pouvoirs de Koharu, il n’est pas difficile de camoufler une troisième personne. Et si j’ai demandé à ce que ce soit toi… En vérité, il y a deux réponses à cette question. La première, c ‘est parce que j’ai le sentiment que toutes les trois, nous faisons une bonne équipe. Nous nous entendons plutôt bien et je sais que nous nous comprendrions même en plein combat. La deuxième… La deuxième, c’est parce que je savais que, toi, je pourrais te convaincre ! Et maintenant que l’on sait que Sumire est derrière tout ça, je suis sûre que je n’ai pas besoin d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je n’ai besoin de rien dire pour que tu acceptes !  
Sachiko fit la moue, et ferma les yeux, comme si elle réfléchissait. Mais je savais que j’avais déjà gagné. Avec ou sans moi, elle aurait eu une idée comme cela et elle l’aurait mise à exécution. Je pouvais même affirmer sans problème qu’elle aurait voulu le faire seule et que savoir qu’elle pouvait avoir du soutien dans cette histoire la rassurait. Je le voyais dans ses yeux violets. Je le voyais dans la petite ride sur son nez.  
\- Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Nous allons le faire. Mais au moindre danger, on sort de là. Et dès que l’on a les informations, on les apporte à Kakashi. Et on en profitera pour tout lui avouer.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne résistais pas et je laissai un énorme sourire éclairer mon visage.  
\- Marché conclu ! Parlons des détails maintenant.

***

Il nous fallut attendre trois jours avant qu’un nouvel assaut ait lieu. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, nous étions prêtes.  
Cette fois, Sumire n’était pas avec eux, ce qui était plutôt pour nous arranger. Il nous serrait plus facile de passer inaperçu ! Cette fille en savait beaucoup trop sur nous toutes, sur nos vies, sur nos Kekkei Genkai. Elle en savait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit rassurant !  
Malgré tout, notre plan n’était pas sans risque. Pour nous comme pour les autres. Parce qu’il ne fallait pas que nous sortions du lot, nous ne pouvions pas porter secours aux villageois, maltraités par ces brutes épaisses. Et parce que ce plan était totalement fou, nous pourrions y rester à tous moments.  
\- C’est parti les filles, annonçai-je à la seconde où les assaillants commencèrent à se replier.  
Je fis sortir Kureno de ma poche et lui chuchotai ses instructions à l’oreille.  
\- Suis-les. Et quand ils seront arrivés, reviens nous chercher. Nous ne serons pas loin, ne t’inquiète pas. Courage mon Kureno.  
Il s’élança après un petit jappement d’approbation. Et je regardai la première étape de notre plan commençait.  
Je jetai un coup d’œil à mes deux amies derrière moi. Elles acquiescèrent gravement et nous bondîmes à la poursuite de mon fennec. À la poursuite de l’organisation du Soleil Levant.

***

\- Nous y sommes, murmura Koharu. Il es temps que je vous montre toute l’étendue de mon talent !  
\- On savait déjà que tu étais extraordinaire, Koharu-chin, lui répondit sa meilleure amie en riant doucement.  
Pour ma part, je ne répliquai rien, trop occupée à essayer de ne pas grimacer en sentant mes cheveux s’allonger. Je détestais les cheveux longs !  
\- Et voilà ! Vous voulez voir comme nous sommes belles ? Sachiko, tu t’occupes du miroir ? J’ai cru comprendre que tu avais progressé depuis nos petits duels à Kuniumi.  
Je jetai un regard amusé à Sachiko qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de s’exécuter. Une petite flaque apparut aussitôt entre nous. Et je pus constater avec horreur que j’avais maintenant de longs cheveux roux !  
\- Koharu, pestai-je, tu ne pouvais pas faire plus discret ?  
\- C’est très bien comme ça Anami ! Arrête de te plaindre et allons-y !  
J’inspirai profondément pour essayer de me calmer puis relevai la tête pour lancer à la jeune fille mon regard blasé numéro 6. Celui qui n’exprimait tellement rien qu’il lui suffisait d’une fraction de secondes pour rendre mal à l’aise. Et encore une fois, elle fut efficace ! La ninja de Kiri tourna aussitôt les talons et nous la suivîmes sans plus de cérémonies, pénétrant dans l’antre de la bête.  
Nous découvrîmes un dédale de couloirs sombres, le tout dans une ancienne bâtisse plutôt flippante. Nous croisâmes de nombreux shinobis du Soleil Levant mais Koharu avait pensé à chaque détail et nous abordions nous aussi un bandeau à l’effigie de l’organisation, ce qui nous permit de passer inaperçues.  
Nous fouillâmes discrètement chaque pièce à côté desquelles nous passions. Cependant la plupart était vide et je commençai à trouver le temps long. J’en avais marre de me sentir inutile, comme si même lorsque je pensais avoir de bonnes idées, au final, tout cela ne servait tout de même à rien ! Je commençai à m’agiter et comme d’habitude, Sachiko le sentit. Elle posa la main sur mon épaule et murmura :  
\- Ça va fonctionner Anami. Mais pour le moment, j’aurais vraiment besoin que tu te la fe… Hum, que tu te taises, parce que là maintenant, avec tout le bruit que tu fais, je ne peux rien entendre et donc, je ne peux pas savoir où il faudrait vraiment que nous nous rendions.  
Je haussai les sourcils et lui lançai le regard blasé numéro 2. Gaara m’avait dit un jour que lorsque je le regardai comme cela, il avait l’impression que, je cite, « tes grands yeux dorés cherchaient à me dire d’arrêter la frime et de commencer enfin à agir ». Mais là, le fond de ma pensée était plutôt « vas-y, je t’en pris, fais tout ce que tu peux pour que nous sortions de cet immobilisme ! ».  
Ce à quoi, la kunoichi de Konoha répondit par un petit rire légèrement moqueur. Avant de nous indiquer un couloir secondaire.  
\- Par là. Je peux entendre Sumire. Elle est forcément à la tête de tout ça non ?  
\- J’y vais en repérage, décidai-je. Je reviendrais vous chercher s’il n’y aucun danger.  
\- T’es devenue complètement folle ? Anami, s’inquiéta Koharu, on est en plein camps ennemi !!!  
Je m’apprêtais à réagir plutôt… violemment mais Sachiko me devança.  
\- Calme-toi, Imôto. Tu n’es pas la seule à avoir des dons hors du commun tu sais.  
J’adressai un signe à la jeune fille et disparut avec un petit sourire de satisfaction en entendant le cri de surprise de Koharu.  
Une fois mon Kekkei Genkai activé, plus personne ne pouvait ni me voir, ni m’entendre, ni même me sentir. Alors il était inutile que j’informe mes deux coéquipières de mon départ. Je m’élançai rapidement vers le bout du corridor et me glissai dans une grande pièce bien éclairée. La première pièce éclairée que je voyais de toute la journée.  
Sachiko avait raison, Sumire était bien là. Avec toute une assemblée de shinobis du Soleil Levant. Je quittai la pièce aussi vite que j’étais rentrée pour prévenir mes amies.  
La ninja de Konoha ne réagit quand je réapparut brusquement devant elles. Elle se contenta de me lancer un regard blasé alors que Koharu, elle, sursautait jusqu’au plafond.  
\- Copieuse, indiquai-je à mon amie. Ça, c’est mon regard blasé numéro 1 ! Venez avec moi, Sumire et avec du monde au bout du couloir. Oh et, essayez de rester discrètes.  
Elles me suivirent sans rien dire, le plus silencieusement possible.  
\- C’est ici, annonçai-je. Écoutez, je vais rentrer pour pouvoir observer tous les documents qu’il y a sur cette table. Vous, restez ici et enregistrez bien tout ce qu’ils peuvent dire.  
Je n’attendis pas leur réponse et réactivai aussitôt ma technique pour me rapprocher.  
Ils étaient tous en pleine discussion à propos de je-ne-sais-quoi. Et Sumire avait l’air plutôt en colère.  
\- Ce n’est toujours pas suffisant ! criait-elle. Fukkatsu a besoin de plus d’effectifs si l’on veut pouvoir attaquer Konoha. Tous les élus se trouvent là-bas et la sécurité du village a été renforcée au maximum. Il nous faut plus d’effectifs !  
Fukkatsu ? Le renouveau ? Elle ne se mouchait pas ! Et qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire d’élus ? Il fallait que nous en apprenions plus.  
\- Que pouvons-nous faire Altesse ?  
Altesse ? Mais où est-ce qu’on avait bien pu atterrir ?!  
\- Continuez les attaques contre les villages alentours. Mais étendez le périmètre. Il nous faut accélérer le mouvement. Et augmentez le nombre de commandos d’enlèvement. Privilégiez les adolescents et les jeunes adultes. Exécution !  
Ils s’inclinèrent tous devant elle et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Mauvais ça… Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber sur Sachiko et Koharu maintenant ! Ils se rendraient forcément compte qu’elles n’avaient rien à faire ici.  
J’abandonnai mes recherches pour essayer de les devancer. Et il fallait aussi que je trouve une idée ! Une excuse, quoi que ce soit… Je réapparus devant mes amies à la seconde où je rejoignis l’obscurité rassurante du corridor.  
\- Vous avez entendu ? murmurai-je précipitamment.  
\- Oui, me répondit Koharu avec inquiétude. Et je propose qu’on s’en aille immédiatement !  
Je hochai la tête et jetai un coup d’œil autour de moi pour m’assurer que les alentours étaient libres. Puis je fis signe aux deux kunoichis derrière moi avant de commencer à m’enfoncer dans le dédale de couloirs de cette forteresse.  
Elles me suivirent en silence, efficaces et discrètes. Puis soudain, Sachiko commença à pester et je me retournai brusquement. Elles s’étaient arrêtées toutes les deux et Koharu essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir la ninja de Konoha. Cette dernière avait les deux mains plaquées sur la tête et elle gémissait doucement.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Sachiko, réponds moi, quémanda la ninja de Kiri, je t’en prie.  
\- Les filles, il ne faut pas rester là ! Il faut au minimum s’éloigner de cette zone et rejoindre des endroits plus fréquentés ! Vite !  
Sachiko hocha la tête, et dans ses yeux je crus distinguer une tâche de douleur. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et reprit sa marche avec courage. Grâce à cela, nous pûmes nous éloigner encore plus et nous fondre dans la foule. De là, nous assistâmes à la sortie de Sumire, entourée par ses plus proches collaborateurs. Nous la regardâmes avancer, la tête haute et le port altier. Elle observait ses troupes réunies tout autour d’elle. Et quand elle se tourna dans notre direction, je sentis Sachiko se crispait près de moi. Elle tint bon le plus longtemps possible mais finalement, dès que notre ennemie eut disparut…  
Elle s’évanouit.


	24. Sachiko : la suite des opérations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses se tendent entre Sachiko et Anami

J’entendais du monde s’agiter autour de moi. Des voix qui parlaient, qui criaient presque. Je faisais de mon mieux pour réunir les deux sous de conscience qu’il me restait mais mon mal de tête me compliquait la tâche. Je réussis finalement à ouvrir les yeux et tâchai de comprendre où est-ce que je me trouvais.  
\- Sachiko ? Sachiko, tu es réveillée ? Tu vas bien ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
\- Calme-toi, murmurai-je avec difficulté. Regarde Koharu, je vais bien, je suis réveillée, je parle…  
Mes derniers mots se perdirent dans ma gorge serrée quand je rencontrai le regard d’Anami.  
\- Koharu, tu pourrais aller me chercher un peu d’eau ? Et de quoi manger ? S’il te plaît, lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire.  
Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d’une démarche raide et tendue qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Une fois qu’elle fut sortie de la pièce, je reportai mon attention sur la shinobi de Suna et poussai un long soupir en voyant son air déterminé.  
\- Très bien, soupirai-je, que veux-tu savoir exactement ?  
\- Tout, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Je veux tout savoir Sachiko ! Pourquoi t’es-tu évanouie ? Pourquoi as-tu parfois ce genre de mal de tête ? Pourquoi ?  
Sa voix montait de plus en plus et elle aurait crié sur ses dernières phrases si elle n’avait pas eu le bon sens de se contenir.  
\- Mais je suppose que si tu as demandé à Koharu de sortir c’est que tu ne veux pas qu’elle soit en courant ! Alors explique toi Sachiko !  
\- Koharu est comme ma sœur. Et je me dois de la protéger. De toutes menaces extérieures mais surtout de moi. Je n’ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi lors de notre première rencontre. Comprends-moi, moins de personnes sont au courant, mieux sait. Et pour le moment, il n’y a que Shikamaru qui connaisse vraiment toute l’histoire.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles exactement ?  
\- De mon Kekkei Genkai.

***

Anami me fixait, ses grands yeux dorés ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle ne s’attendait pas à cela visiblement.  
\- Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu vas être obligé de tout me raconter, me menaça-t-elle.  
\- J’y compte bien. Mais avant j’ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Lorsque l’on rentrera à Konoha, aucune de nous trois ne parlera de tout ça à Kakashi. Il ne doit pas savoir ! Ni que Sumire est l’élément déclencheur, ni qu’elle est en train de former une véritable armée pour attaquer Konoha. C’est ma condition, annonçai-je, si tu veux que je te dises toute la vérité.  
Anami hésita longuement, le regard noir et les dents serrées. Puis elle finit par se détendre et soupira.  
\- C’est d’accord. Mais tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit pour une bonne raison, une très bonne raison !  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça… Bon alors voilà, la seule chose que je sais depuis toujours sur mon Kekkei Genkai, c’est qu’il m’ait possible de voir la mort des personnes qui me sont chères. Mon pouvoir s’est révélé il y a six ans. À l’époque, je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement. Surtout qu’une vision revenait systématiquement, une vision qui ne correspondait à personne de mon entourage. Aujourd’hui, je sais qu’au même moment, Kakashi Hatake, Jônin de Konoha, manquait de mourir, ou mourait ce n’est pas clair, dans l’attaque de Konoha menée par les sept incarnations de Pain. Aujourd’hui, je sais que cette personne dans mes rêves est l’actuel Hokage du village cachée des Feuilles.  
Je m’interrompis, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes. J’avais même les larmes aux yeux. Je laissai échapper un petit rire légèrement hystérique avant de reprendre.  
\- Avec toute cette histoire, les visions se sont faites de plus en plus fréquentes, pour de plus en plus de personnes. Et pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, Sumire Fujimoto a l’air de faire partie des personnes concernées. C’est ce qui a causé mes vertiges de ces quelques dernières jours. Et pour finir, mon évanouissement.  
Silence. Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas vu ce vieil ami ! Depuis la réunion des Kages ? Et je devais avouer qu’il ne m’avait pas manqué celui-là.  
\- Hum… C’est tout ? Il n’y a pas d’autres choses que je devrais savoir sur ton fameux Kekkei Genkai ?  
\- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre que ça t’intéresserait de savoir… Que ça t’intéresserait de savoir que si j’utilisais mon Kekkei Genkai je risquerais fortement d’en mourir ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? s’exclama mon amie.  
\- Tu te souviens à Suna, lorsque je t’ai dit qu’il était difficile de nous imaginer des limites lorsque notre don était activé ? Et bien apparemment, même notre propre corps ne peut plus nous imposer de limites à ce moment-là. Même notre esprit ne peut pas nous empêcher d’utiliser toutes les réserves de notre corps. Du moins, c’est comme cela que je l’interprète.

***

Koharu m’avait forcée à rester au lit toute la journée. Ce n’est que le soir venu que je pus me relever et visiter un peu les environs, pour me rendre compte que nous étions de retour à Masato. Dans le village que nous avait attribué Anko Mitarashi.  
Les heures passées, chacune plus pesante que la précédente et je n’en pouvais plus de subir le regard vide de ma meilleure amie. Elle ne comprenait pas que ce ne soit pour moi qu’un problème secondaire. Je n’avais pas peur de mourir. Pas si j’avais pu sauver ma famille avant. Mes familles.  
Alors je passais de plus en plus de temps dans la forêt, juste à côté du village. J’étais toujours là lors des assauts, attentive et concentrée, prête à réagir. Grâce à mou ouïe, si je ne m’éloignais pas trop, je pouvais toujours être là à temps.  
Il s’écoulait toujours plusieurs jours, généralement pas plus de deux tout de même, entre deux attaques. Je mettais à profit ces intervalles de temps pour m’entraîner. Parce que je m’étais fixée un objectif peu avant notre départ de Konoha.  
Je maîtrisais peut-être déjà trois natures de chakra mais ce n’était pas encore assez. Je restais la plus faible du groupe et ce, malgré mes extraordinaires réserves. Sans mon Kekkei Genkai, à supposer qu’il finisse enfin par s’activer, je n’étais rien. Et je ne pourrais rien faire.  
Anami avait son don d’invisibilité mais ce n’était pas tout. Niveau attaque, elle maîtrisait l’Enton. Une nature avancée de chakra.  
Il en allait de même pour Koharu. Ses extraordinaires dons héréditaires faisaient d’elle une ninja hors catégorie. La transformation et le Yôton.  
Et je ne parlais même pas de Naruto, dont les capacités dépassaient l’entendement. Après tout, rien de bien surprenant puisqu’il était « l’élu de Rikudô ».  
Je faisais pâle figure à côté d’eux. C’est pourquoi j’avais décidé de tenter quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose nécessitait de passer de longues heures seule dans la forêt, loin du regard accusateur d’Anami, loin de l’inquiétude enfantine de Koharu, loin de tout ce qui pourrait me rattacher de près ou de loin à lui. Lui qui hantait mes pensées même quand il était loin de moi.  
Suiton. Raiton. Fûton. Raiton. Fûton. Suiton. Fûton. Suiton. Raiton.  
Encore et toujours, attaquer et réessayer. Main droite, main gauche.  
Mais je n’y arrivais pas. Qu’est-ce qu’il me manquait bon sang ?

***

\- J’en ai marre ! hurlai-je. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça… Il faut que les choses changent !  
Je m’étais affaissée contre un arbre, les yeux pleins de larmes et la gorge nouée. Je tremblai de tous mes membres tandis que je m’efforçai de lutter contre le sentiment d’impuissance qui montait en moi.  
\- Sachiko ? Sachiko tu es là ?  
Je me redressai vivement et pris une profonde inspiration pour camoufler ma voix tremblotante.  
\- Je suis ici Anami, annonçai-je. Il y a un problème ?  
Mon amie surgit de derrière un arbre. Encore une fois, son regard n’exprimait rien de ses sentiments ou même de ses pensées. Et je l’admirais tellement pour cela… Être capable de cacher ce que l’on pensait, c’était être capable de se contrôler. Et personne ne pouvait rien contre quelqu’un qui se contrôlait parfaitement.  
\- Nous avons réussi un message de Konoha. Enfin de Anko Mitarashi, mais ce sont les ordres du Hokage.  
Le Hokage. Depuis combien de temps n’avais-je pas vu Kakashi ? Depuis combien n’avais-je même pas eu de ses nouvelles ?  
\- Et que dit-il ?  
\- Toutes les équipes ont rendez-vous dans une semaine, à Konoha. Le Maître Hokage veut recueillir toutes les informations que nous avons pu collecter pour établir la suite des opérations.  
Elle avait dit cela en fixant, toujours avec son regard insondable. Je tressaillais, mal à l’aise. Nous n’avions pas reparlé de mes « conditions » depuis que je lui avais dit toute la vérité.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?  
Elle hésita un long moment, les yeux dans le vague, les bras serrés autour de son corps.  
\- Je… Je ne vais rien leur dire Sachiko. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu souhaites garder tout cela pour toi, surtout sachant que tout le monde te soutiendrait, mais je te fais confiance. Tu es l’une des seules personnes au monde à qui je fais confiance ! Alors je ne vais rien dire. Rien de toutes tes révélations et rien non plus de notre opération d’infiltration.  
\- Merci.  
Comme unique réponse, Anami hocha la tête. Puis elle tourna les talons et commença à s’éloigner.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme cela. Pas alors qu’elle continuait à m’en vouloir pour lui faire faire des choses qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Qu’elle n’approuvait pas.  
Parce que même si je savais qu’elle m’avait pardonnée, qu’elle me soutenait, j’avais besoin qu’elle m’approuve. Qu’elle approuve mes choix ! J’avais besoin de m’entendre dire que ce que je faisais était juste. Que je n’étais pas en train de sacrifier mes sentiments pour rien.  
\- Anami… murmurai-je.  
Elle s’arrêta à quelques pas mais elle ne se retourna pas.  
\- Anami, as-tu seulement idée de ce que c’est de voir la mort de toutes les personnes que l’on ait jamais aimé ? Surtout que je ne vois pas seulement leur mort. J’assiste à toute leur vie, à leurs plus grands bonheurs et à leurs espoirs mais aussi à leurs peines et à leurs déceptions. Je traverse les mêmes épreuves qu’eux, je vis les mêmes choses. Alors imagine, imagine que lorsque tu arrives à la scène finale, lorsque tu sais ce qui va advenir, ce soit toi, toi qui mette fin aux jours de la personne que tu aimes le plus. Que ce soit toi qui enfonce le kunaï dans son ventre.  
\- De quoi tu parles Sachiko ? me demanda-t-elle, tremblante.  
\- C’est ce que je vois Anami ! C’est pour cela que je suis partie de chez moi, parce que dans mes visions c’est moi qui tuait mes parents, qu tuait Koharu et Michiyo, qui tuait tous les gens de mon village ! Et depuis le début, c’est moi qui suis destinée à tuer Kakashi. Alors je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver ! C’est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu’il soit au courant. Je ne veux pas qu’ils soient plus impliqués dans cette histoire qu’ils ne le sont déjà. Si je suis encore là, si je n’ai pas déjà fui à l’autre bout du monde, c’est parce que le plus important c’est que je les protège de Sumire. Mais la vérité, c’est que dès que tout cela sera terminé, je m’en irai. Je quitterai Konoha, le Pays du Feu, le Monde Shinobi. D’une manière ou d’une autre, je ne serais plus un danger pour quiconque.  
\- Comment tu peux me dire ça à moi ? Sachiko comment tu peux me dire ça ! M’annoncer sans plus de cérémonies que dans quelques mois, peut-être quelques semaines, tu disparaîtras sans prévenir et pour toujours ? Comment tu peux me dire ça après avoir tout fait pour que nous devenions amies ?! Et puis, de toutes manières, pourquoi m’avoir tout révéler à moi ?  
\- Je…  
Elle avait raison. J’avais eu tort sur ce coup-là. J’avais agi comme une égoïste en lui disant toute la vérité. Parce que j’avais besoin de soutien et d’approbation, je les avais forcés, elle et Shikamaru, à voir les meilleurs côtés de ma personnalité pour mieux les détruire après.  
\- Tu étais la seule… Shikamaru et toi, vous étiez les seuls que je ne menaçais pas de mort ! Les seuls à qui je pouvais me confier ! Et oui… Oui j’ai été égoïste mais… Anami j’ai besoin de soutien ! Comment puis-je faire cela sans être sûre que c’est le bon choix ? Sans être sûre que je ne vais pas sacrifier ma vie, mon avenir pour rien ? Je suis humaine ! J’ai peut-être des pouvoirs extraordinaires, des pouvoirs qui soit dit en passant je ne maîtrise absolument pas, mais JE RESTE HUMAINE ! Et un être humain à besoin de sentir aimé. De sentir soutenu, épaulé…  
Les larmes coulées désormais à flots sur mes joues. Quelle scène pathétique j’étais en train de donner. Mais je ne devais pas flancher. J’avais fait mes choix et je les assumerais jusqu’au bout. Je m’étais un peu égarée en route, je m’étais beaucoup trop rapprochée d’eux, mais je tiendrais bon. Quoi qu’il arrive, je tiendrais bon.  
Je tournai les talons et laissai mon amie, m’enfuyant à travers la forêt. Oh, je rentrerais. Et je ferai comme si de rien était. Mais à partir de maintenant, je serais comme elle. Il le fallait.  
À partir de maintenant, je ne laisserai plus rien paraître. Et je n’impliquerai plus personne.  
Quelle idiote j’avais été ! Désormais, les choses devaient changer.


	25. Sachiko : être aussi faible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme quoi, le bon temps ne dure jamais

Je sentais que j’étais en train de rêver, et pas des rêves des plus sympathiques, mais je n’arrivais pas à me réveiller. Je sentais mon corps trembler, je sentais que je hurlai à pleins poumons et que les larmes commençaient à couler.  
Je ne voulais pas voir cela. Je ne voulais pas ! Pourtant, rien n’y faisait, je continuai à me tenir là, sans même pouvoir détourner le regard.  
J’entendis une voix au loin. Une voix qui murmurait mon prénom, d’abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Et cette voix, je la connaissais. C’était celle de Kakashi, j’en aurai mis ma main à couper.

J’ouvris brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant et la respiration hachée. Tout paraissait flou autour de moi et ma tête me faisait affreusement mal. Je regardai dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, mais je ne reconnaissais rien. Où est-ce que je pouvais bien être, bon sang ?  
Une main m’agrippa l’épaule et je remarquai enfin la voix. La même que tout à l’heure. Je forçai mon esprit à s’attacher à ce détail, seule chose rassurante dans cet environnement hostile. Et j’aperçus enfin ses yeux, dans lesquels je me noyais le temps de retrouver mon souffle. Ma main se crispa sur son bras et les larmes recommencèrent à jaillir sur mes joues déjà trempées.  
Je me maudis encore une fois d’être aussi faible. À chaque fois que j’étais avec lui, toutes mes émotions, mes sentiments et même mes sensations semblaient exagérés. Au point de me submerger la plupart du temps.  
Maintenant que j’avais de nouveau les idées claires, enfin du moins un peu plus clair, je me remis à regarder autour de moi. J’étais dans ma chambre, chez Kakashi. Je reconnaissais la petite commode de bois clair et la jolie toile à l’encre de Chine, cadeau de Saï.  
Je reportai mon attention sur le Hokage, qui me regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets.  
Il faut dire que c’était la quatrième fois cette semaine qu’il venait me réveiller.  
Parce que mes cauchemars étaient revenus. Ce n’était pas exactement les mêmes, je n’assistai plus à la mort de Kakashi enfin autant que je puisse en juger puisque tout était flou. En réalité, rien ne m’était familier, si ce n’est ce sentiment d’impuissance, cette peur et surtout, cette douleur. Non pas physique mais émotionnelle puisque j’assistai à l’assassinat de mes proches. Voire même que j’exécutais mes proches.  
Je tremblai encore et je me blottis dans les bras de mon ami, cherchant à étouffer cette sourde angoisse qui commençait à monter en moi.  
Je me disais que c’était pour sauvegarder les apparences avec lui. Pour qu’il ne se doute de rien le moment venu mais en réalité, il me fallait bien l’admettre.  
Je profitais de mes derniers instants de bonheur avec la personne que j’aimais le plus au monde.

***

Lorsque l’aube se leva, je fus réveillée par les raillons du soleil qui vinrent réchauffer mon visage. Je battis des paupières et repris progressivement pieds dans la réalité.  
J’étais toujours dans les bras de Kakashi. Forcément, en ce moment c’était le seul moyen pour que je dorme un tant soit peu. Sans cauchemars je veux dire. Lui aussi sortait peu à peu du sommeil. Je souris en le regardant puis je me dégageai doucement pour me rendre à la cuisine.  
Normalement une bonne journée m’attendait ! Je devais retrouver Shikamaru et les autres chez Ichiraku. Nous étions tous rentrés de la frontière deux jours plus tôt, alors nous avions décidé d’en profiter pour nous retrouver. Après tout, nous nous n’étions pas vus depuis plus d’un mois !  
Et comme Naruto faisait partie de la petite troupe, le choix du restaurant avait été vite fait…  
J’allais pouvoir profiter d’un dernier petit moment avec tous mes amis ! D’autant que Kakashi m’avait promis de passer dire bonjour.

La matinée semblait s’éterniser de plus en plus. J’avais beau m’inventer mille et une tâches à faire, au final l’appartement se révéla trop petit pour contenir mon impatience. Pour contenir toutes les pensées négatives qui menaçaient de sortir à tout instant depuis ma dernière conversation avec Anami.  
Ce fut donc avec joie que j’entendis Shikamaru frapper à ma porte et je me jetai presque sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. En voyant cela, il éclata de rire et je me reculai, gênée. Quand je disais qu’il n’y avait aucun juste milieu dans mes réactions.  
\- Aller, viens, j’ai l’impression que tu attends ça depuis bien trop longtemps pour que l’on te laisse ici une minute de plus, me lança-t-il en jetant un regard à l’appartement rutilant derrière moi.  
Je rougis de plus belle et choisis de l’ignorer et d’aller saluer Temari. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble depuis notre retour et sans mentir, j’étais ravie pour eux.  
Arrivés là-bas, je saluai tour à tour Naruto accompagné de Hinata, puis Saï et Ino, Sakura et, oh miracle ! Sasuke, Shino, Chôji, Kiba qui dernièrement passait de plus en plus de temps non loin de Koharu qui, elle, ne semblait se préoccuper que d’Akamaru et enfin Gaara et Anami. Parce que je n’étais pas assez proche des larbins du dernier des Uchiha pour souhaiter les saluer.  
Pour l’occasion, Teuchi et Ayame avaient accepté d’installer des tables devant la boutique, pour que nous puissions nous installer tous ensemble. Même du bout de la table, où je me trouvais en compagnie des trois ninjas de Suna, de Koharu et de Shikamaru, je pouvais voir tout le monde.  
Le repas commença donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale, comme si rien au monde n’aurait pu gâcher ces instants. Nous regardions avec amusement Naruto qui avalait bol sur bol alors que Sakura s’efforçait de lui faire ralentir le rythme. Tout le monde riait et un sourire semblait même flotter sur les lèvres du ténébreux Uchiha. Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru évoquaient « le bon vieux temps », vite rejoint par Lee et son « printemps de la jeunesse » quand ce dernier arriva en compagnie de Tenten. Koharu daignait enfin prêter attention à Kiba. Gaara et Temari parlait de Suna et surtout, de Kankurô et d’une certaine Kazuko. Quant à moi, je discutais de tout et de rien avec Anami.  
Enfin surtout de rien. Parce que depuis la dernière fois, quelque chose était resté en suspens entre nous, nous empêchant de parler comme avant. Nous empêchant de nous comporter comme avant l’une avec l’autre. Oh, nous étions toujours aussi proches, il ne nous fallait pas grand-chose pour nous comprendre. Mais il fallait attendre que les choses se tassent.

Puis Kakashi arriva à son tour et je ne pus m’empêcher de penser que tout était parfait. Surtout lorsqu’il vint s’installer à côté de moi en me souriant sous son masque.  
J’attrapai sa main et commençai à balayer l’assemblée du regard.  
Dès que je croisai le regard de Shikamaru, ma tête commença à m’élancer doucement, puis de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je rencontrai les yeux de mes amis. Arrivée à Anami et Koharu, je fus prise de vertiges.  
Et finalement, quand je reportai mon attention sur Kakashi, qui me souriait toujours, je m’évanouis.

***

Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas eu d’images aussi claires. Depuis que j’avais croisé le regard de Kakashi pour la première fois.  
Mais là, derrière mes paupières closes, j’assistai à leur vie. À tous. C’était comme si mon esprit avait enregistré toutes ces images alors que je croisai leurs yeux tout à l’heure et que, brusquement, il avait décidé de toutes me les faire parvenir. En même temps.  
Et, impuissante, je les regardai mourir. De ma main.  
Exactement comme six ans auparavant. Lors de mes premières visions.  
Quand je me voyais tuer ma famille, tuer mes amis de Kuniumi, tuer tous les habitants du village.  
J’aurai dû m’en douter ! Ce n’était pas pour rien que mes rêves étaient revenus depuis une semaine ! Ils avaient toujours été là pour me prévenir. Pour me dire ce que je devais faire.  
Trouver Kakashi.  
Mais et maintenant ?

À partir de là, la vision changea. Kakashi, Anami, Koharu, Shikamaru, Naruto et tous les autres furent remplacés. Par ma famille. Par les villageois.  
Ces gens que j’avais cru protéger en abandonnant ma vie.  
De nouveau, j’assistai à leur mort. Sauf que cette fois, ce n’était pas moi la meurtrière.  
C’était Sumire Fujimoto.  
Ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais y faire quelque chose. C’était pour cela que mes rêves étaient revenus. Parce que je devais aller leur porter secours.

***

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J’étais à l’hôpital de Konoha. Aussitôt, j’amassai du chakra au niveau de mes oreilles et essayai de détecter toutes présences humaines.  
Deux personnes s’approchaient. Tsunade et… Kakashi. Je devais agir, et vite.  
Je jetai un rapide coup d’œil autour de moi et réprimai un grognement satisfait en découvrant un bloc note avec un stylo sur la tablette à côté de moi. Je me levai sans plus attendre et m’emparai des deux objets, devant lesquels j’hésitai un instant. Mais je me décidai finalement et j’écrivis précipitamment ces quelques mots : « Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je te le promets. ».  
Puis j’ouvris la fenêtre et sans un regard en arrière, je m’élançai.

Je passai rapidement par l’appartement de Kakashi pour récupérer mon Tantô et ma pochette d’armes de jet, mais je ne m’attardai pas. Si le Hokage avait déjà envoyé des hommes à ma recherche, je devais me dépêcher pour pouvoir sortir du village à temps.  
Je filai le plus vite possible et piquait aussitôt vers le Nord-Ouest, en direction de Kusa. Mais surtout, en direction de Kuniumi. En direction de mon village.

Les images me revenaient par flash mais rien n’aurait pu m’empêcher de continuer à courir. Je les avais abandonné et maintenant, ils avaient besoin de moi. Le moins que je puisse faire, c’était arrivé à temps.  
Si mes estimations étaient exactes, il me faudrait un peu moins de deux jours pour atteindre la frontière. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que je n’aurais pas le luxe de prendre autant de temps. Alors je ne m’arrêtait pas une seule fois et je continuai, encore et toujours. Mon corps était comme anesthésie, je ne ressentais plus ni la fatigue ni la faim.  
Ne me restait plus que cette volonté de protéger ceux que j’aimais.

***

Au vu de la course du soleil, je devais être partie de Konoha peu avant le crépuscule. La journée du lendemain était passée sans que je m’en aperçoive et ce ne fut qu’au petit matin du deuxième jour que je me décidai enfin à ralentir. Les environs m’étaient plus que familiers. C’était les lieux de mon enfance. J’approchai de mon village.  
Et à partir de maintenant je devais être prudente. L’ennemi pouvait être partout. Je rejoignis la terre ferme, ayant jusque là fait le chemin dans les arbres, et me faufilai discrètement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je commençai à discerner les premiers échos du village. Jour de marché, cela ne faisait aucun doute.  
Je me réfugiais dans l’ombre des maisons et continuai ma progression silencieuse jusqu’à apercevoir les premiers badauds. Je me fondis alors dans la foule, scrutant chaque visage pour un repérer Sumire le plus vite possible et deux éviter de croiser une personne que je connaisse.  
Il ne fallait pas que la nouvelle de mon retour circule avant que je n’aies pu intervenir.  
Tâche légèrement complexe dans un village de seulement deux cents habitants. Je connaissais presque tout le monde ! Pour une fois, je bénis mon ancien bandeau : fardeau de l’époque, il me sauvait aujourd’hui la mise car sans lui, j’étais méconnaissable.  
Tous mes sens étaient en l’alerte et mes membres fourmillaient d’impatience. Mes yeux virevoltaient d’un point à l’autre, mes oreilles voltigeait de conversations en conversations.  
Je remarquai alors deux choses.  
Tout d’abord, l’ombre, incontestablement féminine et qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à Sumire. Perchée sur le toit d’une maison, non loin de moi, elle préparait son attaque.  
Deuxièmement, sa cible. Mon père. Son bandeau sur les yeux, il s’accrochait au bras de ma mère et semblait tout à fait détendu. Ou plutôt était car je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu’il n’était pas en train de camoufler une riposte.  
Et c’est pourquoi je savais qu’elle allait s’en prendre à lui plutôt qu’à ma mère. Parce que si jamais cette dernière avait été en danger, mon père l’aurait su.  
Comme moi avec eux. Comme moi avec Kakashi.  
Je m’élançai à la seconde même où elle s’apprêtait à sauter. Dans le même temps, j’avais dégainé mon Tantô.  
Désormais, j’étais face à elle, mon visage fermé à quelques centimètres du sien, qui ne laissait paraître aucune trace de surprise. Mon arme appuyée contre la sienne, je me relevai doucement avant de lui crachait à la figure :  
\- Tu peux toujours rêver, tu ne pourras même pas les effleurer !


	26. Sachiko : enfin un léger avantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin un véritable affrontement entre les deux ennemies jurées ! Ou... pas ?

Le silence si fit autour de nous en à peine quelques fractions de secondes. Mais ni l’une, ni l’autre, nous n’y prêtâmes attention. Tout ce qui comptait, c’étaient nos armes, l’une contre l’autre, et notre duel visuel.  
Soudain, les deux yeux s’emplirent de leur folie habituelle et elle éclata de rire :  
\- Imôto, tu es si prévisible ! Je connais parfaitement les pouvoirs préliminaires de ton Kekkei Genkai, je savais déjà que tu te précipiterais ici si tes pauvres parents se retrouvaient en danger ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège et cette fois, personne n’est là pour te secourir !  
\- Je n’ai besoin de personnes, répliquai-je. Tu connais mes pouvoirs Sumire ! Tu les connais même mieux que moi. Et figure toi qu’actuellement, tu es un danger pour les gens que j’aime !  
D’une secousse du poignet, je déviai son kunaï avant d’élever mon Tantô et d’asséner des coups rapides qu’elle bloquait au dernier moment. Mon arme tenue à deux mains, j’accélérai la cadence voltigeant autour d’elle. Et pendant un instant je crus voir la crainte dans ses yeux.  
Mais elle se reprit immédiatement, et essaya de contre-attaquer. Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle voulait faire croire car elle en profita surtout pour exécuter un salto arrière tout simplement parfait. Je me retrouvai donc seule au milieu du cercle que les villageois avaient formé autour de nous, tandis que, perchée sur un toit, elle reprenait son souffle. Je fermai les yeux un instant, essayant de contenir ma rage et mon pouvoir qui menaçait d’exploser.  
Je décidai de rengainer mon Tantô et relevai la tête vers elle. C’est alors que je crus apercevoir un léger reflet derrière elle. Et puis, j’avais déjà remarqué cela. Le mois dernier, dans son repère. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? On aurait dit…  
Ce n’était pas le moment de chercher à comprendre cela. J’avais des choses plus importantes à régler.  
\- Tu menaces les gens que j’aime depuis bien trop longtemps Sumire. Il est en temps que je me charge personnellement de ton cas, déclarai-je.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire Imôto ? ricana-t-elle.  
Je lui jetai un regard froid, empli de mépris. Avant de m’écrier :  
\- Raiton ! Chidori ( les mille oiseaux ) !  
Le chakra commença aussitôt à s’accumuler dans ma main gauche, puis j’en récupérai une partie dans ma main droite. C’était dure à tenir mais c’était le moyen le plus efficace pour venir à bout de cette folle.  
Je m’élançai et fermai aussitôt les yeux. De toute manière avec tout le chakra qui étincelait dans mes paumes, je n’aurais rien pu voir, il valait mieux que je me rabattes sur mon ouïe.  
Deux pas plus loin, vers la droite. Je pivotai brusquement envoyant mes deux mains vers elle. Elle poussa un petit cri mais parvint à esquiver de justesse, ne perdant au passage que quelques mèches de sa chevelure d’or.  
Je la suivais dans tous ses déplacement, essayant à chaque fois de la toucher avec l’une de mes mains. Mais elle évitait chacune de mes attaques. À ce rythme là, je n’allais jamais y arriver. Il fallait que je change de tactique. Je réunis mes deux mains, de sorte à former une sphère. Ou quelque chose qui s’en rapproche. J’avais tenté de mettre cette technique au point en voyant Naruto exécutait son Rasengan mais je ne l’avais jamais essayé en combat.  
Maintenant que le chakra était de nouveau réuni dans une seule main, je pouvais passer à la deuxième étape. J’influai un mouvement de rotation avec la paume de ma main libre et le chakra prit presque immédiatement la forme d’un disque aux bords acérés.  
J’étais fin prête. Je relevai la tête vers Sumire, que je n’avais pas cessé de poursuivre. Je serrai le disque de chakra entre mes mains et les rapprochai de mon corps. Puis, je leur fit décrire une courbe rapide avant de les entrouvrir. Laissant s’échapper le disque qui fila vers Sumire à une vitesse folle.  
Cette fois, elle ne put l’esquiver totalement et mon attaque lui entailla profondément le bras. Mais à la seconde où elle fut touchée, elle fila plus vite que le vent et disparut en criant quelque chose.  
Je poussai un long cri de rage et serrai les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau. Les larmes menaçaient de déborder mais cette fois-ci, je parvins à me contenir. Je n’étais pas aussi faible que cela tout de même ! Mais je n’avais pas réussi à la mettre hors d’état de nuire.  
Mes sens m’alertèrent soudain, indiquant l’arrivée de nombreux individus non identifiés.  
Alors c’était cela qu’elle avait crié. Elle avait envoyé ses sbires pour m’occuper le temps qu’elle puisse s’échapper ! Sauf qu’il n’était même pas envisageable qu’elle puisse arriver à ses fins.  
\- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! ( Multiclonage ) !  
Aussitôt, une vingtaine de clones apparurent autour de moi. Ce n’était pas aussi bien que Naruto mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux si je voulais pouvoir continuer à me battre.  
Au même moment, une trentaine de shinobis, portant l’emblème de Fukkatsu, l’organisation de mon ennemie, surgirent des bois en criant. J’allais être en infériorité numérique… Aucune importance : puisqu’ils n’étaient là que pour faire diversion, ils ne devaient pas être extrêmement forts. Et puis, Sumire avait besoin de moi vivante, je n’avais rien à craindre d’eux.  
Mes clones se jetèrent sur eux tandis que je partais à la poursuite de mon ennemie. Je leur avais intimé l’ordre de tout miser sur le Taïjustsu. J’avais besoin de récupérer leur chakra si je devais combattre Sumire une nouvelle fois.

***

Malheureusement pour moi, cette fille était un véritable génie pour disparaître. Aucune trace d’elle !. Au bout d’une heure de recherches infructueuses, je décidai de m’arrêter un instant pour réfléchir. Mais à peine avais-je mis pieds à terre que mon dernier clone disparut du champs de bataille et revint à moi, emportant avec lui les souvenirs du combat. Et comme depuis quelques temps, mon esprit était de nouveau complètement parti en vrille, je dus assister à la totalité des derniers événements.

Mes clones venaient d’assommer le dernier ninja de Sumire. Satisfaite, j’observai rapidement les alentours. Tous les shinobis étaient à terre, évanouis et aucun ne m’avait posé quelques problèmes que ce soit.  
Par contre, d’autres personnes arrivaient. Dans mon dos cette fois.  
Je me retournai doucement, méfiante.  
Pour me retrouver nez à nez avec tous les habitants de Kuniumi.  
Je reculai d’un pas, mal à l’aise devant leurs airs ébahis. Puis ma mère se détacha du lot et s’approcha timidement de moi. Je la laissai faire mais veillai tout de même à garder une certaine distance entre nous deux. Je ne devais pas les mêler à cette histoire plus qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà.  
\- Sachiko… souffla-t-elle. C’est bien toi ? C’est vraiment toi ?  
Je hochai faiblement la tête, totalement désemparée. Que devais-je faire ? Comment devais-je me comporter avec tous ces gens que j’avais abandonné ? Surtout que je risquais de disparaître à tous moments pour retourner à mon original.  
Du coin de l’œil, je vis mon père avançait à son tour pour venir soutenir ma mère qui s’était effondrée.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? continua ma mère, des sanglots dans la voix.  
Je me crispai douloureusement, ne sachant que répondre.  
\- Je n’avais pas le choix. Ma présence ici vous mettait tous en danger.  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Sachiko, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Les explications vont devoir attendre. Ma mission ici est terminée, je ne vais pas tarder à disparaître. Mais pour le moment, vous êtes tous encore en danger, il faut que je me charge d’elle. Définitivement.  
Je me tus un instant avant de reprendre plus doucement.  
-Mais Okaachan, quand tout sera terminé, je te promets de revenir. Et de tout expliquait.  
Je savais que je lui mentais, mais je n’avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas m’attarder ici plus longtemps. Je me tournai vers mon père, la gorge serrée.  
\- Je ne peux pas m’attarder plus. J’ai besoin de récupérer le chakra contenu dans ce clone. Otoochan… Protège-les d’accord ? Mais, je t’en supplie, fais attention à toi aussi. Mon esprit est trop instable en ce moment… S’il devait t’arriver quelques choses, je ne sais pas ce qu’il pourrait advenir.  
Sur ces derniers mots, mon clone s’évapora dans un nuage de fumée. Et la dernière chose que je vis, ce fut tous leurs regards, chargés d’incompréhension mais aussi… de crainte.

Bon sang, comme si c’était le moment ! Elle allait m’échapper si je continuais à perdre bêtement du temps comme cela ! Il faudrait mieux que je me concentre sur les recherches.  
Si seulement Kakashi avait été là, il aurait pu invoquer Pakkun et les autres et la pister n’aurait plus poser de soucis ! Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il soit mêlé à tout cela. Je n’aurais même pas dû penser cela. Je devais faire ce qui était juste, pour tout le monde.  
Ce qui voulait dire que je devais me débrouiller seule.  
Je m’assis au pied d’un arbre et joignit juste le bout de mes doigts. Cette position me rappelait tellement Shikamaru… Mais ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser ! Résister, il me fallait résister à tous ces souvenirs qui menaçaient de sortir. Résister pour pouvoir changer les choses.  
Alors où est-ce qu’elle pouvait bien être ? Où est-ce qu’elle pouvait bien aller ?  
Mais bien sûr. C’était l’évidence même. Elle était très certainement retournée dans son antre. Elle n’était pas au courant que j’en connaissais l’existence. Avais-je enfin un léger avantage sur elle ?  
Je bondis sur mes pieds et repris ma course folle. J’étais obsédée par l’idée que je ne réussirais peut-être pas à retrouver le chemin exact mais je faisais de mon mieux pour laisser mon corps me guider. J’essayai d’arrêter de penser et de laisser mon instinct prendre le dessus.

***

Je ne vis pas le temps passé. Mais le fait est que trois jours plus tard, je me retrouvai dans les couloirs sombres de cette espèce de château. Trois jours durant lesquels je ne m’étais arrêtée ni pour manger ni pour dormir. J’ignorais les signaux que m’envoyait mon corps et continuai à tenir bon grâce à la seule force de mon esprit.  
Je préférais ignorer ce que tout cela voulait vraiment dire.

Si seulement j’avais été plus attentive. Depuis le début, je faisais n’importe quoi. Depuis le début, je ne prenais que les mauvais choix.  
Je n’avais pas arrêté d’impliquer toutes les personnes que je voulais pourtant désespérément tenir éloignés de tout cela. Que je voulais désespérément protéger.

Je rasais les murs, essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible. J’observai tout mais je filais néanmoins sans entendre vers le quartier générale. Là où la dernière fois, nous avions pu trouver Sumire et ses lieutenant.  
Elle était bien là, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fous, entourée par ses fidèles. Elle parlait encore une fois d’attaquer Konoha. Apparemment les effectifs avaient largement augmenté et les événements semblaient avancer dans son sens. Mauvaise nouvelle. Mais la bonne nouvelle était que les assauts contre les villages cesseraient bientôt. Ils n’avaient plus besoin de rien là-bas.  
Tout un coup, Sumire se leva et sortit de son quartier général. Je me plaquai brutalement contre le mur, la respiration hachée. Je l’avais échappé belle, à une seconde près j’aurais été découverte.  
Je décidai de la suivre, histoire de voir ce qu’elle avait mijoté. Parce qu’elle ne serait jamais repartie de Kuniumi sans rien. Son comportement cachait quelque chose.  
Elle donnait ses ordres et ses sous-fifres disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Après s’être inclinés. S’être inclinés ! Leur façon de faire était vraiment malsaine.  
Quoi qu’il en soit, la Fujimoto continua seule son chemin, s’enfonçant de plus en plus dans les corridors sombres de son repère. Avec moi à sa suite.  
Pour finir dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une prison. Une prison dans laquelle semblait croupir…  
Alors c’était cela qu’elle préparait depuis le début ? C’est pour cela qu’elle avait attaqué Kuniumi ? Son presque assaut contre mon père, ce n’était qu’une diversion. Oh bien sûr, elle serait allée jusqu’au bout si elle avait pu. Sinon mon pouvoir n’aurait pas fonctionné parce qu’il n’aurait pas vraiment été en danger. Mais son véritable objectif, c’était elle. C’était de l’enlever elle. Pour pouvoir l’utiliser contre moi.  
Ma meilleure amie. Ma plus ancienne amie. Ma sœur, mon soutien, ma camarade.  
Celle qui avait toujours été là pour moi. Celle qui ne m’avait jamais rejeté quoi que j’ai pu faire, penser ou dire. Celle qui avait été la première à m’accepter telle que j’étais, à me sourire et à me faire m’ouvrir. Celle qui avait vécu son enfance avec moi. Celle qui avait vu mes yeux sans rien trouver à dire d’autre que « wahou ! ».  
Michiyo Hayashi.


	27. Sachiko : tenir tête à une armée entière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou la fois où Sachiko fit exploser la moitié d'un pays. (Hyperbole. Ou pas.)

\- Sachiko ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ? Je sais que tu es là quelques parts ! Aller sors de là ! Il faut qu’on parle ! Sachiko !  
C’était la voix d’une petite fille de six ou sept ans. Une petite fille que je pouvais tout juste apercevoir du haut de mon arbre. Une petite fille aux courts cheveux noirs et au sourire éclatant. Avec des yeux chocolats tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire.  
\- Sachiko !  
Ah, on dirait qu’elle était en train de s’énerver. Je n’avais pas le choix, il fallait que je me montre ou elle allait finir par me piquer une crise.  
\- Qu’est-ce tu veux Michiyo ? demandai-je en soupirant.  
\- Pourquoi t’es partie comme ça ?  
Elle me regardait les bras croisées et les sourcils froncés. Elle n’avait vraiment pas l’air commode comme cela.  
\- Je… Mon père n’aime pas que je sorte sans mon bandeau… Alors je suppose… Je suppose que cela veut aussi dire qu’il n’aimerait pas que je l’enlève, tu vois… Et…  
\- Mais pourquoi il veut que tu portes ce bandeau ?  
\- À cause de mes yeux ! Il dit qu’on sait jamais ce qu’il pourrait advenir si quelqu’un les voyait.  
\- Mais ils sont géniaux tes yeux ! J’adore leur couleur !  
Je rougis jusqu’aux oreilles. À bientôt sept ans, c’est la première fois que j’avais une discussion honnête avec quelqu’un d’autre que mes parents.  
\- Et dis-moi, si t’es pas vraiment aveugle, tu peux lire pas vrai ?  
\- Euh… Oui…  
\- Alors depuis tout ce temps, tu me laisses te faire la lecture sans rien dire ? Et bien maintenant ça va être à ton tour ! Viens avec moi, j’ai trouvé un nouveau livre qui a vraiment l’air génial !

***

\- Michiyo !  
C’était un cri du cœur. Un cri que je n’avais pas pu retenir. Un cri qui m’avait fait repérer.  
\- Imôto ! Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi vite ! Tu es vraiment trop crédule ma pauvre enfant ! Te faire avoir deux fois d’affiler, en à peine quelques jours !  
Je sortis de l’ombre et m’avançai vers elle, furieuse.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu’est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ? C’est encore un de tes plans foireux, c’est ça ? Je te préviens Sumire si tu essayes encore une fois de t’en prendre à mes proches, tu vas avoir à faire à moi !  
\- Mais calme-toi ma pauvre chérie ! Tiens, comme nous avons le temps, je vais tout t’expliquer. Sans violence en plus cette fois ! Viens donc t’asseoir à côté de moi.  
\- Même pas en rêve. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à Michiyo ? Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ?  
\- Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, elle n’est pas droguée et elle n’a pas été torturée. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle ait été nourrie très régulièrement, j’avais oublié de le préciser à mes subalternes et ils ne savent rien faire si je ne leur décris pas précisément. Elle s’en remettra !  
Je la fusillai du regard et me précipitai vers mon amie en sortant une ration de survie de ma pochette. Je m’agenouillai à ses côtés et pris délicatement sa tête sur mes genoux. Elle gémit doucement tandis que j’essayai de lui glisser quelques miettes dans la bouche. Puis je sortais une petite gourde pour la réhydrater.  
\- Oh tu es trop mignonne Imôto ! Bon, ça ne te dérange pas si je commence ?  
Je fis semblant de ne pas l’entendre et continuer de prendre soin de Michiyo.  
\- Par où commencer ? Ah oui, voilà ! Nous sommes au courant que vos Kages ont décidé de tous vous réunir à Konoha. En fait, nous avions même prévu que ça se passerait comme ça. C’est pour cela que nous avons décidé d’attaquer le village ! Mais pour être certains que l’on puisse parvenir à nos fins, il fallait d’abord se débarrasser de toi. Après tout, tu es la seule qui pourrait tenir tête à une armée entière pour protéger tes « proches ».  
Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un mépris évident mais je choisis de l’ignorer pour me concentrer sur ses paroles précédentes. Je lâchai alors un petit ricanement dédaigneux.  
\- La seule tu dis ? As-tu oublié les Quatre Héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja ? Sakura Haruno ? Sasuke Uchiha ? Kakashi Hatake ? Et je ne parle même pas de Naruto !  
\- Oh mais ne t’inquiète pas, tout est prévu ! Les trois premiers seront submergés par le nombre et s’il le faut, je me chargerais d’eux moi-même. Quand à Naruto, il ne pourra rien faire contre moi si je possède ton Kekkei Genkai.  
Cette fois, j’éclatai franchement de rire. Elle croyait vraiment qu’elle allait réussir son coup aussi facilement ?  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu n’as pas réussi la dernière fois ? Tu n’as pas réussi à t’emparer de mes pouvoirs !  
\- Parce que j’avais eu la bêtise de prendre un deuxième ninja pour déclencher ton pouvoir ! Et de rester à proximité de Konoha. Mais cette fois, personne ne sait où nous nous trouvons et tu ne peux pas compter sur l’aide de ton amie ici présente, elle n’a aucune compétence ninja.  
\- Je n’ai eu besoin de personne pour te faire fuir de toi la dernière fois, tu crois que ça différent aujourd’hui ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! Les jours ont passé et je me suis améliorée à chaque seconde.  
\- Tu ne te mouches pas ma pauvre fille, remarquai-je.  
\- Avec raison, je suis sûre de mes capacités !  
Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me repencher sur mon amie qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.  
\- Enfin bref, dis-moi donc, tu l’as enfin éveillé ?  
Je posai doucement la tête de Michiyo au sol et l’installai le plus confortablement possible. Puis je me relevai et fixai la grande blonde face à moi le plus froidement possible.  
\- Non. Ça te pose un problème ?  
\- Absolument pas, mais c’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi ! Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, c’est pour ça qu’elle est là, me répondit-elle en désignant ma camarade d’enfance.  
Je vis rouge. Je me jetai sur elle et la plaquait violemment contre le mur pour lui siffler droit dans les yeux :  
\- N’envisage. Même pas. De la toucher !  
\- Je suis ici chez moi, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Alors je fais ce que je veux ! E toi tu vas regarder gentiment et sans faire d’histoire.  
Elle me repoussa avec force et je manquai de tomber au sol. Je me relevai pour riposter mais elle avait déjà enchaîné :  
\- Doton ! Les entraves de la terre ! ( Chikyû No Kizuna ) !  
Mes chevilles et mes poignets se retrouvèrent aussitôt compressés par des lianes de roche. J’étais totalement incapable de bouger ! Je hurlai de rage et d’impuissance en tirant sur mes liens mais je réussis plus à me faire mal qu’autres choses.  
\- C’est mieux comme ça, annonça Sumire avec de nouveau une lueur de folie dans ses yeux vairons. Tu vas assister à tout cela bien tranquillement d’accord ?  
Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire cela. Michiyo n’avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Contrairement à Shikamaru, contrairement à n’importe quel ninja, elle n’avait jamais accepté de mettre sa vie en danger. Pas de cette façon en tous cas ! Alors il était de mon devoir qu’elle s’en sorte sans la moindre égratignure. Elle avait déjà bien trop souffert par ma faute !  
Elle était en train de revenir doucement à elle. Elle battait faiblement des paupières, laissant entrevoir ses pupilles chocolat. Pupilles chocolat qui me rappelaient tant de choses. Choses avec lesquelles mon esprit perturbé n’était pas prêt à me laisser tranquille.

***

\- Tu viens à la fête du village ce soir ?  
\- Je sais pas, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas à l’aise avec les gens.  
\- Je ne te parle pas de passer du temps avec des gens, je te parle d’y aller avec moi, entre amies. Tu n’auras même pas besoin d’adresser la parole aux autres si tu veux !  
\- Michiyo…  
\- Sachiko, voyons ! Tu as quinze ans, c’est l’âge où l’on s’amuse, où l’on profite de la vie.  
\- Certes mais… Avec mon bandeau… Et mon père ne sera jamais d’accord.  
\- On s’en fiche de ton père ! D’abord parce qu’il sera d’accord et ensuite parce que tu ne vas rien faire de mal. Tu vas juste aller t’amuser !

***

\- Alors comment ça s’est passé avec Ishimaru ?  
\- Oh arrête ça, je veux pas en parler… Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça…  
\- Enfin, c’est un gentil garçon, Sachiko ! Laisse lui une chance tout de même !  
Nous avions une bonne vingtaine d’années. Pour la première fois la veille, Ishimaru m’avait invité à sortir. Pour la première fois, un garçon m’avait invité à sortir.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison mais… Il n’est pas fait pour moi.  
« Je ne sais même pas si je vais rester ici » pensais-je en mon for intérieur.

***

\- T’en fais une tête de ce matin ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Tu t’es disputée avec tes parents ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. J’ai juste… J’ai juste mal dormi.  
J’essayais tant bien que mal de sourire à mes deux meilleures amies. Mes deux seules amies. Mais dès que je croisais leur regard, je fus prise d’un violent mal de tête. Et je m’évanouis aussitôt. Pour assister à la mort de ces deux personnes qui m’étaient si chères.

***

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Elle, elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Alors je ne pouvais pas laisser Sumire lui faire plus de mal que cela.  
Pour une fois, mon esprit avait l’air d’accord. Parce que, lorsque j’essayais de tirer une nouvelle sur mes entraves, elles volèrent en éclat.  
Je m’élançai vers elle et je pivotai vivement sur mes jambes pour lui mettre mon pied dans la figure. Un magnifique Mawashi-Geri enseigné par le génie du Taïjustsu, Rock Lee en personne.  
Malheureusement elle réussit à l’esquiver. De justesse, comme tous coups que j’avais essayé de lui porter de puis tout ce temps, mais tout de même.  
Et encore une fois, je remarquai ces reflets derrière elle. Mais je n’avais pas le temps d’y penser.  
Je pris Michiyo dans mes bras pour la protéger. Puis je fis exploser la pièce. Comment je n’en avais aucune idée. C’était comme la dernière fois, quand elle avait torturé Shikamaru. D’un coup je me découvrais la capacité de faire des choses et je ne savais même pas quoi exactement.  
Je n’attendis pas de voir les résultats de mon action. Je bondis vers la sortie, tenant toujours mon amie contre moi. Je devais la mettre à l’abri. Après quoi, je reviendrai m’occuper personnellement du cas de cette petite garce.  
Je la déposai dans les bois, à proximité d’une zone de passage. On finirait bien par la trouver… Puis je tournai les talons et je revins sur mes pas. Parce qu’il était désormais temps de mettre fin à tout cela. Temps d’en finir une fois pour toute avec Sumire Fujimoto. Après quoi, je disparaîtrais.

***

J’arrivais par derrière mais elle me sentit venir.  
\- Eh bien, tu n’y es pas allée de main morte Imôto !  
Elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire fou sur les lèvres, des éclairs d’aliénation dans les yeux.  
\- C’est bon, tu es enfin calmée ? Et tu l’as réveillé n’est-ce pas ?  
Je l’ignorai, préférant continuer à la fixer. Je savais que mon visage n’exprimait rien. Je le savais parce que je ne ressentais plus rien. Tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, tout cela… Plus rien n’avait de sens. Tout cela semblait flou, incompréhensible mais je m’en fichais. La seule chose importe, c’était cette fille en face de moi.  
La fille responsable de tous mes malheurs. Enfin pas tous mais actuellement, elle était quand même responsable d’une grande partie d’entre eux.  
Alors je me jetai sur elle. Avec toute la rage que j’essayai de contenir depuis tant de temps. Avec toute la rancœur, la tristesse et la douleur qu’elle m’avait fait éprouver. Revint même la petite jalousie que j’avais ressentie lorsqu’elle avait dragué Kakashi devant moi la première fois.  
Et le combat commença. Uniquement au Taïjustsu, comme lors de notre dernier affrontement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est moi ou c'est de plus en plus visible que je n'ai strictement aucune inspiration pour les résumés de chapitres ? -_-'  
> Désolée...


	28. Anami : Sachiko, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À Konoha, on réalise petit à petit que Sachiko a peut-être fait n’importe quoi...

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Cela faisait maintenant plus d’une heure que nous attendions dans le hall de l’hôpital de Konoha et nous n’avions toujours pas de nouvelles de Sachiko. Il ne restait plus que Koharu, Shikamaru Nara, le Hokage et moi. Les autres avaient été renvoyés, les médecins estimaient que nous étions trop nombreux pour tous attendre là.  
Elle s’était évanouie. Là, comme ça, au bout lieu du repas. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose. Elle avait eu une vision.  
Je me redressai vivement en voyant l’ancienne Hokage, Tsunade, arriver vers nous. Je la connaissais comme étant une ninja médecin de renom et Kakashi Hatake avait immédiatement demandé que ce soit elle qui s’occupe de Sachiko. Et de ce que j’avais compris, ce n’était pas la première fois.  
\- Elle va bien, nous annonça la kunoichi, sa vie n’est pas en danger.  
Nous nous détendîmes tous légèrement. Mais elle n’avait pas fini et il était évident que les prochaines informations ne seraient pas forcément des plus bonnes.  
\- Néanmoins, elle a été complètement vidée de ses forces. Et pas plus que la dernière fois je ne suis capable de vous dire pourquoi. C’est incompréhensible, elle n’a aucune blessure, pas même interne. Et elle se retrouve pourtant sans plus une once d’énergie en à peine quelques secondes.  
Je détournai la tête. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit remarque que je savais des choses. Parce que tant qu’elle ne m’en aurait pas dit plus, je ne leur raconterai rien. Je ne trahirai pas mon amie. Ma meilleure amie.  
\- Nous pouvons la voir ? demanda Koharu.  
\- Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle soit déjà réveillée. Suivez-moi.  
Elle partit en tête, vite suivie de l’actuel Hokage et de Koharu tandis que le jeune Nara et moi restions un peu en retrait. Tsunade nous guida à travers le labyrinthe de corridors de l’hôpital. Quand elle annonça que la chambre de Sachiko était juste au bout du couloir, je m’arrêtai brusquement, sans même savoir pourquoi. J’avais ce pressentiment, très étrange…  
En me voyant immobile, le meilleur ami de Sachiko resta à côté de moi. Quant à Koharu, elle revint sur ses pas. Tous les deux avaient les sourcils froncés et un air préoccupé.  
\- Anami, murmura mon amie, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… J’ai cet… étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, c’est évident.  
Devant nous, les deux Jônins de Konoha entraient tranquillement une pièce sur la droite.  
Puis il y eut cet instant de vide total. Plus de bruits, plus de mouvements, plus rien.  
Ma respiration devint saccadée et je me mis brusquement à courir. J’arrivai en trombe dans la chambre de Sachiko. Mais elle n’était plus là. La fenêtre était ouverte et le vent faisait voleter le rideau blanc et les draps crème. Je remarquai aussitôt le bloc note sur la tablette à côté du lit et je me précipitais dessus. Il n’y avait que quelques mots ; griffonnés à la hâte, et il n’augurait rien de bon.

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je te le promets. »

\- Maître Hokage, appelai-je.  
Il se retourna brusquement vers moi, les yeux hagards et les poings serrés. En voyant le bout de papier dans ma main, il me rejoignis rapidement et s’en empara aussitôt.  
\- Sachiko, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? murmura-t-il lorsqu’il eut finit de lire.

***

Le Hokage, avec le soutien de mon Kazekage, nous avait tous réuni dans son bureau. Et par tous, je voulais dire tous les shinobis ayant participé à l’opération dans les villages de la frontière. Quand il prit la parole, Kakashi Hatake avait une voix absente. Et pour être une véritable professionnelle de ce genre de choses, je savais qu’en réalité elle ne lui servait qu’à cacher le flot d’émotions qu’il s’efforçait de contenir.  
\- Pour commencer, annonça-t-il, je souhaiterai revenir sur la mission à laquelle vous avez tous participé jusqu’à la semaine dernière. Je sais par Anko que les attaques contre les villages ont cessé. Toutes, sans exception. Et ce, depuis votre départ. Nous ne savons pas encore si les deux événements sont liés. Par contre, il n’est désormais plus nécessaire de vous renvoyer là-bas. Shikamaru et moi-même travaillons sur tous vos rapports pour pouvoir établir un profil des assaillants.  
Ses paroles eurent pour effet de déclencher un léger brouhaha dans la salle. Nos deux Kages attendirent quelques instants puis Kakashi Hatake se racla la gorge pour attirer l’attention de tout le monde et reprendre son discours.  
\- Ce sera tout à ce sujet pour le moment. Mais attendez-vous à être recontactés. Vous pouvez disposer.  
J’étais étonnée. Très étonnée. Sachiko disparaissait et c’est tout ce dont il voulait nous parler ? Je suivis le moment sans rien dire et commençai à me diriger vers la sortie.  
\- Koharu, Shikamaru, Anami. Restez s’il vous plaît, nous demanda Gaara.  
Ah quand même ! Mais pourquoi était-ce Gaara qui nous demandait cela ? Pourquoi pas Kakashi ?  
Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois et laissâmes les autres sortir. J’essayai de rester impassible mais toute cette histoire n’augurait vraiment rien de bon.  
\- Arrêtez moi si je me trompe, mais tous les trois, vous étiez très proche de Sachiko n’est-ce pas ?  
Je hochai distraitement la tête, vite imitée par les deux autres shinobis. Où voulait-il en venir ?  
\- Si vous savez quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider à la retrouver, il faut nous le dire. Sa disparition est une véritable menace pour tous ceux qui sont impliqués dans l’affaire d’Uzushio. Alors ?  
Je faisais de mon mieux pour rester placide mais dans mon esprit, c’était la guerre. Était-ce le moment de tout révéler ?  
Devais-je raconter aux deux Kages face à moi tout ce que je savais sur le Kekkei Genkai de Sachiko ? Sur ces projets pour l’avenir ? Sur ces motivations profondes ?  
Ou devais-je jusqu’au bout rester fidèle à mon amie et à sa volonté ?  
Finalement, la réaction des deux autres me donna le temps qu’il me fallait pour réfléchir. Parce que Shikamaru n’hésita pas très longtemps lui. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir quand se subordonner ou quand suivre les ordres. Ce qui visiblement n’était pas mon cas.  
\- Maîtres Kages… Kakashi-sama, que savez-vous du Kekkei Genkai de Sachiko ?  
\- Elle a eu une vision n’est-ce pas ? Elle a assisté à la mort de quelqu’un.  
\- C’est ce que je pense effectivement. Mais pour que cela nous aide vraiment, il faudrait savoir de qui il s’agissait. Malheureusement, à partir de là, je ne peux émettre que des suppositions.  
\- Et quelles sont-elles ?  
Je crus distinguer un regain d’intérêt dans les yeux du Hokage. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas quoi penser des révélations de Shikamaru. S’il allait trop loin, s’il révélait trop de choses en cherchant seulement à la protéger, il risquait en réalité de compromettre tout ce pour quoi Sachiko s’était sacrifiée.  
\- Selon moi, il n’y a que deux possibilités. Soit elle a vu la mort de l’un d’entre nous, au quel cas l’assassin est sûrement Sumire Fujimoto et elle est allée la trouver pour s’assurer qu’elle ne fera aucune victime.  
Bon raisonnement, digne du génie de Konoha. Mais étais-tu au courant, Shikamaru Nara, que Sachiko avait déjà vu et voyait toujours nos morts ? Ou plutôt leur mort, puisque qu’à première vue, tous les deux, nous n’étions pas concernés. Ce qui, ne laissait probablement que la deuxième hypothèse.  
\- Soit… Soit elle a vu la mort de des habitants de son village d’origine, que ce soit sa mère, son père ou n’importe qui d’autres. Dans ce cas, on peut être sûre qu’elle s’est rendue directement à Kuniumi.  
\- En clair, reprit Gaara, elle peut être à deux endroits, dont un qui nous ne connaissons pas.  
Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Moi je savais où était Sumire Fujimoto. Mais devais-je le dire ?  
\- Dans ce cas, il nous faut envoyer une équipe dans son village le plus vite possible. Koharu, je suis désolé de t’imposer ça, mais j’ai besoin que tu t’y rendes. Tu es la seule qui sache vraiment où il se situe. Shikamaru, je souhaiterais que tu l’accompagnes. Choisissez qui vous voulez comme troisième coéquipier mais partez sur le champs.  
Le Hokage avait dit cela d’une voix ferme qui tranchait avec son comportement des minutes précédentes. Une voix d’Hokage.  
Du coin de l’œil, je vis Koharu se tournait vers moi. Mauvais ça, je ne pouvais pas accepter de partir avec elle. Il n’y avait aucune chance que Sachiko soit là-bas, en tous cas lorsqu’ils arriveraient. Il fallait donc que je me débrouille par mes propres moyens pour la protéger. Ou du moins l’épauler. Et ce, même si cela signifiait laisser tomber Koharu pour cette fois.  
Parce que Sachiko avait été claire et j’étais on ne peut plus d’accord avec elle. La jeune ninja de Kiri ne devait en aucun cas être mêlée à tout cela. Elle n’était pas encore assez mature et nous devions préserver son innocence enfantine.  
Alors comment réagir dans l’instant ? Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes émotions, cela me correspondait trop peu, tous, à commencer par Gaara, remarqueraient qu’il s’agissait d’une feinte. Mais que faire d’autre ? Utiliser la carte de l’honnêteté ? Risqué, mais c’est la seule solution qu’il me risquait.  
\- Je pense que c’est une très mauvaise idée. Je veux dire, il n’y a presque aucune chance qu’elle soit là-bas. Ou du moins, que vous la trouviez. Elle est partie de son village, comment pouvez-vous être sûrs qu’elle ne se cachera pas si elle décide d’y retourner ? Tu avais raison Gaara, je la connais et selon moi, si elle partit comme ça, c’est qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’on sache où elle allait. Mais elle reste intelligente, très intelligente, elle devait se douter que vous nous mettriez tous les trois sur le coup. Alors si son but est vraiment de retourner à Kuniumi, vous ne la trouverez pas aussi facilement. Je préfère me concentrer sur d’autres pistes. Excuse-moi Koharu, conclus-je en me tournant vers mon amie, mais je ne te suis pas sur ce coup-là.  
Je tournai aussitôt les talons et me dirigeai sans plus attendre vers la sortie. J’entendis Koharu dire quelques mots aux trois ninjas restants dans la pièce avant de se lancer à ma poursuite. Elle me rattrapa alors que je sortais du bâtiment.  
\- Anami, attends moi ! Anami !  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Koharu ?  
\- Ça a un rapport avec ce dont vous avez discuté lorsque nous étions à Masato n’est-ce pas ? Avec ce que nous avons décidé à propos de la mission d’infiltration. C’est pour cela que tu ne veux pas venir à Kuniumi. Tu penses qu’elle est retournée là-bas ?  
Sachiko, regarde ce que tu me forçais à faire ! Mentir à Koharu ! Mentir, à celle que tu considérais presque comme ta sœur, à propos de toi ! Mais je suivrais ton exemple et j’assumerais jusqu’au bout les décisions que j’avais prises.  
\- Non Koharu, je ne pense pas qu’elle soit assez inconsciente pour faire ça. Néanmoins, je pensais tout ce que j’ai dit. Toi qui la connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi, ose prétendre que tout cela était faux. Ose prétendre qu’il n’y ait pas de grandes chances pour que j’ai raison sur toute la ligne.  
Elle resta silencieuse un moment et finit par détourner le regard.  
\- Tu vas creuser d’autres pistes pas vrai ? Avec les informations que tu as toi, et je ne parle pas seulement de ce que nous savons à propos de Sumire, tu vas creuser d’autres pistes ? Tu ne vas pas nous laisser tomber pas vrai ? Tu vas nous aider à la retrouver ?  
\- Bien sûr que je le ferai, promis-je.  
« Quand le moment sera venu en tous cas... »

***

Deux jours et demi après leur départ de Konoha, nous reçûmes des nouvelles de Koharu, Shikamaru et Temari, qui les avait accompagnés. Je pus voir leur faucon fendre le ciel au dessus du village et dans les minutes qui suivirent je fus convoquée par le Hokage.  
\- Anami, tu avais raison, m’annonça Gaara quand je passais le pas de la porte.  
\- À quel propos ?  
\- Notre équipe à manquer Sachiko de quelques heures à peine. Mais Koharu a pu parler aux villageois, elle était bien là ainsi que Sumire. Elles se sont affrontées puis Sumire a fait appel à des shinobis visiblement à sa botte pour pouvoir s’échapper. Sachiko a alors utilisé le multiclonage pour les combattre pendant que l’original pistait la kunoichi. On ne peut pas savoir si elle aura réussi à la rattraper.  
Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer au maximum. Sachiko était bien passé par là et c’était bien parce que Sumire l’y avait attiré. Les ninjas du Fukkatsu étaient ensuite intervenus mais cala n’avait pas posé de problèmes à Sachiko qui avait quand même réussi à prendre en chasse cette garce. Rester à savoir si elle avait pu la rattraper.  
Sauf que… Si cela n’avait pas été le cas… Si Sachiko n’avait pas réussi à la retrouver, aurait-ce vraiment été un problème ? Elle savait où Sumire allait se rendre. Mais elle n’était pas assez stupide pour y aller toute seule ! Sans techniques d’infiltration !  
Mais il s’agissait de nous. De tous ses proches. Ce qui voulait assurément dire qu’elle ne réfléchissait plus. Tout ce qu’elle faisait depuis qu’elle avait quitté Konoha devait sûrement être guidé par une sorte d’instinct primaire propre à son clan. Ce qui voulait dire que cela ne servait à rien d’essayer de penser comme elle, tout simplement parce qu’elle ne pensait plus.  
\- Autre chose ? demandai-je en essayant de camoufler les tremblements dans ma voix.  
\- Oui. Koharu a noté l’absence d’une certaine Michiyo Hayashi. D’après ce qu’elle nous a dit, cette jeune fille serait la plus ancienne amie de Sachiko, me répondit gravement Kakashi Hatake, elles auraient grandi ensemble. Mais il est impossible de savoir si sa disparition à quelque chose à voir avec Sumire ou non. Il n’y aucune trace de lutte chez elle, aucun moyen d’affirmer qu’elle a été enlevée.  
Je me sentis pâlir brusquement. Et si les deux événements étaient vraiment liés ?  
\- Anami que se passe-t-il ?  
Je laissai Gaara m’attraper par l’épaule et ne fit rien pour me dégager. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j’étais en train de perdre le contrôle de moi-même.  
J’avais besoin d’aide. Et Sachiko aussi.  
\- Écoutez, Maîtres Kages, je sais où elle est. Je sais où est Sachiko. Et c’est une très mauvaise nouvelle.


	29. Kakashi : Elle aurait dû pouvoir éviter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi organise la riposte de Konoha (et il en veut à Anami)

Depuis que j’étais entré dans cette chambre d’hôpital l’autre jour, je ne vivais plus. Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus. Parce qu’oublier ma part d’humanité avait été le seul moyen que j’avais trouvé pour continuer à jouer mon rôle. Pour continuer à être le Hokage de Konoha avant toutes autres choses.  
J’avais failli flancher. Plusieurs fois. Mais je n’en avais jamais été aussi près que quand Anami lâcha ces quelques mots.  
\- Écoutez, Maîtres Kages, je sais où elle est. Je sais où est Sachiko. Et c’est une très mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
J’avais dit cela sur un ton tellement dur que j’aurais presque pu m’en vouloir si je n’en avais pas été aussi obnubilé par ce qu’elle venait de dire.  
\- Je… Je… Écoutez, je ne peux pas dire que je regrette mais je pense… Je pense qu’il est temps que je vous dise tout ce que je sais.  
\- Anami, dit froidement Gaara, de quoi tu parles bon sang ?  
\- Voilà… Maître Hokage, lorsque je vous ai demandé de me mettre avec Koharu et Sachiko, j’avais une idée derrière la tête. Une idée que nous avons mis en pratique toutes les trois.  
\- Anami, arrête de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau, lui ordonna le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.  
Elle arrêta de respirer un bref instant avant de lâcher précipitamment :  
\- Nous avons suivi une des équipe du Soleil Levant. Jusqu’à leur quartier générale.  
Elles avaient fait quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête ! Elles avaient conscience de la dangerosité de leurs actions ?  
\- Vous avez fait quoi ? explosa Gaara, comme un écho de mes propres pensées.  
\- Gaara, ce n’est pas le moment, le stoppa la kunoichi. Ne me reproche pas ce que nous avons déjà fait. Écoute plutôt ce que je vais dire ! Nous avons trouvé leur repère. Et nous avons trouvé leur chef. Leur chef qui n’est autre que Sumire Fujimoto.  
\- Sumire a une armée entière à son service ?  
Voilà la question que j’aurais dû poser en tant que Kage responsable. À la place de quoi, ce fut Gaara qui posa cette question. Parce que moi j’avais enfin compris où Anami voulait en venir.  
C’était là-bas que Sachiko avait décidé de se rendre. Elle avait décidé d’aller affronter seule une armée tout entière.  
Depuis quelques minutes, les deux ninjas de Suna se disputaient violemment. Je n’eus aucun scrupule à les interrompre. Selon moi, nous avions des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler plus tôt ? demandai-je.  
\- C’est elle qui a refusé. Elle… Nous en avons une… discussion et nous avons décidé de pas vous en parler.  
\- Vous avez décidé de cacher une information capitale qui nous aurait permis de résoudre deux problèmes majeurs ? Deux problèmes qui menacent la vie de plusieurs centaines de personnes si ce n’est pas du monde entier ? Pourquoi avoir décidé de faire ça ? Pourquoi ?  
J’étais hors de moi. Quelles inconscientes elles avaient été. Je n’arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Sachiko avait fait cela. Ce choix… Ce choix ne ressemblait pas à la shinobi que je connaissais. Et du peu que j’avais pu voir de Koharu et Anami, ce n’est pas non plus quelque chose qu’elles auraient fait.  
\- Elle a fait cela pour vous protéger, murmura alors la jeune fille en face de moi. Depuis le début tout ce qu’elle souhaite c’est vous protéger, vous plus qu’aucun autre ! Alors elle a choisi de tout garder pour elle et de régler la situation par ses propres moyens ! Seulement vous comme moi savons que malgré toutes ses capacités, elle n’est pas de taille contre une armée entière !  
Elle avait commencé avec des larmes dans les yeux. Mais à chaque mot qu’elle prononçait sa voix se raffermissait et elle semblait retrouver un peu plus de son assurance habituelle.  
\- Alors vous allez venir avec moi pour l’aider ou vous allez continuer à me reprocher le passé ?  
Je lui jetai un regard froid, plein de rancœur. Mais elle s’était complètement reprise et elle affichait de nouveau cet air complètement placide.  
\- Je vais te suivre. Cependant, saches que nous n’en avons pas fini avec cette histoire. Toutes les trois, vous serez bien obligées de tout nous raconter. De plus, j’aimerais que tu répondes d’abord à une dernière question. Qui d’autres étaient au courant ?  
\- Personne, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Il n’y avait que Koharu, Sachiko et moi.  
Je la fixai droit dans les yeux un long moment. Cette fois, je ne la laisserai pas me mentir ! Il n’était plus question qu’elle nous cache des informations importantes.  
\- Très bien. Shizune !

***

Je n’avais pas pu compter sur l’aide de Shikamaru pour préparer nos troupes mais Shizune s’était tout de même montrée des plus efficaces. Dès le lendemain, elle avait rassemblé tous les ninjas désignés par cette mission pour que je puisse les informer de la situation.  
Je ne pouvais pas emmener tous les shinobis du village et laissais la population sans protection. D’autant plus maintenant que je savais ce que comptait faire Sumire avec cette armée. Avec Fukkatsu.  
Fukkatsu. Ce nom ne m’évoquait que trop les souvenirs de l’Akatsuki. Et je savais pertinemment que cela n’augurait rien de bon.  
Au final, j’avais décidé de prendre avec moi tous les ninjas de la génération de Naruto, accompagnés par quelques Jônins et membres de l’ANBU, parmi lesquels Anko, Rô et Soku. Ils avaient tous des capacités extraordinaires qui compenseraient notre manque d’effectif. Malgré tout, nous étions une bonne vingtaine et coordonnait les activités d’autant de shinobis n’était pas de tout repos.  
Nous réussîmes néanmoins à partir dans l’après-midi.  
Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Sachiko avait disparu.

***

Nous retrouvâmes Shikamaru, Koharu et Temari alors que, d’après, nous étions à mi-chemin du repère de Sumire. Je pris alors le temps de voir avec mon bras droit et le Kazekage le comportement que nous devions adopter vis à vis des autres Kages.  
Nous avions promis de les tenir au courant. Mais les avertir maintenant d’une situation qui n’était, selon moi, pas des plus glorieuse, n’était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Après un long débat, Shikamaru me convainquit cependant qu’il valait mieux les informer, sans pour autant les inviter à venir nous aider. Il ajouta que même s’ils souhaitaient réagir, ils étaient trop loin pour que cela nous pose vraiment problème.  
Gaara étant du même avis que le jeune Nara, nous envoyâmes donc un message aux Raikage, Mizukage et Tsuchikage.  
Il m’était beaucoup plus facile de me concentrer sur cette décision que de penser à tous les risques que Sachiko était en train de prendre. C’est pourquoi j’en étais toujours à pester contre le choix que j’avais dû faire lorsqu’Anami m’annonça :  
\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Nous devrions arriver d’ici une vingtaine de minutes.  
La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par une énorme explosion. Dans le même temps, de la fumée commença à s’élever à quelques kilomètres de notre position.  
\- Anami !  
\- Il n’y a aucun doute possible, c’est bien le quartier général de Sumire, me répondit-elle d’une voix blanche.  
\- Allons-y !  
Nous ordonnâmes à notre petite troupe d’accélérer et nous repartîmes de plus belle, filant à travers les sous-bois. Hinata, son Byakugan activé, se porta soudain à ma hauteur.  
\- Kakashi-sama, il y a un corps à quelques mètres, une jeune fille. Elle est en vie mais elle paraît très faible et je pense qu’elle est évanouie.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux l’identifier ?  
\- Pas précisément, mais je peux vous assurer qu’il ne s’agit pas de Sachiko. Ce n’est pas une kunoichi.  
\- Très bien, vas-y avec Sakura, soignez-la, mettez-la à l’abri puis rejoignez-nous. Et prenez Koharu avec vous, avec un peu de chance, elle pourra l’identifier.  
\- Bien Kakashi-sama.  
Elle fit aussi demi-tour et quelques secondes après, elle disparaissait dans les sous-bois vite suivie par ses deux coéquipières.  
\- Anami, on est encore loin ?  
\- Non, le bâtiment devrait être visible d’une minute à l’a…  
Elle s’interrompit brusquement en voyant le champs de ruines qui s’étendait devant nous. La terre avait été retournée et le bâtiment que semblait chercher Anami avec complètement disparu.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Murmura-t-elle.  
Pour ma part, mon attention était focalisée sur les deux silhouettes au centre de toute cette destruction. Je m’élançai vers elles. L’une de ces silhouettes, je l’aurais reconnue entre mille.  
Je me rapprochais de plus en plus et enfin, je ne fus plus qu’à quelques mètres.  
Juste à temps pour voir Sachiko s’effondrait devant moi, touchée par une attaque Katon de Sumire.

***

Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Elle aurait dû pouvoir éviter cette attaque ! Elle aurait dû pouvoir l’éviter sans aucun soucis ! Alors pourquoi elle ne l’avait pas fait ?  
\- Tous en formation d’attaque ! ordonnai-je. Sakura, par ici !  
Sur le trajet, j’avais mis au point, avec l’aide de Shikamaru, une stratégie d’attaque. Nous avions confié à Lee et Tenten le soin de se charger de Sumire car tous deux ne possédaient ni techniques hiden, ni don héréditaire. Naruto et Sasuke seraient bien sûr là en renfort mais ils devaient, comme tous les autres, se préoccupaient en priorité des larbins de notre ennemie.  
C’est pourquoi dès lors que j’eus donné mes ordres, les deux anciens élèves de Gaï fondirent sur notre jeune ennemie tandis que les autres se déployaient tout autour.  
Nous savions tous que la kunoichi n’était pas à prendre à la légère, autant à cause de son Kekkei Genkai qu’à cause de ses capacités en tant que ninja en général. Shikamaru avait bien insisté sur ce point lorsqu’il nous avait tous informé sur ce qui nous attendait.  
C’est pourquoi Lee et Tenten l’attaquèrent simultanément, l’un en enchaînant une série de coups parfaitement exécutés et l’autre en invoquant une quantité tout bonnement impressionnante d’armes de jet.  
Mon attention fut détournée par Sakura qui venait d’apparaître à côté de moi. Je n’avais rien dit que ses mains s’illuminaient déjà d’une douce lumière verte et qu’elle se mettait au travail. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps d’aller plus loin : une langue de terre, surgie de nul part, l’envoya s’écraser au sol un peu plus loin.  
Sumire. Mais elle était censée être occupée avec Lee et Tenten ! Comment avait-elle pu remarquer l’arrivée de Sakura et réagir aussi vite ?  
Je tournai la tête vers elle, juste à temps pour voir Lee rejoindre sa meilleure amie au sol. Même de là où j’étais, je pouvais voir le sourire carnassier qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui n’augurait rien de bon, il fallait que j’intervienne.  
Je n’avais pas le temps de tergiverser ! Elle s’en prenait déjà aux autres ninjas de notre petite troupe. D’abord Ino et Chôji, qui étaient juste à côté d’elle, en train de combattre ses larbins. Les deux ninjas étaient en position de faiblesse, la kunoichi du clan Yamanaka parce qu’elle était en train d’utiliser sa technique de Transposition Multiple et son compagnon du clan Akimichi parce qu’il se chargeait de protéger son corps.  
À peine une seconde plus tard, ils étaient tous deux à terre vidés de leurs forces et leurs techniques. Et Sumire était déjà passée à autre chose. Elles fonçaient désormais vers Hinata qui, malgré son Byakugan actif, ne put rien faire pour se défendre. La jeune Fujimoto était tout simplement trop rapide, bien trop rapide.  
Ce fut ensuite au tour de Shino, dont les insectes passèrent sous le contrôle de notre ennemie. Puis elle s’en prit à Shikamaru. Sauf qu’avec lui, elle ne se contenta pas de lui voler ses techniques hiden. Elle se servit ensuite de la Manipulation des Ombres pour l’immobiliser. Et venir le frapper aussi fort que possible de son point fermé. Mon lieutenant s’effondra sur le sol, la tête en sang.  
Ce fut le moment que choisirent de nouveaux soldats de Fukkatsu pour venir porter secours à leurs camarades. Certains d’entre eux se jetèrent sur moi mais je n’eus aucun mal à les repousser. Mais ils ne furent que quelques uns à s’approcher de moi. Alors qu’ils furent des dizaines à attaquer chacun de mes coéquipiers.  
Coéquipiers qui furent rapidement submergés. Y compris Naruto et Sasuke. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment les deux ninjas qui avaient vaincu une déesse avait pu se faire déborder aussi facilement ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait manigancé ?  
Une fois qu’ils eurent été maîtrisés, il suffit à Sumire de les effleurer pour les vider de tout ce qu’ils faisaient d’eux des ninjas. Pour ceux qui n’avaient pas de techniques spécifiques, elle les assommait proprement et passait immédiatement à la suite.  
Tout cela n’avait duré que quelques minutes au total. Et je n’avais toujours pas réagi.  
Je concentrai mon chakra dans ma main droite. Avec elle, je n’avais pas le choix, je devais tout miser sur cette attaque, une attaque rapide et puissante.  
\- Raiton ! Chidori ! ( Les mille oiseaux ) !  
J’étais déjà sur elle, à deux doigts de l’atteindre. À deux doigts de nous débarrasser d’elle pour toujours. Sauf que mon attaque passa à côté d’elle.  
Et je me retrouvai par terre, complètement sonné. Juste avant de perdre conscience, je crus entendre Sachiko hurlait mon nom.


	30. Sachiko : il n'était pas encore trop tard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le duel entre Sachiko et Sumire, du point de vue de Sachiko

Comme toujours, je faisais de la vitesse mon principal atout. Je n’étais pas très forte et encore moins très puissante ce qui signifiait que pour atteindre mon adversaire, pour le blesser, pour le mettre hors d’état de nuire, il fallait que mes coups fassent mouche à chaque fois. Ou presque.  
Seulement avec quelques rares exceptions, cela ne suffisait pas. Avec les Kages, bien évidemment, sinon ils ne seraient pas Kages ; avec Naruto également et, toute attente, avec Sumire Fujimoto. Elle avait toujours réussi à esquiver mes attaques physiques ou du moins à les contrer.  
Cette fille était vraiment d’une vitesse inhumaine.  
Je dus donc me décider à passer à une autre tactique. Je n’étais pas aussi douée que Shikamaru, je ne pouvais pas prévoir des dizaines de coups à l’avance en plein combat alors je compensais par la force brute. Du moins avec mes attaques au ninjutsu.  
Et contre elle, je n’avais pas le choix, il me fallait employer les grands moyens.  
Il me fallait recourir au Jutsu de Fûhaku. Aux techniques du Dieu du Vent.  
« Sachiko, n’oublie jamais que ces techniques sont extrêmement dangereuses. Tu pourrais rayer un village entier de la carte si tu mettais un tant soit peu de puissance dans n’importe laquelle de ces attaques ! »  
Mettre un tant soit de peu de puissance hein. Et bien, c’est ce que je m’apprêtais à faire.  
J’allais mettre toute ma puissance dans mes prochaines attaques.

Je bondis en arrière pour me retrouver hors de portée de mon ennemie. Un magnifique salto arrière, parfaitement bien exécuté et qui lui était directement emprunté !  
Elle n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que je venais de faire que j’étais déjà passée aux choses sérieuses.  
\- Fûton ! Les ailes de Fûhaku ! ( Tsubasa no Fûhaku ) !  
Des claquements secs retentirent de chaque côté de mon corps, là où l’air était en train de se condenser pour former mes ailes. Après quoi, chaque coup que je lui porterais, même de là où je me trouvais, arriveraient à destination.  
Elle ne pourrait plus esquiver, elle ne pourrait même plus bloquer. Qui pourrait, face à du vent ?  
Je balançai mon coude droit vers l’avant et avec lui, toute la masse d’air qui m’entourait désormais. Sumire fut aussi projeter une vingtaine de mètres plus loin où elle s’écrasa au sol sans la moindre délicatesse.  
Pour autant, elle restait coriace et elle se releva presque immédiatement. Cette fille commençait vraiment à m’exaspérer. Elle s’en prenait aux personnes que j’aimais et elle n’avait même pas la décence de se laisser battre facilement !  
Puisque ce n’était pas suffisant, passons donc à la vitesse supérieure.  
\- Fûton ! Le souffle destructeur de Fûhaku ! ( Atsugai no Fûhaku ) !  
La dernière fois que j’avais utilisé cette technique, c’était lors de mon premier combat contre Kakashi. Une sorte de combat test. Alors bien sûr à cette époque, je n’y avais pas mis toute ma puissance. Mais là, je n’allais pas me priver.  
La terre se mit à voler autour de moi, au même titre que les énormes débris de ce qui était auparavant le repère de Fukkatsu. Ce fut comme si une tornade était en train de se former là, maintenant. Et je ne pus retenir un petit ricanement moquer lorsque je vis l’étincelle de terreur dans les yeux de mon ennemie.  
Cette fois, c’était la bonne. Plus jamais elle ne ferait souffrir qui que ce soit. Et plus jamais elle ne serait une menace pour le Monde Shinobi. Il n’y aurait pas de ninja suprême et plus de voleurs de pouvoirs.  
Nous allions être enfin débarrassés d’elle.

***

C’était sans compter sur sa nature de chakra. En théorie elle aurait pu riposter avec n’importe quelle attaque de n’importe quel niveau, sa technique n’aurait eu aucun effet contre la puissance de la mienne. Sauf qu’elle utilisa une technique Katon. Et que du coup, cela changeait complètement la donne.  
Elle n’annula pas l’effet de mon attaque, loin de là. Mais elle créa comme une barrière de feu autour d’elle. Ce qui fit qu’elle ne ressentit rien. Absolument rien. Le vent tournait en tous sens autour d’elle, il était chargé de dizaine de débris mais cela ne lui fit absolument rien.  
La poisse ! Ce n’était pas le genre d’attaque que je pouvais réitérer à volonté ! Je pouvais encore le faire disons… Quatre ou cinq fois mais cela ne servait à rien si elle n’avait aucun effet à chaque fois ! Alors que faire ?  
Elle était de nature Katon ? Très bien, j’allais lui envoyer du Suiton. Comme cela, elle ne pourrait pas riposter. Mon attaque ne serait pas aussi efficace que lorsque j’utilisais le Fûton mais allié avec une technique Raiton… Il fallait tenter le coup ! Et si j’utilisais la même combinaison que contre le Raikage… Après tout, cela avait failli fonctionner contre lui alors pourquoi pas contre elle ?  
\- Suiton ! Daibakufu no jutsu ! ( Technique de la grande cataracte ) !  
Comme la dernière fois, une gigantesque masse d’eau surgit de nul part pour envahir tout l’espace disponible au sol. Désormais, il me fallait agir le plus vite possible pour que le combinaison soit efficace.  
Sauf que cette fois, la forêt était trop loin pour que je me réfugie dans les arbres pour éviter les effets de ma propre attaque. Il fallait que je remédie à ça avant de lancer mon Raiton.  
\- Fûton ! Le nuage de Fûhaku ! ( Kumo no Fûhaku ) !  
Bien maintenant que j’étais à l’abri sur mon petit coussin d’air personnel, on pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses. S’en était vraiment fini de toi Sumire Fujimoto.  
\- Raiton ! Jibashiri ! ( Meurtre électromagnétique ) !

Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu. Elle avait vu venir mon attaque et avait eu le temps de se créer une sorte d’île au milieu de mon lac artificiel. Ce qui la protégeait de mes éclairs.  
Comment elle avait pu agir aussi vite ?  
Soudain, elle posa sa main sur le haut du monticule de terre et sembla dire quelques mots. J’étais trop loin pour l’entendre précisément mais c’était certainement une nouvelle attaque. Alors je me baissais à mon tour pour enfouir mes mains dans la masse d’air en dessous de moi, de façon à pouvoir la contrôler.  
Sauf que je n’avais même pas envisagé ce qui arriverait ensuite. Sumire filant vers moi sur la tête d’un gigantesque dragon de terre. Pour venir se placer juste en face de moi. Et alors, lancer son attaque.  
\- Katon ! Ryûka no Jutsu ! ( Le feu du dragon ) !  
J’aurais pu l’éviter. J’aurais même pu la contrer avec une technique Suiton de base. Si seulement je n’avais pas aperçu encore une fois ce reflet derrière elle. Ce reflet qui fit monter le doute en moi. Ce reflet qui m’avait pousser à lever la tête vers ses yeux vairons.  
Ces yeux vairons qui avaient déclenché mon pouvoir.  
Le monde autour de moi devint flou, ma tête commença à pulser douloureusement. Alors que j’assistai à la vie et à la mort de ma pire ennemie.  
Quand je sortis finalement de ma transe, son attaque était déjà sur moi et je fus projeter en arrière par la déflagration qui s’en suivit.

***

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j’eus d’abord du mal à me souvenir des derniers événements. Je n’arrivais pas à comprendre où je me trouvais et encore moins ce que je faisais là.  
Par contre, je remarquai immédiatement la silhouette de Kakashi devant moi. Et je n’eus aucun mal à me souvenir qu’il n’avait rien à faire ici. Mon corps réagit de lui-même, essayant de relever. Au même je repris peu à peu conscience des derniers événements. Et je compris que l’attaque de Sumire m’avait plus amochée que je ne voulais bien l’admettre.  
Parce que j’étais tout simplement incapable de me lever, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Je pris alors conscience de la présence de Sakura à côté de moi. Elle devait sûrement être en train d’essayer de me soigner. Jusqu’au moment où une langue de terre la propulsa loin de moi.  
Sumire. Malgré tous mes efforts, elle s’en prenait encore à eux. Et je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour l’en empêcher. Je ne pouvais rien faire d’autre que de les regarder se battre contre quelqu’un qu’ils ne pouvaient pas vaincre.  
Tous ceux qui possédaient des Kekkei Genkai ou des techniques Hiden furent rapidement mis à terre, vidés de leurs forces. Car Sumire n’avait qu’à les effleurer pour s’emparer de leur pouvoir et ainsi, les envoyer au tapis. Le sol ne mit que quelques instants avant d’être recouvert par les corps de plus en plus nombreux de mes amis.  
La première à tomber fut Ino, vulnérable dès qu’elle avait activée sa technique. Elle fut vite suivie par Chôji, pour qui le contact physique était indispensable, puis Hinata, Shino et même Shikamaru.  
Voir mon meilleur ami au sol, couvert de sang, me fit l’effet d’un électrochoc. Mais mon corps était toujours trop faible pour que je puisse quoi que ce soit.  
C’est le moment que choisirent d’autres larbins de Sumire pour faire leur apparition. Un à un, tous les ninjas de Konoha, ainsi que les trois shinobis de Suna, furent maîtrisés et emprisonnés par des cordes ninjas impossibles à défaire. Tous, y compris Naruto et Sasuke qui avaient pourtant réussi à vaincre une déesse. Et dès qu’ils étaient mis hors d’état de combattre, Sumire n’avait qu’à les effleurer pour récupérer toutes leurs techniques hiden ou héréditaires.  
Ils étaient tous à terre, vidés de leurs forces et de leurs pouvoirs.  
Comment était-ce possible ?

Tous sauf Kakashi qui était resté auprès de moi.  
Je ne le vis pas se mettre à bouger. Pourtant j’étais juste à côté de lui et à aucun moment je ne le quittais des yeux. Mais le fait qu’une seconde il était et que l’autre il était en train de courir vers Sumire. Un Chidori dans la main droite.  
Sauf qu’il ne devait pas utiliser cette technique ! Il ne devait pas parce qu’il n’était plus en mesure d’en combler les lacunes ! Elle n’aurait aucun mal à l’éviter et à riposter alors que lui, il ne la verrait pas venir.  
J’essayai encore une fois de me relever mais je ne réussis qu’à me décoller du sol. Mon corps en morceau criait grâce mais je l’ignorai de toutes mes forces. Ce n’était pas le moment de céder ! J’avais fait une promesse, une promesse que je tiendrais ! Je devais être l’Ombre des Ombres, je devais être l’Ombre de Kakashi. Il ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas à cause de moi.  
Sauf que je ne fus pas assez rapide. Et qu’il se retrouva à terre, juste en face de Sumire. Sumire qui le menaçait de son kunaï, dirigé juste sur son cœur.  
Cette scène. Cette scène était celle de mes visions. Sauf qu’habituellement, c’était moi qui tenait le kunaï et pas Sumire. Sauf que cela n’avait aucune importance. Je savais ce qu’il allait advenir après.  
Elle allait le tuer.

***

\- Kakashi !  
Non ! Pas lui ! Personne ! Plus personne ne devait mourir à cause de moi. Plus personne ne devait mourir pour moi.  
Je sentais ma rage grandir de plus en plus. C’était mon devoir de TOUS les protéger. C’était une promesse que je m’étais faite !  
C’est à ce moment-là que je sus enfin. Il en avait mis du temps avant de se manifester celui-là ! M’enfin, il n’était pas encore trop tard, c’était déjà ça…  
Je fermai les yeux et respirai profondément. Concentrai mon chakra.  
Maintenant, le mudrâ. Le signe du dragon.  
Et le nom.  
\- La source de la vie, murmurai-je. Seikatsu Sôsu !  
Je sentis immédiatement le changement, tout simplement parce que je pouvais de nouveau bouger et ce, sans aucun effort. La puissance afflua dans mes veines et je me relevai doucement. Mes mains luisaient d’une intense lumière, une lumière avec des reflets violets, et je supposai qu’il en allait de même pour tout mon corps.  
Une seconde plus tard, j’étais à ses cotés. Le kunaï qui le menaçait avait volé au loin. Tellement loin que je ne pouvais même pas dire où il était retombé.  
Je me redressai pour faire face à Sumire et malgré mon envie de m’assurer qu’il allait bien, je m’empêchai de jeter ne serait-ce qu’un coup d’œil à Kakashi. Je préférai plonger mon regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Dans ses yeux vairons qui actuellement, ne reflétaient que de la peur. Une peur immense et totalement irraisonnée. Une peur que je provoquais.  
Alors je me doutais bien que ce que je comptais faire aller la surprendre.  
Je lui souris. Puis je lui dis doucement :  
\- J’ai compris. J’ai tout compris Sumire. Je suis désolée d’avoir été aussi longue. Désolée d’avoir tant tardé mais maintenant, je vais arranger les choses. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je te le promets.  
Alors je m’élançai. Face à moi, Sumire se recroquevilla le plus possible. Mais elle n’avait rien à craindre. Ce n’était pas elle que je visais. Ce n’est pas sur elle que s’abattit mon Tantô.  
Ce fut sur les fils derrière elle. Sur les fils de chakra à l’origine de tous ces reflets.  
Ces fils de chakra qui permettait au véritable responsable de tout cela de manipuler la dernière des Fujimoto et ce, depuis le début.  
Ma lame, enveloppée de chakra Raiton, n’eut aucun mal à les trancher. Je n’eus aucun mal à libérer Sumire de ses liens qui avaient été devant nous tout ce temps.


	31. Sachiko : L'art des clans d'Uzushio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko dévoile tout le potentiel de son Kekkei Genkai

À la seconde où ses liens disparurent, elle s’effondra sur le sol, juste à côté de Kakashi.  
Autour de moi, tout était calme. Les ninjas de Fukkatsu s’étaient tous enfuis, laissant mes camarades étendus ça et là, évanouis mais saufs.  
Il s’agissait maintenant de découvrir qui était vraiment derrière tout cela, puisque ce n’était pas Sumire. Et pour le moment, la seule chose que je savais, c’est qu’il possédait des techniques de marionnettiste. Techniques spécifiques de longues distances.  
Alors qu’actuellement, à cause de la lumière qui m’entourait, j’étais une véritable cible mouvante.  
\- Il n’y a plus que nous deux, annonçai-je. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais enfin sortir de ta cachette ? Assumer tout ce que tu as fait ?  
\- Assumer tout ce que j’ai fait ?  
Une voix, une voix d’homme. Méprisante et pleine d’orgueil.  
\- Exactement, répondis-je tranquillement.  
\- Parce que tu crois que c’est de mes actes que je me cache ?  
\- Parce que tu te caches bien de quelque chose ?  
Une silhouette s’avança, surgissant du brouillard qui commençait à se lever. Un homme, de haute stature, avec des cheveux blonds dorés, exactement comme ceux de Sumire. Et des yeux fuchsias, des yeux aussi roses que l’œil droit de mon ancienne ennemie.  
\- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l’honneur ? demandai-je, un brin moqueuse.  
Il me lança un regard assassin en continuant à s’avancer vers moi.  
\- Je suis Kintaro Fujimoto, le dernier des Fujimoto !  
\- Je suis navrée de te décevoir, mais jusqu’à preuve du contraire Sumire est elle-aussi une Fujimoto.  
\- Cette petite bâtarde n’est pas une Fujimoto ! Elle n’est même pas une vraie ninja. Pas plus que tu ne l’es, Sachiko Kaguzu.  
\- Que de grossièretés dans ton langage ! Moi qui pensait qu’en tant que cerveau de l’opération, tu avais un tant soit peu d’éducation, je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Mais dis-moi, je suis curieuse. Qu’est-ce que tu nous reproches exactement ?  
\- Vos mères ne sont même pas des kunoichis ! Les shinobis ne devraient jamais se mélanger à la populace, encore moi fricoter avec elle ! Ça ne donne que des erreurs de la nature comme toi ou ma nièce.  
\- Des erreurs de la nature qui sont sans conteste bien plus puissantes que toi en attendant. Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu eu besoin d’utiliser Sumire pour parvenir à tes fins ?  
Il n’était maintenant qu’à quelques pas de moi et je pouvais parfaitement distinguer ses traits. Durs et froids, les traits d’un homme mauvais, prétentieux et cruel.  
\- Bon je crois que j’en ai assez entendu, indiquai-je, je n’ai pas besoin d’en savoir plus pour savoir que tu es un véritable fou furieux, Kintaro Fujimoto. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses tout de suite, histoire d’accélérer un peu les choses ?  
\- Parce que tu crois que je vais t’obéir juste comme ça, ricana-t-il, Sachiko Kaguzu ?  
\- Non je ne le crois pas, rétorquai-je en souriant. J’en suis sûre. Alors allons-y !  
\- Dans tes rêves, cracha-t-il.  
Il fondit soudain vers le sol et je reculai vivement, pensant qu’il cherchait à m’atteindre. Sauf que ce n’est pas moi qu’il cherchait à atteindre. C’était Sumire.  
Je laissai échapper un petit grondement et filai vers lui. Je n’avais pas sauvé Sumire de son emprise pour qu’elle meurt de sa main quelques minutes après !  
Grâce à ma nouvelle vitesse, je ne mis qu’un quart de seconde à me retrouver derrière lui. Mais il l’avait déjà relâchée pour s’éloigner et la seule chose que je pus faire fus de rattraper la jeune fille avant qu’elle ne s’écrase au sol.  
Kintaro fut alors pris d’un rire que je reconnus sans aucun problème. C’était celui qu’avait eu Sumire pendant tout ce temps. Un rire démoniaque qui reflétait toute la folie du personnage.  
\- Tu t’inquiètes pour elle désormais ? Tu as changé d’avis comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans aucune raison potable ?  
\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j’ai mes raisons. Elle a été manipulée pendant tout ce temps. Tu l’as manipulée pendant tout ce temps ! Alors rien que pour ça, elle a droit d’essayer de se faire pardonner. La suite ne dépend que d’elle et de ce qu’elle décidera de faire maintenant qu’elle n’est plus sous ton emprise.  
\- Quelle candeur ! Tu es encore une enfant !  
Sur ces mots, il s’élança vers moi, un kunaï dans chaque main. Et malgré mes capacités démultipliées, il réussit presque à me toucher. Comment pouvait-il être aussi rapide ? Il n’aurait pas dû pouvoir me tenir tête dans ces conditions !  
Il enchaînait les attaques physiques et je faisais de mon mieux pour riposter. Les alentours étaient emplis des cliquetis de nos lames, Tantô contre kunaï, et des bruissements de nos pas.  
Je constatais tout de même que je prenais lentement mais sûrement l’avantage. Kintaro fatiguait peu à peu alors que mes réserves d’énergie étaient à peine entamées.  
Malheureusement, il le remarqua lui-aussi. Et il décida de changer de tactique. Il s’éloigna rapidement de moi, cherchant à me prendre par défaut. Je réagis immédiatement en fondant sur lui aussi vite que je le pus. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.  
Il avait eu le temps de composer ses mudrâs. Dragon. Tigre. Rat.  
\- Kage-kubishibari no Jutsu ! ( L’étreinte mortelle de l’ombre ) !  
L’étreinte mortelle de l’ombre ? C’était une technique du clan Nara ! Une technique de Shikamaru ! Quand avait-il bien pu la récupérer ? Il n’avait pas approché mon ami, pas une seule fois !  
Je bondis pour dévier de ma trajectoire et me plaçai à bonne distance de Kintaro, méfiante. Il avait plus de répondant que ce que je pensais. Ce combat ne s’annonçait pas aussi facile que prévu.  
Mais je le gagnerai tout de même, cela ne faisait aucun doute. J’irai aussi loin que nécessaire, et j’en avais les moyens. Mon Kekkei Genkai me garantissait la victoire. Il me garantissait que je pourrais protéger Kakashi et mes amis.  
Kintaro avait annulé sa technique mais un sourire tordu avait tout de même fait irruption sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui lui donnait un air encore plus fou. Ce type était malade, vraiment malade.  
\- Tu pensais que je n’étais qu’un bon à rien, ricana-t-il, n’est-ce pas Sachiko Kaguzu ? Mais tu te trompais ! Je ne peux peut-être pas m’emparer des techniques hiden ou héréditaires de n’importe qui mais je peux récupérer toutes celles que Sumire a pu voler auparavant !  
\- Alors c’était ça ton plan ? Attendre que Sumire fasse le sale boulot en s’emparant de tous nos pouvoirs puis les lui voler ?  
\- Exactement ! Elle n’était bonne qu’à cela ! C’est pour ça que je l’ai élevée, c’est pour ça que je l’ai laissée en vie quand mon misérable frère et sa paysanne de femme sont morts ! Je l’ai éduquée à ma manière, continua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, et dès qu’elle a montré un petit signe de rébellion, je l’ai soumis à ma technique de marionnettiste !  
\- C’est ta nièce ! Ne regrettes-tu pas de lui avoir fait subir tout ça ?  
\- Elle n’est personne pour moi ! Personne tu m’entends !  
Il avait craché ces derniers mots avec toute la rancœur qu’il avait dû emmagasiner depuis tant d’années. J’en aurais presque eu pitié de lui s’il ne venait de jeter la seule personne qu’il lui restait.  
\- Fûton ! m’exclamai-je. Le souffle destructeur de Fûhaku ! ( Atsugai no Fûhaku ) !  
Avec l’appui de mon Kekkei Genkai, la puissance de mon attaque fut encore augmentée et ce fut un véritable cyclone qui se créa autour de mon adversaire.  
Sauf qu’il avait véritablement récupéré toutes les techniques que Sumire avait préalablement volées. Y compris les techniques Katon de Sasuke. Celles propres au clan Uchiha. Celles qui comptaient parmi les plus puissantes techniques Katon connues.  
Peut-être les seules qui puissent vraiment s’opposer aux techniques Fûton du Dieu du Vent.  
\- Katon ! Gôkakyû no jutsu ! ( Technique de la boule de feu suprême ) !

***

Une énorme déflagration nous envoya chacun à un bout de l’espace détruit en même temps que le vieux château.  
J’essayai de lutter contre la panique qui montait en moi. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes techniques Fûton contre lui. Il m’était impossible d’utiliser mes meilleures techniques contre lui !  
Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Il me restait encore le Raiton et le Suiton. Et je pouvais encore essayer de les combiner tous les deux. Oui, c’était cela. Je devais tenter le coup.  
\- Suiton ! Mizu Rappa ! ( La vague du chaos ) ! murmurai-je avant d’enchaîner immédiatement. Raiton ! Kangekiha ! ( Impression par la vague ) !  
Mon attaque combinée fonçait vers lui à une vitesse folle mais même de là où j’étais, je pouvais voir qu’il n’en avait rien à faire. Il avait toujours ce sourire tordu sur le visage et rien ne semblait plus pouvoir lui enlever lorsqu’il tonna :  
\- Yôton ! L’éruption du dragon ! ( Ryû no Funka ) !  
Une technique héréditaire de Koharu. Une technique Yôton, alliance des natures Katon et Doton.  
Avec mes propres techniques de base, je ne pourrais rien contre lui. Surtout si j’avais vu juste et qu’il possédait également l’Enton d’Anami, le sable de Gaara, les Insectes Parasites Destructeurs de Shino, la Transmutation d’Ino et sûrement d’autre encore.  
Lorsque nos deux attaques se rencontrèrent, elles créèrent une nouvelle déflagration mais nous étions tous deux trop loin pour en ressentir les effets.  
Je sentais que j’étais toujours en pleine forme mais mes réserves ne me serviraient à rien si je ne pouvais pas l’attaquer. Alors que faire ?  
\- Tu abandonnes déjà Sachiko Kaguzu ? Ma nièce m’avait toujours vanté ta ténacité mais visiblement elle s’était trompée à propos de ça également ! N’aurais-tu même plus la force de protéger les personnes que tu aimes ?  
Non. Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner, pas après tout ce chemin déjà parcouru. Ils comptaient sur moi !  
Alors je n’avais pas le choix. Je devais essayer d’utiliser cette technique. Et prier pour que, cette fois, j’y arrive. Prier pour que je parvienne enfin à la mettre au point.  
Je devais pouvoir le faire. La force qu’il me manquait auparavant, je devais pouvoir la trouver grâce à mon Kekkei Genkai.  
Je rassemblai toute l’énergie de mon organisme, jusqu’à celle tapie au fond de mes cellules.  
Les mots me vinrent tous seuls, comme tout à l’heure pour activer mon don héréditaire..  
\- Uton. L’ombre des tourbillons. ( Kage no Uzu ).  
Il y avait comme cette petite chanson qui résonnait dans mon crâne.  
« Le Suiton vient de l’esprit. Le Raiton vient du cœur. Et le Fûton vient du sang. Ensemble, il forme la nature « Uton », l’art d’utiliser les tourbillons. L’art des clans d’Uzushio. »  
Je sentais mon pouvoir enfler en moi, envahissant mes veines et jaillissant par tous les pores de ma peau. Mais ce n’était toujours pas suffisant. Je n’avais toujours pas assez d’énergie pour canaliser cette nouvelle nature de chakra que je tentais d’invoquer.  
Il fallait que je creuse plus profondément. Que je récupère la moindre parcelle d’énergie.  
Là.  
Et mon pouvoir se déchaîna. Une véritable tempête explosa dans le ciel et autour de moi. Comme tout à l’heure lorsque j’avais utiliser le souffle destructeur de Fûhaku. Sauf que c’était mille fois plus puissant.  
C’était à la fois un gigantesque tsunami, un cyclone titanique et un orange incommensurable. C’était à la fois le Suiton, le Fûton et le Raiton.  
Kintaro ne pouvait rien contre cela. Il fut happé par une bourrasque qui le balada en tous sens avant qu’une vague ne l’emporte vers le fond. Quand il refit finalement surface, il fut plusieurs fois frappé par une foudre chatoyante, aussi violette que mes pupilles.  
C’était fini. Cette fois, c’était vraiment fini. Après une attaque comme celle-ci, il ne pourrait pas se relever. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre le corps du tortionnaire de Sumire pour m’assurer qu’il était bien mort. M’assurer qu’il ne ferait plus de mal à mes familles. Ma dernière attaque l’avait complètement carbonisé. Il n’était plus qu’un amas de chairs brûlées. Une pauvre chose qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, qui ne ressemblait même plus à un homme.

La lumière autour de moi commençait à décliner, je le sentais comme je sentais mes forces disparaître peu à peu.  
Une main m’attrapa par l’épaule et je sursautais violemment. Mais ce n’était que Kakashi qui me regardait avec inquiétude.  
\- Sachiko ? Tu vas bien ? Que s’est-il passé ?  
\- Sumire, commençai-je sans l’écouter, Sumire est-ce qu’elle va bien ? Elle n’est pas blessée ? Personne n’est blessé ?  
\- Sachiko qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi t’inquiètes-tu pour elle ?  
\- Kakashi, ce n’était pas ce que nous croyions, elle se faisait manipuler, une technique de marionnettiste. Elle est innocente ! Kakashi promets-moi, promets-moi que vous prendrez soin d’elle, promets-moi que vous lui laisserez une chance !  
\- Je te le promets Sachiko mais…  
Je lui souris, de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur. J’aurais voulu lui dire, lui dire que je l’aimais. Parce ce que je savais ce qui était en train de se passer. Et après tout, ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal. Cela aurait fini comme cela de toutes manières.  
Pour la dernière fois, je m’évanouis dans les bras de la personne que j’aimais le plus au monde.


	32. Sachiko : j'aimerais des réponses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko rencontre quelques personnes qui pourraient bien réussir à éclairer sa lanterne...

Je battis doucement des paupières pour essayer de m’habituer à l’éclatante lumière environnante. Une lumière blanche et pure. Une lumière qui ressemblait fortement à l’idée que je me faisais de la mort.  
Une seconde. Je n’étais pas morte si ? Enfin je veux dire… On en serait arrivé là, à un moment ou à un autre mais je pensais quand même… Je pensais quand même que j’aurais plus de temps. Plus de temps pour m’assurer qu’ils allaient bien. Plus de temps pour m’assurer qu’ils ne risquaient plus rien.  
Je me relevai du mieux que je pus étant donné que je… flottais dans un océan de lumière blanche. J’étais seule. Seule dans cette immensité qui se révélait plus effrayante qu’accueillante.  
\- Il y a quelqu’un ? appelai-je. Excusez-moi mais on est où exactement ?  
Qu’est-ce que je faisais là ? Qu’est-ce que je devais faire ? Comment j’en étais arrivée là ?  
\- Sachiko Kaguzu…  
Je réprimais un léger sursaut et me retourner brusquement. Personne.  
\- Qui est là ?  
\- Sachiko Kaguzu…  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?  
Des ombres se mirent soudainement à grandir autour de moi. Des ombres plus noires que toutes les ombres que je n’avais jamais pu voir. Plus noires que la nuit, plus noires que l’encre, plus noires que du charbon. Plus noires que les yeux et le cœur des Uchiha.  
\- Nous t’attendions depuis si longtemps jeune fille.  
Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus nettes. Des voix sans âge, d’une profondeur et d’une sagesse insondables. Des voix que je connaissais mais que je ne pouvais pas identifier.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? répétai-je.  
Une main se posa sur mon épaule et cette fois, je sursautais pour de bon. Un fol espoir naquit alors dans mon cœur. Kakashi, cela devait être Kakashi ! Mais lorsque je me retournai, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un vieillard qui m’était totalement inconnu.  
Je me dégageai vivement pour me reculer de quelques pas. Désormais, je pouvais parfaitement voir les visages de toutes les personnes qui m’entouraient. Mais je n’en reconnaissais aucune.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je plus durement. Et pour l’amour de Rikudô, que me voulez-vous ?  
\- Nous sommes tes ancêtres, Sachiko. Et si nous sommes là, c’est parce que nous estimons que tu as le droit à certaines réponses.  
\- Des réponses ? Bien sûr que j’ai le droit à des réponses ! Mais vous ne pensez pas que c’est peut-être un peu tard ? Je suis morte ! MORTE ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Je ne sais même pas comment ! Alors oui, j’aimerais des réponses, mais figurez-vous qu’elles ne m’avanceront à rien !  
\- Effectivement, tu es morte. Enfin pas tout à fait, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ton Kekkei Genkai est en train d’aspirer toute te vie. Et il ne s’arrêtera pas.  
\- Mon Kekkei Genkai hein. Parlons-en de mon Kekkei Genkai. Vous savez ce qu’il en est pas vrai ? Vous allez enfin pouvoir m’expliquer.  
\- C’est pour cela que nous sommes là.  
\- Et bien parlez donc ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Une pupille ? L’Aïgan comme vous l’avez appelé sur cette stèle ? Ou autre chose ? Parce que je n’ai pas eu l’impression d’activer mes pupilles tout à l’heure.  
\- Non ce n’est pas une pupille. À vrai, ça ne ressemble à rien de connu et c’est très difficile à décrire. Cette technique transcende les limites du corps. De nombreuses personnes ont tenté de l’imiter mais personne ne l’a jamais parfaitement réussi. Sauf les membres du clan Kaguzu.  
\- Des imitations ? Comme qui ?  
\- Le clan Senju pour commencer, avec son ninjutsu médical. La « Création et le Renouveau » de la Princesse Tsunade est actuellement la forme la plus aboutie de cette branche de copie. Mais il y a aussi eu la technique d’ouverture des huit portes célestes pratiquée par ces ninjas de Konoha, spécialistes de Taïjustsu. Cependant leur incapacité à utiliser le Taïjustsu les empêche également d’explorer toutes les possibilités que pourrait offrir une technique comme la leur.  
\- Comme Lee ?  
\- Peut-être bien qui est-ce ?  
Je reculai encore un peu devant leur visage ridée rivée vers moi. Ils avaient l’air très intéressés, c’était terrifiant.  
\- Euh non, rien, juste un ami. Mais continuez, je vous en prie.  
\- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ton Kekkei Genkai ne se déclenche pas exactement sur commande. C’est toi qui doit y faire appel mais il faut que certaines conditions soient réunies. Tu dois le faire par amour et uniquement pour protéger une personne qui t’es chère. Plus la force de ton amour sera grande et plus tu déclencheras ta technique à un niveau avancé.  
\- C’est stupide, les interrompis-je.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Eh bien oui, mettons que je déclenche ma technique pour un ami proche, comme Shikamaru ou Anami, je veux les défendre autant que je veux défendre Kak… euh la personne que j’aime mais mon Kekkei Genkai ne m’en laisse pas la capacité.  
\- Ce n’est pas exactement ça.  
\- Ah oui ? Et bien expliquez moi.  
\- En réalité… Oui bon, peut-être, en tous les cas c’est comme ça !  
\- Ça va, ne vous énervez pas. Continuez.  
\- Bref, jusqu’à maintenant, tu avais utilisé ton don héréditaire à un niveau que l’on pourrait apparenter à celui des Huit Portes Célestes. Comme lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux en ananas…  
\- Shikamaru.  
\- Oui bon bref, comme lorsqu’il s’est fait torturer. Ou quand l’autre jeune fille, celle qui n’est pas une kunoichi…  
\- Michiyo.  
\- D’accord mais arrête de nous interrompre ! Bref, lorsque tu as voulu les protéger tous les deux, tu es allée chercher dans tes réserves. Tu as arrêté d’écouter ton esprit, qui jusqu’à là t’empêcher de dépasser tes limites, pour utiliser toute l’énergie dont tu avais besoin. Mais tout à l’heure, lorsque l’autre, l’actuel Hokage…  
\- Kakashi.  
\- Sachiko !  
\- Pardon, pardon, je ne dirai plus rien.  
\- Bref, quand il s’est fait attaquer, il serait mort si tu n’étais pas intervenue. Et ça, tu le savais. Ton amour pour lui associé à cette constatation t’as poussé à déclencher le niveau ultime de ta technique. Le niveau qui fait de notre Kekkei Genkai une technique ultime. Parce qu’à partir de là, tu ne fais plus que récupérer l’énergie de ton corps. Tu transformes ton corps en énergie. Ce qui explique que l’utilisation de cette technique se solde forcément par la mort.  
Je restais silencieuse un long moment à essayer d’emmagasiner toutes ces informations. Alors il n’y avait vraiment plus rien à faire. Utiliser cette technique m’avait vraiment condamnée. J’avais beau m’en douter, se l’entendre dire rendait les choses vraies.  
J’étais morte. Ou plutôt, j’étais en train de mourir. Ce qui revenait au même puisque rien ne pouvait me sauver.  
\- Et quel est le rapport avec mes visions ?  
\- Ah ça…  
\- Oui ça. Et bien ?  
\- En réalité… Nous n’avons jamais vraiment pu comprendre. Il semblerait que ce soit comme une sorte de réminiscence de notre Kekkei Genkai. Personne ne sait vraiment d’où ça vient ou ce que ça représente. Mais c’est pour ça que notre Kekkei Genkai a été surnommé l’Aïgan.  
\- Pourquoi c’est moi que je voyais tuer mes proches ?  
\- Tu n’as pas encore compris ?  
Je secouais tristement la tête. Ces visions restaient un mystère pour moi et visiblement je n’étais pas la seule dans ce cas-là.  
\- C’est tout simplement ce qui ce serait produit si tu n’avais pas réussi à vaincre Kintaro. Il aurait pris le contrôle de ton corps grâce à sa technique de marionnettiste, comme il l’a fait avec Sumire. Et il t’aurait obliger à tuer les gens qui t’étais proche pour les empêcher de se mettre en travers de sa route.  
\- En quoi les habitants de Kuniumi pouvaient être une menace pour lui ?  
\- Il te donnait une raison de te battre. Tant qu’ils étaient en vie, il n’était pas exclu que tu trouves un moyen pour te rebeller. Il avait prévu de te briser pour pouvoir te contrôler.  
« Il avait prévu de te briser pour pouvoir te contrôler. »  
Très égoïstement, je préférai avoir réussi à le vaincre. Même si cela signifiait que j’étais en train de mourir. Parce que je n’aurais pas pu supporter cela…

***

\- Sachiko ?  
\- Qui y a-t-il ?  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures, du moins autant que je puisse en juger, que j’étais là, dans cette dimension, à attendre je ne sais quoi. Et les vieux ne m’avaient toujours pas quitté.  
\- Il n’y a pas autre chose que tu voudras savoir ?  
\- Non. Pourquoi ?  
« De toutes manières, je serai définitivement morte d’ici quelques temps. Alors à quoi toutes ces informations pourront bien me servir ? »  
\- Eh bien, en théorie, si tu étais vraiment apaisée, si tu avais enfin toutes les réponses que tu recherchais, nous ne devrions plus être là.  
\- Pardon ? Je ne veux plus rien savoir, je suis désolée pour vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes toujours coincés là avec moi.  
\- Tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tout ça t’es arrivé à toi ?  
\- Parce que vous le savez ? m’exclamai-je en me retournant vers eux.  
\- Bien sûr. Tout le monde à Uzushio le savait.  
\- Sauf qu’Uzushio n’existe plus.  
\- Certes. Bon tu veux tes réponses oui ou non ?  
\- Allez-y, soupirai-je.  
\- Une fois par siècle, cinq enfants naissaient au village. Un par clan.  
\- Dites-moi, ce n’est pas énorme tout de même.  
\- Tais-toi et écoute. Ces enfants n’étaient pas les seuls à naître au sein du village mais ils étaient spéciaux. Plus puissant que tous leurs comparses. Plus puissants que leurs parents et que tous les ninjas vivant au village. Et ils avaient tous presque le même âge. On appelait cette génération, « la génération des prodiges ». Le premier à être était toujours celui du clan Fujimoto. On racontait qu’il était celui qui fédérerait ses pairs, de par son Kekkei Genkai. Venaient ensuite les enfants des clans Yamashita, Fujiwara et Kaguzu. Ces grandes bébés étaient toujours du même sexe et naissaient qu’à quelques mois d’intervalle ce qui faisait qu’ils étaient généralement de la même année. Le dernier enfant, celui des Uzumaki, arrivait en dernier de quelques mois à quelques années après les quatre autres. Il était toujours du sexe opposé et dans toutes les générations, il a toujours été le leader incontesté. Alors ça ne te rappelle rien ?  
\- Sumire, Anami, Koharu, Naruto et moi… Nous sommes la « génération des prodiges » de ce siècle c’est ça ? Mais concrètement qu’est-ce que cela change ?  
\- La « génération des prodiges » n’avaient jamais été aussi puissante. Entre Les deux filles des Yamashita et des Fujiwara qui ont enrichi leur patrimoine génétique et Naruto, qui est tout de même « l’élu de Rikudô ». Sans parler de Sumire et toi qui êtes d’une puissance tout bonnement extraordinaire.  
\- Je n’ai pas une puissance si extraordinaire que ça. Je n’ai même pas pu protéger mes amis sans avoir recours à mon Kekkei Genkai et regardez donc où ça m’a mené.  
\- Sachiko, tu es la seule à ce jour à avoir pu maîtriser l’Uton. Tous les descendants d’Uzushio ont ce pouvoir dans leur sang mais personne n’avait été assez puissant pour l’utiliser. Jusqu’à ce que tu arrives.  
Je levai la tête vers eux, quelque peu sceptique. J’étais censée les croire juste comme cela ? Enfin…  
\- Et quel est le rapport avec les plans de Kintaro ?  
\- De par vos capacités hors norme, vous étiez les meilleurs cobayes pour l’élaboration du « ninja suprême ». Il lui suffisait de forcer sa nièce à s’emparer de vos pouvoirs à tous les quatre et alors, il n’avait plus qu’à lui voler à son tour tous les Kekkei Genkai qu’elle avait emmagasinés.  
\- Il se sera servi d’elle jusqu’au bout, soupirai-je en me détournant à nouveau. Les chose auraient été tellement plus simples sans lui… Pas vrai ?  
Pas de réponse. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai partout autour de moi. Ils avaient disparu. Ils étaient partis. Ils avaient fini par remplir leur mission alors ils m’avaient laissée ici. Seule. Ils m’avaient abandonnée.  
Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. C’était fini. Tout était fini. Je ne reverrais plus jamais personne, ni Anami, ni Koharu, ni Michiyo, ni Sumire que j’aurais pourtant tant aimé connaître. Connaître vraiment.  
Je ne reverrais plus jamais Shikamaru, Naruto et tous les autres ninjas de Konoha  
Je ne reverrais plus jamais ma famille et les habitants de Kuniumi.  
Et je ne reverrais plus jamais Kakashi.  
J’avais vingt-sept ans et j’allais mourir.

Une lumière apparut devant moi, encore plus intense que celle qui m’entourait déjà. Une lumière éclatante aux légers reflets violets.  
Je me laissai entraîner vers elle et tout disparut petit à petit.  
Tout était fini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n’est pas le plus passionnant des chapitres, je dois bien l’avouer... mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser autant d’éléments dans le flou et c'était difficile d’y répondre autrement.  
> C’est presque terminé ! Il ne reste que deux chapitres et l'épilogue. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié !


	33. Kakashi : si froide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les conséquences du pouvoir de Sachiko, le tout du point de vue de Kakashi

Je la rattrapais avant qu’elle ne touche le sol et la serrai délicatement contre moi. Tout était flou autour de moi et je n’arrivais plus à réfléchir. Il y a encore une seconde, elle était debout face à moi, rayonnante de sa victoire, et maintenant elle était là, dans mes bras, inconsciente et si froide.  
Sakura apparut soudainement à côté de moi. L’avais-je appelée ? Je n’aurais su le dire. Je l’entendais me parler mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu’elle racontait. Quelqu’un me força à lâcher Sachiko puis me retins alors que j’essayais de toutes mes forces de me dégager pour la reprendre dans mes bras.  
Les mains de mon ancienne élève étincelaient d’une lumière verte, reconnaissable entre mille. La lumière du ninjutsu médical. Quand cette information arriva enfin à mon cerveau, je cessai finalement de me débattre et me laissai glisser au sol à côté d’elle.  
Nous fûmes vite rejoins par tous les autres ninjas de l’équipe qui nous entourèrent. Mais les seuls que je remarquai vraiment furent Anami et Shikamaru. Parce qu’ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Sachiko. Qu’ils étaient ceux qui en savaient le plus sur Sachiko. Et qu’ils avaient tous deux l’air désespéré. Et que l’imperturbable kunoichi de Suna était en larmes.  
Je reportai mon attention sur Sakura, dont le visage pâlissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.  
Quelque chose n’allait pas.  
\- Sakura, murmurai-je, Sakura comment ça se passe ?  
Elle mit du temps avant de me répondre. Temps pendant lequel des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front.  
\- Je… Je ne comprends pas Kakashi-senseï. Elle n’a aucune blessure, ni interne, ni externe. Mais elle vide de ses forces. Comme si l’hémorragie venait directement de son chakra voire même de son énergie vitale en général ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je n’arrive même pas à lui donner de ma propre énergie.  
\- Non… Sachiko, non, tu n’as pas pu faire ça…  
Je relevai la tête vers la ninja de Suna qui venait de parler. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et quand Gaara la prit dans ses bras, elle enfouit immédiatement la tête dans son torse. Elle qui d’habitude ne se laissait même pas toucher.  
\- Anami, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Maître Hokage, commença-t-elle d’une voix faible.  
Mais elle ne parvint pas à continuer. Les sanglots prirent le dessus sur elle et elle fut secouée de convulsions. Alors elle préféra se coller un peu plus contre Gaara, sans rien dire de plus.  
Shikamaru se rapprocha alors d’elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Après quoi il tourna la tête vers moi. Lui aussi retenait ses larmes.  
Shikamaru ne pleurait jamais. La dernière fois qu’il avait fait, c’était pour la mort d’Asuma.  
\- Ce qu’Anami essaye de vous dire… C’est qu’il n’y a… vraisemblablement qu’une possibilité pour que Sachiko soit dans cet état. Elle a dû utiliser son Kekkei Genkai.  
\- Et quel est le problème avec son Kekkei Genkai ? demandai-je faiblement.  
\- Kakashi-sama… Son Kekkei Genkai est une technique sacrificiel.

***

Grâce à on ne sait quelle intervention divine, Sakura, avec l’aide de Naruto, avait réussi à arrêter la fuite d’énergie. Mais pour autant, ses réserves ne se renouvelaient pas. Et nous étions incapables de l’aider.  
Une fois Sachiko stabilisée, nous étions tous rentrés à Konoha. Depuis, elle était à l’hôpital du village. Dans un état critique, profondément plongée dans le coma. Et malgré tous les efforts de Tsunade et des meilleurs équipes de médecins, il n’y avait aucun signe d’amélioration.  
Peu après notre retour, Shikamaru était passé me voir. Il m’avait tout raconté. Tout ce qu’il avait appris lorsqu’ils avaient été enlevés, Sachiko et lui, par Sumire, quelques mois plus tôt. Ainsi que tout ce qu’Anami lui avait raconté sur le chemin du retour. J’avais été abattu de découvrir tout ce qu’elle m’avait caché pendant tout ce temps. Même en sachant que c’était pour nous protéger, parce qu’elle pensait qu’elle serait responsable de notre mort à tous.  
Et j’avais été désespéré d’apprendre qu’elle comptait partir dès la menace que Sumire représentait écartée.  
Sumire. J’avais décidé de faire confiance à Sachiko encore une fois. Et je refusais d’admettre que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois.  
Alors j’avais accueilli la dernière des Fujimoto au village. Je l’avais confiée à Yamato, me disant qu’ayant tous les deux été torturés durant leur enfance, il réussirait peut-être à l’approcher. Et à la mettre en confiance, comme j’avais essayé de mettre Sachiko en confiance en faisant appel à Kurenaï.  
Je prenais aussi régulièrement des nouvelles de la jeune fille que l’on avait trouvée non loin du repère de Fukkatsu. Selon Koharu, il s’agissait de la fameuse Michiyo Hayashi. L’amie d’enfance de Sachiko.  
Après un court séjour à l’hôpital, pour que son corps puisse se remettre des carences qu’elle avait subi, elle avait été accueillie par la jeune ninja de Kiri. Depuis, elles passaient tout leur temps ensemble, essayant tant bien que mal de remonter le moral l’une de l’autre.

***

Les heures passaient et je m’efforçai de tenir mon rôle, rôle qui s’avérait plus difficile à chaque seconde. Parce que l’état de Sachiko ne s’améliorait pas. Et que même Tsunade commençait à désespérer de trouver un jour une solution.  
Shikamaru et moi eûmes alors la même réaction. Nous fîmes de notre mieux pour nous noyer dans le travailler, pour ne pas avoir à penser à elle à d’autres moment que ces soirées que nous passions dans sa chambre, à l’hôpital.  
Mais lui avait le soutien de Temari. Le soutien d’une personne qu’il aimait et qui le réconfortait chaque soir et chaque matin, d’un simple baiser ou d’une petite caresse.  
Alors que moi je n’avais personne. Personne d’autres qu’elle.  
J’avais donc décider de repartir en mission. Des missions de routine, de surveillance ou de protection, mais des missions tout de même. Qui m’éloignaient du village ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Des missions qui me demandaient juste assez d’attention pour que j’arrête de penser à elle.  
Pour autant je venais la voir chaque soir. Et chaque soir, la vision de son visage pâle et de ses lèvres exsangues me donnaient des frissons.  
La seule qui n’arrivait vraiment pas plus que moi à affronter la chose, c’était Anami. Au départ, je lui en avais voulu, la rendant responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Sachiko. Puis, lorsque Shikamaru était venu tout me raconter, j’avais compris qu’elle n’avait fait que suivre les souhaits de sa meilleure amie. Et qu’à la minute où la situation était devenue dangereuse, elle nous avait avertis.  
Si j’avais été en mesure de le faire, j’aurais sûrement essayé de lui montrer mon soutien. Mais elle semblait enfermer dans une sorte de bulle, bulle au-delà de laquelle plus rien ne pouvait l’atteindre. Elle agissait comme un robot et ne faisait la plupart des choses que parce que Gaara le lui demandait.  
L’un comme l’autre étions tout simplement coupés de la réalité, chacun à notre manière. Coupés de cette réalité dont Sachiko pourrait ne plus jamais faire partie.

***

Une semaine après ce que Shikamaru avait décidé de surnommer « l’opération Fukkatsu », Shizune fit soudainement irruption dans mon bureau. Son visage exprimait un mal à l’aise évident mais dont l’origine m’était tout simplement inconnu.  
\- Qu’y a-t-il Shizune ?  
J’avais dit cela d’une voix neutre. La voix que j’avais depuis que Sachiko était dans le coma. Et autant que je puisse en danger, la voix que j’avais eu si longtemps après la présumé mort d’Obito puis après celle de Rin.  
\- Hokage-sama, un couple est là dans le couloir, ils demandent à vous voir mais… Je n’ai aucune idée de qui ils sont.  
\- Ce sont des ninjas ?  
\- À première vue, je dirai que non, mais je suis incapable d’en être sûre, je n’ai pas les capacités de perception de Naruto ou même de Sasuke.  
\- Fais-les entrer.  
\- Mais Hokage-sama, si ce sont effectivement…  
\- Je suis apte à me défendre seul Shizune, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi.  
\- Bien Hokage-sama.  
Elle inclina la tête puis alla ouvrir la porte de mon bureau. De là, elle appela les deux personnes en question avant de m’annoncer :  
\- Je serai dehors si vous avez besoin de moi Hokage-sama.  
Je ne relevai même pas la tête de ma paperasse et hochai seulement vaguement la tête. Juste après je l’entendis sortir tandis que deux autres personnes entrées.  
\- Maître Hokage.  
Je me figeai à l’entente de cette voix. Une voix de femme, très douce avec une touche de terreur. Une voix qui ressemblait tellement à sa voix.  
Je relevai doucement la tête, sachant très bien que les espoirs de mon cœur seraient vains et cherchant simplement à confirmer les conclusions de mon esprit.  
\- Maître Hokage, nous sommes…  
\- Momiji Kaguzu et Ayumu Kawazoe, les parents de Sachiko.  
Il ne m’avait fallu qu’un instant pour m’en rendre compte. Ils lui ressemblaient tellement tous les deux. La mère pour ses fins cheveux noirs, pour sa silhouette gracieuse et son sourire, bien que celui-ci soit des plus tristes en ce moment. Le père pour ses mains longues et fines, pour son nez droit et fière et bien sûr, pour ses yeux sûrement très semblables au Rinnegan, cachés derrière un bandeau de soie.  
\- Monsieur Kaguzu, vous n’avez pas besoin de porter votre bandeau ici. Le Rinnegan nous a tous marqué mais personne ne vous fera du mal.  
\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda Ayumu, stupéfaite.  
\- Je…  
Parler de Sachiko était un véritable calvaire. J’avais l’impression que tout ce que je disais, je n’aurais plus jamais l’occasion de le vivre. Parce que chaque seconde l’emmenait un peu plus loin de moi.  
\- Vous connaissiez Sachiko n’est-ce pas ? argua Momiji. Vous la connaissiez même très bien.  
\- C’est exact, acquiesçai-je.  
Le silence s’installa un instant, silence pendant lequel Momiji Kaguzu porta lentement ses mains à sa tête pour détacher son bandeau.  
Mais je ne mis pas longtemps à vouloir rompre ce silence. Cette situation était trop étrange pour que je souhaite qu’elle dure plus longtemps.  
\- Monsieur, je connais vos pouvoirs alors je suppose que si vous êtes ici, vous devez savoir que… Vous devez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sachiko.  
À ces mots, sa mère s’affaissa légèrement en poussant un petit cris. En réponse à quoi, le ninja la serra contre lui avec amour. Un amour cependant entaché par une tristesse bien présente.  
\- Je sais effectivement qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Cependant, je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Alors j’aimerai que vous nous racontiez.  
Leur raconter ? Leur raconter ce qui avait été certains des événements les plus douloureux de ma vie ? Mais je n’avais pas le choix. C’étaient ses parents, ils méritaient de savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur fille. Leur fille qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis plus de six ans.  
\- Sachiko est arrivée à Konoha il y maintenant un peu plus d’un an, commençai-je. Ce qu’elle a fait entre le moment où elle a quitté Kuniumi et le moment où elle atterrit dans mon bureau, je ne le sais pas exactement. Il n’y a qu’elle qui pourrait vous répondre…  
Je passais l’heure qui suivit à leur expliquer tout ce que je savais, dans les moindres détails. Quand j’en arrivais aux événement de « l’opération Fukkatsu », sa mère se mit à pleurer et je voyais bien que son père aurait fait de même s’il n’avait pas pris sur lui pour réconforter sa femme.  
À la fin de mon récit, plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent sans qu’aucun de nous ne fasse ou ne dise quoi que ce soit. Après quoi son père releva la tête vers moi pour me demander :  
\- On pourrait la voir ?  
\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la chambre d’hôpital de Sachiko. Je restais en retrait pour que ses parents puissent se rapprocher d’elle. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle et son corps, toujours aussi froid.  
Lorsque sa mère s’empara de sa main, elle éclata en sanglots déchirants. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce que c’était de voir son enfant ainsi. De la voir étendu devant vous, comme si elle était morte. Sachant en plus que rien ne pourrait la sauver. Sachant que vous l’aviez perdu à jamais.  
Mais quand son père la toucha à son tour, quelque chose d’extraordinaire se produisit.  
Une intense lumière violette jaillit entre eux, effaçant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Une lumière tellement éblouissante que je fus complètement aveuglé pendant un court instant.


	34. Sachiko : Vis ta vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre !

Deux ans plus tard.

\- Otoochan ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas être mort toi aussi ! Otoochan, tu ne dois pas laisser Okaachan tomber ! Elle m’a déjà perdue moi, elle ne peut pas te perdre toi aussi !  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas Sachiko-chan, ta mère n’aura pas à nous perdre tous les deux.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire Otoochan ?  
\- Sachiko-chan, tu n’aurais jamais dû porter un fardeau aussi lourd toute seule. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour des conflits qui te dépassent. Mais pour être honnête, je me doutais que ça pourrait arriver un jour. Alors je m’y étais préparé.  
\- Otoochan je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !  
\- La jeune Sakura de Konoha, elle a fait un excellent travail. Elle a réussi à stopper la destruction de tes cellules. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle n’a pas pu te restaurer ton énergie.  
\- Je sais bien tout cela Otoochan, les anciens m’ont tout expliqué.  
\- Ne sois pas aussi impatiente Sachiko-chan, je n’ai pas fini. Moi je peux la restaurer. Moi je peux restaurer ton énergie. Si j’active mon propre Kekkei Genkai, je pourrai utiliser un ninjutsu médical assez puissant pour te sauver.  
\- Non Otoochan, il n’en est pas question ! Nous savons tous les deux ce que ça veut dire ! Il n’est pas question que tu te sacrifies pour moi !  
\- C’est trop tard Sachiko-chan, j’ai déjà fait mon choix. Ma technique est déjà en marche. La preuve, je ne serais pas là dans le cas contraire !  
\- Non Otoochan, non ! Non…

\- Non ! Non !  
\- Sachiko, Sachiko, calme-toi, calme-toi. Tout va bien regarde.  
Je tâchai peu à peu de reprendre conscience de ce qui m’entourait. J’étais chez moi, dans ma chambre. En sécurité.  
En vie.  
\- Encore le même cauchemar ?  
Je hochai la tête, les larmes aux yeux et enfouis ma tête dans son torse.  
\- Sachiko, tu dois apprendre à te pardonner. Tu sais qu’il a fait son choix en toutes connaissances de cause. Il est mort heureux, heureux de te sauver, heureux de te donner une chance de vivre enfin ta vie.  
\- Je sais bien mais… Je n’arrive pas me convaincre que je n’y suis pour rien.  
Il me caressa doucement les cheveux en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Sa main glissa doucement vers mon menton puis il releva ma tête vers lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis d’amour et comme à chaque fois, il suffisait que je le regarde pour que je me calme.  
\- Ne rends pas son sacrifice vain. Fais ce qu’il aurait voulu que tu fasses. Vis ta vie et profites-en.  
Après quoi, il m’embrassa avec tendresse. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et fermai les yeux, profitant de l’instant présent. Essayant d’oublier l’avenir.  
\- Merci… Kakashi.

***

\- Momiji ! Momiji, réponds-moi !  
« Okaachan ? C’est toi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as l’air aussi inquiète ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Otoochan ? »  
\- On a besoin d’aide ici ! Appelez Tsunade !  
« Kakashi ? Kakashi et ma mère… Au même endroit ? Comment est-ce possible ? Où suis-je bon sang ? Que s’est-il passé ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Où étions-nous ? »  
\- Je suis là Kakashi, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
« Princesse Tsunade ! Moi aussi j’aimerais bien le savoir… Et puis pourquoi je ne sens rien ? Pourquoi je me sens aussi… légère ? J’ai l’impression que je ne peux plus bouger. Que mes membres ne répondent plus... »  
Un bruissement à côté de moi. Et des pleurs. Des sanglots discrets mais bien présents. Puis plus rien pendant de longues minutes.  
\- Je suis désolée, Madame Kaguzu. Il est mort, il n’y a plus rien que nous pouvions faire. Il n’a plus aucune énergie, même si nous essayons de le réanimer, il lui serait impossible de redevenir autonome.  
« De qui parle-t-elle ? Qui est… mort ? Quelqu’un est mort ? Qui ? Qui ça ? »  
\- Non, non, c’est impossible, j’ai déjà perdu ma fille, je ne peux pas le permettre lui-aussi !  
Silence. Des pas qui s’éloignent. Plusieurs personnes sortent de la pièce. D’autres rentrent. Les heures passent, l’agitation faiblit. Régulièrement, quelqu’un rentre et remue autour de mon lit. Au bout de quelques temps, au bout de plusieurs fois, cette personne se mit à me parler.  
\- Résiste Sachiko.  
Cette voix, c’était celle de Sakura. Que faisait-elle ici ?  
\- Bats-toi. Bats-toi pour ceux qui te sont chers. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. Anami et Koharu ont besoin de toi.Cette fille, Michiyo, a besoin de toi. Sumire a besoin de toi. Kakashi-senseï a besoin de toi. Et par dessus tout… Par dessus de tout, ta mère a besoin de toi. Elle a déjà perdu ton père, elle ne peut pas te perdre toi aussi.  
Une sonnerie stridente commença à retentir. Une sonnerie qui déclencha une panique palpable chez la kunoichi à côté de moi.  
\- Allez chercher Tsunade-senseï ! Elle est en fibrillation !  
Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ? La respiration de Sakura s’était faite saccadée et elle volait de tous côtés, comme si elle touchait à tout, comme si la situation était catastrophique.  
\- Sakura détends-toi, c’est de meilleur augure que ce que tu penses ! Il y a du changement ! Quand on l’aura stabilisée, parce qu’il n’y a aucun doute qu’on y arrive, il y a de grandes chances qu’elle se réveille enfin.  
Un choc dans mon corps. Un choc qui était vraisemblablement violent mais que je ne pouvais pas vraiment ressentir. Alors comment pouvais-je savoir ?  
Mes doigts… Je sentais le bout de mes doigts ! Et le bout de mes pieds ! Je pouvais de nouveau sentir mon corps ! Ouvrir les yeux. Parler.  
\- Kakashi… Okaachan… Otoochan, où est mon père ?  
\- Sachiko ? Sachiko, tu m’entends ? Elle est réveillée ! Tsunade-senseï, elle est réveillée !  
\- Allez chercher le Maître Hokage !

\- Sachiko, tu es là ? Ouhou !  
Je me retournai, tirée de mes souvenirs par cette voix que j’appréciais tant. Je me mis à sourire avec joie en voyant son visage.  
\- Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? m’exclamai-je en prenant ma meilleure amie dans les bras.  
\- Bien et toi ? me répondit Anami en souriant. Tu dors mieux ?  
\- Pas vraiment, mais Kakashi est là pour veiller sur moi. Et avec Gaara ?  
\- Quoi avec Gaara ?  
\- Quand est-ce que vous comptez enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ! Il n’y a pas de demande en mariage dans l’air ? Pas de projets ? Comme, je sais pas moi, des enfants ?  
\- Non mais tu t’écoutes parler parfois Sachiko ? Tu me voies marier ? Tu me voies élever des enfants ?  
\- Avec Gaara ? Sans aucun problème ! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous retient ! Ça fait deux ans que vous êtes ensembles ! Regarde Sumire et Yamato, ils ont bien passé le cap eux ! Elle m’a appris hier que c’était une petite fille. Ils hésitent entre Tsubaki et Rie.  
\- Sumire, c’est Sumire ! Je te rappelle quand même qu’elle fait partie du groupe de musique de Killer B et qu’elle est chanteuse !  
\- Bon prenons Koharu alors ! Kiba l’a demandé en mariage tu sais. Et elle a dit oui !  
\- Même remarque que tout à l’heure ! Sauf qu’elle, elle joue du violon électrique au lieu de chanter à tue tête.  
\- Et Michiyo ? Elle file le parfait amour avec Kankurô, non ?  
\- Je n’ai jamais dit que ce n’était pas mon cas. Mais on est très bien comme on est. Et pas plus que Kankurô et Michiyo, Gaara et moi n’avons envie de brusquer les choses !  
\- Très bien, si tu le dis. L’important c’est que vous soyez heureuses.  
\- Et toi avec Kakashi ? Pas de demande en mariage dans l’air ?  
\- Anami !  
\- Quoi ! C’est toi qui a commencé !  
\- Arrête de raconter des âneries et dépêche-toi, ils vont nous attendre.

***

\- Comment vas-tu Okaachan ?  
\- Je fais de mon mieux, Sachiko… Je me lève le matin, je mange, je vois des gens. Les villageois de Konoha sont adorables, et si accueillants…  
\- Mais la douleur ne part pas n’est-ce pas ? La douleur ne part pas et elle ne partira jamais…  
\- Non jamais… Il faut juste que j’apprenne à vivre avec. Je dois continuer à avancer. C’est ce que ton père aurait voulu. Il avait ce sourire. Ce sourire qui signifiait « il faut voir la vie du bon côté et ne jamais, jamais oublier de sourire ».  
\- Okaachan… Tu m’en veux ?  
\- T’en vouloir ? Pourquoi devrais-je t’en vouloir ?  
\- C’est de ma faute… C’est de ma faute si Otoochan est mort. C’est pour moi qu’il s’est sacrifié. Il serait toujours en vie si je n’avais pas…  
\- Arrête ça Sachiko. Tu as été notre plus grand bonheur. Ton père a décidé de donner sa vie pour te sauver parce qu’il t’aimait. Il t’aimait plus que tout. Nous t’aimons plus que tout. Sachiko, ne gâche pas la vie qu’il t’a rendu. Essayons d’avancer toutes les deux. Ensemble. Je suis ta mère et je ne t’en veux pas, tout simplement parce qu’il n’y a aucune raison pour cela. Mais maintenant j’ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

« J’ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. »

« Mon père est mort. Tout ça… Tout ça n’était pas un rêve. Il s’est bien sacrifié pour moi. »  
\- Sachiko ?  
Cet espoir dans sa voix. C’était trop dure.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Anami ? répondis-je sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre.  
\- Je n’arrivais pas à y croire. Kakashi-sama l’avait bien annoncé à tout le monde mais j’avais besoin de te voir pour y croire.  
\- Pour voir quoi ? Pour voir que j’avais effectivement causé la mort de mon père ? Pour voir que j’étais en vie alors que je suis une menace ambulante ?  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Sachiko, tu es en vie ! Tu es en vie ! Et nous sommes tous là pour t’aider !  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Anami, ce que je t’ai dit à Masato est toujours vrai ! Je suis toujours une menace ambulante pour vous tous et j’ai déjà fait ma première victime !  
\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tes visions… Tu les as encore ? m’interrompit-elle d’une voix dure.  
\- Quoi ? Non, je veux dire, je n’ai encore vu personne, je ne peux pas savoir…  
\- Alors arrête de te morfondre baka !  
Elle s’approcha de moi, ses yeux dorés brillant de colère. Comment elle pouvait se permettre de me parler ainsi ? Ce n’est pas elle qui venait de perdre son père ! Elle n’avait pas le droit d’être en colère, c’est moi qui devrait l’être ! Elle se rua sur moi comme une furie avant de répondre d’une voix d’outre-tombe :  
\- Tu sais ce que j’en pense ? Sumire nous a tout raconté, tout sur Kintaro Fujimoto et ses techniques de marionnettiste.Ses techniques de marionnettiste Sachiko ! Notre pire ennemi était avant tout un marionnettiste qui avait le pouvoir de contrôler des êtres humains ! Tu comprends ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? Tu comprends ?

« - Pourquoi c’est moi que je voyais tuer mes proches ?  
\- Tu n’as pas encore compris ?  
\- C’est tout simplement ce qui ce serait produit si tu n’avais pas réussi à vaincre Kintaro. Il aurait pris le contrôle de ton corps grâce à sa technique de marionnettiste »

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? Anami qu’est-ce que tu viens juste de dire ?  
\- Sachiko qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Reprends-toi ! Profites de la vie qu’il t’a donnée en se sacrifiant pour toi et arrête d’être aussi fataliste ! Et aussi égoïste ! Il y a des gens ici qui ont besoin de toi. Sumire est ici à cause ou grâce à toi et maintenant elle a besoin de toi pour pouvoir s’intégrer parce que tu es celle qui l’a mise dans cette situation ! Et Kakashi, si tu savais comme il s’est inquiété pendant tout ce temps. Tu es tout pour lui ! Et tes amies, Koharu et Michiyo, elles ont cru te perdre. Nous avons tous cru te perdre ! Et moi… Tu m’as forcé à ouvrir les yeux, à assumer mes choix et les conséquences de mes actes et maintenant c’est toi qui fuis ? C’est toi qui arrêtes de faire tout ce que tu as toujours prôné ?  
\- Tu as raison Anami. Si je suis ici, c’est bien pour une raison.  
\- Bien sûr que j’ai raison ! Alors sors de ton lit et viens avec moi. Aller, bouge-toi !  
\- Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ? Arrête, je peux me lever toute seule, je suis pas en sucre ! Anami, lâche moi ! Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes bon sang ?!  
\- Vivre ta vie.


	35. Epilogue

J’avais toujours pensé que je mourrais à Kuniumi. Le village où ma mère était née. Le village où j’étais née. Le village où mes enfants seraient nés.  
J’aurais eu une longue vie paisible, mariée à mon meilleur ami. Juste une personne de plus au sein de cette petite communauté de paysans.  
Beaucoup aurait pensé « si seulement cela avait été aussi simple ».  
Mais moi, j’avais toujours rêvé d’une vie pleine d’aventures, de dangers et d’amour. Une vie pleine de passions en tout genre. Une vie qui vaille le coup d’être vécue.  
J’avais toujours rêvé de ressembler à ces grands ninjas dont mon père me parlait si souvent. De ressembler à mes illustres ancêtres, eux qui avaient longtemps été parmi les plus crains de tous les pays réunis.  
J’avais toujours rêvé de protéger les gens que j’aimais, les gens que j’aimerais. Et je n’aurais jamais hésité à me sacrifier pour eux.

Aujourd’hui, je n’ai plus aucune raison d’avoir des regrets. J’ai eu une vie pleine et entière. J’ai pu profiter de vous, j’ai pu profiter de toi. J’ai pu ressembler aux héros des histoires de mon père. J’ai pu le rendre fier. Fier de sa fille.

***

J’avais toujours pensé que cela n’était pas fait pour moi. Que j’étais fait pour être un ninja d’exception. Mais un ninja avant tout.  
Et cela me convenait.  
Puis vous êtes arrivés. Et vous êtes repartis tout aussi vite. Me convaincant que je n’avais rien à faire là dedans. Me convaincant presque que je portais malheur.  
Ils ont suivi, à leur tour. Mais eux, ils ont tenu bon. Ils m’ont peu à peu réconcilié avec le bonheur. Ils m’ont peu à peu réhabitué à vivre dans la lumière.  
Quand elle a débarqué, soleil étincelant, elle m’a volé mon âme, mon esprit et mon cœur.  
Elle a chassé les dernières traces de ténèbres. Elle m’a guidé sur le chemin de la vie. Elle m’a fait ouvrir les yeux et y a attaché les siens.  
Pendant un temps, j’ai cru qu’elle m’avait été arrachée, rattrapée par l’inéluctable.

Mais elle est revenue, lumière encore plus vive. Alors toute le reste n’avait plus d’importance. Avant elle, j’avais déjà plus que la plupart des gens. Avec elle, j’avais tout.

***

Je m’étais toujours pensée du genre solitaire. Mais elle m’a ouvert les yeux. Elle m’a changée. Elle nous a tous changés.  
Par son sacrifice, elle nous a rapprochés, a dévoilés nos liens aux yeux de tous et a souhaité que nous les acceptions. Tous autant que nous étions.  
Une amie. C’est ce qu’elle était devenue pour moi en si peu de temps.  
Quelqu’un avec qui partager tous les petits événements de la vie, toutes les joies, tous les malheurs. Quelqu’un qui vous écoute lorsque vous parlez. Quelqu’un qui vous montre qu’il est toujours à vos côtés. Quelqu’un prêt à pleurer avec vous, à rire avec vous, à ne rien dire ou à tout dévoiler.  
Quelqu’un qui vous soutient quoi qu’il arrive.  
Mais la vie ne fait pas de cadeaux. Jamais. Et maintenant je me demande. Qu’aurais-tu voulu ? Comment aurais-tu souhaité que je tienne bon ?  
J’aime à penser que tu voudrais que je continue ma vie. Que je ne me referme pas sur moi-même. Que je m’appuie sur ces liens dont tu m’as forcé à prendre conscience.  
C’est ce que je me suis dis lorsqu’elle a disparu. Je suis restée de longues heures les yeux dans le vague et l’âme en peine, à méditer sur ces questions. Mais finalement, j’ai accepté d’aller de l’avant.

Et j’ai eu raison. Parce qu’en plus de tout cela, elle est revenue.  
Finalement, la vie peut parfois faire des cadeaux.


	36. Remerciements

C’est peut-être un peu prétentieux, pour une première histoire, de vouloir faire des remerciements. Pour moi c’est déjà synonyme d’une certaine réussite. Mais comme je crée souvent des problèmes là où il n’y en a pas, j’ai décidé de ne pas écouter mon esprit et de le faire quand même.  
Parce que dans les faits, les remerciements, c’est là où les auteurs remercient – ah bon ? On n’avait pas compris ! - les personnes qui ont permis à leur projet d’aboutir. Et sans vous, mon projet n’aurait jamais pu aboutir.  
Alors ces remerciements, ils sont pour vous. Pour vous quatre. Anami, Koharu, Sumire et Michiyo. Merci de m’avoir soutenu pendant cette année difficile. Merci de m’avoir épaulé lorsque j’ai voulu écrire cette histoire. Merci d’avoir supporté tous mes petits caprices, merci d’avoir affronté avec brio tout ce que j’ai fait subir à vos personnages dans cette histoire.  
Merci d’être là, tout simplement.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> J'ai découvert AO3 assez récemment et je dois dire que pour la consommatrice de fanfictions que je suis, c'est une véritable mine d'or ! Alors sur un coup de tête, j'ai décidé de poster mes propres fanfictions ici aussi.  
> Les histoires sont déjà publiées entièrement sur Wattpad depuis un certain temps, ce qui veut logiquement dire qu'elles ont déjà été relues et retravaillées un certain nombre de fois. Pour autant, ça ne veut certainement pas dire qu'elles sont parfaites, ni du point de vue de la grammaire, ni de... n'importe quel autre point de vue en fait. Tout ça pour dire, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques ou des corrections ! Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir des retours, en particulier quand ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer.  
> Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez !


End file.
